Sad and Dark Shades
by louvaz
Summary: Christian was confused, never in his life, he had felt so drawn to anyone, it was like a force that brought him closer and did not let him go, nor ever felt the urge to kiss anyone, as he felt with Anastasia. Having her in his arms made him feel full, he had never experienced an equal sensation, it seemed that she was perfect for him. E.L.James owns FSOG, original story
1. The Sadness

Hi, First of all, thanks to Lisanomoreaguest for the translation into English of my story, it is thanks to her that I can get to you today.

This is my first ff, I hope you like it, if you want to have an advance or continue reading in Spanish I have already written 53 chapters, you can look at my profile.

Please leave your comments and I hope to embark with me on this adventure.

Thank you for reading

* * *

Sitting at her desk, looking at her papers and her computer, she is immersed in work, all her attention to the words in front of her, doing everything mechanically, reading two chapters, reading the ending, writing a synopsis, concentrating only on the stories she haves in front, trying to forget hers-

How she become in a lonely hypocrite, even she did not know, only felt emptiness and pain, she watched her reflection in the mirror in which she only found a girl she did not know anymore, one she did not understand and did not want see.

Wiping her face, she returned to her place to immerse herself in the work again, hoping that it would take her away from the reality that seemed to consume her to death.

She was so focused on the story that she had in front of her, a story that tells about one world full of love and happiness, she was feeling like she was the main character of the story and never noticed the presence that was facing her and watching her with compassion for more than ten minutes now.

-Ana ... -he called her without receiving a reply-

-Anastasia - he said a little loud and made the girl jump and get startled as she came out of the romantic paradise where she had gone while she dreamed she was Anabelle.

-Sorry…. I was submerged in the reading and I did not hear you arrive, do you need something? ...- Ana said looking nervous as if she had been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

-I realized that you were very concentrated ...- he said patiently and gently looking again at the young girl who seemed very tense -Take a look around, it is over 6 Ana, everyone has left that you are still here?

Raising her eyes, she looked around the room, it was only then that she noticed the silence that surrounded her and the empty place, she looked again at the person in front of her and biting her lip nervously answered - I have lost the track of time, I had not noticed that it was so late- She lay her eyes on her hands, feeling vulnerable without understanding why, he was not scolding her or raising his voice, but she felt like a little girl that had just being scolded.

She raised her eyes and met a sweet, compassionate look full of affection, she felt this kind of affection since she started working at the company, she felt safe like home, something she had not felt long ago.

-Ana ... ..- he said leaning at the level of her desk, she seemed so fragile, so small, like a frightened puppy that you are scared that if someone approach it only gets further away - Little one, this is not the first time that this happens, do you want to share something with me? - he asked in a sweet voice that made the young woman have to breathe deeply to keep the tears from flowing like a waterfall.

-It is not normal for a young woman as sweet and beautiful as you are to be submerged at work and forget to have lunch or even realize that it is time to leave, tell me what happens - he asked turning his head a little to try to understand what was happening with her.

Ana looked at him for a long time without knowing how to begin, sighed deeply, closed her eyes and deflated in her chair like being defeated, opening one eye at a time to take a better look at her boss and ask him with a tiny voice - have you noticed?-

He smiled as if he meant to say "you are seriously asking?" Getting the wrinkles in his eyes highlight what made her blush furiously hiding her face behind her hands, to murmur a dull "sorry". He raised his eyebrows in surprise and questioned the young woman. -Why do you apologize? for not eat or for work late?- Then he let out a small laugh and stood up, which made the girl look up at him confused -Anastasia - he said in a sigh with infinite patience as if he were talking to a child and not with a 23-year-old woman - It's not me with whom you should apologize but with you, it's you the one you're hurting, and it's you who is deprived of rest when working when it's not necessary, you know these reports are needed until the end of the month, we are not even publishing these stories, they are just routine reviews, so please tell me what keeps you so isolated from everything, if you want to talk I can bring a chair or you can come to my office, but I would like to know what happens to you.

She watched him for a moment, sensing the peace and calm that he irradiated and felt calm, and surprisingly as she was contemplating on his proposal to talk, she wanted to unbosom but did not know if her boss would be the right person to listen to her, after all, he was a figure of authority and owed him respect.

-We can talk as friends, at this moment there is no boss or subordinate, just Anastasia and Jim- he replied as reading her thoughts.

-I am…. Well?- she replied doubtfully as if asking, looking up at Mr. Parker or Jim as he had pointed out earlier. He looked at her and answered -Are you asking me how do you feel? Or you are trying to divert the conversation?- when he said this she blushed again and hid her face again behind her palms without being able to avoid feeling embarrassed, after a few seconds of contemplation, she looked up and swallow the hard bulge in her throat and try to smile the best she could and I answered - I'm fine ... just ... a little sad ... you know ... the latest events-

He smiled compassionately and sighed -I see, I understand, but you can not go on like this, Ana, you need to get on with your life, I know it's easier say than do, but unfortunately there are things we can not influence- he said resting on the wall of the cubicle - I know these are difficult times for you but you need to go on with your life, turn the page and continue, pitifully there is nothing you can do to remedy what happened.

Ana looked at him trying to analyze every word he said, he was right, as always, he did not know the depth of her pain or anguish and still he have figure out everything right, at this point in life, she couldn't do anything to change what happened, only take a deep breath and move on.

Looking intensely at her boss, she took a necessary breath of air, and let it out, as if wanting to let out all the bad things of her life in that respite, she had now one more authentic smile, she got up and grabbed her bag and got ready to go. Jim looked at her and smiled hoping he have helped this young woman, quickly stood up and backed away leaving enough room for her to get out.

-You're right- she replied, feeling a little better. -I should not let the bad things that happened to me make me fall, thank you for your words-

Jim walked to the door with her, say goodbye to the guard on duty, opened the door to let the girl pass and left after her.

-Are you really better Ana- he asked a little worried,

The girl looked at him and smiled. -I'm better, thank you- With that, she waved goodbye and headed for her old beetle that was waiting for her in the parking lot one block down, ready to start the weekend.

Jim stared at the girl and wondered what had happened to her for always look sad no matter how hard she tried to smile, he shook his head as if trying to break free of those thoughts and headed for his car, smiling at the thought of the beautiful woman who waited for him when he arrived home.


	2. Kate's departur

As you know English is not my native language, so if there are grammatical errors or conjugation, even repetitions of words or something is not understood well I ask you to excuse me. I hope you like the story, and a thousand thanks to all the people who commented. Thanks so much for reading.

* * *

Kate's departure

Ana opened the apartment door and felt the loneliness, everything was dark, there was no sound or someone waiting for her when she arrived, she smiled bitterly remembering that the only person she could count on was far away.

She had finished college more than a month ago, and moved to Seattle with her best friend in an apartment in the Pike Market district. Kate Kavanagh had been her friend since the first year; Her father had rented a very cozy and safe apartment for her, but the most exciting thing was that they would still live together.

In the days before the end of class, Kate told her that she had gotten a 6-month internship in New York to specialize in journalism, and had been without her father's intervention, which made her very proud. Despite not wanting to leave Ana alone in a new city, it was an opportunity she could not refuse

FLASHBACK

-It's only six months, -Kate repeated as she packed a suitcase, and ordered some of the moving boxes that had arrived the day before, she must be in New York in five days.

"Kate ..." said Ana, sitting on a stool in the middle of the room half unpacked, "I'll be fine, do not worry, I'll be more at the office than at home and when I get here I'll be so busy unpacking that I will not have time of another thing

Kate sat on the bed frown, looking at her friend - and what will happen when you finish unpacking? - Ana shrugged her shoulders as if not giving importance to the comment and made a hand gesture as if discarding something. - I'll think of something, there are many places to see, I'll know how to entertain me - said this and continued to open the boxes in front

Kate sighed and tried to hide her concern for leaving Ana alone, they had been friends for four years and knew the girl perfectly, it take a lot for Ana to open up, but she had managed to tell her part of the story of her Life, and she knew that Was a young woman with many problems of self-esteem and although she was beautiful and very intelligent, could not get rid of that shyness and sadness that were already characteristic of her

The day of departure arrived and Kate felt divided on the inside, on the one hand I was very excited by the opportunity that this trip represented, but on the other, It felt very sad to leave Ana alone. Ana was very proud of her friend and although she was sad to be without Kate, she was not going to let her mood ruin her friend's trip

"Promise me that you will not spend the days locked in the apartment, that you will eat healthy and try to have fun and take good care of yourself ..." Ana rolled her eyes and replied wearily. "Yes, Mom, I promise to eat all my vegetables and brush my teeth before I go to bed" Kate stifled a laugh and hugged her friend very loudly, and whispered in her ear - I only care about you baby, I love you so much and I'm going to miss you a lot - Ana swallows the throat knot and with voice still and full of emotion She said - I'll miss you too, and I promise I'll take care of myself, but you also promise the same, I love you too Kate - they both released from the embrace and looked at each other affectionately, their eyes filled with tears, when They listened for the loudspeakers calling to board the flight, with a final handshake they said goodbye, not before promising that they would talk on the phone, whenever the time difference allowed, Ana saw her friend leave and turned in her footsteps And headed for his office to start the day


	3. News from the past

News from the past

She was sitting on the couch remembering the previous moments and Kate's departure, had been a month of that and so many things had happened in that short time that had reinforced that feeling of absence, passing her eyes around the room found that everything was In perfect order, which increased her melancholy, although her boss had made her think, she still felt a small empty in the chest, she decided to try to distract herself with the television, when she was going to take the remote control that was on the coffee table , His eyes rested on the envelope of manila, above it was an open white envelope, closed his eyes and moved the moment that package arrived at his house.

FLASHBACK

It had been 15 days since Kate left, she had finished unpacking all the boxes and everything was in place, for the first time she felt the apartment as her home, just arrived from the office and was about to take a bath when the Sound intercom interrupted her.

"Hello ..." Ana said, thinking who it might be since she did not know anyone in the city -

"Good afternoon, I have a package for Miss Anastasia Steel," said a thick woman's voice, Ana pressed the button on the intercom and let the messenger through, two minutes later there were knocks on her door, she approached the peephole and I noticed that behind it was a woman dressed in a simple suit with what looked like a box in her hands, she opened the door and looked curiously at the woman.

-Ms. Anastasia Steel? The woman asked

"Yes, I am," said Ana, very hesitant,

"Please sign here," he passed an electronic record where Ana signed, returned the device to the girl and handed the package to Ana.

"Good afternoon," said the girl, and she left, Ana closed the door and looked at the package, it was big the size of a folder, but not heavy so she supposed they had to be papers, I searched the sender's lapel and stayed Looking lost for a moment when he saw what he was saying ...

Abog. Mike Amold

Amold & Associates

Inheritance, wills

Shipping special offices in Savannah, Georgia

When she realized she was already seated on the sofa in the living room, she had arrived there without realizing it, the envelope was fastened tightly to her breast, what had made her stay in limbo had not been the name described in the envelope but the city.

Savannah, Georgia, she knew who lived in Savannah, she had known for many years, but had never had contact with her, the last time she saw her, Ana was 13 and was in the hospital, she did not understand because after 10 Years he received a letter that referred to the place of his address

She placed the envelope on the coffee table and I look at it for what seemed like hours, not understanding why an envelope came from Georgia, looked at the clock and found that it was more than 8 at night, had been looking at that envelope for more For two hours, had forgotten about the bath and dinner, ran his fingers absently over the name and thought about what it would contain

She wanted to talk to someone about this, but when she looked at the clock again, she thought that Kate would be sleeping since it would be 2 am in NY, she thought about calling her father, but if she told him what she had arrived he would worry and she would not Wished he would have a bad night, or that he wanted to come to be with her at this time, were a couple of hours driving from Montesano to Seattle and did not want to bother him.

Then she thought of the only person besides Kate that she considered friend, they had not talked much since college, bah, things had not been very well between them when they finished college, there had been misunderstandings and arguments, but in the end Of the day she still thought of him as a great friend.

She grabbed his cell phone and looked for his name, with a knot in his stomach pressed the call key, waited for the tones, praying in silence for him to answer and not to evade, when 5 tones had passed and she was losing hope of That he answered, the call was connected, she waited in silence, after a few seconds that seemed eternal he heard a sigh and prepared for the worst...

"You're a much better person than I am. - Ana heard the young man in a whisper - forgive me Ana, you do not know how bad I've felt lately, and the worst thing is that I'm a coward because I wanted to apologize a thousand times since you left but I never had the courage to dial your Number and tell you how sorry I am to be an idiot ... .-

Ana let out the air she was holding and smiled, her eyes filled with tears, she had been so afraid of his reaction and had thought she lost it as a friend and never expect to hear all those words run over at once, and much Unless he apologized

"Ana ... are you still there?" - asked the young man fearing that the communication has been cut

-Here…. - in a whisper ... Here I am - said a little stronger, more confident –

-Ana tell me something please, say that you forgive me, that we will be friends again, I do not want to lose you _Chiquita_ (little girl) ... .- She smiled at hearing the affectionate nickname with which he always called her.

-José, we never stop being friends, and we will never stop being, everything was a great misunderstanding and everything is solved, I also apologize to you, I behave horrible and ...

-Ana, you do not owe me nothing, "he interrupted her," you were right, I was too excited and absorbed in everything that I did not see and heard anything, ignore you, you tried to protest and I was a fool to get angry, I should not have told you all those Things or call you selfish, I am the one who apologizes and begs you to forgive him, you are my friend, and I do not want to lose you ...

\- you will not lose me Jose, you will be with me until the end of time and forget everything please, smear and new account, you are a brother to me and I need you in my life - Ana said this with tears running down her cheeks, she suffered When distancing himself from Jose, he and Kate are the only family she had besides her father, they were shared with her day by day and were the ones that gave her strength to follow when she felt sad.

-Ufff you do not know how I comforted is to hear that Ana, I thought that we could never be friends, - he laughed openly, letting go of the weight he felt on his shoulders, then recovered and ask his friend - How are you, _chiquita_ , how you treat Life in the big city?

-oh, you know how everything is here, very fast, it's fun, I like the apartment, only that it is very big now that Kate is not - he said, getting better on the sofa

\- Yes I imagine, surely you miss a lot, but you did not answer what I asked you, you did not tell me how you are, so I can sense that something is not quite right, what happens?

She nodded resignedly, he and Kate knew her better than anyone else, and she knew there would be no escape from the interrogation. - Is that…. -she began to say, hesitant - today I received an envelope from a lawyer ...

Joseph closed the door of his bedroom and leaned back in his bed, adjusting himself for what he sensed would be an intense conversation - A lawyer? What lawyer? Are you in some trouble Ana? - I ask worried

-No…. I don`t know ... I don`t think ... .- She said sighing and biting her lip nervously, looking again at the package on the table - I do not know who the lawyer is, the subject is ... The package comes from Savannah ... "she finished in a whisper.

Jose raised his eyebrows in surprise, for a second he was speechless ... Savannah ... he knew what that meant, but he did not understand how a package arrived from there for Ana, when he finally recovered his voice, asked ... - How come Did you get a package from there? She knew you were in Seattle? Did she always know where you were?

She had also been asked questions when saw the sender, although it could be anyone, Ana was not a fool, she knew perfectly well that did not know anyone else living in Georgia other than her, and what hurt her most was that She always knew how to find Ana but never came...

"I do not know ..." said in a whisper, "I don`t understand ..." I've been living in Seattle for less than a month. The department is in the name of Kate's father, there's no reference to me in the contract, only you and Dad know where I live, how a package comes from Georgia for me, that is ... .. you believe ... "his words were lost in the air.

" _chiquita_ , breathe," Jose said in a whisper, waiting to hear her friend's calm breathing, he knew that this was a very difficult issue for her and was very concerned that she was alone

"I ..." she tried to say and choked a sob, could not even complete a word, she covered her mouth to keep her moans from hearing on the other side, hated to be crying and that it was for her, she was still a shadow Constant in her life without even being present

-Ana ... - said resigned Jose - princess do not cry, not worth it - tried to comfort her friend from a distance, would give anything to be with her, hugging her, rocking her, telling her that everything will turn out well and that he would always be his side.

"I'm sorry ..." She recovered a little to be able to speak.

-eehhh do not feel it, that's what friends are for, you know that you always count on me

She smiled a little with the tears still running and answered on the phone - I know, that's why I love you so much, thanks for always being there despite everything Jose-

\- Chiquita you don`t have anything to thank, in any case I am the one who must be grateful, for having your friendship, because you forgive my expletives so easily, apart baby, there are things that we can`t solve, we just have to face them and see the best way To get ahead.

"Thank you for your words," she whispered.

He sighed and braced himself - well Chiquita, tell me what's in the envelope - a loud sigh was heard on the other side of the line - I don`t know, I didn`t have the courage to open it yet - he nodded thinking that understood the fear that his Friend should feel for that hidden information.

"And what will you do," he asked after a long silence,

-I'd say I don`t know, but I must see what it contains, I just wanted to share with someone the news that she had sent me something.

"I understand, and I am honored that you have chosen me, Chiquita, the only thing I regret is that I can`t be with you now to hold you by the hand and hold you tight." He leaned over the head of the bed, thinking that his Friends had gone far.

She sank further into the chair trying to get smaller as he said, so his words surrounded her and felt better - no matter the distance Jose, I feel you by my side - she said - that you listen to me is already more than enough.

They continued talking about other things, his new job, the photographs he was taking, they spent two hours talking, when they said goodbye, there was no air of discomfort between them, on the contrary, he felt again that brotherhood that surrounded them , Said goodbye promising to speak in the following days, to specify the time of his arrival, next weekend.

Ana crawled exhausted to the bed and fell asleep with the clothes put very to its pleasure a night without dreams.


	4. Facing reality

Facing reality

The next day she got up for work, with more difficulty than any other day, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she discovered that her face was pale, and her eyes red and swollen from crying the day before, she shook her head and gave herself a Shower waiting for the water to wash away all the bad memories that swarmed in his mind.

She came out of the shower and looked at her wardrobe, if it was her mood, she would wear flannel trousers and a wide shirt, and she would be buried beneath the blankets, but she knew it was impossible, so she chose to wear a tube skirt Black and a simple but elegant white silk shirt, black shoes with square socks without stockings, and went to the bathroom mirror to do something with his face.

She examined herself for a moment and sighed as she stared at her reflection, crystalline blue eyes covered with long black lashes, in contrast to her white porcelain skin pale, her chocolate brown hair, and fleshy pink lips that to her were very thick, but to Kate Were the lips wanted by all, always said that women paid a fortune to have similar, she sighed and only applied a little correction of dark circles, a light shadow and a little mascara, did not put lipstick, Her lips were already bright pink from the cry of the previous day. If she had not cried, she would not have applied makeup, but she had to hide her dark circles so that nobody would ask.

She made a high ponytail and let her bangs covered her forehead, she looked and sighed, wanted to believe what they always told her, she was beautiful, but ... she could not, she did not look like that, looking only found a girl pale , With ghosted eyes and a sad look, always look sad.

She left the apartment, headed for the underground parking lot to get her beetle, Kate had told her to use her CKL in her absence, but she was comfortable with her little beettle.

Accommodating the seat, turned on the machine and headed for SIP, his place of work, arrived at 08:10, had several minutes to spare, so she decided to go for a cup of tea and a cinnamon roll, from the corner.

Upon entering the company, greeted the receptionist and went to her cubicle, left her purse and with a coffee in hand, went to Mr. Parker's office, knocked and opened the door, how supposed, he still had not Arrived, so she left the coffee cup on the desk, went off to his place, and set to work.

The day passed without complications and before she realized she was back in her apartment.

After taking a bath and eating a sandwich she sat in the living room ready to watch a little television when again saw the package on the coffee table.

She looked at the envelope and loudly added - come on Ana, it's just an envelope will not bite you, end this once and for all - she took a breath and brought the envelope to her lap, looked back at the sender and frowned Seño seemed strange, perhaps the letter did not come from her, he armed himself with courage and opened the package with a flip, turned over the parcel and from it fell two envelopes, one small white and one large the size of folders, tome The little white in his hands and with a deep sigh opened it.

Ms. Anastasia Steel.

I will inform you that we have proceeded to carry out the last will of Mrs. Carla Adams, according to her will, the only heir of his property is you, the way to approach us in order to get this news is not the usual, but due to a specific request of your mother we have waited some time to contact you

We had to put all matters in order so that when we meet with you all the assets that Ms. Adams possessed passed directly into your hands.

In the enclosed envelope you will find Mrs. Adams' last will, in which she specifies all the assets inherited by you, there is also attached a letter of her mother's handwriting, where she explains the reasons for proceeding in this way .

I request that once you have read the contents of the letter and the will, please contact the number that I leave below so that we can make a meeting to leave all documents in order. I am also advising you that there is a specific clause in which Mrs. Adams indicates that you can`t reject the inheritance, and that in the event you object, it will be handed over to the family or to Mr. Stephen Morton, which to date is serving a sentence for drug trafficking and three convictions for child abuse, so I ask you to think well before making any decision.

I look forward to hear from you soon, Ms. Steel, and by this means I extend my deepest condolences to you, Ms. Adams was a magnificent woman who filling her mouth with the wonders of his precious daughter Anastasia, I don`t doubt that she would have been a magnificent mother .

My respects

Mike Amold

Amold & Associates

594-256-23658

-Ja - was an ironic laugh that Anastasia released as she finished reading the letter, tears ran down her face as rage and pain flooded her body, - Magnificent mother - she said aloud and could not avoid the sour taste of mouth That this phrase left her, she looked at the larger envelope, but she could not make out anything because the tears clouded her vision, a cry of pain, came from the depths of her throat and with the letter still in her hands she knelt and cried, she cried like she didn`t cry in 10 years. She cried for the mother who remembered as the best when it was her 9th birthday and would pick up her hair in a braid and sing songs, she cried for the mother who told her that his father would always be his father but that they would not live together because She had fallen in love with another man, cried for the mother who abandoned her in a hospital, leaving her to her fate, telling her that she would never forgive her, she cried for a mother whom she had not seen in ten years and who she would never see again because she had Gone forever.

The sound of the alarm woke her, she had not dreamed, but she had not rested either, she got up and saw that she had plenty of time to get ready, but she had no spirit. She dressed in black trousers and a black shirt, a small tribute to his mother thought and laughed quietly, letting the tears run again on her face

Took her purse and went to work, came and went straight to his place, did not greet anyone, did not speak to anyone, just sat and plunged into work trying to do everything possible not to feel. She was annoyed, annoyed with her, for that feeling of pain, empty and lost, she had lost her mother 10 years ago and yet the pain she felt was too new to be old. She was upset with her mother, because she suspected that she always had heard of Ana and never even tried to look for her, what a magnificent mother, but even more annoying was the blackmail she wanted to make for Ana to accept her inheritance

From where her mother had gotten money, and leave it in writing that if she did not accept it she would give it to that ... monster, it was the most horrible thing Carla could have done ... again.

She heard the sound of a soft cough and looked up and saw that his boss was looking very worried, tried to speak but only came out a strangled sound, touched the neck with her hands and it was there that she noticed the moisture that had in the Chin, touched her face and found that she had shed silent tears and that his face was completely wet.

"Ana," he said in a very worried voice. "What's the matter, why are you crying?"

She looked at him and tried to gain composure but all she got was a muffled sob and she covered her mouth with her hand to keep from groaning...

-Ana ... - said the man approaching to her desk and taking by the arm - come with me to my office, let's talk there -

She let herself drive to the office, he closed the door and made her sit in front of his desk, went to fetch her a glass of water, put it in front and wait for her to calm down a little, when the sobs ended She took a sip of the glass of water he offered , took a deep breath and looked up at her boss, who was looking at her with compassionate eyes,

-My apologies Mr. Parker - said Ana in a whisper

"Ana ..." he said, reaching out to touch the girl's, gave him a friendly squeeze and removed the same "you do not have to apologize, I'm worried about you, I've never seen you like today, not even yesterday, what was evident That you cried, today you are totally decomposed, please let me try to help you and tell me what happens to you.

Swallowing the tears that were struggling to leave, he said in a whisper - Last night I found out that my mother passed away - at the end of saying it the tears kept coming out

-Am sorry Ana, you were close? Jim asked, seeing that she was still crying.

Ana wanted to laugh at such a comment, but she could not make a sound, if she was sincere with herself, nothing would have liked more, she shook her head at the question of her boss, and looked at his hands in her lap, tried to win the best composure she could and answered in a small voice - I had not seen her for more than 10 years, I found out through her lawyers -

Jim sighed at this, could understand the pain of the girl, she would have been about 13 years old when she last saw her mother, and the next time she knew something about her, she was dead. He did not want to continue inquiring, he felt bad for being intrusive, and all he wanted was for Anastasia to feel good.

-Ana, take the rest of the day off and also tomorrow, and if you need more days please just let me know,

"No, Mr. Parker, I can`t, I just started ..." but he silenced her with a wave of his hand.

-No arguments Ana, is a license for death, when you feel better come back

END OF FLASHBACK

Ana opened her eyes and found herself on the sofa in the living room again looking at the white envelope and the folder sealed with the documents, had spent 15 days of that time and until now did not have the courage to open the envelope that contained the will and the letter from his mother, but she knew that had to do it and soon, she had told his father what had happened and he responded as usual, that she has his unconditional support, as Kate already knew, and she told her the same thing, and that she regretted not being able to be with her right now.

I look long at the envelope and with a deep sigh decided it was time to leave this story behind and finish it once and for all, very carefully took the folder in his hands and jerked open the security seal


	5. Carla's letter

Carla's letter

She looked inside and reached in, removed a thick folder that said "Testament of Carla W. Adams - Storff," read the name and ran her fingers ceremonially - Storff ... that was his last married name, she thought, leaving Melancholy flooded her, looked back at the envelope and found some papers folded inside, opened the sheet and his body tensed, in a neat handwriting were the last words of his mother to her.

She decided to put an end to the anguish that had eaten over the last few days and set out to read the letter, took **a** deep breath and began

 _ **My dear Anastasia:**_

 _ **I would start by saying the usual nonsense "if you are reading this letter ... bla ... bla ... bla", but you know me, and you know that I am no longer alive and that is why I have the courage to dedicate some words to you, since it is the only way In which I dare.**_

 _ **I don't want to bore you with the story of my life, but I think it's fair to give you a little insight, and part of what happened in these 10 years of being separated and before you think anything, I know, it was my fault, but were the decisions I made in life.**_

 _ **I always thought I didn't have the material for mother, but when you came into my life, you changed all perspective, although I'm sorry to say that it lasted very little. When I got pregnant I was very young and although your biological father and I loved each other, I felt that I needed to live, and when he died, I also felt myself dying and, to top it all off, you were, and I was alone.**_

 _ **That's why when Ray told me that he loved me and wanted to help me, I did not hesitate and I married him, and it was not a mistake, but it was not a success at the time, and with you I felt more slave than ever and more cloistered In my silly and absurd life as a perfect wife.**_

 _ **I was not happy Anastasia, I felt restrained, unable to project myself, the only thing that I had was you, but you did not fill what my heart wanted, I never really was in love with your father, and if I stayed with him so many years it was simply for you**_

 _ **When I met Stephen I felt that my life made sense, that I was born again, so do not hesitate to go with him when I could. Your father wanted to stop me but it was late, my heart had decided; Stephen wanted a family, that's why we took you with us, I never imagined what was happening and I was so lost in that time that I blamed you for everything that happened, because it was easier to do that, than to face reality, that He just came to me for you.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry Ana, everything that happened, everything I did and said, you did not deserve a mother like me, you were a very good girl, sweet, applied, deserved only happiness and I took your world to a Monster, which only caused pain, sadness and loss, at that moment I did not see it like that, I was so jealous that I decided to leave you behind, it took me years to realize what had happened, and what I had done to you, but when I did, it was late, you had your life in order and I could only cause you pain if I returned, so I left you alone, but I never lost track of you**_

 _ **I married twice more after Stephen, Bob, my fourth husband, was a total loser, just wanted to get home with his wife, have dinner and watch TV until sleep, which, as you know it was not my thing, I must say that I endured it only two years and with the money that the divorce left me, I went to New York, and there I knew the love of my life.**_

 _ **I met Ralf Storff, a German much older than I, but with the heart of gold. I worked in one of his companies as a secretary and we met at a meeting I attended to serve coffee, he told me that when he saw me he was struck by me at the moment, and I can tell you that I was fascinated by the way he dazzled, shortly after we began to treat ourselves, then we fell in love and we married, he showed me the world, I traveled everywhere, I knew wonderful places, he gave me everything I could ever have wanted and gave me what I always want, a full life.**_

 _ **But my happiness was never complete and he knew why, when we were 3 years married I went to therapy, because I constantly had nightmares and was in a state of constant depression, with professional help and with medications I could regulate my life, Dr. Smith Helped me see how wrong I was about you and Stephen, made me understand that you were a victim, and that I contributed to cause you more pain, it took me a while to realize that I was so damaged that all I did was hurt the most Precious of my life, my daughter.**_

 _ **My depression began when your biological father died, according to what the doctor analyzed, and since I was so bad at the time, and not to raise you alone I marry Ray, instead of channeling the pain and trying to cure myself, I repressed it and I became a time bomb.,**_

 _ **As you know when you were born I was only 19 years old, was a child to raise another child, so when your father offered me marriage do not hesitate for a moment and I accepted, since I felt that everything would be fine, but it was not.**_

 _ **It is not worth mentioning the countless feelings that arose in me in those years, but I can tell you that they provoked in me a self-destructive behavior that led to Stephen. With therapy, I was able to analyze all feelings and forgive myself for all the nonsense I did, but what I could never do was ask for your forgiveness, I never dared.**_

 _ **I told Ralf everything, everything I had done in life and at that moment I thought that my husband would abandon me, since I could not give him the only thing he wanted, a son ...**_

 _ **Years after you were born, I had ovarian excision surgery, I did not want any more children, your father never knew, because I deceived him by saying that they were kidney stones, and he, in his holy goodness, believed me.**_

 _ **Therefore, a decision I had made lightly, in a chaotic time of my life, would cost me my marriage. But it was not like this, Ralf was annoyed, because I did not tell him before, but he loved me and said that he preferred to have me in his life and that he would have me as he could.**_

 _ **It was the best years of my life Ana, I was happy, but I always had the shadow of not having you by my side, but as I told you before, I never missed the trail,**_

 _ **When you were 18, I started to know things about you, I had a private investigator to follow you, I know it's creepy, but I wanted to know your life.**_

 _ **So I learned that after living with Ray and after therapy, you were well again, and I did not want to ruin your calm, so I stayed in the shadows and saw you grow.**_

 _ **And my God, what a beautiful woman you came back to, you graduated from school with honors, and when you entered college and chose Literature, I could not be prouder of you, I always knew you liked to read.**_

 _ **The day of your graduation you were beautiful, you had a wonderful glow in your eyes, I was so proud of you, my girl, my sweet Ana was already a graduate girl, with all the opportunities that life could give you, I cried so much when I saw you in The podium, and look from afar how proud your father was, he had raised an excellent young lady and I could not be happier.**_

 _ **I was there that day, my girl, but hiding in the crowd, admiring you, congratulating you from a distance, but with a heart swollen with love and pride. Nothing I would have liked more than to approach and give you a hug and kiss and tell you how much I missed you, but I could not ... I could never…**_

 _ **When you got the job on SIP, I knew what I had to do, I knew that someday the time would come when I could look into your eyes and beg your forgiveness on my knees, for all the damage it causes you, but that pitifully it will no longer be possible .**_

 _ **My beloved husband, always so foresighted, made me write this letter and leave our will in order to prevent anything that might happen, and this is the case, since you are reading these lines.**_

 _ **We never adopt, nor does he have any more living relatives, therefore his fortune and his property pass to my name in case something happens to him.**_

 _ **And if anything will happen to me, everything is in your name, you are my only heiress.**_

 _ **I know you, and I know that after everything that has happened, you will not want to accept a penny, but that is not an option, I never apologized, I abandon you, and although I know that your father never gave you needs, I know Everything you spent to pay for college, and I also know that you do not have much now, and the least I can do for you now that I'm gone is to give you a comfortable life. That's why Stephen's clause, I know it's the only way you'll accept everything, since you would not let that ruffian enjoy luxuries he does not deserve.**_

 _ **I tried to repay me as much as I could, with my husband's help, we began to investigate Stephen and what we discovered left my blood cold, I do not want to remind you of painful things, but I want you to know, that he paid for what he did to you , And many more people, is rotting in a jail, with a life sentence, without the option of parole for up to 250 years, but is to say that he will never see the light, and that will be done by the team of lawyers that you will soon meet .**_

 _ **Anastasia, if I could go back time and do it all over again, do not hesitate for an instant that I would give anything to do it, but unfortunately, I have no powers, no magic, I am a simple mortal who made many mistakes.**_

 _ **I love you baby girl, I loved you from the moment I knew that you would come to this world, and I will love you until my last breath on this earth, my greatest relief is to know that you are happy, that you have a father who loves you, and Friends who take care and support you, you could overcome adversity and you got stronger, you are well deserving of your name, you are a beautiful and strong Princess.**_

 _ **Please forgive me for the damage I caused you, for the barbarities you passed through my fault, and for having abandoned you, I will never have the satisfaction of hearing your sweet voice, calling me mom and saying that you forgive me (which is very delusional of me I know), what I would have given to be able to hug you once, cradle in my arms and never let you go.**_

 _ **Continue with your life my child, do not allow me to bitter life, do not let a ghost of the past take away your joy, think of me as a memory without pain, and if ever your merciful soul forgives me, I will thank you so much , Because even if I'm not there to earn your love, think honey, I'll never, never in life stop loving you and if I did not approach you was just to let you be happy.**_

 _ **I hope you find a love that makes you see how wonderful life is, and fill you with satisfaction, embrace you when you only need that contact and seek every day of your life to make you happy, since you deserve only happiness. And that you make me grandmother, since wherever I am I will always take care of you and my grandchildren, and I expect many, do not be like me, although thank God you have never been like me, that is my greatest pride.**_

 _ **Take care my girl, my princess, be happy, laugh a lot, cry when you must and above all keep your head up high, because you are a wonderful person who should never be ashamed of anything in life.**_

 _ **I hope someday we will meet again, where we can give us that embrace that I so desire and where I can say how much I have missed you and how much I miss your presence every day, I can only ask God to grant me some Day to go to paradise to meet you and we can be together and happy where there is no pain, only love,**_

 _ **I will always be by your side, because you live in my heart, and love endures forever even if I am no longer in this world.**_

 _ **Your mother who loves you with all her heart.**_

When Ana finished reading the letter, she wrinkled it in her fist and cried disconsolately, for the mother who was always in the shadows and who never came, and whom she would have forgiven if only asked ...


	6. The unexpected gift

Thanks to all the people who are reading the story, I hope you like it and thanks for accompanying me on this adventure,

* * *

The unexpected gift

Ana had not stuck an eye all night, had them injected with blood from so much crying and her mother's letter was still in her hand now semi smoothed, she had lost count of how many times she had read it and every time she did it appeared A new feeling

First it was pain, then anger, then resignation, anger returned and the last thing she had felt was sadness, her mother was no longer in this world, she would never have the opportunity to meet her, nor could tell her so many things that she had kept inside .

What hurt her most was that she could never tell her in person that in spite of everything, she never held a grudge, it hurt how she had behaved with her, but never hate her, could not, in the end was her mother.

When dawn had come, she had called her father and read the contents of the letter between hiccups and sobs, he told her that he left immediately to be with her, did not want her to be alone for another minute, she did not argue or tried Persuade him, she needed him, needed her cuddles, she was once again a 13-year-old girl abandoned in a hospital.

When he arrived it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning when Ana opened the door she threw herself into his arms and cried again, and she felt angry with herself, for more than 15 days all she did was cry

They sat down on the couch, she handed him the letter, he took it and read it quietly ... Ana went for a few cups of tea, when her father had finished reading, looked curiously at the folder that contained the will. "I had no courage to see what it contains," said Ana, in a voice that was hoarse with tears, "I do not even know if I really want to see what it contains"

"It's your mother's last wish, Annie," Ray said, looking into his daughter's eyes.

Ana looked up and glared at her father and gnashing her teeth said "and what do I care about that woman's will, what did she do for me, more than give me pain and neglect"

Ray looked with compassion at his daughter, and took her hand, this made Anna's gesture soften and looked with pleading eyes to his father when he exclaimed - you don`t owe nothing Annie, but I see that you still hurt for what happened, and it's normal, it's your mother, but if you did not feel anything or didn`t care, you would not be so shattered.

This brought a new cluster of tears that fell silent and with pain in the voice answered - I was fine daddy, I no longer remembered her, why she had to do this, come back to me, and what is worse this way .. .

Ray wiped his tear-stained face with a tissue, sighed and said, "Princess, what hurts you the most is that she was always close to you and never came near, right?"

She just nodded

"If she had approached you, would you have listened?" - another affirmative gesture - Well, that makes you a better person than many and although I know it is difficult you have to understand your mother, she thought it would alter your life and it would damage you if it approached, however much it wanted, but for the first time In her life, put your well-being first, so she let you go on with your life, without disturbing her, I think that when she wrote this letter, she did not expect her accident to happen soon, as she says it was a foresight, She was pitifully fulfilled, as she says in her letter, Carla was a damaged woman, I knew it, but I refused to see - Ana looked at her father in surprise and opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her with a gesture of Head - had a very erratic behavior, but I was so in love with her that I let it go. And how not to fall in love, she was a beautiful young woman, full of life, joy, bubbling and I a boring and simple man who had the blessing of having a star by his side…

-Daddy…. Said Ana-

"No princess, that's the reality," Ray cut her off. "I knew something had changed in her when she met that scoundrel, but I refused to see him, because I wanted it to be something temporary, unimportant, but it was not, when her Deception became too obvious, I had no choice but to face her, and she did not deny it, she told me that she never loved me, and now that she knew happiness I was not going to prevent her from enjoying it, so I had no choice To give her a divorce, and when she told me that would take you to her, I thought I would die, but she assured me that you would be well and that as you were a child, you would need your mother, and once again I let myself be persuaded by Carla, and How much I have regretted that until now, because I failed you.

"Daddy," said Ana, squeezing her father's hand, "neither you nor I, we could know what kind of person it was ... that ... bah, Mom did not know, you realize that the letter is when she just admits it was A monster, also blinded her ... "Yes, but I must have realized that something was wrong, when you and I were talking, I should have saved you before ..." and there his voice broke, Ana knelt in front of her father and saw for the first time that he shed tears "This is turning into a parade of tears" she thought wryly, and shaking those ideas, raised the face of his father, kissed him on the cheek and in a firm voice said ...

\- Dad, you saved me, you went next to me and you rescued me, you brought me to your side and you repaired what that vicious being almost destroyed, you taught me to defend myself, to take care of me, and to trust me again, without you today would not be Nothing, I owe you my life Raymond Steel, and never doubt that. He hugged her tightly and they stayed like that, who knows for how long, they just split up when Ana's stomach roared angrily indicating hunger. -What did you have for breakfast today? - he asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

She blushed furiously and looked at his hands, sighed and answered - Nothing - Did you eat dinner yesterday? Ray asked again, this time with both eyebrows raised. Ana looked at her father and with a negative gesture confirmed what he suspected. -Well, do not talk any more, get up, take a shower and let's have breakfast, I invite ... For the first time in several days Ana smiled, got up, gave a kiss to her father and went to her room to clean.

Breakfast, ended up being a lunch, because when they arrived at the cafe, it was noon past, Ana was very pale and haggard, and tried to hide her red and swollen gaze, behind a black glasses.

They sat down, asked for something to eat and began to talk, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, and they did not talk about Carla during that time, Ana felt calm and her mood improved remarkably, and Ray felt happy, since He had been able to help his little one.

They chatted for more than two hours, and headed to the apartment.

When they entered the room and sat down, in front of them at the coffee table, there was still the folder of the testament intact, Ana looked at her father ... "I want to see what it contains, but I want you to be with me, could you?" I ask hesitantly. "Of course, little one, would you like some tea?" - Ana smiled, tea, Ray's solution for all problems…

"No, Dad, I just wish you were with me and help me ..." He made an affirmative gesture and she with a firm hand took the folder and opened it ... Opening the folder was a note with a fine handwriting but denoting that it was man, the note was addressed her name, she looked and read aloud

 _Ms. Anastasia Steel:_

 _These documents are copies of the originals that are in my office, I would ask that once you have studied them, you can call me on the phone, so that in front of a notary we can do the official reading of Mrs. Storff's will, I assume you have already read the contents of the letter that your mother left you, so I can use your married name_

 _What this folder contains are the business contracts held by Mr. Storff as well as a copy of bank statements and property. I would ask you to contact me as soon as possible so that we can make the corresponding transfers and that you can take possession of the goods, which are not at all tiny_

 _What your mother mainly ordered me to report immediately is that Seattle Independence Publishing is owned by you. I understand that you work there and that this company was a gift that your mother wanted to do for your graduation, the papers are already in your name , We just need your signature to finish the process. This is not part of the estate, since this transaction was made when Mrs. Storff was alive_

 _To read the will, you must move to New York and once you have completed all the procedures, you can set up residence where you want. It was the express wish of your mother and stepfather that my buffet continue to be your legal adviser once they are gone, because of the trust that has passed from my father to me, and if you once knew me, you are Satisfied with my services, I will be happy to continue as your advisor. I look forward to your call, Miss Steel, and I offer you my deepest condolences, Mrs. Storff only had words of admiration for you, so I am anxious to meet you._

 _My respects._

 _Mike Amold_

 _594-256-23658_

Ana was silent after finishing reading, her eyes returned to paragraph that had caught her attention the most and had left her at the end without speaking. "What your mother chiefly instructed me to report to you immediately is that Seattle Independence Publishing is owned Of you I understand that you work there and that this company was a gift that your mother wanted to do for your graduation, the papers of the same are already in your name, we just need your signature to finish the process. This is not part of the estate, since this transaction was made when Mrs. Storff was alive. "

"She gave me SIP," she said in a whisper, and looked up at her father who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Dad, she gave me SIP as a graduation gift ... "It seems to be true what she told you, she never lost track of you ..." Ray said, after recovering a bit of the impression - what are you going to do Annie?

She who was still looking at the lawyer's note, looked up and saw his father in the eyes, again in his eyes there was rage, but no longer tears "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" She shouted. "She thinks that for giving me money and companies, everything is forgotten, she thinks she's going to buy my forgiveness? The most human thing she could have done was come and talk to me, explain to me why she abandoned me to my fate in a hospital, telling me that because of me and because I had been a provocative bitch her husband did not want her anymore ... - she said this and She put her hands to her mouth to drown out a sob, during lunch she had promised herself that she would no longer cry for her, she swallowed her tears and looked at her father, he looked at her with compassionate eyes and with love

\- Daddy, sorry ... - but his father cut it with a movement of his hand - Little, you do not have to apologize, you had to take that out of your system, and when you want to talk, we will talk, but you have to think that you will do with all the goods, since thick is the folder are several "I do not want to think now," she said, hiding her face in her hands, still holding the lawyer's note. "Okay, but you have to do it sometime ..." - The words were floating in the air...

On Monday, she decided to call her boss and report herself ill, he who knew how she was lately did not object and told her to take the time she needed, to come back when she felt better

After a lot of talk with her father, Ana had looked at the contents of the envelope, but this had only managed to make her dizzy, since there were many contracts and titles, which eventually ended up tiring her, so she chose the right one, and called the lawyer. his mother. After an endless stretch and ease she agreed to go to New York, of course the expenses of transfers and lodging were covered, she accepted only the plane tickets, because when she told Kate, all the details of the letter and the inheritance, And her going to NY, her friend insisted until she was tired (not much) that she stays with her in her apartment near Central Park, of course this was much better than a hotel or her mother's house, which had been the The first choice Dr. Amold had offered him, and which she had flatly refused

She did not know very well what to do with SIP, but decided that by the time she needed to get away from everything until she found out what she was getting into, talked to Mr. Parker and presented his resignation, he tried to convince her in every possible way, including He committed an indiscretion as he called it, and told him that SIP had changed ownership, but that no one knew who it was, it was only known that a NY lawyers' buffet had called to communicate this, and that by what they heard promised Many favorable changes for employees.

Ana wanted to laugh at this "indiscretion", but out of respect to her boss listened attentively all the time he spoke. But when he finished, she insisted on his resignation, thanked him for the opportunity, and left, promising to return very soon.


	7. New York, New York

Infinite thanks to all the people who are reading this story and accompany me on this trip, as always a thousand apologies for errors (horrors) grammar, syntax or conjugation, my mother tongue is not English

* * *

New York, New York

She insisted that her father accompany her to NY, he accepted, but only for a week because then he had to return to work, so they put everything in order and embarked to discover what destiny had.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Kate, who melted into a hug with her friend, told them how their stay had been even in the big apple, and invited them to eat, after much talk and walks they went to the apartment and settled, As soon as Ana arrived, she called Dr. Amold to inform him of his arrival and to complete the reading of the will as soon as possible, he was pleased by the speed of his arrival and indicated that in two more days he would pick her up from where she told him, To go to the Notary's office together

Came to an agreement, Ana communicated this to her father and her friend, who was biting her nails to begin the interrogation, Ana looked at his gaze and with a smile told him ...

-Shoot

Kate, who did not waste time instantly replied ...

-Oh my God Ana, this is incredible, I am still shocked by everything that is happening, first your mother disappears for 10 years, when you hear back from her we find out that she is dead, leaves you a letter in which Tells you that she left an inheritance of God knows how much and not only that, she bought the company where you work and put it in your name, not to mention that there was always a private investigator stalking you to know your life ... - at the end of saying this Kate fancied herself with his hands, because had said everything in a jerk without stopping to breathe

"I know Kate, and I honestly don't know what to think ... I'm angry, hurt, and sad, all at once," said Ana, sitting defeated on the sofa. Her father, who watched everything in silence, took an impulse to get up from the chair, looked at the girls and told them ...

-Good girls, I imagine you have a lot to talk about, so if you do not mind I'll go to rest, the flight left me exhausted - the apartment where Kate lived had two rooms, and since they had not wanted Ray to stay In a hotel room, they decided to sleep together this week, in Kate's room.

"Good evening, Daddy, thank you for accompanying me," said Ana, rising to kiss her father on the cheek and then back to the couch

"There's nothing to be thankful for, you're my girl and I'm where I should be, good evening Katie," Ray said, heading for the room where he had left his suitcase.

"Good night, Ray," Kate said, then turned her gaze to Anna, she was still looking at her father, her gaze reflected the love that Ana felt for him.

"I do not know what would have been in my life if I had not had it," said Anne, when she heard the door of the room close - he has always been my fortress and always has been when I have needed it more, I would be lost without him Kate, - Ana said with tears forming in his eyes, remembering sad things -

Kate reached out and squeezed Ana, to convey her support and make her look at her - Ana, you are not alone, you have always had him and now you have me, you are like my sister, and All I want is for you to be happy. "Ana smiled and returned her handshake, swallowed her tears, remembering her promise not to cry.

"Now tell me, what are you going to do?" - Kate asked, getting up and going to the kitchen, Ana also got up, and followed, was not very hungry, but knew that if she did not eat, her friend and her father would rebuke her. Kate opened the refrigerator and took out the ingredients to make a sandwich, and passed them to Ana, she took them and sat at the table to start the task while Kate looked for drinks. She sat and waited patiently for her friend, since she knew she was avoiding having this conversation, a little later Ana looked up and saw Kate's eyes on her, frowning, Anna rolled her eyes and lay down ok the back of the chair, raised her hands exasperated and answered in a very bad mood ...

-I don't know, I don't know and I'm tired of that question, Ray does it every 15 minutes and now you too?

Kate recoiled at this and opened her eyes in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was a sensitive subject," she said uncomfortably.

Ana stirred in her seat and felt terrible, Kate just wanted to help her, her father too, and although she did not want to think about everything, she knew that sooner or later she had to do it, after all, she was already in the city of Last residence of his mother.

"Sorry, Kate," said Ana, looking at her friend, "I did not mean to speak to you like this, I'm so frustrated with everything that lately I put off my bad mood in who I do not owe, first Ray and now you."

"Do not worry, I imagine what you're going through," her friend said with a smile.

"That's the subject Kate, no one really knows what's wrong with me," said Ana, looking down at her lap, but she felt she could not close the door that had just opened with that statement, looked up and looked at her friend And continued - it is very difficult everything, my mother, who left me literally to my fate in a hospital in Las Vegas, appears 10 years later, or rather disappears, leaving me only a letter, a miserable letter in which explains me in some Lines all the decisions of her life, where she tells me that she was never in love with my father and that even though we were apart she loved me - she breathed deep to hold back tears - Kate loved me, but she never showed it, more than letting me know What a fortune, she never approached me, not once, and she always knew where I was - Ana got up and started pacing the kitchen - damn it, the day of my graduation she was there, stopped between people and did not even have The decency to approach and say hello, you know what that is? He asked Kate, who just shook her head, she knew that her friend needed to get all the rage out of her body, if she could never continue - of course not, because your parents were with you, and they supported you, and I I had a mother who cheered for me in silence, who bought me a company as a gift, A DAMN COMPANY - I screamed Ana - WHEN THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD BEEN WANTED WAS HER COMPANY, AND THAT WILL COME AND TELL ME WHAT DID I DO FOR HER REJECTED AND ABANDONED ME!

When Ana finished her tirade, she sat back down on the table with her head resting and shaking her body in silence, letting the tears win, "Fuck the promises, I'm going to cry," she thought.

Kate walked over to where she was and tried to reassure her, after a few minutes she got it, brought a glass of water and sat next to her, both were sure that Ray had heard everything, because the apartment was not so big, But surely he understood that it was a conversation between friends and did not come.

When she calmed down, she looked at her friend and took her hands.

-Kate forgive me, I live on an emotional roller coaster, where all I want is to scream and throw everything, or start crying, it's all very difficult, more knowing that she was always watching me, but she never came near me.

"I understand Ana," said Kate, looking into her eyes, "but you can not go on like this, you've been crying and crying for days now, you have to recover, and see what you will do with your life, with what she left you, Nor is it like you can give up everything, by the clause that said the lawyer.

"Kate, I do not even know what my mother left me, what business she or her husband had or who her husband was, tell me how I can know what to do.

-Well ... Remember that you have a meddling friend and journalist ... but above all else, she loves you very much, and well ... I ... "Kate got up, went to the kitchen counter and the drawer pulled out a large manila envelope that she gave Ana - I did a little research and these are the results I could find ...

Ana looked at the envelope, "another envelope" she thought, and opened it, no longer thought to wait a second, wanted to know that she could find out.

The envelope contained information mainly from business and part of Ralf Storff's social life, so she read, was 65 years old when he died, had no living relatives, had moved to the US in the early 1990s and had raided his empire in hotels , Had married Carla Adams, a former assistant who worked for him, had no children, and the question they all asked was who would inherit the companies.

The other articles talked about foundations they supported, trips and several photos of the couple, Ana looked at them in silence, admiring the beauty of her mother, in all the photos was beautiful, you could see that it shone in that environment.

The last cut was the news about their deaths, apparently the couple had decided to go on vacation to ski to the French Alps, the news quoted this ...

 _ **Three dead and six wounded by three avalanches in the French Alps**_

 _Three people were killed and six others were seriously injured after three avalanches in the French Alps, sources from the High Mountain Gendarmerie Squadron (PGHM) confirmed today._

 _The dead, according to the Gallic media, were two tourists and the guide, who were hit by the landslide around 13.00 local time (12.00 GMT) on their way to their hotel._

 _Two of the wounded were registered this morning at the La Clusaz station, in a difficult-to-access off-piste sector, and about 2,200 meters high, on the summit of Torchère._

 _The station said in a statement that the avalanche was provoked by a group of about five or six skiers, two of whom were hit by the avalanche._

 _"The mountain is an area of freedom, it is up to each one to decide whether or not to go. But with an avalanche risk of four out of five, it is clear that there is no need to go._

 _You have to listen to the professionals, "director of the center, Alexis Bongard, told BFM TV._

 _The third avalanche took place around 10 am (0900 GMT) in Val-Thorens, and although the gendarmerie has opened an investigation to determine its causes, it is believed that it could have been provoked equally by another group of about seven people skating off-piste ._

 _The avalanche reached three of these people, of whom only one was buried for about 1.5 meters of snow and could be revived by the relief services, which arrived when it was in a respiratory arrest._

 _The dead recorded are the marriage of German hotel tycoon Ralf Storff and his wife Carla Storff, and the tourist guide Anders Klaus._

Ana stopped reading, thought she finally knew how her mother died.


	8. A business woman

A business woman

At last the day of the reading came, she did not think to go alone, she needed the support of her father, and when they discussed this, they decided that they would arrive at the notary's office by their means, they did not want the lawyer to go get them.

Very much to his regret he accepted and coordinated meeting at 10 am in the direction he provided.

Ana and Ray got into a taxi and headed for the place. Neither of them said much, both wanted it to end soon, so that they can continue with their lives.-

They arrived at the building that was in the most crowded and elegant part of NY, they went up to the 20th floor and when they entered they were dazzled, everything was wood and green color, of excellent taste, when they left the elevator they found an ocher desk that Was placed in the middle of the room, there were natural plants on both sides and two paintings very precious to the oil that complete the view, behind the desk was a middle-aged secretary who saw them appear, came to meet her, Ana could notice Who dressed elegantly, had red hair, emerald green eyes and a candid smile, wore a dark gray suit and high heels that resounded in the marble of the vestibule, Anastasia looked at his clothes and felt out of place, his father wore a A simple blue suit and a white shirt unbuttoned, she had put on a brown earthy skirt with a moss green blouse and a black cardigan, no make-up, her hair collected in a ponytail and a ballerina, Kate tried to persuade her to wear one of Her executive dresses and heels but she did not get it and now she regrets, when Mrs. confirmed those who were asked to take a seat, she brought them drinks and told them to wait.

They had only sat for two minutes when a door to the right of the couches opened and two men emerged from it, the first a gray-haired man of about 60 years or older, thought Anne, impeccably dressed, with brown eyes, white beard , When he turned his gaze to where she and his father were, he smiled, which made the wrinkles in his face grow larger.

-Ms. Steel, allow me to introduce myself, I am William Masey, Notary and friend of his late stepfather and his mother, first of all I present my condolences - said the gentleman extending his hand, Ana and her father got up, she stepped forward and took her hand with firmness.

"Thank you Mr. Masey, this is my father Raymond Steel, I hope there is no inconvenience, but I want him to be present in the reading," said Ana, as she released her hand and watched as the gentleman spread it again to Ray and smiled Showing a few teeth.

"Of course not, Mr. Steel a pleasure," he said.

"Equally," Ray said.

The man took a few steps back and this caused the other gentleman to advance, this was a young boy, very handsome, according to Anastasia could observe, was wearing a black suit with small white stripes, a white shirt and a blue tie, had the Light brown hair, almost blond, green eyes, well-profiled lips and when he approached, he extended his hand to Ana and softly said

-Ms. Steel, I am Mike Amold, the legal affairs manager for his mother and stepfather, my deepest condolences for his loss. "Anastasia took her hand and squeezed it and when she looked into his eyes she saw something in them that she could not identify.

-Mr. Amold, thank you very much, and thank you for everything you did so that we could come and make this happen so quickly. He is my father Raymond Steel. "She put his hand out and pointed at Ray.

"I'm glad," said the young man, shaking Ray's hand. He nodded. There was something about the young man who did not convince him. He did not know if it was an intuition or just the way he looked at Anastasia, which he did not think was appropriate.

"Let's go to my office," said the notary, gesturing with his hand and letting Anna and her father pass first.

Upon entering they found that the decor was similar to that of the hall, with the difference that there was a small glass table with 6 leather chairs, they all took a seat, looking at each other and they started.

The reading began with the corresponding formalities, clarifying the last wishes of both spouses, first read the one of Mr. Storff and once finished that, was read to the one of Carla, to shorten the process, only the goods were cited Of whom he was heir Anastasia, and the amount of money left by her mother and stepfather.

After the payment of some debts related to several companies and the corresponding taxes, more cancellations of mortgages pending and other matters inherent to the inheritance, the balance that threw the bank account still presumed to be quite bulky.

-Ms. Steel, "said Mr. Masey. - the total of the assets that were inherited to him are the following:

Two hotels in NY, Two hotels in Seattle and one hotel in France and one in Germany, land and all included assets, one apartment the tower of luxury condominiums "One Madison Park" on East 22nd Street in The Flatiron district and another one in the Palazzo Leonardo building located in the marina "Fontvieille" of Monaco. After the settlement of the outstanding debts, the final balance of your available bank account amounts to US $ 65,903,020.15, which is available to you at the time of signing, of all legal documents , Also counts as part of the inheritance.

Mr. Masey was still talking about the content of each hotel and of the apartments, Anastasia, no longer listened to him, her jaw was practically jumbled, "with whom my mother got married" she thought, and she also thought what she would do everything That implied this inheritance, had no idea how to handle a hotel, God, her specialty was Literature, not business, and that bank account ?, if that remained after making the payment of all debts and taxes did not want to imagine what was originally.

As she pondered her thoughts, she did not realize how Mike was watching her, he knew that her mother was a very beautiful woman, but he never imagined that her daughter was even more beautiful, her eyes were beautiful, they seemed translucent when she gave them the sunlight, and he thought it would be a blessing to look at those eyes for the rest of his life.

When Mr. Masey finished his explanations, Anastasia was more confused than when she had arrived, now knowing the magnitude of his mother's inheritance. She did not want to have anything to do with the inheritance, but she could not let anything fall into the hands of that ... man, since again the notary had quoted the "special clause," she looked at her father, noticed that he was looking at her For a while, and with a little grin he indicated that he needed to talk to her, when he asked the gentlemen if they could give them a few minutes alone, they both got up and went to the hall.

"My God Dad," said Ana, taking her head in her hands. "This is too much, I can`t accept this, I don`t know anything about hotels.

"Annie," his father said sweetly, "I know it's a lot to digest, but it seems your mother did not leave much choice for you, although Stephen will not be able to enjoy the money from prison, he could use it to do something against someone, even of you, because if he knows that your mother had something to do with his imprisonment he can go after you.

Anastasia knew that her father was right, but she didn`t know what to do, if she accepted everything, how she would handle everything, who would advise her, she had no experience in hotels, and was also SIP, she was very confused.

"How do I do, dad, I do not know anything about business," she said in a whisper.

"You could hire someone of confidence, take some courses, you're a bright young woman, I know you can do everything."

She looked at her father with an infinite love, perhaps they did not share the same blood, but surely this man was the best father life could have given her.

Taking a deep breath, she rose, gave a sweet kiss to her father on the cheek and went to the door, opening it saw that both gentlemen were watching the city from the window, cleared the throat, which made both look at.

"We're ready," Ana said, both passed and took their places again. "First of all, how would I do with everything?, my specialization is literature, not business.

"First of all, Ms. Steel ..."

"Anna," she interrupted softly, "please call me Ana, Mr. Amold.

He smiled, and said

"Well, if we leave the formalities, then I'm Mike." She smiled and nodded. - Ana - said the restarted - regarding the legal part, I inform you that our buffet was always in charge of advising the business, and if you agree, we could continue in that way, you could also learn, keep in mind that you can hire advisers and trusted people to inform you of the movements.

Anastasia pondered for a moment this statement, indeed, she knew someone who was an expert in business and who would certainly help, if she asked him, and could also train, if SIP was to be hers, would like to know how to handle everything .

At the end of much discussing and evaluating options they reached several agreements.

She would stay in NY in which the transfers were finalized to her name and she would start taking business and administration classes, she would contact the two people she had planned to help with the hotels and with SIP, after much thought, Decided not to stay in the apartment she had inherited, she would stay with Kate, and according to how things were going, she would see, whether it was for sale or not, the same with Monaco.

She signed all the corresponding documentation, and with that they told her, that they would begin the process of transfer, also sign SIP, which automatically became her property, Mike explained the legal situation and a bit of the financial situation, which was going through SIP, He told her, that her mother decided not to make any implementation or change, because she wanted to be the one to decide. Given that she needed time to make certain decisions, they agreed that she would call Mike when she had a clearer picture of how she would proceed.

They went to Kate's apartment and when she came back from work, they told her everything, and so the strategies began.

Ray stayed a few more days to keep Ana company while listening to the plans she had .

When it was time to leave, it was a very emotional farewell, because they didn`t know when they would meet again, Ana had to stay to finish the paperwork and also had decided that all her training would do in NY.

The first thing was to find a reliable person who could tell the situation of the hotels, and Ana had in mind the right person.

As a SIP, she did not know the current Director, and on second thought, if she still was not going to take the reins until she was sure she could learn everything, she decided that this place should be occupied by a person she trusted, and that was her former boss.

So she made a decision, she would continue to count on the services of the Buffet that handled the affairs of her mother and her husband.

She speak to Mike and confirm her decision, also request that he contact Mr. Parker to move to NY immediately for a meeting with the new owner, she asked him not to reveal her identity.

It was done as she requested, when concrete the first meeting, after the greetings, surprises and corresponding explanations, thought the way of action, because Jim Parker had no experience managing, would be accompanying a month to the current director in order to learn Everything needed and then take charge, Mike Amold would move with him to Seattle to make the communications, without revealing yet the identity of the new owner. The current director would be well compensated since they understood that he was willing to retire so that all changes would be favorable.

Jim would then see the structure of the company, the charges, salaries and work and would make proposals for improvement.

With the SIP plan in place, the agreements were signed and after several days of strategizing, both knights went to Seattle to put all matters in order.

Ana had been in NY for over 15 days and was already starting to take hotel management and finance classes, when the other person who would help her arrived.


	9. Kate's meeting

Kate and her meeting

Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother had a Master's Degree in Financial Management, had crossed his career at Harvard, and when Anne spoke with him on the phone, he was delighted with the idea of helping her, did not hesitate a moment and took the first flight To NY, so as soon as he settled with them in the apartment (he would sleep on the sofa), he asked for everything related to the hotels and he went to work

In the next few days everything was a nebula, Mike returned from Seattle with everything finalized and arranged to prepare all the documents for Ethan to represent Ana, when all the arrangements were finished, Ethan was already in charge of everything; A month had passed, all goods were already owned by Ana, and because of this, Ethan began a tour of the hotels to talk to the employees, explain the new situation and see what needed to be fixed and how it could be improved

The changes in Ana's life were very sudden in the end, when she had been in NY for two months and had already learned a lot about administration, but the books remained her passion so she decided that once the whole learning process was over, The place that corresponded to her in SIP like Director, but always with the aid of Jim.

Thanks to Kate, and her insistent comments, Ana agreed to visit her mother's apartment, and both saw the space and the place, they decided to move to live there, Ana, began to change their way of being, always felt in the background The sadness that had accompanied her for so long, but lately she tried to be more cheerful, tried to inject more life into her routine and with the help of Kate, also began to change the way she dressed, retained its simplicity, but began to dress a little More elegant, and although it would take a long time, she also decided that she would try to forgive her mother, she still kept the letter she had written, and now when she read it she did not cry.

Kate's boarding school was over in three months, so she would return to Seattle, waiting for her at the Seattle News, Ana hoped that everything would be done to be able to get back to her.

In these two months he had become very close to Mike, and he was totally fascinated with her, she seemed to him a very brave, simple and very admirable young man, because when he came into trust with her, she had told him part of his story, And although he had not gone into many details, it was clear that she had suffered a lot, and this made some of his admiration for Carla lessened.

Ana liked Mike, felt that he had found a friend in him, and enjoyed his company, knew that he was a very handsome young man and although he had never mentioned anything loving to her, she had discovered him several times looking at her in a strange way, and Although it did not give wings to him, it felt flooded.

 **Others 2 months later**

Ana was alone in her apartment, she was admiring the wonderful view, from every corner of the apartment you could see the city of New York, although it was not the penthouse, the view was incredible. She was absorbed in looking at the Chrysler Building, when she heard the elevator door open, she turned and found a furious Kate, she could see the red of her face and how she threw her bag on the table in the lobby

Without a word the new arrival went to the kitchen, Ana followed diligently leaving on the table a manuscript she was reading, although she was not actively in SIP, any important decision was consulted with her, and some manuscripts were sent to Approval. She did not have the experience, but in the end she was the owner and she liked Jim to take her opinion into account.

SIP was making a lot of progress and thanks to the new management, the company had started to exploit more the computer field, were evaluating the possibilities of the e-book and even Ana had started looking for other buildings to relocate since according to the latest valuations , The structure of the building needed much arrangement.

As she approached the kitchen, she could see Kate pouring herself a glass of white wine and drank it in a single gulp, then refilled it, then emptied it once, Ana hurried over to Kate and took the bottle Of the hands, It was sure that if she kept to that rhythm in less than two minutes I would be drunk …

-Kate for God - pushing the bottle away and placing it on the kitchen counter - you can decrease your drinks, if you continue this way I will have to drag you to your room.

"Anna, please, it's been a bad day, and I need to relax," Kate said, coming back to the bottle, but Ana was faster and took her in her hands and pulled her away.

"Let's do one thing, I'll cook you something to eat, you tell me your day and according to that I'll give you the bottle."

"All right," Kate said, sitting on a stool and resting her head on the counter.

Ana opened the refrigerator and removed several items and began to prepare quickly, because of the way Kate was, she knew that soon she would take the bottle again, and at least she wished she had something in her stomach, she prepared two submarines and sat down Next to her friend, put the bottle in the middle, served his glass and Kate and moved to speak, took a bite of the sandwich.

-My boss, the damn son of a bitch, he goes on questioning everything I do, he does not care that I'm an intern, learning, he thinks that I should give 100% of myself, and although I do it seems to be a little . - After saying that she took a bite of her sandwich, when she swallowed it, she took a long sip of her wine, although it did not finish it was ready. - the case is that one of the reporters "stars" (she said with irony) is sick leave, so among several colleagues were distributed their work, but there was one, nobody wanted, so I offered to And my boss agreed.

She took another bite of her sandwich and chewed mechanically, Ana knew that Kate was very capable, so she did not understand that it could be what bothers her.

"The assignment was an interview with a very successful businessman who was just in NY for meetings and some projects, and as it was certain my boss sent me to cover that interview. Nobody had told me who this famous person was, and I was very excited about the opportunity, I never thought about why nobody wanted to take the job

Anne bit the last of her sandwich and drank from her glass, watched Kate continue murmuring under her breath and ate her overshadowed sandwich, she had refilled her glass, and although she had not touched it, she knew it was just a matter of Minutes.

\- Anyway, when I arrived at the offices I realized that they only gave me the address and the schedule, and since I was so happy, I forgot to ask the name, and when at the reception asked me who came to see I did not know answer. As I stare blankly at the receptionist, she was scared and made a signal to the guard who already stood next to me and told me that if I was not there with an appointment I retired, of course I put a scary face, But recover right away. I explained to the receptionist instead of the one who was coming, I showed her my card and looked at her with puppy eyes to believe me.

As Kate said this, she shook her head and sipped again, at least she had reduced her drinks.

"It seems to have turned out, because the young lady felt sorry for me and I typed in the name of my colleague, and with that confirmed that I was telling the truth, she gave me the visitor's badge, and told me to go up the elevator to the 30th floor. I did not want to force my luck I did what she told me, when I was in the elevator, remove my phone and call my boss to ask who I should interview.

She muttered something again, playing with bread crumbs on her plate. To Ana, all this seemed funny, so far, but she tried to keep a serious face so that her friend did not bother.

"I do not tell you everything that that ogre told me, the least he called me, was an improvised copy of journalist, and when he finished his tirade and his cries, and I had just reached the 30th floor, he threw the bomb. Kate lowered her face until her forehead touched the counter and covered her head with her hands, Ana who did not understand what could have been so bad, I touch her friend's hand trying to give her strength ...

"Tell me, Kate, what was it?"

-Christian Grey…. - Kate said in a whisper, looking up and looking at her with eyes of horror

Ana compulsively put her hands to her mouth to stifle an exclamation. Christian Grey, as Kate had told him (Ana had no idea who he was), is a very famous and influential businessman all over the US but lives in Seattle, and Kate had gone to interview him for the university magazine since he Was benefactor and would deliver the titles that year

All was well in the interview, according to what Kate told Ana, until curiosity made her friend lose her sanity. Kate with all the arrogance of a ruthless journalist asked Mr. Grey if he wanted to confess in this interview that he was gay, since he had never met a girlfriend, and he always appeared in public with his mother and sister.

This question prompted Mr. Grey to show off his reputation as a temperamental man, shouting at Kate from his office, barred her from entering his company premises again, but his anger not only got there, but Called the dean of the university to ask, what kind of teaching is the one they taught in that house of studies, and that although the donations to the department of agriculture would continue to forget to have their presence in graduation.

Needless to say, the Dean sent for Kate and gave a reprimand for them, but Mr. Grey's anger not only reached the dean, but also called Kate's father, to tell her daughter's audacity, for Of course, that this was a never-ending topic since Kate's father and Mr. Grey had business deals and that impertinence could have led to their breakup.

So until today the name of Christian Grey brings spikes to the skin of Kate, Ana considered that the statement that Kate made to Mr. Grey was very bad taste and totally out of place, and understood the anger perfectly, but The call of complaint to his father, seemed already a little exaggerated, and was rather the attitude of a petulant teenager.

She looked back at her friend who was still leaning on the counter.

"And what happened, Kate?" Ana asked, now with a trace of concern.

\- What do you think? - Kate said again taking the wine from his glass in a single stroke, this time Ana no longer replied, understood perfectly the attitude of her friend. - I was frozen, in front of her secretary's desk, I just noticed the decoration and the logos of GEH, when she saw me, she smiled at me, but her face changed rapidly, she got up and approached me, and I was already defensive because at that moment I thought he had put my picture on the door as unwanted person, but the secretary came, because she saw me very pale, and she was scared, she thought I would faint. - Kate got up and went to leave the dishes to sink, and then went to the refrigerator and came back had a big piece of chocolate cake and two dessert forks, although Ana knew perfectly, that her friend in her state would end the Lot, without help.

-When I recovered from the impression, I smiled at the secretary, I apologized for sticking up and explained where I was coming from and that I had an appointment with Mr. Grey, but I did not give her my name, I said my colleague name - Kate said this and swallowed a big piece of cake, Ana waited for her friend to continue with what she was telling, her stomach was knotted, so she did not taste a bite, she knew it was a mistake to omit her name.

\- the secretary asked me to wait and I did, I sat in the hall praying and trembling, I knew that I could not leave because no one had accepted this assignment, so I had no one to cover me and my boss would kill me, so I begged God that he has already forgotten his hatred for me ... "Kate shook her head sadly" but I was wrong ...

When I was told I could go into his office, I took a deep breath and walked in. He was on his back talking on the phone, and I stood in the door looking at him, Ana never, in my life, I was intimidated by a person, but this man - nail forcefully the fork in the portion of cake -, makes me feel tiny Can you believe me?

Ana, who knew Kate's character well, knew that she was not worried about anything, nothing or anyone ... well, except perhaps Christian Grey.

"It was the longest minutes of my life, until he finished his call, when he hung up, turned around and did not look at me, went to his desk and was muttering an apology when he looked up and saw me - Kate said this in a chirp, Ana imagined the scene, and thought that her friend had not come out well.

In thousandths of a second his face went from kind to furious, his eyes lit up and And with a shout he asked me what I was doing there, how I had come in. Shouting, he called her secretary, who came in like a bolt of lightning, and spat on her to immediately call security to get me out of the building, she who did not understand anything stood in the middle with a lost look, which earned her a Scream louder, made me stagger back to his seat, I tried to explain to him, I came from the magazine to replace Miss White who was sick but did not want to listen, fists on his desk told me to leave His sight, and never to appear again, there take advantage to apologize for the previous interview, and that made him more hysterical, began to shout to security to be escorted.

Ana heard this with her mouth open, she knew that Christian Grey had been very angry with Kate, but she hoped that the time elapsed, had made him let down his angry attitude towards his friend, apparently had been wrong. Kate, who had already finished with the cake, was pouring a new glass of wine, thinking that perhaps something stronger had been better.

"The worst was when I got to the magazine, my boss had received the call from Christian Grey himself and he had told him that I was forbidden to approach him because of an unprofessional attitude I had during an interview, And that if they continued to have "pseudo-journalists" like me, he would consider avoiding giving more interviews to that magazine.

-Did you get fired? - Ana said in a whisper, thinking that if Mr. Grey had done this, he was a despicable being

"No, he just asked me not to get close to him, thank God his hatred for me did not come to that much, and I think that's because of my father, but my boss was not happy at all, he told me that interview had been Very difficult to get, and because of my fault was lost, that I had said that Mr. Grey did not want to see me in painting, and finally, a string of things, which is no longer worth repeating. What I'm suspended without pay this week, or what's left of it ...

Kate finished this statement by drinking the last thing in her glass.-

It was about eleven when Kate staggered to her room, the first bottle of wine, two more had followed, Ana had taken at most four glasses and the rest Kate, it can be said that with each drink, Kate launched an expletive Against Christian Grey and told him anything but cute.

When Anna went to bed after leaving everything in order, in the dimness of her room, she thought of everything Kate had told him, understood that he was so annoyed, she had not asked if he was gay, she had told him it was Gay, and yes, it was not one of the brightest moments of her friend, it made her think, because he had never appeared in public with anyone else but his family, she understood that he was an attractive man, but never had Google, It had not seen any magazine, in which it appeared, but to tell the truth It was not curious either.

She shook off these ideas, and her mind wandered to the charity dinner she had this week, Kate would accompany her and also Mike, they would all go in friends plan, would have liked Ethan too, but was busy in Germany checking the operation Of the Hotel there and then it would pass to France. Dinner was for a foundation that helped children who were victims of abuse and it was something that touched Ana's heart very closely, and she had the impression that it also touched her mother's. Thinking about her mother and the last time they had seen each other, she closed her eyes and hoped that the dream would find her.

The rest of the week had passed in a sigh and with it had arrived the day of the dinner, was the first time that Anastasia attended these type of events, in all the time that had been in New York, had been much interested in the Charities, she learned that her mother supported many entities, which made her heart soften a little more thinking about her.

She had participated actively in several projects, but had never been part of the dinners or galas that were made to raise money, she made her donations in private, which were very generous, but it seemed that the more donated she received, the hotels , Were very profitable and SIP was starting to take off.

So she decided to help in a more tangible way to her opinion, with Mike's help, managed to buy a building that was in very poor condition, which had several apartments and a giant patio next door in a secluded area, had it restored in Record time and opened there a new temporary housing facility of one of the foundations that was crowded, this of course was taken with great joy by all who worked closely in the foundation and had decided that the least they could do for her, Was to entertain her, and therefore the dinner that was celebrated today was in her honor and of step to raise funds to continue supporting those who needed them.

Anastasia did not want anything done in her name, but when they told her that the children she helped, they had made her a present, and they would give it to her that night, she could not refuse.

In order for everyone to be happy, she had made sure that every child who was to participate had a new etiquette, although she always bought clothes for each foundation, this time for all participants to look elegant.


	10. Knowing Christian Grey

A/N: First of all, thanks to all who read the story, finally here Christian appears, this is the way I see it, I hope it will be liked by all, and this is my first attempt to write an erotic scene ), So after much erasing and re-writing, this came out. Thanks JB for your comments. And again a thousand apologies for the grammatical errors, conjugations and discordances.

* * *

Knowing Christian Grey

Christian Grey was a man who had made himself, although he had always counted on his family, when he decided to leave Harvard, his father and his mother had benn annoyed and denied him the monetary help he needed to start his business.

Her mother's friend, and her dominatrix at that time, had been the one who held out her hand, financially, Elena Lincoln was the one who believed in the projects he told her, and although he had already paid the loan with interest, He would always feel indebted to her.

He remembered this because he was looking at everything he had achieved at such a young age, he was only 28 year old and already owned an empire, he watched from the window of his NY office, which had similarities with Seattle, except for the the view of The big apple, it was a bustle and noise, not that anything could be heard from where he was, but he imagined all those who ran daily through those streets.

For five days he was in NY, had come to realize the purchase of some companies that were struggling financially, once he acquired them, he would analyze if it was worth it, raise them, or sell them for part, Ros, his second in command was the one who Had to handle this transaction, but due to other issues that arose, he preferred to leave her in Seattle and come to NY.

Until yesterday, his stay had been quiet, until he found herself face-to-face again with Miss Kavanagh, "damn rude", he thought, his anger still burning, remembering the statement she had made, that he was gay, that girl, had made him lose his temper, she was lucky, that he was a gentleman inside, if he had forgotten his manners, he have taken out of her hair and kicked in the butt. And the audacity of that woman for God, to appear in his office, as if nothing happened, posing as a colleague to gain access to him, murmuring an apology without an iota of feeling, could see in her eyes the haughtiness, and understood, was the daughter of the owner of Kavanagh Media, but that did not give her the right to say what she wanted.

If Taylor had been in the lobby at the time of her arrival, none of that would ever have happened, but it had just occurred to Christian send him to look for some documents, of course the mistake almost cost the work to the receptionists.

He thought he might have been more forgiving if she did not lie intentionally when introduced herself, but trying to take him for a fool, that was another matter.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, with an authoritative voice told whoever it was come in, Lydia, his secretary came in, and almost running left some documents on his desk, asked if he need anything else, otherwise, she would be leaving, he made a gesture with his hand to tell her to leave, and she didn`t hesitate, before he lifted his head, she was already closing the door of the office, that made him frown, he knew his mood Was terrible, and yesterday had only helped to increase it.

For five months he was without a submissive, and two months since the last time one was in his playroom, her name was Laila, Lehia or Livia, the truth was not interested because of that night there was nothing memorable to remember, Except for the rage he felt for the events that took place.

FLASHBACK

Lately the office was torture, it seemed that everyone who worked for him, had agreed to make him lose his patience, and nothing he did, nor run, nor kick boxing helped, he knew he needed to release tension, Ros Even suggested that he go to a massage home to find a "happy ending", which led to him throwing an ashtray, and throw it out of his office.

Three months of his last submissive, and Elena, tired of his humor, told him that he needed to relax and that she would send him a little gift, if he liked, later they would discuss the contract. Christian hesitated, but he knew that if he did go on like this, he would go mad, and everyone around him.

When Taylor informed him that the guest had arrived, he was very excited, it had been a very stressful week and he needed to release tension.

He left the office and went to the main hall, and there she was, a young woman like them all. She had brown hair that was not so long, with blond flashes, a white body dress that left little to the imagination, porcelain skin, her head lowered, looked at the floor, but from there he could see the red of her lips .

He approached the young woman, and the closer he was, he smelled her perfume, which stirred his stomach, made a mental note, would make her take a bath and remove that stench before touching her. When he was in front of her he ordered:

-Look at me!

She lifted her eyes automatically and he watched her closely, the red of her lips was the tone of an ordinary lip, her cheeks were too pink for so much blushing, and her eyes exaggeratedly painted black, almost hid her brown eyes, would indisputably make her take a Bath first and remove all that paint that covered his face.

"You can answer freely," he said authoritatively. "Your name?"

"Libi Welter, sir," said the girl in a trembling voice.

\- You signed the confidentiality agreement? - Christian said raising his eyebrow

"Yes, sir," said the young woman, and looked in her purse and handed her the signed copy, Christian looked at it and confirmed that it was duly signed and I put it aside then would file it.

"How long have you been submissive?"

\- 5 years sir

\- Do you have a list of your limits? - Christian asked raising an eyebrow, there was something in this young woman who did not finish convincing him, apart was very familiar, felt that he already knew.

"I have no limits, sir," she replied, looking at him. - I am willing to do anything the sir wants.

"Well," Christian said, "there's a room at the end of the hall up the stairs, you'll go in there and give yourself a long bath and you'll take away any scents and make-up you wear, when you're done, I want you to wait for me in the room next door , In position and naked, you have 20 minutes.

Without another word, Christian turned and walked to his study, with a frown, this young woman had a face that Christian had seen before but could not remember where.

After 20 minutes he climbed the stairs and went first to his room and changed, put on the worn jeans he wore in his playroom, and barefoot went to his play room with the intention of releasing some tension.

When he entered the room, looked to his left and was pleased, the submissive was in position, his hair was not braided, but when he was going to reprimand it he remembered that he did not give that order , Approached her and observed with disgust that her hair was damp.

"Get up," ordered behind her, the girl did, keeping her eyes on the floor, he took the girl's hair and began to braid it, they were totally wet and that bothered Christian deeply, could get sick and the last thing he wanted was A virus culture in the apartment - I don`t like you to come with wet hair, that violates a rule of conservation and because of your carelessness you have gained 20 lashes.

The young woman said nothing and smiled knowing he could not watch her, she knew wet hair would bother him and it was just what she wanted. When he appeared in front of her, she almost fainted, Elena didn`t tell who she came to see, she only asked if was interested in meeting a possible new dominant, she delighted said yes, then she give her the NDA, that she signed without hesitation, a copy of the list of limits and rules of the dominant, she observed everything carefully and liked it, was ready for everything, more after Mistress told her that if she was chosen would have many expensive gifts, inform her what time should be and that have please everything he asked for, but as she never informed her who the Master was, the last thing she hoped for was to meet Christian Grey.

"Kneel down," he said in an imposing voice, she complied without complaining and begged that the moisture she was beginning to feel might not flow down her legs. Christian walked to the place where the pallets hung, took one and told her to get up and walk to the bank.

She got there and put herself in position, he helped her by positioning her body well sloping, when she was in position jerked her legs apart and hooked two leather handcuffs that were on both sides of the bench, Proceeded to do the same with the hands and when it had immobilized it moved away to contemplate it.

The position made her breasts hang and Christian thought that when he possessed her tightly they would swing back and forth, without waiting any longer, he took her from the braid...

" I'm going to hit you for your carelessness 20 times, and you're going to count ..." I stretch her hair tightly.

"Yes air," she said, breathless, she was totally on fire and eager for him to start the game.

Christian stood beside her, hooked his braid in his left hand to immobilize his head and raised his right hand that contained the palette, and forcefully lowered it on his left butt ...

"One," she said, feeling the sting of the blow, and he took it again and under the paddle this time on his right rear.

-"Two"- said feeling a little pain but a lot of desire, the blows followed with great force and  
she kept counting until, that, when she reached ten Christian stopped, he was starting to get excited, but he needed more, it had not been contained, and she had endured it, but he was not yet ready to release her since this was only half the punishment, and he wanted to test its limits.

When the shovel fell with a thud, and he let go of the braid, Libi prepared to receive the wounds she had longed for, she thought he wanted her too much to complete the punishment, but when nothing came, she shook his head a little and saw that he was not near her, was on the other side.

This bothered her, having endured the hard blows without complaining, shortly after she heard the steps of master and saw that he was again at her side. She felt he put a cold liquid on her anus and massaged it gently, wanted to moan, to indicate that she liked it, but she knew better, she had not been given permission, then felt another finger sliding through her vagina and lowering her clit and massaging it, Almost gave a shriek, since it was so lit after the lashes that with the mere touch of his hands was about to cum. Christian knew this, but he cared little, she was to please him, not the other way around, so continuing the game, took an anal plug and soaked in lubricant gently introduced her anus, while massaging her clit, could feel the Vibration of the girl's body, but he would not give her permission to cum, and if she did it without his permission, he would punish her.

When the plug was in place, he took the paddle again and whipped it 10 times more indicating that she will count again, her butt was still quite red, but he did not care, and without restraining himself, he discharged all the frustration he had felt in the last days

With each blow she received, one on the right butt one on the left and one in the center, the anal plug entered more inside and drove her crazy, although the blows ached like shit, the mere fact of pleasing him excited her, and made it almost impossible not to cum, when the stroke struck ten, she thought, would finally receive her reward, and he would fuck her hard.

Christian was pleased so far with the performance of the young woman, and his pants were about to explode, since his penis rose like a mast, imprisoned by the buttons, he dropped his jeans, but he did not stand behind the girl, removed the anal plug and replaced it with an anal vibrator, and in his vagina placed another vibrator, when both were in position he stood in front of the girl, roughly raised his head and introduced his powerful erection to the end of his throat, she at first had reflexes of arcades but that did not matter to Christian, and began to set a strong rhythm of thrusts, when she relaxed and received him to the bottom of his throat, Christian withdrew a second and turned on the vibrators, the girl shuddered at the sudden movement, and once he let her become accustomed to the sensation, he put his erection back in her mouth and increased the pace and strength of her duties, she was concentrating on The sensations, the madness of the vibrations inside her body, and also the sensation of having it in her mouth, was so great that she wanted to take it as he wanted, Christian pumped a few more minutes until he found his release with a grunt , After emptying in her mouth, comes out of it and increases the rhythm of the vibrators, she who was about to explode closes her eyes to the sensation, and he with command voice tells her to cum, the girl begins to shake, leaving her body absorb the sensations, in her life she had felt so wonderfully well, and the vibrations in her body do no more than prolong that sensation, once she descends from the stratosphere she feels when she is lying on the couch, and the master is gently massaging her wrists and ankles, when she feels the circulation again, she sees that he gets up, takes his jeans and puts them, and without looking, leaves the room not without before tell her...

"When you've recovered, go to the room, get dressed, I wait for you in the living room - closing the door behind him, she stares for a few moments at the closed door, amazed that she feels in the seventh heaven, and begging that he enjoyed the experience as much as her.

Once dressed, she went to the living room and on the way down she noticed that the man is sitting on the couch, with some leaves in his hand, is already dressed again and has wet hair from the shower, this causes the desire in her to be born again.

She walks up to face him, and keeps her eyes on the floor, waiting for some instruction since he did not tell her to leave, but told her that he was waiting in the living room. Christian, who had already noticed her presence, looked up from his papers and looked at her, her hair was collected, she wore the same white dress and her skin was shining, no doubt because of the liberation she had, he liked this submissive, but didn`t drive him crazy, and although he was willing to try some time with her, there was still something that did not convince him.

"Sit down," Christian said, and she backed up a few steps to the couch and complied. – "You can answer freely and look at me, what do you think about the session?"

She looked up, in her face was hope and desire, And although the session had enchanted him, it seemed to him little, he wanted to feel what it meant to be possessed by him, he had felt that desire, since he had first seen it, two years ago…

"Wonderful sir ..." he said in a soft voice with a hope.

"Would you like to repeat?" - Christian asked, not understanding very well the tone she used

"Only if the sir desires" - and to Christian this answer, pleased him, although he asked her if she wanted to repeat, she had to stick to what her dominant wanted.

Without words Christian pulled off his pants and pulled his semi erect member and began to caress, looking at the young woman, she looked down and the sight made her mouth water, he smiled smugly and with his dominant voice said...

\- Show me how much you want to repeat - she didn´t hesitate, on her knees she went to where he was and without doub she put in her mouth the whole penis that gradually became harder, Christian with a hand on the head of the young woman began to set the pace , This was not usual in him, but he had been so stressed that he needed to relax.

They were so absorbed enjoying, she receiving everything in her mouth up to her throat, and he, setting the pace with his hips and hands, never heard the elevator ping or the door open.


	11. Elliots Discovery

Hi, to all thanks for your comments, and in advance I want to warn you that my Christian is very difficult, has a character, stronger mabe of what you are accustomed, but it is as I imagine, and also warn you that my Ana either Is very submissive to say.

I hope after this continue reading and accompanying me in this story.

* * *

Elliot´s discovery

Elliot, Christian's brother was near his apartment, and since he had not seen him for days, he decided to pay a visit, taking advantage of the fact that it was still early and perhaps they could go out for dinner together, he went quickly to the penthouse, it seemed strange that Taylor was not there to receive him, and when he opened the living room door he understood why.

In the white armchair in the middle of the room was his brother with his head back and his eyes closed, breathing hard, and in front of him kneeling, giving what would be according to Elliot a monumental blowjob, was a brunette dressed in white, who moved indicating that enjoyed the act, as much or more than he.

This image had Elliot shocked, he and his family thought Christian was gay, but the scene in front of him indicated otherwise, he felt so lost that he could not say words, but on second thought, he didn´t want to interrupt , So he went back to leave, but he could not take his eyes off the girl's butt, the dress was fully up and she didn´t have underwear, He was distracted by this, he did not realize that he hit a table containing a flower arrangement, the blow made the vase fell to the ground and broke, the rumble made Christian open his eyes, Elliot cursed and looked at His brother Rubbing his leg, when Christian realized who was standing watching him, his eyes almost came out of the astonishment, the scene could not be worse, of a movement lifted the girl off the floor and lit her pants, the erection already gone by the impression, walked to Elliot running his hands through his hair unable to articulate word, his brother had a mixture of shame and Pride in his eyes, but a smirk.

"Christian ... I ... I'm sorry ..." Elliot began, looked embarrassed, but Christian who knew him well, know that Elliot was the last person to be ashamed to find such a show. At the end he was relieved, he found him getting a blowjob, and not tying the girl and spanking her.

-What are you doing here? How did you get inside? Where is Taylor? TAYLORRRRR ...- Christian shouted after firing those questions at Elliot.

"Hey, calm brother," Elliot said, patting his arm, "remember I have code," Elliot said with a self-satisfied smile.

Christian murmured under his breath, cursing the moment he agreed that Elliot had his own code, looked behind him and saw Taylor leave the security office

-WHERE WERE YOU?! - Christian shouted, which exalted Elliot and the young woman who was still standing in the room without moving a tab.

" Sir, you told me to go to GEH to look for the papers that you forgot and needed for tonight", Christian cursed internally, He asked he to go, and since he was not going to leave any more, he didn´t see any inconvenience. He now thought Taylor was right, and they had to hire more security personnel, to avoid this kind of setbacks.

"Okay," he said a little more calm. "Taylor, I want you to accompany the lady to her house," he said, gesturing toward the young woman, who was still standing in the middle of the room, looking horrified.

Elliot raised his arms in front of his body and said

"For me don`t worry little brother, continue with what you were," he said laughing and for the first time since he had interrupted the scene looked at the young woman - and a thousand apologies… - And there ends the prayer of Elliot, because his expression changed from humor to amazement, Christian did not understand, he looked at his brother and then at the girl and saw that she had a look of terror on her face, before anyone could say anything, Elliot approached the girl and without touching it said...

-Libi?

"Hello Elliot," she said in a whisper, turning red.

-Do you know each other?" Said Christian, looking first at his brother and then at the young woman, with rage growing

"And you also met her, or know her," said Elliot, recovering a little and speaking with much more humor, "two years ago we went out together and took her several times to Dad and Mom's house for dinner, only, before she was blonde ..."

When he said that, everything fell into place, that´s why Christian felt he knew that face, of course, he had seen her at some dinner, accompanying Elliot, but since he never lasted long with anyone, he never gave importance to his companions, but she should have recognized him. Discovering this, Christian's anger was in the air, first against this girl who knew well who he was, and did not tell him that she knew his brother, Elena for not realizing this and with himself, for accepting to know her without doing an information check first

He looked at Elliot and he had a funny smile on his face, so he could see, he found the whole thing very funny, then looked at the girl, and she had her face turned on and her eyes on the floor, but he wanted to talk to her, before she left, not to care who she had slept with, he did not feel anything for her, he had not even gotten so excited in his playroom, what annoyed him was that she knew her family and that could expose it.

Christian cleared his throat and got Elliot to look at him.

"Did you need anything Elliot?" - said Christian in the voice that used in the meetings, his voice of CEO.

Elliot choked out a laugh, who would have thought in this life that he would share a woman with his brother.

"No, little brother, I just wanted to say hello, I can come back some other time," Elliot said with a gesture of withdrawal, but before he approached the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a twig, After this, he looked at his brother who had an impassive face - goodbye Libi, it was nice to see you, - then backed off and went to the door - goodbye Christian, oh - said Elliot laughing - Next time I'll call, lest I find you naked, on the table with the balls inside a current mine. - and with this he left, Taylor coughed to drown out the laughter, but it did not go unnoticed for Christian, who shot him a murderous look…

"Taylor, take a moment, I'll have a word with Miss Welter and I'll let you know to take her home" Taylor made a gesture and retired to his offices, intending to look at the recording of the security cameras to better understand what had happened.

END OF THE FLASHBACK.

.

He shook his head, forgetting those memories. After that night, all his family had no doubts. He was not gay.

When he had gone to dinner at his parents' house the following weekend, everyone knew what had happened thanks to Elliot, but the climax of the night was when his mother approached him before he left, to give him a Pack of condoms, and told him to use them, because she knows what kind of women are dating Elliot.


	12. The first impression

The first impression

All these memories only increased his bad mood, especially, because now each potential submissive was subjected to a thorough analysis by Welch, since he would never make the mistake of being with a woman, with which his brother had gone to bed.

When Elliot retired, Libi knew a part of Christian Grey that she never imagined, if he had not frightened her in his playroom, definitely that conversation do the trick, threatening to destroy it if she returned to him or his family, And then had Taylor escort her out of the apartment with the order never to return; Elena also received her own, for not doing a background check before sending it to her apartment, it goes without saying that they would never make these mistakes again.

All this went through his mind, while Taylor moved him to his apartment, it was quite late, he had stayed until midnight in the office trying to get tired enough for the sleep to arrive passively, but he knew that this would not be enough, he was bored , Not of his life, but of his activities, felt that he lacked something, but still did not understand that it was. The panorama of the city was the same day or night, a lot of movement, a lot of hustle and bustle, he liked New York, it was a city that never slept, and it was always conducive to business, but he did not want to live there, if he had stayed over the account, it was solely because the deal was taking longer than expected.

When he entered the lobby of his apartment and Taylor retired to rest, Christian sat on the balcony with a glass of bourbon, the night was beautiful, and wanted to enjoy a moment of silence and solitude. After a while he went to sleep, but the nightmares came again, so he ended up playing the piano, from mid-morning to dawn.

The next day he returned to the office, when he was checking his calendar, he saw in frustration that that night was the charity dinner of an association of children's help, celebrated in honor of who knows who, it was something that would certainly have declined if not Because the invitation also came to her mother, and since she was not going to be able to attend and Christian would be in the city by then, he had coerced him to accept.

He did not have much interest in participating, although he also contributed with several works, he hated people made charity for the attention they received, he knew his mother did, for the joy of his heart, but a person who had dinner in his Honor, would surely be a boring wife of some politician who wants to be on the front page of the newspaper.

He knew what it was like to feel lost, abandoned and hungry, his mother had died in front of him from an overdose leaving him to his fate, and although he was very small and did not understand much what happened he did everything he could to take care of his mommy but Nothing she did worked, she was still stiff on the couch and he had not eaten for days and he was hungry, he did not have as much strength and thought to curl up next to his mom and sleep with her, but then everything changed , He came and started to scream, he was very annoyed and when he found them, he lifted him so hard and threw him against the wall and kicked him, after that he did not remember anything else everything turned black, he was only aware again When he was in a white room and an angel stood by his side.

Therefore, he never wanted to know the shipments he made to Darfur, India and other places, where his primary provision was food, he knew that in several countries food was scarce and despite the fact that he sent one every week, it always seemed to him Little, he wanted to help eradicate world hunger, he did not want anyone on this earth to feel the mistreatment and hunger that he had suffered in his early years, so he invested heavily in agriculture, he knew that the future was in crops.

All the shipments made them anonymously, the only one who knew about this was Ros, since many times, it was she who was in charge of solving the problems that were presented with these shipments.

The day passed in a blink, and Christian decided to retire early, in order to attend the gala.

As he would always go alone, and he would only stay the necessary, he was only representing his mother, so there was not much commitment on his part.

When he arrived at his apartment it was 5:30 a.m., he was walking to his room when his cell phone rang, he answered without looking at the ID.

-Grey - the dry, straightforward way he always answered his calls.

"Christian, sweetheart." His mother's voice was heard on the other side, always denoting sweetness in her words.

-Hello how are you mom?

-Good honey, I just call to remind you that this evening is dinner in La Marina, and I need you to be present, the invitation comes from a dear friend of mine, and I don`t want to make a snub, especially knowing that it is in honor to a person who collaborates a lot with them.

Christian nodded resignedly, knew that he was a tough man, and that everyone was afraid to take him against it and that no one would ever try to pressure him to do something he did not want, but against Grace's wishes, he would never have buts, his mother almost always got him to do What she wanted.

-"Yes, Mother, don`t worry I just got back from the office and then I got ready to leave, I will not disappoint you.

"Oh honey," Grace said in a very sweet and compassionate tone, "you never disappoint me."

"I have to go, mother, goodbye," said Christian, hanging the call, he was sure that, to his mother he was only a disappointment.

"Goodbye," Grace said, cutting off the call, her heart aching for her son, she knew that deep inside he did not feel worthy of her, but he could not be more wrong, she had loved him unconditionally since she laid eyes on him, in that emergency room.

At 7 o'clock in the afternoon, he was in the living room of his apartment, Taylor was finishing up the safety of the location. He was dressed in etiquette, had a black coat, a white shirt and a bow tie, an Omega watch, his parents' gift for his 21 years, black shoes, and although he had combed it when he came out of the shower, his hair currently had a Look wild because of the times he had passed his hands over it, it was a reflection, in his hand he had a brandy glass that he enjoyed sipping as he looked out the window, he knew he was an attractive man, and as he had been defined Several years the magazines of the heart, an excellent match, described him as a young, handsome, millionaire, enigmatic and interesting, and that any woman would be interested in conquering his heart, but was not interested in love, love is only for Good and noble people like his parents and brothers, and he was not one of them, because he had no heart.

When Taylor cleared his throat, he forgot these thoughts, he drank what was left of his glass and placed it on a table, taking his cell phone, walked past Taylor and headed for the door, toward the elevator, he waited That the traffic would collaborate, because he did not want to delay much, he wanted to arrive as soon as possible, and retire in the same way, with this thought in mind, he climbed to the back of his black Audi truck, hoping that the night is not entirely one torture.

XX XX

Despite how much she had protested, there was no case of convincing Kate to get ready for the gala alone, so the last three hours had been, depilated, exfoliated, massaged, covered with oil and creams, and now they were seated being combed and made up.

Kate, who had been part of the week, had been dislodged by her boss's anger, dragged Ana to buy the perfect dress, and when it seemed a never-ending torture they were found.

So while they were finished, there were only two hours to start the gala, Mike would come to pick them up, as Ana had said at first, they would all go together as friends, and although she did not want the entertainment, she was excited, she thought of the Children who would be present, and felt happy.

Although she had been involved in the organization, she had contributed to the setting of the party for the children, there were only 30 who would participate, but because they were all under 13, dinner would start at 07PM and would extend until The 09PM for them, and then continued for the adults.

The dinner would be held at La Marina - Washington Heights, the whole patio would be set with a tent that would contain balloons, cotton candy machines, games, clowns, etc., everything Ana could think to entertain the children, She had set out to make them enjoy themselves, and after finishing the acts with the children the main dinner would be inside.

When the stylists left, each one went to her room to change, Kate had chosen a dress of Ellie Saab, burgundy with v-neck and Greek cut, from the waist was a lace skirt to the feet, hairstyle collected and shoes Manolo golden color, well-defined eyes and dark shadow, was beautiful.

But more beautiful was Anastasia, wearing her white Roberto Cavalli dress, knee-length mermaid with lace skirt and falcon neck, hair gathered in a casual bun, minimal makeup, only eyeliner and mascara , Nude lips, and silvery Jimmy Choo sandals.

When Kate saw Ana, her mouth was open, she looked like a vision, the color, impressively highlighted her eyes, and the dress favored all the curves of her body, of course Ana knew that Kate would look impressive, and although she found it hard to admit she felt that way too.

-Ana, by God, you look incredibly beautiful, let me get my camera, I have to send this photo to Ray - Ana blushed.

"Please Kate, you are beautiful, the dress is beautiful, enhance your green eyes".

"Pfff," Kate said with a wave of her hand. "Come on, get in position, I'll take the picture of you."

Although uncomfortable, Ana posed with a smile, and let her friend take the photo for Ray.

Seconds later they listened to the elevator and saw Mike emerge in a Frac that remained like a glove, marking his toned body, the first to receive it was Kate,

-Kate, you are beautiful, red is definitely your color - said the young man taking her hand and planting a soft kiss as a greeting.

"Wait to see Ana," Kate murmured, making a twinkle. At that moment Ana came up, and he stood with his mouth open, she was glowing, the dress was like a second skin, and he did not understand what, but something made it stand out, the color of his eyes, Ana smiled shyly, waiting for him to recover, since his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were racing eagerly over Ana's body, Kate, who noticed this, nudged him on the arm to that is replenished.

"Ana," Mike said in a breath, "you are stunning, I've literally been out of breath.

Ana laughed at this comment and without wanting to go further, she took Mike's arm and Kate took him from the other, and they embarket together to the party.

When they arrived Ana was excited, everything looked wonderful, and in the distance she could see the children playing, not that they were jumping and frolicking, but they were having fun, she let go of Mike's arm and walked straight to the children's tent, She greeted the organizers and thanked them for the excellent work, everything had been magnificent, Ana greeted each of the children and thanked them for being present, they embraced her with enthusiasm, they loved her very much, as whenever Ana could pass Time with them, read them and accompany them to play.

Mike and Kate looked for their place at the table and watched Ana, Kate was very proud, her friend had managed to take some of the bitterness that had accompanied so long and fortunately could feel calm as it seemed that was on track.

Mike, however, saw something else, when he watched Ana, he saw sweetness, compassion, beauty, tenderness, he did not understand as a creature as beautiful as she, could feel insecure many times, since in this short time he knew her, had learned to read her expressions and to know her a little.

Christian was reading an e-mail when Taylor told him that they had arrived in La Marina, closed the program, got out of the car, and watched the sunset dimming the sky, and this thought made him want to be sailing the Sound and not be present in that dinner.

He walked to the entrance and after giving his name and accept posing for some photos, he walked to the tent, when he was arriving he heard the children laughing and frowned, so he decided to explore a little more and came to find the source Of the noise, when he arrived, he saw about 25 children sitting in front of a magician who was performing some tricks, causing everyone to burst into laughter, they were all very small and dressed in elegant clothes, it seemed strange the presence of the children, It was customary for them to be invited to acts of this nature, but he thought, that it should be a special concession for the children of some of the guests.

Without thinking about the subject, he walked away, when he entered the room, he went to the bar and ordered a drink, trying to be as little as possible, so he could go back to his apartment and bury himself in work.

When they notified Ana, that they needed her inside to begin the events, she said goodbye to the director of the foundation and hurriedly went to look for Kate, finding her at a table in the middle, engaged in a conversation with Mike, when took seat, the band stopped playing and the Master of Ceremonies took over the stage.

Christian sat down at the table he was assigned and became enraptured in a conversation with a real estate entrepreneur, ignoring the presentation.

-Good afternoon, ladies, gentlemen and of course, children - this statement followed a round of applause - thank you all for your presence, because it is a very special night, for the moment I will give up my place, our guests who will take possession of the Stage to congratulate a very special person - without further clarification the MC walked away applauding, at the same time all the children entered in a row, were placed orderly, and with some chords of the band, began to sing the first tunes of "Angel "By Robbie Williams, as they were singing, some photos were displayed on the back screen, they were pictures of the kids playing, the Kids of Heaven shelter, the dining rooms, then the photos began to change, showing all the improvements that had been made Made, new beds, new toys, a bookstore, children laughing, then the photos of the building Ana had bought, the state in which it was originally, threadbare and deplorable, the next court filled with mosses and debris, and then The photos of the improved building, the court, the rooms, as these pictures were passing Ana shed tears of joy, for her to have helped had been like a therapy, since she had realized that there are people who really are abandoned , And in the end she had always had someone in her life, for her help had been somewhat comforting, but for the children had been a salvation, just as she said a part of the song:

 _"And through it all she offers me protection, A lot of love and affection, Whether I'm right or wrong, And down the waterfall, Wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me, When I come to call she won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead"_

The song had caught the attention of Christian, who concentrated on the photos and looked at the work that had been done, did not distinguish well, but in the pictures was always a young woman who laughed and played with the children, and although Christian didn`t understood why, this image put a smile on his lips.

When the song ended, the first to rise to applaud was Ana and when everyone else did, she was very proud of all the children who were on stage

The MC returned

"Wow," he said applauding, "what a wonderful presentation, ladies and gentlemen, what talents we have tonight, please once again applaud the children of the Kids of Heaven shelter, and a larger one for the special sponsor and the person who made it possible that they receive everything that could be observed in the photos, Ms. Anastasia Steel, please Miss Steel take the stage."

This statement surprised Christian, they were not children of the guests, they were children of the shelter, and they were in the gala like guests, never would have occurred to him, but the line of his thought was interrupted by the vision that had before taking up the stage , Was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, wore a long dress girded to the body that marked spectacularly its curves, when she reached the children, she shook hands with each of them, when she reached the smallest, this Gave her a frame, she looked at him, smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Christian thought he had given anything for being that child, and that thought frightened him.

The young woman approached the microphone, wiped a few tears with the back of her hand and smiled, and that smile made something within Christian light up, who was this woman, what was her name? He had not paid attention when the MC introduced her, but certainly before the end of the night, he would talk to her.


	13. The first meeting

The first meeting

Ana smiled from the depths of her soul, the images and the song had excited her, but she could compose herself to speak.

\- Before anything, I would like to applaud again for these little artists, are not they talented? - Ana asked and a rain of applause began, when all stopped continuous.

-"When I was told that they would make dinner, to thank me for the new shelter, I refused, because my intention is not to receive attention for these works but to help the children, and if I am honest, my feelings are also a bit selfish, since the satisfaction that I have to see a smile on their faces, makes anything that is worth it".

-"I never went through needs, my father always worked hard so that I could have everything I wanted, but I was never a girl with high pretensions, a good book and a chocolate already did the trick" - a round of laughter arose, Christian listened hypnotized – "And so I always felt blessed and grateful, because I felt immensely rich to be able to have a bed at night, a kiss of my father and dinner. Many people don`t have that privilege and they have to fight a lot to get something decent to eat, and not to say a bed where to sleep, and is that, so many times we take for granted the basic things for us, but that are treasures for others. Everything I do, I do only and exclusively so that all these children present, can count at the end of the day with a comfortable bed, a dinner and a person who watches their dreams, many of us didn`t have a mother to comfort us from nightmares, or to accompany us when we were sick, but my desire is, to be able to give these children a place that they can turn to when they need it, and why not, which they can call home. Gratitude should not be for me, but should be for all those people who put their grain of sand to make a difference in the lives of others and who, above all, give their time to comfort and help those who need it and that is much more valuable than any penny you give yourself. Thank you all for coming, especially my little angels, without them, nothing would be possible, good night".

When Ana finished her speech the auditorium was filled with applause, she stepped down from the stage and the children followed her, they all went to the game tent, Christian followed her with his eyes, he was totally astonished by this girl, everything she said seemed very sincere, and according to something he could understand, she had not mother, he needed to find out who she was, for the first time, he was happy to have attended a charity gala.

After spending time with them and letting them play a little longer, Ana took the children to the bus that would take them back to the shelter, hugged and kissed each one, and thanked them infinitely for the gift they had given her, it was A frame made by them that contained a photo that they had taken one day they were playing with paintings, the picture was taken when everyone threw themselves on it, they were all smiling and full of paint, it had been a wonderful day.

When she returned to the main tent, after greeting several people whom she didn´t know, but who were active participants in the charities, she approached the table where Kate and Mike were, but she didn`t find them anywhere, when she was about to look for them outside, she hear someone talking to her.

-"Ana, I finally find you, I need to introduce you to someone"- recognized the voice of the director of the shelter KH, when Ana turned around she was faced with what she could call perfection, next to Mrs. Miller was a god, was a A tall, stout man with a white complexion, perfect profiled lips, and penetrating gray eyes, he wore a black frock, which must have been illegal because of how well it fitted his figure, and his hair, God, was copper-colored, and It felt soft and disturbed, Ana had to contain herself to avoid jumping and touching him. When she realized she had been watching him for too long, she had to force herself to look away at Mrs. Miller and smile.

-"Mrs. Miller, of course" - said Ana, reaching out to the gentleman in front of her." Anastasia Steel, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir...? "

 _Sir ..._ Christian thought that those words sounded wonderfully on those lips, when he had looked for the first time, had not done justice to her beauty, so it was not beautiful, she was dazzling when he turned and looked at him, God those eyes , He could stay all his life looking at those wonderful sky-blue eyes, her look was sweet and tender, he was wrapped in feelings that he didn`t know he had, and that mouth, those fleshy, pink, perfect lips, that word defined it, "perfection". When she had bitten her lip unconsciously, he had to gather all his willpower so as not to jump over her and devour those wonderful lips.

"Christian Grey, Miss Steel, and the pleasure is all mine," Christian said, extending his hand and taking Anastasia's in his.

Ana was totally blocked, "this Greek god is Christian Grey, Kate's ogre," but that line of thought was lost as he took her hands, an electric current ran from the tips of her fingers to the last corner of her body, making her blush, looked intensely at Christian and saw that he also reacted to that current, his eyes opened and changed, became a darker gray and his eyes filled with something that Anastasia could not identify.

Lust, that was what Christian felt when he touched the delicate hand of the beauty in front of him, he thought that the children had chosen the right song, she was an angel, had never felt this kind of attraction for a woman, made him feel lost and without control. When they heard a cough, they both let go and looked to Christian's right, the headmistress had a smirk on her lips, they had shaken hands longer than adequate, they both had lost track of where they were.

Ana tried to recover but the blush on her cheeks, betrayed that she was nervous, and Christian loved this image, he affected.

-Ms. Steel, let me congratulate you on the wonderful work you have done with KH, I was not very aware of everything, but Mrs. Miller informed me, and I also proceed to congratulate her on my mother's part, she would have wanted to be present, but due to commitments could not.

Ana looked at him with an expression of surprise and doubt, first, he did not sound like Kate described, but given the way she had behaved, it didn`t seem that they would have the same treatment, and second, who was her mother and what had to do with dinner, when Ana was going to ask, Mrs. Miller answered.

\- Mr. Grey's mother is Dr. Grace Trevelyan - Grey, she is a pediatrician in Seattle and founder of Coping Together based in Seattle, they are in charge of helping families with addiction problems, and Mr. Grey Is one of the main benefactors of that and many other foundations, so is of Kids of Heaven.

Ana looked at Christian who was uncomfortable while Mrs. Miller explained this, didn`t understand, but it seemed to her that this explanation bothered him.

"Well, Mr. Grey," Anastasia said, looking into his eyes, she could get lost in those eyes. "I am very grateful for your words and those of your mother, but as I said earlier, the satisfaction I receive from looking at those children Is more than enough gratefulness."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Steel, as I think the people who do these kinds of activities the last thing they should look for is recognition."

Anastasia nodded and when she was about to say something she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"At last I find you," Kate said, coming to stand beside her. "I've been looking for you and ..." but her prayer remained there when she realized who was in front of Ana.

Christian felt again as the rage began to emerge at the mere presence of this woman, but he had to remember where he was and in the presence of who, so he decided to keep his composure.

"Good evening Miss Kavanagh," Christian said with a bow of his head.

Kate looked at him from end to end and felt her palms turn into fists at her sides, when she opened her mouth to say something, felt a hand pressing her arm and understood the warning.

"Grey," Kate said with all the venom that could prove her voice, she was not intimidated at the moment.

"You know each other," said Mrs. Miller, delighted with the idea, and beside her Ana felt cold sweat run down her palms, knew her friend and was afraid of the reaction she might have, mainly because at the moment Mr. Grey had been just kind, had given no hint of any discomfort.

"Unfortunately," Kate murmured to herself, but it was loud enough for Ana to hear and her eyes wide open, Christian could see the terror in Ana's eyes and the discomfort she was feeling, decided to let this situation go and put distance.

"What you said dear," said Mrs. Miller, but before Kate could answer, Christian stepped forward.

"Actually Ms. Kavanagh and I met, she interviewed me for the university paper - he decided to ignore the unfortunate encounter this week and before anyone could reply, "If you'll excuse me I should make a call" and looking straight to Anastasia he said - it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Steel - he stretched his hand towards her again and she mechanically passed hers, but before she could shake it, he took it, and lifted it up delicately to his lips, for Ana it was like a direct discharge to her belly to a dark and unexplored place and this causes her to blush more deeply - I hope to have the honor of dancing a piece with you - he said looking into her eyes, releasing her hand turned to Mrs. Miller - thank you very much Mrs. Miller - said with a bow of the head and the same made for Kate - Ms. Kavanagh as always a pleasure - and with this turned on his heels and headed to the end of the tent, Ana was following him with her eyes, wow, this man made her feel jelly.

"With your permission Miss," said Mrs. Miller, retiring, Ana and Kate nodded and watched as they left, when they were alone, Kate took her glass from the table and drank it in a gulp.

-"Kate" ... - Ana warned her with a stern look, they were in a public place

"Ana, don`t bother me," Kate said, but immediately regretted her words. "Shit ... forgives me Ana, but that man makes me hysterical," Kate said, sitting down at the table.

-"Kate", - Ana said taking her hands – "you have to control, he was very gentlemanly with you ..."

"Pff ... with you, you mean, he kiss your hand, yuck ..."

Ana blushed at this comment, she had liked the kiss on the hand

-He was just attentive, came to congratulate me

-"And what's he supposed to be doing here," Kate said sulkily.

-Is also benefactor of Kids of Heaven

-"Great," Kate said wryly, gesturing to the waiter for another drink.

Across the hall Christian furiously paced hands through his hair, Ms. Kavanagh, she almost make him to lose his temper, and what is worse, had stolen her time with Anastasia ... _"Anastasia, what a beautiful name, perfect name for perfection", he_ thought, but then shook off these thoughts, that was not him. But even as this young woman had him hypnotized, he must have known more about her, he had convinced Mrs. Miller to present them, with the excuse that her mother had imposed upon him to pay her respects personally, it had worked well, but it was over, so he decided he would look differently.

He sent an email to Welch, asking him to find out all he could about Anastasia Steel, and after that, he went to the bar, needed a drink to calm down, and then watch the creature that had fascinated him.

When they began to serve dinner, all the guests were properly placed in their places, Christian was a few tables away from Anastasia, and he could not take his eyes off of her, watched as she spoke and smiled with Miss Kavanagh and this gave him a bad feeling, he hated that woman, and because of the complicity they were in, it was clear that they were friends, so he had to come up with a plan to get close to Anastasia and that the odious Ms. Kavanagh would not be a hindrance, but if that was the sacrifice he had to do to be with Anastasia, then it would be worth it , he was sure Kavanagh could contaminate any relationship he might have with her ... WOOW, woow ... _"have a relationship ?, I don`t have relationships, I have contracts, where that came_ from _? "Christian_ thought before drinking from his cup.

Anastasia spoke animatedly to Kate, wanted her to forget her encounter with Christian Grey, although she could not forget it, that man was... she had no words to describe it, and when he kissed her hand and her soft breath touched her skin, her coherence flew, since all she wanted at that moment was his mouth, all over her body. Unconsciously she stroked the hand he had kissed and drew a smile on his face.

-Hey - gesturing with the hand in front of the eyes of Ana - earth to Ana, where you went?

-Hey? What? - Said Ana coming out of her reverie putting her hands on his lap - sorry I was thinking, you told me?

-"Yes I noticed, I told you Mike wanted me to tell you he was coming back right away, he had to go and talk to a client who can`t wait until Monday," Kate said, rolling her eyes and sipping her drink - "He likes you, you know"

-To who? - Ana said taking the disagreement and taking a sip of his drink.

Kate rolled her eyes again, after the meeting with GrEy, had taken 3 glasses of champagne followed, her mood was more loose and uninhibited

"Mike`s, Ana, it's obvious, you don`t realize he's drooling over you." - Ana blushed, she liked Mike, but just as a friend, she didn`t want to thrill him

"Kate, I have affection, but just like a friend, I'm not interested in any other way," he said, twisting his hands and biting his lip.

Kate nodded resignedly, knew that Ana was shutting down any relationship, or maybe she still dreamed of finding that prince who stole her breath.

Shortly afterwards Mike approached the table, he sat down and approached Ana, took one of his hands, gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush uncomfortable.

"Precious congratulations, you deserve this and the world," Mike said, looking into that beautiful woman's eyes.

On the other side of the room a furious Christian Grey excused himself and retired to the courtyard, the scene he had just witnessed had triggered his rage to a high level, didn`t understand why but when he saw that man took her hands and gave her a kiss, wanted to tear out his head, never in his life had felt possessive for anyone, not even for Elena, who was still married when they had their relationship.

But seeing how he looked at her and how he approached her, had driven him crazy, almost broke the cup he was holding, looked around and found that he was alone, so he took his phone and the second tone, the person attended.

-Mr. Gr ... "began the man, but he was cut off by a roar.

"Welch, I want the information from Anastasia Steel immediately, I need it." Christian grabbed his hair, needed to calm down because if he went back to dinner now, he would kill that man.

-Mr. Grey, as soon as I got your mail, I set myself up for that task, but as you know those matters take time and ...

"I'm not interested, I need that information today, you have until midnight - and with that hung up, Alex Welch stared at the phone, it was normal for his boss to demand things and hang him, but this time was over the top, it was 10 pm in NY, and had given him 2 hours to get information that usually took two days, resigned moved his head, sometimes tired of the outbursts of his boss, but deep down, he knew it was a good person.

After walking and taking a deep breath to calm down, he decided to return to the living room, he didn`t know what he could see when he got there, but he thought that nothing could be worse than he had witnessed before ... he was wrong.

As he entered, he realized that people were already dancing, search for Anastasia around the room, and when he found her, the rage was resurfacing, she was dancing with him, and she laughed and enjoyed the way he carried her, and although he was annoyed by what he saw, he could not stop watching, she was radiant, her smile was enough to light the whole room, and he wanted to be the one to make her smile

Ana was enjoying the night, Mike was a great dancer, and he made her laugh, and although he had never tried anything, she was uncomfortable many times by the way he looked at her, was thinking in his mind, when she felt observed, she searched in the room until found the source, Christian Grey was staring at her, and when she met his eyes, she blushed, Ana thought, that he must be a forbidden gift from God for women, he was leaning on the bar with a cup in one hand and with the other hand touched the chin and the lips, God, those lips that Ana wanted, tried to shake those thoughts and looked again but no longer found, and was disappointed, Mike spoke to her but she didn`t listen to him, when the song was over and they separated to return to the table, somebody pushed her and almost fell, but strong hands held her elbow, and in that grip felt a very pleasant electricity.

"Are you all right, Miss Steel?" - Ana turned and found Christian holding her

"Yes, Mr. Grey, thank you," Ann stammered, the electricity in her grip making her gasp.

"I was hoping to share a dance with you," he said, moving closer to the girl and extending his hand, Ana with this approach became very nervous, but accepted the same way, she gestured to Mike and accepted the hand of Christian.

She let himself be dragged by him and when they reached the center of the dance floor, began the first chords of Frank Sinatra's "Fly me to the moon," Christian took her by the waist and she took him by the arms.

At first they said nothing and let the music envelop them and began to move around in all corners, being the center of attraction of all present, Ana was ecstatic, Christian Grey, danced and oh God did know how to dance.

"You are an excellent dancer..." Said without being able to stand, causing her to blush, Christian smiled

"Thank you, I had an excellent teacher, also dances very well," he said with a smile. They looked at each other for a long time, letting the lyrics of the song approach them,

 _"In other words, hold my hand,_

 _In other words, darling kiss me_

 _Fill my heart with song_ _  
__And let me sing forever more_ _  
__You are all I long for_ _  
__All I worship and adore"_

They were submerged in a personal bubble, there was no one else around, just the two of them, enjoying their company, no words were needed, and it seemed that their souls spoke to each other.

Christian was confused, never in his life, he had felt so drawn to anyone, it was like a force that brought him closer and did not let him go, nor ever felt the urge to kiss anyone, as he felt with Anastasia. Having her in his arms made him feel full, he had never experienced an equal sensation, it seemed that she was perfect for him, they molded as if they had been made for each other, and this feeling terrified Christian, but did not dare to break the spell, not yet.

Anastasia felt in paradise, felt safe, immersed in a dream in which she was with her prince, the way they moved together, made her feel that both fit perfectly and although it seemed strange, that thought made her happy, she didn`t understand how fit the horrible man described by Kate, and the gentleman who made her float in a cloud.

"You're from New York?" Christian asked casually. He'd never had to ask a woman this kind of question before. He always had the information beforehand, and although it was strange, he liked to experience it with Anastasia, it was a first time.

"No, I'm from Seattle, but for some family matters I'm temporarily residing in NY, and although I like it here, I long to be able to return to my city." When she finished saying this, smiled, Christian imitated her.

-"Yes, NY is a wonderful city, but there is no place like home, and if you forgive me the indiscretion, what you do for living".

"I have a degree in literature, but at the moment I'm unemployed," said the last part, laughing softly, to Christian it seemed the most beautiful sound in the world, "and you, Mr. Grey, do you work?" Ana asked, turning her amused face a little.

\- Oh you know, investments here and there, nothing very interesting, - finished Christian, mimicking her smile.

They realized that the song was over because they heard applause, and the band warned that they were going to take a break, they both looked at each other and knew that their time together was over, Christian took her hand and brought it to his lips and deposit a soft kiss.

"It's been a pleasure again, Miss Steel," Christian said seductively.

"The same I say Mr. Grey," said Anastasia, withdrawing his hand and walking to his table, she could not help looking back and as she did so, she blushed as he continued to stare at her intensely.

When she got to the table, she sat next to Kate, that looked upset. Ana rolled her eyes and took a sip of her glass.

"Tell me," said Ana, and sighed.

"I don`t understand how you can dance with him, after all I've told you he did to me," Kate said, folding her arms and pouting.

-Kate, it was a dance, not that I'm going to marry him, just accept his invitation.

"Yes, and with that you not only hurt me, but Mike".

-Kate, first you feel bad because you want, to be honest your problem with Christian Grey is yours not mine, and before you say anything, during the whole evening he has behaved like a gentleman, if your presence had bothered him, he would have done the impossible to get you out of here, and second, why Mike would have to feel bad because I dance with someone, we are here as friends, I am free and he is free.

-Ana you can`t be more naive, I told you that he likes you and for those who know you it was clear that you like Christian Grey, we noticed how you looked, you were totally hypnotized by him, and that hurt Mike.

Ana blushed - I do not know what you're talking about, we were enjoying the music no more - she tried to take a sip, but she realized that her glass was empty, although she did not want to encourage Mike, nor did she want him to feel bad because of her, So she decided to go find him, walked to the end of the room and found him outside, looking down the dock.

"Hello," Ana said, hugging herself, the night breeze was very cold, Mike noticed this, took off his coat and put it on, and put an arm around her, Ana felt grateful and laid her head on His shoulder without saying anything, he was his friend and did not want to lose it.

Christian watched this scene from a distance, felt his blood boil with rage, and realized that if he stayed longer there he could not resist and he would end up doing something crazy, so he sent a message to Taylor to pick him up.

He look at the couple one last time and then retired swiftly with a bitter taste in his mouth, he was not used to feeling this way, and it was not a welcome feeling.

"Mike, I ..." But she could not go on, he put a finger to her lips.

-"Ana, I prefer to have you as a friend, not to have you in my life, and I understand, just friends" - Ana smiled and hugged him more, she also wanted to have him in her life, had become a person dear to her.

"What do you think," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, "if we go back inside and eat tiramisu until we get fed up, and we bother Kate"

Ana laughed, she loved the idea, and hooking her arm said: "Lead the way, gentleman."

And so they went in and found Kate devouring a cup cake, when they sat down they began to talk about anything, and they spent the rest of the evening laughing, Ana secretly looked for Christian with her eyes, but after a long time surrendered and she assumed that he had already left.

Christian arrived at his apartment near midnight, told Taylor to retire and he locked himself in his study, as much as he wanted, he would not be able to sleep, he was waiting for Welch's mail with information from Anastasia, he knew that he comply.

From the window of his office you could see part of Central Park, it was a calm sight, but at this moment nothing seemed to calm him, not even the amber drink that burned his throat when went down, never in his life had felt so out of control , He had no right to that girl, but anyway, wanted to hit that guy when saw he hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder, was about to lose his mind, was willing to go and remove him from his side with a punch.

At 12 o'clock Welch's mail arrived.

To: Christian Grey

From: Alex Welch

CC: Jason Taylor

Mr. Grey:

Attached sent the report you requested, there is some data that will take longer, since there are no medical records for a few years, also apparently Ms. Steel, has received a heredity recently, but all the data that involve that fact will take more time, what I could gather is detailed.

When I have the missing data I will send them to you.

At your service

A. Welch

GEH – Head of security

With eagerness Christian opened the attachment, he hoped this might tell him something more about Miss Steel.


	14. Coincidences not so coincidences

Coincidences not so coincidences

Looking at it, it was just a short sheet that contained the basic data.

Anastasia Rose Steel

Date of birth: 10 September 1989, Montesano WA

Address: 1st Avenue and Pike Place, Seattle WA

Last Registered Address: One Madison Park Building, 50th Floor, East 22nd Street, Flatiron District, NY.

Roommate: Katherine Kavanagh

Mobile Number: 360 959 4352

Social Security: 987-65-4320

Bank Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle WA, Cta. No. 309361: Balance: $ 2517.15

Bank of America, NY, NY, No. 310315 Balance Sheet: $ 75,019,421.30

Academic Level: WSU Literature, Vancouver

Employment: Last registered SIP - Assistant Editor

Current occupations: Owner of Nuar Blue Hotels Holding

CEO of Seattle Independence Publishing

Father: Franklin A. Lambert.

DB: 1 Sep. 1969 Died: 11 Sep. 1989

Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams - Storff

DB: July 18, 1970 Died: March 2, 2013

Stepfather: Raymond Steel

Address: Unnamed Road, Montesano, WA

Political Affiliations: None Found

Religious Affiliations: None Found

Relationships: None Indicated to date.

The only thing he could get out of this information was that Ana had a stepfather, her biological father had died when she was born, and her mother recently, her bank account was voluminous, and she owned a hotel holding, she was too young for that , So that must be her inheritance, probably his mother had left that, but she said that didn't have a mother to comfort her ... everything was very confusing, the sheet also indicated that she didn't have a current relationship, but, he saw her in the company of that man, whoever he was, was at her table, danced with her, kissed her, and above all, they stared at the bay together, Welch probably had the wrong information, and that disgusted him.

She threw the sheet sideways and rose to pour herself a drink, she needed to calm down, she did not understand why this woman had affected him so much, she had met many beautiful women in her life ... "but no one had caught your attention as much as this," - he thought to himself, "and those eyes, that when you looked at them it was like watching a perfect sky, I had never seen more beautiful eyes."

He shook off these thoughts and decided to forget that woman, it was clear that she had a relationship, thinking this was ready to sleep, and for the first time in many years, had no nightmares, but dreamed of the Mediterranean sea, the blue sky, The beach, in the distance the yacht in which they were staying, he leaning on a stool reading and beside him a woman in a bikini smiling at him, the sea breeze waved her brown hair and the sun kissed her skin leaving it shiny, and when he looked at her He saw reflected in crystalline blue eyes like the sea in front of him, and he felt happy.

When he got up that Sunday, after a relaxed sleep, for the first time in more years than he could remember, he made a decision, he had to find out if Welch had been wrong and if he was, he would definitely forget this woman, so he devised a plan to approach.

When Ana woke up, it was almost noon, they had arrived very late from the party, and although she did not like it at first, she had a good time, the only thing she had felt was not being able to say goodbye to Mr. Grey, he simply disappeared . After the shower, she dressed in tight jeans, plaid shirt and low boots, outside it was cold, but the apartment was heated, she went to the kitchen, made herself a cup of tea, and watched the Window, she thought she would miss this sight when she returned to Seattle, but if she thought better, she missed her city and her father more.

She heard a noise and saw a very bad Kate, heading for the kitchen, she had again exaggerated with the drinks, with a cup of coffee in her hands approached to where Ana was.

-"Remind me not to drink again," Kate said in a snarl, sipping her coffee.

Ana laughed. "I'll remind you of this phrase the next time you're hugging the bottle."

-"Eyyy, I did not hug the bottle, I just held it so it would not fall" - said Kate amused.

-"Whatever, you have plans for today?" Ana asked, sitting down in an armchair nearby.

-"Sleep until tomorrow?" - Kate said imitating her friend, Ana looked at her with a gesture.

-"Come on Kate, you can`t be serious, the day is beautiful.

And what do you want to do? "Kate asked, yawning and stretching her arms, Ana got up and took the cups and took them to the sink, when she returned, her friend was rubbing her eyes, she was definitely about to go back to sleep.

-"Anything, except to stay locked up, do you want to go to the shelter with the children?"

Kate rose, kissed Ana on the cheek, and set out to go.

\- I passed, but you have fun - and with that went to sleep, Ana who did not intend to stay locked all day, decided that she would take a walk, put on a warm waterproof jacket, grabbed her keys, her bag and marched

When it arrived on the street the breeze was cool but nice, walked a few streets and took a taxi, ready to go to the shelter.

When she arrived, she could tell that although it was cold, some of the children were playing on the pitch, she smiled when she saw them and knocked on the door, when they let her in, three girls ran to meet her, they were not more than 5 years old.

-Ana, Ana, - shouted the little girls throwing themselves to his legs

-"Hi, sweetheart, how are you?" She said, squatting down to reach them, and kissing each one.

\- Well - they responded in unison, the smallest one who was not more than 3 years old said - Ana came a pince ...

-"A prince?" She said with amusement, all three nodded, "and where is the prince?"

-With Mom Len - the girls said Mom Len to Mrs. Helen Miller, the principal.

-Ah I see, and tell me, what do you want to do? - Ana asked rising and taking the hand of the smallest.

-"Payy pincesses!" Shouted the three of them, Ana laughed, playing princess was to put on some crowns, and to drink tea, Ana had even bought the dresses so that they disguised themselves, these little ones gladdened their life.

They came to the sitting room that was after the hall, it was a very cozy room, it had a big television, there were sofas and armchairs, many plants that gave color, there were also educational games, puzzles, and in the background a little table with a small game Of tea.

Ana was surprised at how ordered everything was, she was very proud of the children, they were little ones who had suffered a lot at a young age, and who also found a way to be happy, behaved excellently, the bigger ones helped with some tasks And looked after the little ones, they were a real family, and the time that had passed with them, had helped her a lot.

The girls stretched her out and brought her to the tea table, and put her in a little chair, then went in search of their costumes and their crowns. Ana took advantage of her absence to take off her coat and look for juice and fruits in the kitchen so they could play, she wanted them always to be well fed, so there were not many goodies, they always tried to include only healthy food and although sometimes they had ice cream And chocolates, the primary goal was healthy living.

When Ana returned the girls were already ready waiting for her, as soon as she sat down they placed a crown in her head, so she arranged the fruits in front of each one, served juice in the cups and began to play.

She was very focused on talking to the girls who did not realize she was being watched.

Christian had come out this morning with an idea, had to find a way to get close to Anastasia, and put that plan in motion no later than that afternoon, after much study came to the only conclusion that to achieve his goal was to make a sacrifice very Big and although he did not like the idea, the final objective was what mattered.

He also decided that he would find out more about Kids of Heaven, how little he could find out when talking to Mrs. Miller, most of the costs and other things were covered by Mrs. Steel, but he wanted to internalize, see if he could collaborate more Or even propose to his mother to structure something similar in Seattle. That's why he spent part of the morning at KH's facilities learning about everything that could be implemented and imitated by Coping Together. So great was his surprise when he heard a giggle that seemed familiar and went in search of the source.

And there she was, sitting on a little table playing tea with a golden crown.

Never in his life had he known such a person, except one, his mother, she also loved spending time with the children, but this girl was young, very young, and doing this by her will, as she had said in her speech last night , to see a smile on the face of children.

-"Ana is wonderful," said Mrs. Miller. "She spends as much time as she can here, before her mother came, but she only arrived, made donations and left, never spent time with the children, instead Ana, apart from making monetary donations, donates time, which is what these children most need.

Christian listened attentively to what she said, and he assimilated the words, he did not understand what appealed to her so much, but he wanted to know everything he could.

"Maybe we should say hello," said Mrs. Miller, looking at the way he looked at her.

-I think it's correct

They approached slowly and when they were about to get to the table, the little girl who had been when he arrived, opened his eyes wide and said excitedly screaming

"The Piiinceeee," this statement made Anna turn, and when she saw who was in front of her, she staggered to her feet, and when she was about to fall, Christian held her up, and the girls giggled.

"It seems like your custom when I'm around is to fall," Christian said, smiling.

-It seems that his custom is to be close to catch me- said Ana imitating his smile but blushing.

"Well, I'll leave you, Mr. Grey, it's been a pleasure and please say hello to your mother and tell her that when I can I'll be making a visit, Goodbye Ana.

"I'll get you the message later, Mrs. Miller," Christian said, looking at the woman without letting go of Anastasia.

"Goodbye Mrs. Miller," said Ana, looking at the arm that Christian held her, this whole situation surprised her, but if she was sincere, she was happy to feel his hand again.

Christian turned to look at her, and although it was hard to believe, she was more beautiful than yesterday, her hair was loose and framed her face, no trace of makeup and blue eyes sparkled.

-Mr. Grey, what a surprise to find you here, why do we owe such honor? Said Ana softly, he was still clutching her arm, and where his hand was, she felt a fire.

"I came to see some Coping Together issues with Mrs. Miller, but I never expected to find you here, what a pleasant surprise if I may say so.

Ana blushed - I said the same thing ... - she said before she could stop, Christian smiled and she became redder if possible - that is ... I did not expect to see you here, that was what, um ... You understand - Ana said looking around but Christian, to him, he seemed tender her attitude ... "tender? What the hell am I thinking, I have to sort my ideas and soon."

Suddenly they heard giggling and turned, the girls were watching them amused.

-"Are you going to stay and pay?" Asked the smaller one.

Christian finally realized that he still had Ana by the arm and released her, she gave him a half smile, then return his attention to the girls

-"No, honey, unfortunately I have to go, but I promise I'll come this week and we'll continue to play".

The girl smiled and nodded, Ana said goodbye to everyone with a kiss and put her things together and walked to the door, Christian by her side, when they were going out, he stood in front

"Allow me Princess," he said in a jocular tone, Ana looked at him confused, until he raised his hand and removed the crown on her head, she closed her eyes and cursed internally "not only have to hold me to keep me from falling, But now I make a ridiculous with a crown in my head, swallow me dirt, "Christian just smiled, she was indisputably very tender" again that word, tender, I have to calm down."

"Well, Mr. Grey, it was a pleasure," said Ana, walking to take a taxi, but Christian did not willing to let her go, he took her arm again, this was beginning to like.

"Wait, Miss Steel, can I get you somewhere?" " _Please say yes,"_ he thought.

"Uh, the truth is I was going to buy a sandwich and head home, you do not have to divert your plans for my Mr. Grey, but I thank you."

"It would be a pleasure for me, Miss Steel, besides we could share the sandwich, I still could not have lunch."

Ana considered the idea for a moment, she would not mind sharing lunch with him, and if she thought about it, it would be that, or lunch alone, since it is most likely that Kate is sleeping.

She smiled. "All right, Mr. Grey, we can go to the Deli one block from here."


	15. The Date

Hello, for all those who were shocked by the first vision of Christian I want to tell you that people change, they just need to find something that makes you want to change, so please stay with me, and comment on your doubts and inquiries.

If you want to have an idea of my characters can look in pinterest, board shadows sad and dark (in Spanish) thanks for reading

* * *

The Date

Christian smiled and with a wave of his hand asked her to show him the way, he quickly wrote a text to Taylor to follow.

-Ms. Steel, yesterday I did not have the opportunity to tell you that your work at Kids of Heaven seems wonderful to me, I'm sure my mother would have loved to talk to you to exchange ideas.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, and I think there will be an opportunity to talk to your mother when I go to Seattle, I'm thinking about opening a KH shelter there, I'll probably need all the advice I can, Construction equipment and school and psychiatric counseling.

"Well, I think my mother would be happy to help, and you can count on me for what you need."

Ana smiled, they arrived at the small restaurant and they occupied a table withdrawn in the bottom, it was the first time that had lunch in NY with someone who was not its friend, she was nervous but at the same time contented.

Christian approached the bar and made his order, it was the first time he shared a casual lunch with a woman, his life had always been perfectly structured and controlled, but since yesterday, all he could think about was spending time with This young woman, and all his precious control disappeared and did not even seem to care, it had been a sort of fate to find her in the foundation, and he was not going to let this opportunity pass, he would try to know as much as possible about her. When he had everything, he came back to the table; she looked out the window with longing in her eyes.

-"A dollar for your thoughts?" - He said putting the things on the table.

Ana smiled wistfully.

-I was thinking that I'm going to miss this city, I've been 5 months and I've gotten used to its movement, but I really miss my home.

Christian nodded, wanted to ask more but felt it was not the right time.

-"I see, and tell me Miss Steel, when will you return to Seattle?"

-Ana, please call me Ana, and I would be returning before Christmas, I want to spend the holidays with my father, and he lives in Montesano.

-"And after the holidays, would you go back to NY?"

Ana smiled. "My residence is in Seattle, as I said yesterday, on a family matter, I was only in NY, but I've finished practically everything I've come to do, besides, my roommate, Ms. Kavanagh , Is also finishing her internship and will return with me.

Christian involuntarily contracted the gesture at the mention of the name Kavanagh, Ana who noticed that, felt uncomfortable, did not know what to say, did not want to pester Mr. Grey.

-"I see, and you and Ms. Kavanagh are very friends?" Christian asked incredulously, not understanding how a woman as sweet as Anastasia could be friends with a person as unpleasant as she. "And I continue with the words, what happens to me, why everything seems sweet or tender when I am with her," questioned mentally.

-"Yes, we lived together during college, and when we finished, we moved to an apartment in Seattle together, she's like the sister I never had ..." She stopped, wanted to say something but was afraid to cross a line, Christian noticed this

-"Something Miss Steel?"

Ana bit her lip nervously, searching for the right words to express what she meant, Christian was struggling internally to control the urge to kiss her and was losing the battle, so before he could stop, took Ana's chin and gently spread his lower lip from between her teeth, she looked at him with wide eyes and lips parted, breathing hard, the rose of his fingers on her face quickened her heart.

Christian swallowed slowly, his finger still on his chin, he did not know how many minutes they were looking at, blue to gray.

-"Please," said Christian huskily, "do not bite your lip."

Ana just nodded, shaking her head, then lowered her face, concentrating on her sandwich, " _Why does your touch affect me so much_?" She thought.

They both started to eat in silence, did not know what happened, but there was a tension in the environment that was difficult to ignore, after a few minutes Ana decided to arm herself with courage and talk what she thought.

-Mr. Grey, I ... I know it's not my place, but I want you to know that I understand that you've been upset with Kate, it was very inappropriate what she said, and that's why I apologize ..." Ana looked at the table and was extremely flushed, much embarrassed by what she just said and hoped that Kate's mention would not ruin the meal. When she looked up, the last thing she expected was to see Christian with a startled face.

-"Why do you apologize?" - He said in a whisper.

"I ... I felt ... that I should do it," said Ana, sinking into her seat looking back at the table, Christian lifted his chin in his hands, and looking into her eyes he said.

-Ms. Steel, you don`t have to apologize, what happened to Miss Kavanagh is between her and me, and I must admit that the last time I behaved very badly with her, before she could even explain herself, I closed, and threw it, to the shouts of my office, we both act badly, please you don`t feel obliged to say anything.

Ana smiled from the depths of her soul, what he had said was true, but what she liked most was that he had seemed sincere, in his eyes didn`t see hesitation as he spoke, now she was more than certain Kate didn`t know the same Christian Grey than she.

"Thank you Mr. Grey."

"Christian ... If you want me to call you Ana, you just call me Christian - and when he finished the sentence, he did not know what possessed him, he'd never asked a woman to call him Christian, the only women That they called him by name were his mother, his sister and Elena, this was a strange situation, but everything with her was different, he felt spinning in a wheel without control, but, any doubt that had or coherent thought, he saw clouded by the magnificent complete smile she gave him, when he said she would call him by name, he felt he could die now and die happy because that smile would be the last thing he would see.

Ana was ecstatic, what was the matter with this man, she had never felt this way, erased any reason she could have, but her intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone

Christian cursed inwardly, "it's better that anyone who calls has a good excuse," apologized with his eyes and answered without seeing the ID

-Grey - Ana thought the answer was very hard.

-"Boss." Ros on the other side sounded very upset and worried. "We have a problem, we need you to come back urgently." Ros's tone caught Christian's attention.

-What happens Ros? The anxiety in Christian's voice made her tense.

-"We had an infiltration in GEH, and there was a fire in the server room, it's under control, but we need you to come back urgently."

-"What?" Christian shouted, startling Ana and the other customers. "How is that possible?" Why did not Welch call me, damn it! He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

-"I told Welch I'd call you and he'd call Taylor to get him up and coordinate the return."

-"Okay, I'm on my way there," and without further ado, he cut off the call, "Who had entered GEH?" A thousand questions ran through his mind, he had to return immediately to Seattle, but when he looked up he found a pair of eyes wide and frightened.

-"Is something wrong?" Ana asked timidly.

-"Yes, there was an emergency, and I must immediately return to Seattle," he said, taking over his controlled CEO pose. "Excuse me, Miss Steel, but I have to leave right now.

The sadness that invaded Ana by the formality of his tone was a strange thing to her, but she chose not to say anything, so she nodded, gathered her things and stood.

"I understand Mr. Grey, I hope his problem is solved, and it was a good thing to see him." She automatically extended her hand to say goodbye. She did not understand why she felt rejected, perhaps because of the tone he had used, minutes before they seemed connected to a certain Level, and now felt that they were separated by an abyss.

Christian took her hand and squeezed it, again that electric current ran from the tips of his fingers to the depths of his being, had not wanted to cut lunch with Ana, but thought that maybe it was better this way, he had more things Important to think about right now.

"Can I get you somewhere?" He asked when they walked out the door; she gave him a half smile of apology

"No, it's all right, Mr. Grey, I think you're in a hurry." At that moment a tall, light-skinned man with military gait, dressed in his suit impeccably, came down from a black van and opened the back door.

"No problem, Miss Steel, he's my driver Taylor and we can take you wherever you say." Christian was impatient, he knew he should leave, but he felt he should not leave things that way.

Ana turned to look at him, and to him, what he saw in her eyes did not like, there was not the spark she had 15 minutes ago, there was disappointment in his eyes.

"No, Mr. Grey, but thank you very much, I no longer take your time, as you said, you must immediately return to Seattle - with this she turned and nodded.

-Mr. Taylor - turned to Christian -Sr. Grey had a good trip - and without saying another, she started walking back to the shelter, hoping to find a taxi right away so that they could not see her, she felt an uncontrollable desire to cry and she did not understand why.

Christian stayed in the middle of the street without being able to move, did not understand what had happened, in a matter of minutes everything had changed, he didn`t understand why he saw disappointment in the eyes of Anastasia, and she had just rejected his offer and left without to look behind.

Without a word he got into the van, and when Taylor got up, they started the march.

"Mrs. Donald is on her way to the airport with the suitcases, I've already talked to the pilot and she's ready to leave as soon as we arrive, sir."

Christian just nodded and kept staring at the window, was too confused at the moment to think about what was happening in Seattle, when he was on board and he would catch up, now he was busy thinking about what had happened. .., he thought of Ana.

Taylor glanced at his boss in the rearview mirror, noticed his mood, so he decided to wait for him to ask, to explain what happened.

He noticed that his boss was in conflict, and understood why, today was the first time in all the years he worked with him, that he had a normal date with a young woman, there were no contracts or rooms in involving peculiar sex, only two young people Enjoying a casual lunch, and all that was over due to sabotage.

He had been watching them while they had lunch and had seen his boss smile and enjoy the company of that young woman, and although she met the same pattern as all her submissive, the way he behaved with her, and how she Had rejected him, knew that she would never fit into that role ... and just for that fact, he already liked that young woman, it was exactly what his boss needed.

When Christian boarded the plane, every thought about Anastasia was on the ground, now he had to concentrate on GEH, he had to know what happened, when they took off, Taylor informed him everything Welch had told him.

Someone had infiltrated the company, posing as a maintenance personnel Barney had requested during the week, all the people had been properly investigated, and none of them had any suspicious features, so they did not question their access to the enterprise.

The person had infiltrated to the server room and had attacked primarily the server of the security cameras, although all the recordings were backed up on an external server, thanks to a cloud created by Barney as a backup of GEH information, The fire caused that for more of 1 hour all the security cameras were turned off, until the server was replaced.

The primary objective was distraction, since the damage was not aimed at the servers.

-What do you mean the target was not the servers? - asked Christian running his hand through his hair, was very nervous.

At that moment the phone in the cockpit of the plane rang

-"Welch, what you have for me?" Christian asked loudly so Taylor could hear him.

-Mr. Grey, we know what the distraction was for... Sir... They stole the laptop from your office...

-WHAT? Christian yelled, banging his fists on the table and getting up suddenly. "HOW DID THEY ENTER TO MY OFFICE? IT SUPPOSED THAT IT WAS UNDER KEY?

"I know sir, but they broke the lock, and as the fire alarm was on, and the cameras were out, the alarm from your office was overshadowed by the noise, with that, they took advantage to enter, they just took that, Sir, I must ask you what was in the laptop?

Christian thought for a moment.

-Welch my desktop computer, suffered some damage, some theft?

\- As far as we could verify no sir, but Barney is doing a check to see if any file was modified these days, on his personal laptop Sir...?

All the information about the submissive plus scanned copies of his contracts were on his home computer and his office, the laptop he had with him on the trip, contained business data and other miscellaneous matters, which remained in his Seattle office, was for conferences and some reports, also had data on mergers and purchase prospects, but could not remember anything else.

-I had some data on acquisitions, proposals, slides, but right now I can`t remember that anymore.

-"Something about your ... well ... personal life," Welch asked uncertainly, Christian meditated on it, it was a laptop that he moved with him at GEH's facility, anyone could have seen it with her, so he never took anything from his submissive or Of his lifestyle in it, but he was not entirely sure.

-"No, at least, I do not think so, but I do not know what else there might be, I have to look at the last backup I made to get an idea of what it contained.

-"Okay Sir, as long as Barney is trying to track it down, we know by now that it's off, but any news will be letting you know. - and with that hung.

Christian looked at Taylor and did not like the expression he had.

-What are you thinking? He asked, approaching the mini-bar he had, poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Taylor, then sat down in his chair again.

-"I do not know, sir," Taylor said, looking at the glass in his hand. "They took a lot of trouble to carry that laptop.

\- They took? Christian asked, taking a sip.

-This is something of more than one person, had to be meditated with time, the person entered GEH, caused the fire, and then came into his office to steal, had to have help from someone inside, someone who knew the movement And locations, it was not random - Taylor finished, sipping the contents of his glass.

Christian did not like that, but he agreed with Taylor, this was premeditated, they knew what they wanted and they went to it, they created a distraction so that they could not immediately know what they took and with that they had time to leave the building Without suspicion, needed to see the filming of the last hour, knew that it was in the cloud of the external server, and would see it as soon as they landed.

He tried to remember what else he had on that laptop, but nothing came to his mind, he was so annoyed by what happened, he could not get his head in order, he excused himself with Taylor and retired to the room on the plane, he He lay down on the bed, knew he would not sleep but needed to relax, while they were in the air he could not do anything, so he closed his eyes and tried to focus on a quiet moment, and his mind wandered a few hours earlier, where it was Found by crystalline heavenly eyes and a smile capable of melting the coldest heart, and with this image fell asleep, dreaming of a masked ball and a beautiful woman in his arms, and behind the silver mask with feathers, he returned to See those eyes that held him captive.


	16. An infiltrator

An infiltrator

Ana came to his apartment, and received the silence, Kate was still sleeping, so she decided to go straight to her room, and prepared to take a bath. She prepared her bathtub and then filling it with mineral salts, she plunged in to relax.

She did not understand why, but it had hurt the change of Chris ... of Mr. Grey, when he told her to call him Christian, she felt happy, but then he changed his ways and became a hard being, when he treated her again It seemed as if it broke the spell, all the advance they had made seconds before faded.

She was in the tub until the water turned cold, looking at a point without thinking of anything specific, when she left, went to the kitchen to start dinner, Kate would wake up at any time and Mike said he would come that night.

When she was coming to the kitchen, the phone rang, it was Ray, to ask how he had gone yesterday, and he wanted to know when she would come home.

"In the middle of December, Daddy," Ana would say, cutting vegetables to make a panaché of vegetables, "the last contracts to sign will be ready the first few days of December, and Ethan will also come back for that time, so we'll all fly home together.

"Annie, okay, and what are you going to do when you get back, you made up your mind?"

Ana poured herself a glass of white wine and sat down at the bar, supper was cooking.

"Yes, Dad, I'm going to take over SIP, and with Ethan's help I'll get more into the hotels too, I'm anxious to go back and take charge of my life."

"I think it's excellent, princess, I hear you very well, do you really feel well?" - Ana thought for a second, and felt good, very well indeed, dedicating herself to Kids of Heaven had done much for her, made her see life from another perspective and gave her a reason to find inspiration, help others.

-I'm really fine. Dad, I'm thinking of opening a Kids or Heaven Foundation in Seattle, there's so much that can be done for the kids, that if I can do my bit, I'll be very happy, what I can do for those Children, it is nothing comparing what they did for me, they helped me to see life in another way, with them I found a purpose.

Ray smiled, this was not the same Ana that he had left five months ago, this was another Ana, stronger, more determined and probably happier.

"I could not be prouder of you if I wanted to, Princess, I'm glad to hear that you've found something that makes you happy."

"Yes, Dad, thanks for always being there for me, I know I do not tell you very often, but without you, I would not be here and you know it, I owe you my life.

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, although Ana said the opposite, it was she who had saved his life, many times really, he owed his life to her.

"There is nothing to be thankful for, Princess, you know that you are the light of my eyes, and that I only want you to be happy." Ana shed a few tears, loved this man, and had decided she would show it as many times as she could.

They changed the subject to the Christmas celebrations nearby, and then with the promise to speak again in a few days they said goodbye, when Ana was taking the dinner from the oven, the elevator was heard, and Mike appeared holding a bottle of white wine, and a great smile. Ana looked at him, wearing worn jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, wind-blown hair, he was handsome, and at that moment Ana wanted to feel for him something more than a friendship, he was a simple person, and very nice , It did not envelop an air of mystery like a certain gentleman with gray eyes, and inadvertently Ana found herself remembering her appointment this afternoon and the way she had felt before the phone call.

"Hi, gorgeous," Mike said, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello, stranger," she said giving him a little hug, when they heard a cough in the background.

"I interrupt?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

Ana laughed and took the bottle from Mike's hands to keep it in the refrigerator

"You always interrupt Kavanagh, but I do love you," Mike said, approaching Kate and giving her a kiss, then the three of them headed into the kitchen to dine and talk.

The dinner passed quietly and after many jokes and dessert, they moved to the living room, to continue the wine and conversation.

"I'm so excited, it's my last few weeks with my ogre boss, after I'm free, I'm back in Seattle!" Kate shrieked excitedly as she sat down on one of the couches. Ana smiled at the outpouring of her friend, but looking at the other side saw the sadness reflected in Mike, they three had become very friends in these months and knew they would miss a lot. Ana tried to lift her spirits and proposed a toast.

-For new friends, new lives and new horizons, so that all the bonds that we form in life, remain there regardless of distance and time. Cheers

All three hit the cups

\- Sincerely girls, I'm going to miss you, I never thought to meet you, I would find some friends as wonderful as you.

-Awwww that cute! - said Kate amused - but that may be different, and you know, you can come with us to Seattle

-Kate, you know that my life is here, my father's company and I can not abandon it, he is about to retire and wants to leave everything to me, that's why I've been training for years, "he said, drinking from his glass.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you, you're the only handsome friend I have that I have not slept with-

"Kate," Anne warned, although Kate was being honest, it was not something she had to communicate to the four winds, Mike laughed.

"Do not worry Ana, Kate is right, she is a female version of me, before you, I would never have thought that I would have friends so beautiful and without benefits,

"Ha ha, very funny." Kate's tongue stuck out.

So they continued with the jokes until it was time to leave, when Ana went to bed that night, could not help thinking about Christian, the whole time that Mike was with her tried to occupy his mind only with his friend and his comments, Once he left, her thoughts returned to that young man with gray eyes.

 _"He will have arrived?_

 _What was the problem, that caused him to leave so soon? Is it okay? Argggg, Ana, forget it, he has his life and you have yours ... but it's so difficult, with him I felt things that ... I never felt, that current, when he took me by the hand and the World seemed to disappear._ "In frustration, she covered her head with her pillow and decided to close her mind to Christian Grey.

When Christian hit the ground, it was 1 in the morning in Seattle, but he quickly turned to GEH, Welch and Barney were waiting for him to find out what they had learned.

When he entered he went directly to his office, the door was intact, they had taken care of the damages, when he sat at his desk, felt vulnerable, that space was his, for years was sacred, and only agreed who he wanted , But now sitting there, he felt outraged.

When Taylor, Welch and Barney entered, they did not look good, which made Christian extremely nervous.

"Sir," said Taylor, "new information has come up.

-What else has happened? - asked Christian growling, all this was making him feel uncontrolled.

Barney sat down at the desk with a laptop, opened the program and turned the screen for Mr. Grey to see it, was recording the entrance to the server room, so it was distinguished, was a tall young man , But he wore big tortoise glasses, his hair was red-haired, and he had a cap with the logo of the company that was supposed to render the services, he knew exactly where the camera was, because the angle he used concealed part of his face, Server put a device and he retired minutes later, the last thing that was heard was an explosion and everything was erased, touched a few buttons and changed to the camera that was outside the room, was the image of the person coming out of the room , With his head down, took a few steps and everything erased.

Barney touched something and divided the screen in two, the image on the left showed the team entering the building, made an approach but did not distinguish anyone with glasses, and all entered without the cap, so they could not distinguish either A redhead, in the image on the right was seen about 6 employees entering the bathroom talking and laughing, minutes later they all came out or that seemed, since a little later, the man came out with his hat and glasses, obviously it was a disguise .

"Can't you identify with who he is?" - asked Christian losing his patience, Welch and Barney looked at each other

-Mr. Grey, with Barney we have tried to clarify the image as much as possible, but we can not make a facial recognition, since the person knew perfectly where the cameras were, and for that reason hid his face. Nor can we know which of the men did not go out with the group, because we interrogated them and no one could attest to who actually entered because they were several and spoke among all.

Christian hit the table - THAT'S A SHIT !, they can not not know, they're hiding someone.

-Mr. Grey we've done all the checks, nobody had any antecedents, and we even questioned everyone this afternoon, they all had a quarter, no one was alone for a minute, we do not know how the person approached the server room.

-And how did you come in? Damn it! - Christian shouted again- "CAN NOT YOU ENTER WITH ONLY CODE !? The three men looked at each other and Barney shifted uncomfortably in his place. - WHATTTT? He asked again, shouting.

-Mr. Grey, they used your password to enter - This statement left Christian speechless, if what Barney said was true, the infiltration was worse than he thought, the person had to be very aware of everything, as, if not, could know His key, sat down heavily in his chair and stared at them, Welch was the first to speak.

"We checked your desktop computer to see if we found traces of a violation, but we did not find anything, the person who helped the intruder, must have known his key, have you written it down somewhere?" Christian nodded, unable to speak, all his keys were on his personal computer, which he carried with him on his travels, but he rarely lost sight of her.

"I have the passwords on my laptop in my briefcase." He looked at Taylor, who swiftly brought Christian's briefcase, removed the machine, turned it on and handed it to Barney, who worked a few minutes for her, as he watched. Frowning more, then with a sigh closed the screen.

-I need to do some more exhaustive exams but I think someone might have hacked the terminal, I can not be sure right now, but it's the most feasible

Christian could only look at him without uttering a word, he still did not understand how everything happened.

Welch spoke again, looking at Taylor and Barney - we need to know if there's anything ... .uhm ... compromising on the laptop they carried.

Christian leaned back in his chair and thought, he did not remember what was on that laptop as he had said at first, it was rather for internal presentations and worksheets, investigations, but he was not sure if he had something particular ... "OH SHIT" thought…. He sat up straight.

"Several times I connected to my mail from her, could have been a trace? - in his mail had data of the submissives, emails of Elena, data of acquisitions and future purchases.

"Yes," said Barney, "there's a trace of the connection, and with that, they can try to access your mail, right now I'm campaigning to remove your account and create a mirror, but we will not know if anyone removed any information from There, most likely because of the time elapsed, you do not check your mail in the last hours? - Christian shook his head - ok - that was all he said and plunged into his computer, typing furiously, Christian I could only observe it, if this was serious, anything that was disclosed could have serious consequences.

-Mr. Grey, we'll keep trying to track the notebook, but as far as we can see we're dealing with experts, nothing was left to chance, everything was properly planned to take hours before we realized the real reason for the fire.

Grey nodded, too stunned to speak.

"Sir, I think we can not do anything else today, and you need to rest," Taylor said, looking at his boss.

-I want a verification, the data of all the people who work in GEH, I want you to check if anyone has a relationship with someone who works in the maintenance company, I want to know the debts, the problems, the family, everything, their accounts Banking, to the extent of the shoe, I do not care how you get it, I want it all! - He growled, Taylor and Welch nodded, Christian stood up walking towards the door, before he turned around - I want a complete check of you and Gail too - and with that he went out the door, Taylor was annoyed, not so much He, but for Gail, but understood his boss, what was happening was serious and could not leave anything to chance, with a nod came out behind him, leaving Welch and Barney to shut everything, he knew that the times that would come, would not be any good.


	17. New Year!

A/N: I just want to say, I love Elliot. Enjoy

* * *

New Year!

The following day the corresponding police reports were made and the investigations began, Christian called his parents to let them know what had happened, he did not want them to be informed by the press, his father began the interrogation, and Christian responded with all the patience he could have in That moment, when he was satisfied with what he answered, he handed the phone to his mother.

"Son, I'm so sorry for what happened, I hope they can find the people who committed the robbery."

Christian sighed, he expected the same thing - Thank you mom, I hope so.

"Did you have to cut your journey through this problem?" Grace asked in dismay, knowing that Christian was a work obsessed.

-No mom, the negotiations were practically closed, what I have to conclude I can do from here ... .- _"I only had to cut the best lunch of my life"_ he thought to himself-

"Oh, sweetheart, and how was dinner on Saturday?" Christian smiled involuntarily as he remembered the dance he had shared with Anastasia.

"Well, Mom, I met the honoree and I was able to talk to the headmistress, and she only had words of praise for Miss Steel.

"Good, that's fantastic, yes, Helen told me that she is an extraordinary young woman, with a will to unconditional service, I hope I can meet her." At that moment someone knocked on the door of his office. A little later Taylor came in with the police officer they were waiting for.

-Mom I have to leave you, the police are here

-Ok, honey, I love you... - Grace heard a "goodbye mom" and then silence, she loved her son with all her heart, but she could not help thinking that many times his boy was still a lost child who did not know how to respond to love.

Christian received the officer, and sent for Barney and Welch, and when they were all they explained to him what had happened, they showed him the recordings and they promised to give copies to him to verify if it coincided with a criminal, once the statements were finished and The tour, withdrew with the promise of communicating any result.

The weeks passed and December came, there was not much progress in the investigations, Barney discovered that they had actually hacked Christian's personal computer, but it got nowhere, because when they identified the IP that had been accessed, they were able to locate the Computer in a park thrown, and to the review they did not find anything else since once on, programmed a virus that erase the whole disc.

And although they had created the mirror of the mail, it could never be ascertained whether they removed anything from it, or not.

Christian's mood was horrible, he had no patience for anything, the uncertainty of not knowing what they wanted was driving him crazy, there was no publication, no demand, nothing, the police had no clues, they had concluded the same thing as they; It was a disguise that had been used, they also investigated the employees, but they found nothing strange, the checks that were done to GEH staff including security chiefs and their housekeeper, had also come to nothing, no employees had Relationship with anyone of the company that had come to work, and the debts or problems were not flashy, nobody had something that could relate to the robbery, they were in a dead end ...

-ANDREAAAA, OLIVIAAAA, Christian shouted, his secretaries entered quickly, these days it was not convenient to make the boss angry

-Mr. Grey, "they both said at the same time.

"Who was the one who programmed the Markerson meeting without consulting me," Christian said.

Andrea paled and Olivia trembled, the last one scheduled, but she was sure she had told him

-Mr. Grey ... I - but she could not continue since Christian cut her off with a wave of her hand

"How dare you," he said in a very low but threatening voice, "to decide for me? Your job is to do what I tell you, not the opposite

"Yes ... sir." Olivia swallowed hard.

"Canceled ... now." With that, he looked back at his monitor, they both hurried out of the office, and outside they let out the air they were holding, looked at each other, and sighed.

"That was not so bad," Andrea said in a whisper.

"Yes," Olivia said, shivering slightly. "I'd better do as he told me."

Ana was excited, in a few days she would return to Seattle, Ethan had already returned from his tour and brought good news, the foreign business practically managed alone, so the presence of both would only be necessary sporadically; The hotels in New York were also at their best, Ethan was able to meet with the managers and after several meetings, concluded that both were excellent in their work, and that would monitor them from a distance, with Ana decided that he would take care of Hotels Seattle and she of SIP and the foundation that would open in Seattle.

Kate had finished her internship, and although she ruined an interview, her boss gave her an excellent recommendation, so in the end it had all worked out, the only thing they both felt was separating from Mike, he had become a very important friend with Who shared almost all the free time they had, and while he would always be in charge of the legal part of business in NY, they would not see each other as often. He recommended Ana, a very renowned colleague to help her with the legal part in Seattle mainly with the constitution of the new foundation and SIP, since because his father was retiring he could not fly so often.

And so after several days it was time to leave, Ana would return but did not know when, was very grateful for her time in NY, had changed a lot, was not the same young woman who had arrived 6 months ago, this was a new Ana .

When they arrived in Seattle, Ana went directly to Montesano to spend Christmas with her father, had many things to tell, and she missed him, Kate would stay in the city and spend Christmas with her parents and her brother, but both were, In which, Ana would return after New Year to take her place in SIP and look for a new department.

The Christmas went by without much news for Christian, that night he dined at his parents' house and New Year's Eve, he thought about going to work, it was not strange in him since the GEH attack, he had been constantly losing his head and sinking deeper into Work, he lived constantly stressed, and he knew he needed a submissive, but he could not get the idea of any, and not because there were no candidates, Elena was responsible for sending a new prospect every week, the problem was that he did not feel desires For none of them, all had a defect, very thin, very high, too many limits, few limits, etc. Elena was fed up and Christian did not have the patience to deal with her.

It was at 11:00 PM on December 31st, he was looking out of the living room of his apartment when he heard the noise of the elevator, he knew they were neither Taylor nor Gail, he had given them the day off and they would be back just the next day in the afternoon.

"Little brother," cried Elliot, entering the room, wearing a bonnet hat, black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket, his bonnet bearing balloon designs, but when he drew nearer, Christian noted that they were pictures of breasts of women.

"Elliot," Christian greeted formally with a nod of his head, "to what do I owe the honor, I thought you'd be at a party."

"Me too," he said, approaching the bar to pour whiskey for himself and another for his brother, "but I assumed you would be alone here; As you sent Dad, Mom and Mia to your house in Aspen, I thought you would need company. "He handed the glass to her and Christian frowned.

"No," he said, drinking from his glass, "I do not want company."

Elliot did not take it personal, he knew what Christian was like, but deep down, he knew his brother loved him. He gave him a pat on the shoulder, respecting his limits as always, and stood beside him, took a sip of his drink and looked at the city in silence, Christian remorse the conscience, should not relieve his tension with Elliot, he had done nothing but come to see him, to spend a holiday with him, he was being a real idiot ... he sighed.

"Forgive me Elliot," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I should not have told you that, lately I've been very stressed. Elliot turned to look at him, he knew because his brother was like that, and that was the reason why he did not want him to be alone.

"Nothing happens, little brother, you know more about the robbery, did you hear from him?"Christian sipped his drink and headed back to the bar to refill his glass.

-No, and that's what worries me the most, in my mail there are very personal things that if they come to light could ruin me. Elliot nodded, Christian had confessed shortly after the debacle of Libi his lifestyle and his tastes, and shortly after the attack on GEH had called him to tell him that he was robbed and that probably accessed his email containing information of his submissives And other sensitive issues.

Christian was watching his brother, he knew that after this funny and humorous image he had a great friend he could trust, that's why he told him about his lifestyle, but he never told him, it was Elena who introduced him to that world, He feared that if he told that, he would judge him and be disappointed, and he loved the relationship he had with Elliot too much to cause a distancing.

Elliot had come up with the idea of making his brother forget his troubles at least one night, so he set his plan in motion.

-Well Chris, - looking at his watch - it's getting late so go and change that we should go.

Christian raised a questioning eyebrow.

-You did not think we were going to spend the two of us alone in this giant apartment on New Year's Eve ... Noooooo, we'll go to a club to drink, to see people and to dance

-Elliot I do not feel like socializing with any of your friends tonight

-Well you are lucky; tonight is brothers, so let's get ready.

-Elliot I do not feel like leaving, I have contracts to finish and I must check ... -but Elliot did not let him finish

"Christian, you're 29, you're young, one night that you do not work will not bankrupt your business, I do not want to listen to you, so quickly change yourself while I wait for you.

Christian was going to discuss it again, but he thought better of it, Elliot was right, aside he was grateful that his brother had decided to spend the night with him, he certainly did not deserve his family. So, he went and changed, put on dark blue jeans, a black shirt, a black jacket and went to the room, together headed for the elevator.

"And where shall we go?" Christian asked.

"Oh, I think I know the owner of Mile High Club, do you think we can get in?" - Elliot asked laughing, Christian smiled wryly shaking his head, no doubt this would be a memorable night.

The next day Christian woke up with a hangover from those, never in his life had he drunk as much as last night, did not even remember how he had come to his house, the last thing he remembered was the contest of who drinks more, which Elliot had Organized with some people who were in the VIP section. Although he had kept his word and no woman was hanging around him, as soon as they began to drink he became very communicative and began to talk to all the people around him, as he opened the door of the VIP section And let everyone in.

When he got up in bed he found himself fully dressed, he had not even taken off his shoes.

He looked around and confirmed that he had not vomited, the last thing he wanted was to have to clean, since Gail would not arrive until afternoon, when he checked the hour confirmed that it was past noon, did not know what time exactly there was Returned, but presumed it would have been near dawn.

He went straight to the shower and after a bath of ice water he recovered some sense, took an aspirin that he found in his cabinet and got dressed, put on a pair of light jeans and a black v-neck shirt, and left his room , Walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

As he descended the last few steps, thinking how Elliot would have come to his house, he looked up and froze in his place.

The room was full, in the armchairs and on the floor were bodies scattered both women and men, there were about ten people, all dressed but totally unconscious, all over the floor were empty bottles and plates thrown, looked with his eyes and his anger Grew when he met his goal.

In the middle of the room in the largest white armchair was Elliot, face up with his legs spread open, one hanging out of the chair and another leaning on the back, one arm covering his face and the other on the floor, completely naked, Christian Tried to count to 10 to calm his anger, but the expected effect did not arise and lightning came down the last section of the stairs, and the shouts awoke everyone.

-ELLIOT, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHAT IS THIS ? Eliot was startled by the scream, and with a dull thud fell to the floor, Christian's cry made everyone begin to wake up.

"Chris ... God ... why do you have to scream?" - he said getting up little by little, with closed eyes and rubbing its buttock, where it had hit.

When the others woke up Christian looked at them with a murderous face, quickly they all sat up and looked around, no one was sure how he got there. He took a few steps back and went to the door, opened it wide and in a voice that would have scared the devil himself threw them all from his house.

-OUT, GET OUT IMMEDIATELY! He shouted, everyone hurried out and entered the elevator at once, no one wanted to stay for another minute in that place, Christian thought he had to change the access codes, but before he would kill his brother.

Elliot stood up, stretching, yawning and scratching, he was totally relaxed, last night's party had been sensational, and while it was not over with any woman it had been great.

\- I can know why shit, YOU NAKED, AND WHO THE HELL WERE THOSE WHO WERE IN MY HOUSE!? - The last Christian said it screaming and the headache returned, Elliot was still standing there undeterred.

-They were the friends we were with last night; do not you remember when you said we could continue the party at your house? - With this, Christian stepped back, he had said WHAT? That was impossible...

-You're crazy; I would never invite anyone to my house, much less drunk, God if the press finds out about this, and if someone took photos? Christian was furiously running his hand through his hair, this was a monumental shit.

Elliot walked to the kitchen and Christian followed, opened the refrigerator and after checking the contents, took a carton of juice and drank.

"Calm little brother, you made everyone leave their cell phones at the club reception and you took the data from everyone and sent them to Taylor to send them a copy of the confidentiality agreement and they will take the electronic signature as valid, Receive and take effect - said this and finished drinking the juice, Christian looked at him stupefied.

"And how do you remember this and why the hell are you naked?" He growled, Elliot made a twinkle.

"I have better tolerance for alcohol than you do, and Tiger likes to feel freedom when he sleeps," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and pointing his hands at his member. "Are we going to have breakfast?"

"You're going to clean up the mess before Gail arrives and for God's sake can you put some clothes on!."

At that moment the kitchen door was opened, which connected the access to the personnel department, and a very smiling Gail entered, who, seeing the spectacle, stood in one piece and blushed furiously

"Excuse me ... Sr ... I ..." And she could not finish the sentence, quickly covered her eyes and stood still. Christian put on all the colors and covered his face with his hand, his brother was naked in front of his housekeeper, could anything more embarrassing happen?

Elliot found it all very amusing, approached Gail, kissed her on the cheek and wished her a happy new year, then walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower, when I come back and after breakfast, I'll fix everything, by the way Gail," he said humorously before leaving, the one just made a nod to confirm that she was listening, she was still red. Don´t tell Taylor what you saw, in case he can´t match the competition, I don`t want him to feel bad. "And after that he left, if it could be, Gail turned redder, she knew Elliot was joking, but just as it had been all very shameful, Christian was speechless, whispered a sorry to Gail and retired in search of Elliot to drown him in the shower.


	18. New House, new Job, new friends

New house, New job, new friends

Ana returned the afternoon of January 1 to Seattle, ready to start a new stage in her life, before returning from NY, they had discussed with Kate the possibility of moving to a new larger apartment, nothing as ostentatious as NY, But yes, broader and safer, she was brooding possibilities from her father's house and had found three buildings that caught her eye, so she came and talked with Kate.

The girls contacted the real estate agent, they made the appointment for the next day, and they started the tour, the first apartment was beautiful, it was in Olive Way the building was Olive 8, it had two bedrooms, and although the view was Magnificent, the girls kept looking, the second apartment was on 4th avenue, the building Escala, what most caught their attention was security, could only be accessed by code, but they decided to see the last place, they had left it for the end Because it was close to their current address, it was on Western Avenue in the Hill Climb Court building, and that was the department that stole their breath, and they decided it was the one they wanted. It was located on Pike Market which had two bedrooms but the most crazy was the view, on one side you could see Elliott Bay, and on the other side you could see the city, also had a staircase leading to an interior garden, With a view to the city and the bay, Ana did not hesitate, this was the place she wanted so without further delay, made the offer, the saleswoman was delighted and Kate hallucinated, although she would keep her other apartment, had decided to move With Ana, she did not want to lose contact with her friend.

The next day the saleswoman called Ana and completed the transaction, by the middle of the next week she would be the owner of the Hill Climb condo, so they started packing again.

By January 10, they were already properly settled in their new home, Ana, concrete buying with help from Mike from New York, but she needs to make certain contracts and start seeing the creation of the new foundation, so she decided to make a meet with the lawyer Mike had recommended, by Monday Jan. 13, she had postponed as much as she could, but knew she needed counseling and, if he had recommended it to her, he was fully confident of his management, so when arrived Monday, dressed in a suit of trousers and garnet jacket, white shirt, minimal makeup, put on a cap, some high heels and went to her appointment.

When she arrived at the office she was surprised to find that it was a very elegant place, nothing flashy as she expected, it was a sober place, everything was decorated in wood, the secretary received it and took it to the boardroom, she said that they were waiting for it .

Carrick Grey was an excellent lawyer, specializing mainly in financial advice, although depending on the situation he was also a criminal lawyer, he was practicing for more than 30 years and was very proud of all the achievements he had made, when he received the call from Mike Amold telling him that he had recommended his services to Miss Steel, who was Mr. Storff's heir, was very pleased, had worked on several projects with the family, and had knowledge of the business that she had inherited, so when she called to make an appointment, he took away any other compromises that might arise, and there she was, a very young and very beautiful person he could appreciate, had done his research, and knew that she was the only heiress Of the entire hotel holding company, he also knew that she was the owner of a publishing house, knew the work she had done in Kids of Heaven and that she have the intention of opening a new home in Seattle, Mike had explained everything in detail, it was clear that he had a special affection for this young woman.

-Ms. Steel - extending his hand and walking to find it halfway - Carrick Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you.

-Mr. Grey, " said Ana, clasping her hand firmly, staring at him, she knew from the moment that Mike told her the name of the person he wanted to be advised in Seattle, when she saw him; Christian would come to her mind, but now that she had it in front she found no physical resemblance to him, but she pushed those thoughts away at the moment - it's a pleasure.

-"Please take a seat," he made a gesture with his hand, "I must tell you first of all my most heartfelt condolences for your loss, in the little that I deal with your mother, I could see that she was a charming lady.

Ana moved uncomfortably in her chair, until now it was difficult for her to be told about her mother as a wonderful being - Uhmm ... thank you... Carrick realized the discomfort and decided to pass the subject.

-Ms. Steel, I understand, as I am told by Mr. Amold that you plan to take permanent residence here in Seattle and that he will continue to guard your legal interests in NY, but that you would need a counselor here.

-Really Mr. Grey, my residence is here in Seattle, I just moved to NY to discuss the subject of inheritance, and that's why once I've finished everything I've been back here, I've been doing several administration courses since my specialty is Literature, but I want to use everything I learned in SIP, and see all I need to open a Kids of Heaven foundation here.

"Well, Miss Steel, if you agree, we can make a contract, and I represent you and help you, I have experience with the business inherited by her stepfather and my wife and I have a foundation called Coping Together. Delighted we can advise you on the creation and what you need.

Ana smiled - Thank you Mr. Grey and if we can prepare the contract for you to represent me and I would like it, when you can talk to Dr. Grey to help me get started as soon as possible - Carrick raised his eyebrows surprised

"Excuse me, how do you know my wife is a doctor?" Ana blushed

"Oh, Mrs. Miller told me, it was she who told me Dr. Grey was in charge Coping Together - Carrick smiled, Helen Miller was a friend of Grace, and she knew she was the director of KH.

"Well, it's settled, we'll work out the contract and I'll pass it to you for review and sign, and tonight I'll talk to my wife and give her your number so she can call you." Ana smiled in delight. "Let's go to my office, Miss Steel. . .

"Ana ... please call me Ana." Carrick smiled, liked this young woman.

"In that case Ana, call me Carrick." She nodded and smiled and they went to his office.

After completing the corresponding formalities, Ana left the buffet for SIP, had a meeting with Jim at noon to analyze the movements and changes that had to be made, could not avoid comparing Christian with his father, not only did not resemble Physically, but it gave the impression that Carrick was more relaxed than Christian, and with that in mind, she went to SIP in order to get in front as soon as she could

She spent the rest of the afternoon in the company, checking the numbers and staff, she knew there were some who were not producing the right thing, so she had to make some changes, met with several of the editors in chiefs and them Explained the changes, the last she met was Mr. Jack Hyde, as Jim had explained, he came very well recommended from the previous administration, and from what Ana could appreciate he had an excellent deal with most writers, too Excellent references regarding the recommended publications, the only thing was his attitude was explosive and had several problems with some of his colleagues and his personal Assistants, but fortunately nothing serious.

With Jim they were working late into the night, accompanied by Human Resources, reviewing contracts, antiques and wages, there were many improvements to make, the company was growing, but wages had been frozen for a long time, so they decided to make adjustments , When the meeting was over, it was already past 9 at night, the office was empty, only the three of them were left, so they decided to continue the next day and they were ready to leave, when Ana arrived at the parking lot she climbed her beettle but this one Refused to ignite.

"Come on, please, it's too late ..." - said Ana trying the ignition again, but after several attempts realized that it was a wasted task, her beettle was too old, and although she had always refused, it was time to change it.

Tomorrow she would take care of that, for the moment she would take her things and go by taxi. I took his cell phone and called the company and decided to wait next to the entrance of the company as the parking lot was too empty.

For several minutes she had been waiting when she saw a silhouette approaching, Ana did not know very well who he was, but she prepared to scream for help to the guard if necessary.

-Ms. Steel, what are you still doing here? He asked worriedly.

-Mr. Hyde, I had trouble with the car and you? Ana asked suspiciously, what was he doing at that hour in the offices.

The young man smiled - Oh, awkward of me, forget a manuscript that I must take to the interview that I have tomorrow with a writer, he has summoned me in his house to discuss some changes that I suggested, and tell me, how will you go?

"Call a taxi, do not worry.

The young man looked at his watch - it's too late, if you want I can bring you home, I just have to take my things and I take it.

Ana looked at him, he had not been more than kind to her, and it was clear from his expression that he was worried that she would be alone at this time on the street, but there was something in her head that told her to be careful.

"Thank you Mr. Hyde, but I already called the taxi, I'm sure he'll be here at any time, please do not stop for me, find what you need and go and rest at home.

The man made a gesture - I would not like to leave you alone here waiting, I propose something, we wait together the taxi and if it does not come in 10 minutes I approach it, what does it say?

Ana pondered the proposal, did not want to travel with him, but she did not want to be rude, so she nodded and gave him a half smile.

"If you forgive me the audacity, Miss Steel, but what troubles did your car have?" Maybe I can help you.

-Oh, I think that will not be feasible, I deduce that my car has decided to abandon me - the young man looked at her with confusion as she clarified - I have a beettle of the year 79 and I think it already gave its last breath.

"Oh," he said, "but how come the owner of the company has such an old car? I'm sorry if I look so bold, it's just that it's so strange.

Ana smiled - yes I understand, I still did not have time to change it, but given the latest developments I think it will be necessary.

The young man looked at his watch again. "Well, Miss Steel, it's been over 10 minutes, and I refuse as a gentleman that I'm leaving you here alone, so please, let's go get my things and then I'll take you home."

The alarm in Ana's head rang again, but she knew that she had accepted the proposal so she had to accompany him "damn taxi company" she thought, and with a resigned smile she prepared to follow him when they heard the sound of a horn, turned And it was the taxi "thank God" Ana said to herself.

"Well Mr. Hyde, I think my carriage has arrived, and thanks for waiting with me," with a wave of her hand, she said goodbye, but before she got into the taxi, she turned around and said jokingly - oh, and do not stay at work Until very late, I watched that we did not agree to pay you overtime - and with this went up.

Jack gave her a smile and waved a hand, turned to the door, took out his keys, and entered the company, went to his office, and looking at the desk found the impressions he had forgotten, he had been a Silly, anyone could have seen them and with that he could have ruined everything, when he left he gave a tip to the guard and went to his car, smoking a cigarette went home, "overtime, hahahaha, with what is coming Doll, I will not need to work in my life, it's just waiting a little longer to strike at the right moment, it's a matter of time ... just a little more time ... .. ".

When Ana arrived in her apartment, she was ground, but happy, tomorrow would be her first official day in SIP, so without wasting time took a bath and lay down to rest, and again had the dream that was recurring in her nights, She dreamed she was flying, it was the first hours of dawn, and all the sky was painted yellow, orange and light blue, and she laughed and was happy, when she came down to earth powerful arms around her and she was lost in a deep kiss And in gray eyes.

The morning had arrived and with it her first day, she was nervous, but she hoped she could use everything she had learned. She left early to the office and before she realized it was already 10 o'clock, she decided that in the week she would go through a dealership to buy a new car, very early she had called the auto pick service and they told her that There was no solution with her car, she was submerged in her office on new contracts when her phone rang.

-Hello, Anastasia Steel speaking - said without recognizing the ID

-Ms. Steel, it's Grace Trevelyan -Grey, my husband gave me your number, I hope it's not a bad time.

"Oh, Dr. Grey, I was waiting for your call, and I'm so grateful you called me so soon."

"There's nothing to be thankful for," Carrick told me, "that you're wanting to start the process of opening a Kids of Heaven Foundation here in Seattle and let me tell you that I'm very excited about the idea, my dear friend Helen has told me a great deal about you and Of everything you've done for the kids.

-Dr. Gray, although no one believes it, those children did more for me than I could have done for them, tell me, when we could talk personally, excuse my daring, but I have many desires to speak personally with you. There is so much to do and I want Start as soon as possible.

"My dear, you took the word out of my mouth, I was just going to ask you if you were free today for lunch and so we know each other."

Ana smiled - Perfect sounds good at 12:30 p.m. In canalis?

"Excellent dear, I'll see you there."

They cut and Ana kept working until 12, then went to Jim's office to tell her about her plans and tell her that she was retiring, when she was leaving the building, she ran into Jack Hyde again, who very politely held the door So she could go out

-Mr. Hyde what a surprise, I assume your meeting went well

-Good morning Miss Steel, and yes, I have indeed achieved the changes that the manuscript needed and once I have the new draft I will be passing it to the publishing discussions, I assume that it arrived well last night

\- Yes thanks, and if you excuse me I have a commitment, see you later.

"See you later Miss." Ana marched out to the street for a taxi, and Jack stood at the door, looking at her. She was a very attractive woman, he liked it a lot, he had the impression that she was a difficult woman to master. .but for him that was never an impediment to getting what he wanted, he had methods to subdue women.

When Ana arrived and asked the hostess she directed her to the table where they were waiting, in front of her was a woman of about 50 years impeccably dressed, she wore a white dress and shoes with low heels, which gave her an aura of An angel, was of medium height, blond hair gathered in an elegant bow, had green eyes and a crystal clear and very sincere smile.

When Grace had the young woman in front of her she smiled, she was a very young and beautiful woman, she was dressed very simply, she wore black corderoy trousers, a white turtleneck neckline and low boots, with no trace of makeup, all her Beauty was natural.

-Mrs. Grey- said Ana reaching out her hand to shake it- is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for coming so soon.

-Ms. Steel pleasure is mutual and there is nothing to be thankful for

Both took a seat and received the menu, to drink only water.

-Ms. Steel, I must confess I really wanted to meet you.

-Ana or Anastasia please

"Well, Anna, as I was saying, I really wanted to meet you, Helen has told me wonders about you.

"Mrs. Miller often exaggerates my attributes with Mrs. Grey.

"Grace, please, Mrs. Gray is my mother-in-law," Ana smiled and nodded. "And I must say that I absolutely believe every word Helen said about you, so besides helping you with what you need to open the KH Foundation, I want to ask you for help with Coping Together - when the waiter returned with the drinks they made their order and kept talking.

\- With great pleasure, I have done a little research about your foundation and I must say that I am very impressed with the work you do and with the support you make to families, KH is more committed to children, but you come much more there.

"It's a cause that touches the depths of our heart - and Grace could not help but think of that frightened little boy who was terrified of being touched, Ana saw the sadness reflected in Grace's face, there was certainly something she was remembering.

Grace recovered quickly and smiled.

"Now Ana, tell me what you want to do." The lunch passed quietly. Both women shared opinions and points of view. They found that the first thing was to find the grounds to locate the home, and then once they had finished that, they would talk to a Construction team, they also talked about medical, school and psychiatric care, but before anything could take shape, it would be time, so Ana decided that while everything was in order she would help Grace with Coping Together.

When they finished lunch, they said goodbye with a hug, Ana thought that Grace was a wonderful woman and could not avoid thinking, as it would have been to grow up with a mother as loving as her, since if she showed so much dedication for her work and foundations, His family should be his prerogative.

Grace left the restaurant happy to have met Anastasia. She was a centered, sweet, simple, and noble-hearted young man with a will of steel.

When Grace told her husband how lunch had gone and how well Anastasia had fallen, he was not surprised, he had already dealt briefly with her and knew that his wife would be delighted as soon as she met her.

"Oh Cary, she's so sweet, and she's so eager to help the kids, I wonder if it's for some special reason."

"I do not know, my dear, but what I do know is that she's a very good young woman, It shows in her eyes".

\- Yes I agree, she told me that when she had some place in mind, It would be calling you to start buying

"Well, let's hope it's soon."

-I hope, I really want to work with her, I'm sure that with her advice we can make some interesting changes in Coping Together, I even want to invite her to help me with the carnival dance program for February, I'm sure Elena will be delighted with The help of Anastasia.

Carrick made a gesture, Elena was not a saint of his devotion, there was something in her that always gave him a bad spine, he was annoyed as he constantly surrounded Christian, when he discussed this with Grace, she explained that Elena surely saw Christian Like a son since when he was younger, the work done in his house were those that helped him to improve his character. Carrick decided to keep quiet, as a man knew that Elena did not look at Christian as a son, but decided to push those thoughts away because although he did not like, Elena was an old friend of the family.

"Surely, Anastasia is a lovely girl, it's impossible that someone does not like her, I'm sure that when Mia meets her, she'll go crazy for her, too," said Carrick.

-Oh, yes, apart are the same age and although Mia is a little more bubbly than she, sure will get along, certainly Christian knows, I must ask what he thought.

"How does he know her?" - asked the man, sitting on the couch next to his wife.

"He met her in NY, at the KH gala when he was out there, I hope he made a good impression.

"Who Christian or Anastasia?" Carrick asked amusedly, Grace rolled her eyes and patted his arm playfully.

"Christian, of course, it's impossible for Anastasia not to make a good impression, and although I do not know her very much, I think I would love to have her as a daughter-in-law." Grace laughed softly.

Carrick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Dear, I think you go too far, we do not know if Christian liked it, or if she liked Christian, I think it is very hurried to plan the wedding already

"Oh, but there's always Elliot too," Grace said with a laugh, it was all a joke, but deep in her heart she wanted her children to find someone like Anastasia.

"I think there's more chance that Mia will marry first, than those two," Carrick said, imitating his wife's laughter.

They finished their conversation, when Mia arrived, she was doing some courses of Pastry Specialization, had returned a few months ago from Paris where she had studied with a recognized Chef, was about to open her own business and was very enthusiastic, to do so she had saved Even though she knew that her parents or siblings could provide her with the necessary money or invest as partners, she wanted to get it by her own means, she did not always want to be the consent of the family.

When she entered the Hall after giving a kiss to her parents she sat with them

-I'm happy, next week is my last demonstration, once I finish I'll have all the certificates I want and I'll be able to do the local search to open the passiterie

"I'm very proud of you, my dear," said Carrick, looking with love at his young daughter, "you have accomplished everything with much effort and sacrifice.

"Yes, Dad, it's what I want, everything I get is my effort."

"That will be princess, by the way your mother was planning the wedding of your brothers.

Mia laughed, that was something far and far in her eyes, Grace hit her husband again in the arm.

"And who are the candidates?" - Mia said laughing.

"It's only one, your mother intends to marry her with any of them, so that she may be his daughter-in-law, I think if you liked her, capable of offering her to you as well." Said Carrick with a laugh.

-Cary! Grace blushed, Mia raised her hands in surrender.

"I like men, Mom," she said, laughing. "But I'm dying to meet this young lady who has you captivated.

"Leaving the joke," said Carrick, looking sweetly at his wife, "she is a charming young woman.

"All I said was that I'd like your brothers to meet a woman like Anastasia for her wives.

-Mom - Mia said getting up - I'm more likely to get married first before those two - and with this left, leaving the couple, Carrick made a gesture of I told you, while Grace nodded, she knew they were right .


	19. When words cause pain

When words cause pain

For Christian the day in the office had been terrible, it seemed that everyone had agreed to upset him, first Andrea had been slow to connect a call, which had cost him the loss of a deal, Olivia had been confused with copies and Had sent the wrong ones to the legal department which caused delays in contracts, Ros had not been able to close a deal with a Japanese shipping company because she was a woman, and although this was not her fault at the moment it had to worsen his mood, so he had cut himself and retired and worked from his apartment, They all made him nervous, he was sick of incompetence so he decided to leave. When he arrived at his apartment he decided to first kill the tension in the gym before continuing with the workday, after 2 hours of hard exercises, he felt a little calmer so after a bath and eat something went to his office Of his home, was reviewing new contracts and several financial statements of some companies he wanted to acquire when he heard a knock on his door

-"Excuse me, Mr. Grey, but Mrs. Lincoln is coming up."

Christian sighed and leaned heavily in his chair, nodded to Taylor and then got up, did not feel like dealing with Elena but knew he could not avoid her visit, she had traveled to Tahiti with her latest boy toy for the Christmas, and from what was appreciated they had already returned, he walked towards the living room just as the door opened.

-"Christian, sweetheart." - Elena strode toward him with open arms, dressed in her trademark black, wearing a dress glued to her body, wearing long boots, lots of make-up, shiny hair on a carre cut, gave him two kisses In the air as she laid her hands on her forearms.

-"Hello Elena, how was your vacation?" - said Christian indicating the chair to be seated, on the tea table there were two glasses and a cold bottle of red wine, Gail was worth its weight in gold.

-"Ah bored, too much sun, too many people, I would have wanted something more exclusive, besides I could not have fun properly, no club met the standards to which I am accustomed, it was truly a waste of time" - while Elena spoke Christian served the glasses – "but enough of me, tell me, darling, how are you? " - She said, stroking his arm.

-"I'm fine Elena, you know, dealing with the office and the usual problems," - Christian replied, had not told Elena the theft of GEH, she had heard the news but did not know the background of what they stole.

-"And tell me you have something new about who might have entered the company," - Elena said, taking a sip of her wine.

-"No, we're investigating, but so far it's a dead end," - Christian said frustrated, running his hands through his hair.

-"Darling, with your resources I do not understand the incompetence of your staff, by now you should have news"

-"Even the police have no clues, Elena".

-"I'm just saying Christian," - she said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. - "Welch in the end is not as wonderful as you might think," - she said with disdain, Christian was annoyed, though Welch could find nothing, It was because of the professionalism with which he had acted, but he knew that he could trust him fully.

-"Elena," he said harshly, -"I trusted the team that is working on this, and I know that the lack of results is due to situations beyond their control, I would be grateful if you did not re-issue an opinion that is not requested.

-"Oh, my dear, I understand, it's not for you to wear like that."- She was annoyed by the tone, but she decided to keep quiet, she did not want to make him more nervous, and to throw her away.

-"Then do not say things you do not know," Christian finished, sipping his wine.

-"Christian," Elena said in a seductive tone, pulling her body close to him, showing off her cleavage. "I do not mean to upset you, I only give my opinion.

-"Well then do not say anything that you know bothers me." - Elena nodded and tried to get the conversation to where she wanted.

-"Darling, you know you need a way to release the tension, let me help you with that, I can have a submissive for you tomorrow.

Christian pondered the idea, knew that he needed to relax but did not become the idea of a submissive; there was something inside him that would not let him accept the proposal.

-"I'll think about it, Elena, and I'll notify you, but due to the latest situation, I'm requesting a double check for each submissive prospectus.

-"Christian, that's something that will never happen again, and Miss Welter will never regain a respectable dominant; I'll take care of that myself."

Christian nodded, at which point Gail appeared to report that dinner would be ready in 20 minutes, although Christian did not feel like sharing with Elena, education and manners drove him to ask. - Do you stay for dinner Elena?

"-Oh, dear nothing I would like more, but I must go to see your mother, we have a carnival dance to program".

They continued talking about trivia, until it was time to leave, Christian accompanied her to the elevator and when he turned to go back in. Elena took the opportunity to look at him, he was a perfect specimen, very sorry to have ended the relationship they had , But if she played her cards well that could be reversed, it was only a matter of patience, and thinking how he made her vibrate when he possessed her, she went to his car licking his lips and moistened by memories.

Christian sat down at the breakfast bar and Gail served him dinner, all the calm he had gotten in the afternoon evaporated with Elena's visit, he knew she always wanted to help him, but many times her mere presence unnerved him; He felt indebted to her because without her help , he would never have achieved his goals, but it bothered him when she wanted to impose her opinions and made statements about his staff that were out of place, often passed the line of friendship they had, and Christian gathered all his calm so as not to lose his patience and tell Elena everything he thought. In the end she was the only one who knew him in all his darkness and who was at his side, as she had always told him, if his family or another person knew the true nature of their depravity would turn their back without hesitation; That's why he always kept away from everyone, because he did not deserve anyone's love, love was not for fools as Elena said, but if it was for noble and pure people with a good heart, and he knew perfectly well that he was not In that category.-

When Elena arrived at Grace's house, she was greeted by Carrick, who with her usual education but without any kind of affection let her in.

-"Carrick dear" - giving two air kisses

-"Elena" - a dry greeting, hated that falsehood of kisses in the air, for him, everything in Elena shouted falsehood, watched closely, in his youth had been a pretty woman, nothing special, but rather attractive, but Now the only thing he saw was a woman who struggled to stay young but failed miserably, although she maintained a good body and always dressed in clothes that were not according to her age, the years you could see – "Grace is in the kitchen You can pass next to her."

"Thank you." When Carrick walked away, Elena looked at him, knew that she did not like him, but she did not care, she had what she wanted from this family, Grace's unconditional support, and Christian, and ultimately, he was the only one who She cared, went into the kitchen and saw Grace cutting vegetables helping her cook, did not understand how a woman who has the money Grace had pleasure in those trifles, if her life had depended on it, Elena would never have cooked.

"Grace, my dear, as always, you so domesticated - with a slight disdain.

"Elena, I'm glad you came, and you know I love helping more if it's to feed my family." Elena smiled falsely.

-Let's leave that, let's go to the room for a drink and discuss what we are going to do with the carnival dance.

Grace took off her apron and followed her friend into the living room, where Mia was coming down the stairs and when she saw Elena wanted to get back up, she did not understand how her mother tolerated her.

-Mrs. Lincoln - said Mia, by way of greeting

"Mia, how nice to see you, you're beautiful, you should go to the beauty salon more often, I have not seen you around in a while.

Mia smirked. "I'm very busy Mrs. Lincoln, when I can pass by."

-Of course, precious ... - "bratty brat, you think to have that tone with me" - she thought

"Mom, I'll go see if Gretchen needs help." - and with this retired to the kitchen.

-Mia is very excited about the opening of her business; she is finishing the last courses she was missing

"How fantastic, but tell me what you have in mind for the carnival party, when the date is scheduled?" Elena did`t care to keep talking about Mia.

-"I'm seeing when it can be, there is a person that I want to help us, she was working in NY at a foundation called Kids of Heaven, and wants to open a foundation here in Seattle and while that is concrete she has offered to help us, so I want to see how we can proceed, you agree?"

-"Of course, dear, whatever you say," - Elena smiled falsely, _"as long as that person does not get into my territory, we'll be fine, I do not want any nosy when I'm making my moves,"_ Elena thought.

-"I knew I could count on your support, I'm sure you'll love Anastasia."

Elena nodded with a false smile, the night spent talking about possible dates and how to organize everything, when dinner concluded Elena went home to where her last submissive was waiting, had been chained since they arrived this morning, hoping that She returned, when she saw him standing there could not help remembering Christian, during these years had always sought a young man who looked physically, but although there were similarities none had his bearing and beauty, let alone his sexual power, With him, she felt a limp doll, it always drove her crazy the way he took her, and she longed to return to those times, after releasing his submissive, he fell to the floor but then recovered, he knew he should not leave Waiting for her Mistress, got into position on her knees in front of her and I wait for the order.

Elena was in a good mood tonight, so she would be compassionate, took a whip and stood in front of him.

"- Lick my feet, and when I am pleased you will lick every part of my body and when I have reached the climax you can fuck me, but before we start to take heat, standing against the wall, you will receive 10 lashes" - and without wasting time, the young man was in position, Elena took distance and began the punishment, by the time she finished, by the young man's back there was some broken skin and traces of blood, but she did not care, he had to please her and that was the only thing She was looking for.

Time flew by to Ana, when she realized, for more than a week that was installed in SIP, Ethan had traveled urgently to NY to attend investors who wanted the hotel franchise in Asia, so he left All in the hands of the administrators, and before any need they could turn to Anastasia, she was happy about how she was being handled in SIP And with the help of Ethan, the hotels, but what he was most excited about was the foundation, had lunched with Grace several times that week, and had already found the perfect property for the construction of the home, after a meeting with Carrick , The purchase had ended, all they needed now was a construction team that could evaluate the architecture and verify what arrangements are needed.

-"Look Ana, if you like, my eldest son, Elliot, has a construction company and I think he'd be more than happy to help you, he could look at the building and tell you what he needs and start with the arrangements," - Grace said as she took a Sipped their tea, they were in Ana's apartment, looking at the terrace, it was still very cold in Seattle to enjoy it, they were talking about the possibilities for Kids of Heaven and preparations for the Coping Together carnival party.

-"Grace, that would be great when I could talk to him?, I don`t want to look anxious, but I would love to start as soon as possible with all the arrangements."

-"Nothing dear, I understand your enthusiasm and I admire it, it shows that it makes you happy to help the children." - Grace took her hands and gave him a strong squeeze; Ana in a few days had earned her affection.

"Yes, Grace, I feel very blessed, and that is why I want to repay a little." - Ana smiled, Grace was a wonderful woman, had not intimated much with her but for what little she knew, was a woman given to work and family.

"Well, it's settled, tomorrow night I invite you to dinner at my house and there you talk to Elliot, and by the way you know my daughter Mia, I've talked about you and she dies to meet you.

"Of course I accept, but could I take Kate?"

-"Oh, of course, she is as welcome as you, dear, I must leave, I'll wait for you tomorrow at 07PM in my house, I leave the address."

Ana accompanied Grace to the door and said goodbye, that night when Kate arrived, told her about the invitation, Kate accepted delighted also knew Grace and thought that she was a lovely woman.

Grace left Ana's apartment and as she was very close to the Escala, she decided to try her luck and go visit Christian, she was very worried about him, she knew that the robbery to GEH had him on the verge of nerves she had not seen him for days. She did not even participate in Sunday dinners, she only had news of him from sporadic phone calls and the comments Elliot gave her, the only good thing was that they were very close lately.

When she arrived at the building it was announced and as it was on the list went straight up, upon entering Taylor received it, he indicated to her that Christian was in his study. She knocked softly on the door and entered.

-"Good night, sweetheart," - Grace said, looking at her son. Christian was surprised to see his mother. He immediately got up and walked over to give her a kiss.

-"Mother, how are you? Why are you here?"

-I was close, snacking, and I wanted to come by and say hello, I have not seen you for many days, how are you, sweetie? - Grace sat down on the couch and Christian sat down beside her.

-"Good mother, hard work, you know, that's why I could not go home.

-"Understanding treasure," - Grace said, stroking his son's cheek. - "Well, I did not come to take you out for a long time, but since I'm here, I'd like to invite you to dinner tomorrow, your brothers will be there, and ..." - but she could not finish it, Christian interrupted.

-"I can`t mother, it will be impossible for me, there are many complications that you do not understand and besides I have too many things to do any minute that makes me waste time equals delays, and all the time I can spend working is valuable". - Grace tried to hide the pain in the way he had spoken to her, had been cold, hard, and unkind.

-"Sure, honey," - she said, getting up, - "I'll let you work."

-"I'll go with you," Christian said, but his mother put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up. She did not know if she could keep her composure any longer.

-"No honey, stay, I know the way," - and she went out the door and swiftly went to the exit, did not wait for Christian to kiss her, she just wanted to get out of there so no one could see her tears.

Christian was thinking, he was an idiot, his mother had come alone to see him and invited him to dinner and he had treated her wrong unfairly, again had disappointed her, tried to reach her but it was late, Grace was gone.

When she got home, told Gretchen that she was ill and that she would go up and lie down, went directly to her room, to her closet and removed a black box, opened it and looked at it, when she found what she was looking for, sat down In bed, tears ran freely over her face, she looked at the photo that held in her hands, it was discolored by the years, but the image still stood out, a small child with coppery hair holding a blanket, thumb sucking, he was very thin and in his eyes there was fear, he was in a corner of the picture away from the family, excluded from the three people who stood smiling at his side, Grace hugged the photo tightly and allowed herself to be seized by the sadness, from the beginning that frail little boy had moved away from his family, no matter how much they loved him, they could not get him near, and today 25 years later she felt farther away than had ever, she had failed as a mother, had failed in his attempt to make him feel wanted, because until today he was that boy lost in the photo.


	20. The reunion dinner

The reunion dinner

The next day Ana went to the office to sign some papers, and worked with Jim on the new assignments, it was also planned to move SIP to a safer building, with the purchase of the home house had also bought another newer building, Who had a level of access to the staff until certain times, but had not said anything, it had not seemed right that Jack Hyde had keys to the building. Her attitude had seemed suspicious to her, but to avoid anything that would alter the environment more because of the changes, she decided to keep quiet, but she had the idea of changing all security, including the company that provided the service.

The day passed in meetings and conferences, preparing transfer plans and approving some manuscripts, when she left at noon to prepare for dinner, she did so with the intention of cooking a dessert to take, it was not necessary, but she would feel more comfortable that way, so he bought the ingredients and set to work.

When it was over, it was 5:30 p.m., Kate had already returned and was getting ready, set the dessert on a tray and retired to her room to prepare, chose to wear something comfortable and simple, the weather was still very cold, so She wore black denim shorts, a turtleneck t-shirt, black high boots, and would complete her look with a black half-leg cap, her hair in a semi-ponytail, no make-up, before Finish fixing up, Ana wondered if Christian would be at dinner, and when she did, she felt little butterflies in her stomach, but then she dismissed that idea, Grace had only mentioned Mia and Elliot.

When she left her room, she went to the kitchen, found Kate prowling the tray of desserts. She was gorgeous, had a knee length tube dress with long dark red sleeves, tall black boots and loose hair.

-"Eppp, what are you doing, Miss? That's for the end" - said Ana pulling away the tray

-"Anaaaa", - Kate complained – "don`t be like that, how do you make red velvet cupcakes with frosting and do not let me eat"

-"No, Miss, when dinner is over," - said Ana, acquiring a feigned motherly pose.

"Speaking of dinner ... mmmm ... do you think Grey will be?" - Kate asked in a sour tone, Ana laughed

-"Who Grey?" - She asked amused, Kate rolled her eyes.

-"You know who I mean, the ogre Christian Grey." Anna shrugged.

-"I do not know, Grace, I do not mention it, but it's her parents' house, so if he introduces himself, please behave." - Kate waved her hand and replied wryly.

-"Scout word." - Ana ignored the tone, took the tray, and with her friend they headed to the garage.

During the week, Ana had been through a car dealership, and although Kate had insisted that she buy a Mercedes Benz A45 AMG 2014, she ended up buying the car she always liked, a BMW 1 series red 4-door, was simple, Safe, functional and very beautiful, both climbed and headed towards Bellueve.

They arrived at the entrance and both were surprised, in front of them stood a beautiful colonial style house, the patio that preceded it was immense, and very well taken care of.

When they knocked on the door, were received by Grace with Carrick.

-"Ana, Kate, it's nice of you to come." - She gave Ana a hug, then Kate.

-"Goodnight, Grace, Carrick."

-"Kate, he's my husband, Carrick." - Kate held out her hand.

-"Mr. Grey is a pleasure to meet you".

-"None of Mr. Grey please call me Carrick, and girls come in, it's freezing cold."

Both went in and found themselves with a lovely room, Grace noticed the covered tray in Ana's hands.

-"Darling, what is that?"

-"Oh, sorry, I did not want to come empty-handed, so I brought the dessert." - Grace checked the contents and smiled.

-"You would not have bothered, but thank you very much, they look incredible, where did you buy them from?"

-"Ana prepared them personally," Kate said proudly.

Ana blushed, Grace smiled and gestured to Carrick to remember the previous conversation; he just smiled and shook his head.

-"I'll leave this in the kitchen, please, Carrick, take them to the living room."

-"Girls here" - took them to a living room with armchairs, side tables and a fireplace, the decor was beautiful, and over the fireplace were a lot of picture frames with family photos – "what do I offer to drink?"

-Water, thank you, I must drive

"White wine is fine, Mr….Carrick," Kate replied.

A few minutes later he returned with the drinks and they began the conversation, when Grace returned, accompanied by a tall young woman with black hair, and brown eyes, she was very beautiful, she had a blue dress with long sleeves of loose skirt and long low boots , came very smiling.

-"Girls, I want to introduce you to my daughter Mia," they both got up and came over, first pointing to Ana – "Mia, she is Ana and she is Kate".

Ana extended her hand to greet her – "Hello, it's a pleasure" - but she was surprised by a hug

-"The pleasure is all mine, I finally know you my parents speak wonderful of you" - Ana blushed, when she released, did the same with Kate, and after the presentations sat down.

-Ana I must tell you that when Mom told me that you made the cupcake I could not believe they are my favorite dessert so I had to taste a bite and I almost melt, please you have to give me the recipe.

Ana laughed – "Of course, I love them too and they are Kate's favorites, do you like to cook?" Mia laughed.

-You could say yes, I'm finishing some special confectionery courses, and then I'll open my own pastry shop, I'm very excited, so if you give me your recipe and I prepare and sell them, I promise to give you a percentage of the profits And mention you - finished smiling.

Ana imitated her - you already have a deal - they continued talking when they heard the door of the street open.

-Family, the heart and soul of the house arrived! - Elliot shouted as he entered, when he got to where they were, greeted his mother and sister with a kiss and his father with a hug, then turned his attention to the girls, extended his hand in greeting.

-"Hi, I'm Elliot, the most beautiful of the family and you are? - Ana laughed, no doubt Elliot was a serious case.

-"Hi Elliot, I'm Anastasia Steel". - Elliot smiled and planted a kiss on her hand, then turned to the other girl and loved what he saw, Kate extended her hand, no doubt this man was handsome.

-"Hi, I'm Kate Kavanagh, nice to meet you," - and Kate blushed as he took her hand and placed a delicate kiss, he entertained himself with his hand longer than with Ana, and when they looked at each other, one could see the sparks.

-"Ms. Kavanagh, pleasure is entirely mine", - Elliot said in a seductive voice.

-"Kate please," she said with a sigh, as he released her hand, she was grinning silly.

Carrick cleared his throat with a wry smile, glanced at Grace who smiled openly and Mia rolled her eyes.

Elliot, what do you drink? -and thus began the conversation, they all took a seat and began to talk about various topics, then touched a little the theme of the foundation but it was decided that they would talk better after dinner, when Gretchen announced that dinner was ready all passed To the dining room, before Grace could get there, the doorbell rang, she excused herself and went to the door but did not expect to find what was behind.

-"Christian, what are you doing here?" - Grace asked in surprise.

The day had been more hellish than ever for Christian, but the reason for this was because of how bad it felt to have treated his mother badly, a thousand times in the day he framed her number, but always cut before the first tone, He knew he owed her an apology and did not want to give it over the phone, so he decided to surprise her by coming in for dinner.

-"Hi, Mom, can I come in?" - He asked hesitantly, Grace stepped aside and let him in, she was still very hurt by the tone in which he had spoken, Christian turned to his mother-

-"Mom, I want to apologize, I should not have reacted that way with you, you did not deserve my words, please excuse me, I know it's not excuse but lately I'm very stressed..."

Before he finished his prayer the tears ran down Grace's face, and without thinking she approached and gave his son a hug by taking him by the neck, Christian stood there not knowing what to do, but after a few seconds he posed His hands on his mother's back closed his eyes and was wrapped by the love that this woman professed, Grace was happy, it was the first time in years that Christian apologized, but what made her happier was the hug , Was the first time they hugged like that in a long time, when they separated Christian wiped his mother's tears with his thumb, hated to make Grace suffer, Carrick who had already worried because his wife was late, came to the room and found the scene.

-"Son, what an honor," - he said, shaking Christian's hand, - "your mother did not tell me you'd come."

Christian looked at his smiling mother, what had happened yesterday was between them two.

-"Hi dad, I was not sure, that's why I did not confirm Mom, but I'm already here"

-"Perfect." - then Carrick looked at his wife. - "Honey, are you okay?" - he said worried, Grace made a carefree gesture with the hand

-"Yes, the excitement is that I didn`t see Christian in days." - Carrick nodded, hugged his wife and kissed her forehead.

-"Well, enough of crying now are all our children and we are waiting at the table next to the guests"

Grace smiled, Christian was surprised but followed his parents to the dining room, he didn`t want to be with strange people tonight, but he knew that he could not protest, they came to the dining room and the first thing he saw was Kate Kavanagh, which surprised him _"how she knows my parents "_ he thought, but when he was going to articulate, Mia jumped him by the neck.

-Christian ! - screaming excited - I am so happy to see you, you have not come for days.

Christian smiled and looked away at her sister, she was the only one who could jump him and stick to him.

-Hi Mia, I've been busy that's why I could not come - Mia made a pout

-"You owe me several lunches," - she said, completing her pose by folding her arms, before they could continue. Elliot stood up and patted her brother on the shoulder. He was glad he could accompany them.

-"Christian, how's it going," - Elliot said, sitting up again,

-"Good, fortunately I got here in time." - Christian noticed that Grace was looking around intently for something, and when he was about to ask, her father interrupted.

-"Christian, you know Kate Kavanagh." - Christian looked back at Kate, who was sitting at the table next to Elliot. Her face was red and her lips pursed. She looked at him with hate, so he prepared for anything, but he did not think. To make a scandal at his parents' house, if necessary he would go again.

-"Yes, I know her, Miss Kavanagh, how nice to see you again," - he said without emotion in his greeting.

-"Christian," - Kate said, with all the disdain her voice could articulate, his father was surprised at the tone, but decided to ignore it.

-"Well, I think you should take a seat," Carrick said, and went to take his place.

Christian came over to sit next to Mia when she put her hand on the chair to keep the chair from moving.

-"Mia? " - He asked confused.

-"The seat is busy," she said, smiling.

-"Who ..." - he began to say but could not finish, was interrupted by a voice that came from the side of the dining room, which made him mutes and turn in search of his origin.

-"Please excuse me, but I had to take this call," - said Ana, entering the dining room without looking at Christian, who had already seen her, breathed in, she was more beautiful, if that was possible.

-"No problem dear," - said Grace, approaching the young woman. - "Fortunately, my son Christian arrived on time, I think you remember him from New York." - Ana immediately turned her head in the direction of Grace's gaze, and there she met that look who was chasing her in his dreams, he was there, he wore a black suit and a blue shirt with the top button off, his hair was wild, his eyes met and again felt the force that surrounded them when they were together. Without realizing it, Christian walked to where she was, hypnotized by her beauty, it had been so long since they had seen that he could not believe his eyes.

-"Ms. Steel, what a pleasure to see you "- he said in a soft voice reaching out to her, Ana took his hand without articulating a word still lost in his gaze, and he did not take his eyes off her, placed a soft kiss on her hand Which sent electric currents all over his body.

-"Christian ..." - she whispered, still impressed with his presence, he smiled at this, he loved the way his name sounded on his lips, they stared at each other for a few seconds, forgetting where they were until they heard a loud rasp and turned, Elliot had a mischievous grin, when Ana noticed, she stretched her hand out from among Christian's, he automatically turned on feeling this, when he released her hand he frowned, - " _why do I feel I'm missing something now that I let her go"_ \- But no rational thought came to him, but when he realized that she was staring at him, there was surprise in his eyes, he looked at his hand again and realized that where he had deposited the kiss, she unconsciously passed his fingers.

Grace was surprised by this scene, never in her life had seen Christian behave like this, looked at her husband who had the same face of surprise, only Mia and Elliot was looking at the scene smiling, Kate looked disgusted.

"Well," said Grace, "dinner is waiting to be served, please, if you can occupy your seats."

Ana nodded and went to her place next to Mia, Christian gave way and as every gentleman helped her pulling the chair to sit, this situation was very embarrassed Ana who was still blushing more each time. Christian took the seat next to her and to his father's right, while his mother went into the kitchen to find another set of cutlery for the other end of the table where she would sit now.

Ana looked at Kate who was red and when she looked at her, Ana made a gesture to remember her previous conversation, Kate understood the request and looked away to Elliot which made it automatically change to sweeter.

-"I never thought I'd find you here, Miss Steel, I must say it's a pleasant surprise," - said Christian, speaking very lowly.

-"Your mother invited me to dinner, so I could meet your brother, Mr. Grey," - said Ana in a formal tone, Christian frowned, did not like her to be formal with him, wanted to hear his name on her lips, and less liked the presentation to Elliot, to what was ?.

Ana, who did not understand why she felt she owed him an explanation, and more, because of his frown, explained - "What happens is that your mother told me that Elliot has a construction company, and I already have the place for Kids of Heaven, and I need someone who is trustworthy to carry out the inspection and the works, Mr. Grey".

" _I don`t want she tell me, Mr. Grey, and call my brother by his name_ ," thought Christian sulkily.

\- Yes, Elliot is very good at his work, my mother did very well in recommending it ... - took some air - and please call me Christian ...

Ana smiled, then lost her smile again, Christian asked immediately.

"What's wrong?" Ana shifted uncomfortably, looked around, Grace had already returned and was in a conversation with Mia, Elliot, Kate, and Carrick chatting animatedly, but before she could answer the cook entered with the plates.

When everyone was served, Ana felt Christian's gaze on her, knew that if he looked at her so intently, she could not taste bite, so she took a sip of her water wishing out wine, and turned to her left.

-Whaaattt? - she asked in an exasperated whisper, Christian was surprised by her tone, but rarely did not bother him, but rather he found it funny

-"You did not answer me," - he said with a hint of humor, Ana sighed, looked around the table again, and when she saw no one paying attention to them, she said.

-"The last time you told me to call you by name, our lunch ended abruptly and before you said goodbye, you returned to the formalities, so if this is going to be so, I prefer to keep those formalities," - Ana said, a little annoyed, Christian smiled, she was very beautiful when she was angry, but he quickly changed his expression when she narrowed her eyes.

-"Ms. Steel, a thousand apologies for my behavior the last time, there arose a problem that made me lose control and my need to get to Seattle made my whole judgment clouded, but I promise, this will not be like the last time" - Christian smiled shyly, which made Ana's heart melt - " _it may be more tender_ " - she thought, and with a smile she made a statement.

\- "On a condition," - she said cryptically smiling, he raised his eyebrows quizzically, - _"she puts conditions on me, to accept my apologies",_ \- he thought, but found himself imitating her smile and also claiming – "call me Ana" - she said and began to eat, Christian's smile widened and he also put his attention on his plate, thank God he did not pull back when he saw Kate.

When everyone had finished their supper, Grace suggested that they go into the living room for coffee and dessert, Kate was a little behind, and when Anne came up to her, she cornered her to the side of the room.

-"What does he do here?" - Kate asked, shrieking. Ana rolled her eyes, at dinner Christian had not even looked at her.

\- "It's his parents house Kate," she said wearily.

\- "I don`t want to be a minute where he is," - she said grumbled and folded her arms in an attitude that Ana thought was a spoiled child

\- "Well, that's bad for you, if you want; you'll be back in a taxi, because I'm not going yet." - Kate's jaw dropped.

\- "Are you going to let me go by taxi alone?" - She asked.

\- "Yes," said Ana firmly, - "I have to talk to Elliot and I still have not been able to do it, I also need to see something with Carrick, so if you don`t feel comfortable, you can go, by me you don`t feel bound to be where you don`t want to" - She crossed her arms defiantly and kept her eyes steady, she loved Kate but would not let her petulant and capricious attitude prevent her from carrying out the end of her visit, if Kate left, she knew this would lead to a great fight, but she wanted that sanity and reason to reign over her friend.

Kate knew that his attitude was also extremist, Christian Grey had hardly even looked at her and when he exchanged words with her, he was educated, and if she thought it right, Ana was right, inside everything there was a purpose to be there, so she composed and looked at her friend with shame.

-"Sorry Ana, I should not have reacted like this, you're right." - She smiled and gave Kate a little hug and then took her to where they were all, the scene had been watched closely by Christian, he knew that the cause of the discussion had probably been him, but from what was understood, Ms. Kavanagh had given up.

-"Excuse me," - Ana said, sitting next to Mia and in front of Elliot, Kate sat next to him and Christian, who was watching the whole scene standing, placed in a chair near Ana, wanted to observe her – "Kate and I had to clarify a doubt, Elliot your mother told me you have a builder."

-"Yes, that's right, she also told me that you need help to see some buildings".

-"Yes, with Carrick we bought two buildings one for Kids of Heaven and one for moving the SIP offices, and in both I need a structure verification and a budget for the setup costs".

-"Okay, and when do you need my visit?"

-"If it's for me, tomorrow, mainly with SIP, I need to move offices, the shelter will take longer."

-"Perfect, I'll go through my schedule and call you tomorrow to set the time when we can go look at the buildings, if you like, I'll pick you up and we'll go together." - Christian glared at his brother, did not want him to be alone with her.

-"Perfect, but perhaps it will be better for us to meet since lately I have many meetings, and if you arrive early you can do the inspection and inform me of your observations."

Christian nodded, this proposal he liked more, but equally did not leave aside the idea of them alone walking through an empty building, he knew that his brother would never disrespect Anastasia, but he did not want Elliot to spend time with her, time that could be his.

-"As you say," - said Elliot,

Grace came along with Ana's coffee and cupcakes, when she served them all they savored.

-"Mia, you did it with these cupcakes, they're delicious," - Elliot said, moaning.

-"It's true, they're the best you've ever done, you've really improved," - Christian said, savoring the dough.

Mia looked at her brothers with irony, - "thank you for the compliment, but you must congratulate Ana, it was she who made them".

Elliot smiled, and Christian looked at her in astonishment, never imagined she could bake so well, and found himself wanting to know more about her.

-"Ana, if you cook me more of these, I do not charge fees" - Elliot joked, everyone laughed and the conversation arose freely for various subjects, a little later Ana excused herself to go to the bathroom, when she returned she looked at the photos that were hanging on the wall of the stairs, she was admiring one of Christian next to the university rowing team.

-"That was my first and last year in the team, we won the cup," - said a voice behind her, when she turned around, found Christian very close, watching her intensely.

\- "First and last year?" - She asked curiously, blushing and biting her lip.

Christian exhaled deeply, that lip drove him crazy, inadvertently found himself approaching her and taking her chin between his fingers to pull her lip gently.

-"I thought I told you not to bite your lip," - he said in an authoritative whisper, Ana sighed, felt a thousand things in her body every time he touched her, she stared at his lips and wished to place his mouth firmly on them.

-"I'm sorry," - she said breathlessly, the proximity made her gasp for breath.

\- "Don`t apologize, it just drive me crazy, please do not do it or I will not be able to contain myself," - Christian said in a broken voice, he wanted to hold her in his arms, and kiss her until she lost consciousness.

Ana did not inquire into what he meant, because if he took a step closer, it would be she who would not be restrained. - "You didn`t answer," - she whispered.

Christian's brain took a few seconds to record what she had said, when he understood, he smiled, causing Ana again to stop breathing.

-"I'm not very good at taking orders, so I had to leave the team".

-"Oh," - was all she could say, his fingers still holding her chin and sending heat and electricity to the center of her body.

-"Dinner with me ..." - said Christian hasty. - "Please ..."

Ana smiled, this man made her lose her sense, but she fascinated him to a point where nothing mattered.

-"Yes," - she whispered, Christian's smile would have made anyone around him bend his knees, it was total and sincere.

\- "Tomorrow," - said Christian enthusiastically, Ana lost her smile a little.

\- "Tomorrow I must meet Elliot and I do not know what time we could finish." - Ana felt sad, she really wanted to have dinner with him, but she had already committed to Elliot, Christian who was carrying things as he wanted, no doubt.

-"It does not matter, if you want tomorrow I'll accompany you and Elliot and when you finish we can go to dinner, can be in my house if you think, my housekeeper cooks delicious" - said Christian fully displaying his smile, " _please say that Yes, I will do anything to dine with you "_

Ana hesitated a second, but when she saw that smile could not refuse, she wanted to spend the evening with him, so biting his lip to avoid a smile that split in two his face nodded, Christian smiled and fixed his gaze on Her mouth was so close it was a matter of cutting distance, Ana knew she was doing it, and she did not want to stop him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel his lips, closed his eyes and spread his mouth, waiting for that kiss that made her tremble with emotion .

Christian was inches from his mouth, he felt Ana's breath on his lips, but found himself giving her a kiss on the cheek and parting, Ana inhaled loudly, it was not what she expected, she opened her eyes suddenly and looked at him confused, he Came to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice.

-"I don`t want to do it here, because when I kiss you, I do not plan to ever let you go" - and although he did not know where that came from, he knew it was exactly what he felt, his words made her tremble slightly and when he looked at her, she was blushing And smiled, but before they could continue with the moment they were interrupted.

-"Ana there you are, I ... "- Mia remained silent, seeing the closeness of both, mentally she hit herself, had interrupted, Christian looked at Ana with a gesture, knew that this would happen and she laughed quietly, then they separated.

"Were you looking for me?" - Ana asked to a stupefied Mia.

-"Eh ... ahh ... .mmm ... ..yeah, Mom worried that you would not come "- said Mia stammering embarrassed, Ana smiled and walked to the living room, passed by Mia's side and gave a gentle squeeze in her hands, before leave,

She turned to Christian and with a mischievous look she bit her lip and left, Christian, who followed her with his eyes, smiled at this demonstration " _this girl will be my doom"_ he thought and with a big smile left for the living room, when he passed by Mia he kissed her forehead and continued straight, this one that was still firm in its place only managed to laugh.

-My mother was definitely right, Ana is what my brother needs - she said to herself and smiling went to join her family.

The rest of the night passed quietly, after returning to the room Ana exchange phone numbers with Elliot and slyly with Christian, did not want to make a big fuss of the departure they would have tomorrow night, Ana and Christian looked slyly and each When their gazes met, she blushed and laughed as she looked down and he smiled sideways and concentrated on their conversation, if he let himself be carried he was able to take her in his arms and lock her in his room, and before his imagination Out further away those thoughts, it was not time to get excited about visions of Ana in bed.

Christian's parents were astonished, he had never stayed so late, had not participated so amenly in the talks, Mia only smiled, Elliot was in a world apart with Kate, they spoke slowly but it was noticed that there was something between Both of them, since Elliot was more chivalrous than ever and Kate was very comfortable despite his initial reticence.

When it was time to leave, Ana and Kate said goodbye to Grace, Carrick and Mia, promising to return, Christian and Elliot also took the opportunity to leave and said goodbye to their parents and sister, and accompanied the girls outside.

-"Ladies, do you have a way back?, No problem, I can take you to wherever you say," - Christian asked hopefully, Kate winced, but Ana smiled gently.

-"Thanks Christian, but we came in my car, we'll be fine," - she said timidly, he smiled, but that did not ease the concern he would feel in knowing if she would come right.

-"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow to set the time?" - Asked Christian closer to Ana, Kate took the opportunity to approach Elliot and have a conversation with him.

-"Sure," - Ana said, looking into his eyes. -"I'll wait for your call." - Christian came over and laid a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes, giving in to the sensation. When she opened them, Christian was looking at her intensely, what they both felt, could not explain, they approached the car, he opened the door and she came in, a while later Kate accompanied her, without a word with Christian entered and closed his door, he and Elliot watched them go, as they were watched by his parents and his sister, Who had a smile on their faces.

-"I think I'm in love," - Elliot said, Christian rolled his eyes and went to his SUV, said goodbye to his parents and left, Elliot stayed for a moment, then decided to leave, when they both left, Her parents closed the door, Grace had a big smile, Mia was dying to tell them what she had seen at the bottom of the stairs, so the three of them sat in the living room to do the analysis of the night.

They made their way in silence, each analyzing what they had experienced that night and when they arrived in their apartment went straight to their respective room, after saying good night, in the end the dinner had been wonderful, after getting ready to sleep , Ana was looking at the city through the window of her room when her cell phone vibrated, it was late, but it could be Ethan, but when she saw the name on the screen could not hide the joy and surprise...

-"Sorry, I know it's late, I just wanted to know, if you arrived well".

-"I was awake, don`t worry, and yes, we arrived well, thank you for the concern Mr. Grey," - said Ana in a fun tone lying down on the bed.

-"There's nothing to be thankful, Miss Steel, to know that you're all right, relieve me, to tell the truth." - He leaned back in his study chair. He had arrived with the intention of working, but he could not, thinking about how Ana would be. and now that he knew, he did not want to cut the call.

-"Thank you so much, Christian." - Ana was silent, it was a comfortable silence, it seemed that with him, never needed too many words, Christian sighed, it was late and she sure was tired

-"Ana, I'd better let you rest, I'll call you tomorrow to see what time you stayed with Elliot and I'll go with you to see the work".

-"Christian, it is not necessary, please do not bother, I'll call you at the time I finish and we'll see from there."

-"It's no trouble to accompany you if you agree" - Ana smiled broadly and loved the idea of spending time with him.

-"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow to make the meeting, well I'll let you rest too, good night Christian," -Ana said softly, Christian smiled, could get used to this

-"Good night, Anastasia," - he said seductively. Ana felt that she was melting ice cream, this man was doing things to her, after a second they hung up and she hugged her cell phone, praying that this would not end abruptly as in NY, Christian stayed looking at the window of his office toward the sleeping city, this woman made him do things he was not used to, but if he thought about it, he loved it.


	21. The official Date part 1

A/N: Thanks for reading, you can look pinterest if you want a visual of what I write, lourvaz/sombras tristes y oscuras, enjoy

* * *

The official Date part 1

When Kate got up the next morning, she found Ana already in the kitchen dressed and serving breakfast, it was barely seven in the morning, but it was clear that her friend was already quite awake.

-"Good morning," - Kate said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. Ana gave her a wide smile and set down a plate of pancakes with fruit in front of her friend. - "Someone got up in a good mood," - Kate finished, taking a sip of her juice.

Ana sat down beside her and poured herself a cup of tea.

-"It's a lovely day, why should not I get up in a good mood?" - Ana said in a cheerful voice, Kate looked out the window, and yes, it was a nice day, but supposed that her friend's good mood was not due to the weather, -" what about last night with Elliot?" - Ana asked, this made Kate look at her again with a smile on her lips.

-"Excellently, he's a very nice boy, you know, he invited me to dinner after finishing his inspection with you," - she said hopefully, Ana raised her eyebrows in surprise but with joy, she was not alone with a date.

-"How well Kate, and where you will go?" - she said, biting into a piece of fruit.

-"I do not know." - Shrugging, indifferent, Ana noticed something in the tone.

-"What's the matter, Kate?" - she asked worriedly, her friend was playing with her fork on her plate, then looked at Ana, and took a deep breath.

-"His brother is Christian Grey, Ana," - she said as if it were obvious, Ana rolled her eyes, leaned her arm on the bar and took her head, with a hard and tired tone she said.

-"Can you finish with the Christian Gray theme?, it's been a long time, aside, at yesterday's dinner did not make a snub neither behaved rudely, I think you're exaggerating." - Kate's face didn`t go unnoticed, there was wonder, anger and indignation.

-"In case you do not remember, he kicked me out of his building in NY," - she said through her teeth. - "I do not think I'm exaggerating, he's a despicable and very unpleasant being, I do not know how you tolerate talking to him."

Ana raised her head and looked at her friend, there was a little anger in her eyes, Kate was not going to decide who she was talking to.

-"That's the point, I talk to him, not you, you talk to Elliot, not to Christian, I do not understand why everything has to end in your problem with him, a problem that if I remember correctly you started". - Ana said firmly, Kate stepped back a little

\- "I apologized," - Kate said defensively.

-"But you lied, you did not tell him you were the one you were going to, you gave the name of someone else, how did you expect him to react?" - said Ana losing a little patience, Kate could not replicate, inside her friend was right, sat down heavily in her armchair and fixed the view to the plate, Ana sighed and in a calmer tone spoke.

-"If it's any consolation, he knows he acted badly on you because he did not let you explain to him in NY, he could have handled things better too." - This statement made Kate lift her head violently, Ana bit her nervous lip,

She had never told Kate about her meeting with Christian in NY, much less tonight's dinner.

-"How do you know that?"- Kate asked, raising her eyebrows.

\- "I ... I met him in NY the day after the gala, and we talked for a while and then he said that he would have been kinder to you too," - Ana finished blushing, she did not know because she felt embarrassed.

\- "And why didn`t you tell me?" - Kate asked in surprise.

\- "I did not want you to get upset," - Ana said sheepishly, Kate felt hurt, her childish and stubborn attitude toward Christian had caused her friend not to trust her.

\- "I'm sorry, Ana," - Kate whispered, Ana looked up.

-Why?

-"By being a hardheaded, you did not tell me about the encounter with him and that hurts me, you could not trust me for my reaction, and although I know, that the only culprit is me, I feel hurt."

Ana hugged her friend, and she corresponded, despite everything, Kate was his friend, almost his sister, and did not want anything to get in the way of their friendship. When they were released Ana looked at his hands and in a whisper confessed.

-"I'm having dinner with him today." - Kate's eyebrows rose in surprise, but before she made an unpleasant remark, she bit her tongue, after a few seconds she managed to say.

-"You like him?"

Ana biting her lips, made an affirmative gesture. Kate decided to be quiet, it was the wisest thing for the moment, her attitude against him had already caused a lot of problems, at the end nodded

-"Well, but do not even think I'm going to share my cupcakes with him," - she said with amusement, and Ana smiled, then they prepared to go to work.

At midday Elliot had called her, to specify the time of the meeting, they stayed for 5 o'clock because Ana had a meeting with some new authors at 2 o'clock, and she wanted to have a moment to go to her house to take a shower and change, Elliot would already make the tour of both buildings from 3, and they would be in the new building of SIP to define the changes.

When she was about to enter the meeting her cell phone rang with a message alert.

C _: Good afternoon Anastasia, I hope you had a productive morning, talk to Elliot and told me that you would meet at 5, you want me to come and look for you by SIP ?._

A _: Good afternoon Christian, thank you very much, the truth was a busy morning, when I leave I have to go to my apartment to find something, we can find where Elliot, and I go on my own._ " - Ana sighed waiting for the answer; she wanted to get ready for the date.

C: _If you want then I'll stop by your apartment, give me the address and I'll pass by you, I would not want you to come alone to the building, much less follow me to the destination of our dinner –_ Christian wanted to impose himself but knew he should not do no movement and comment that could ruin his departure.

A:" _Okay, I'll give you the address in a message later, I have to go, have a nice afternoon, ;-)"_ \- He sighed releasing the air that had content, all this was new to him, had never been pending on the answer Of a woman, all had always done what he wanted, looked back at the message and the wink made him smile, usually Mia was the one who sent him little faces in the messages, and they usually annoyed him, but now the thought that Anastasia was the one who sent him made him smile.

When the meeting was over, it was almost 4:00 PM, Ana ran like a bullet on her way to her apartment, when she sent the message to Christian with the address, he informed her that he would pick her up at 4:45 pm, arrived at her home and went straight to the shower, washed her hair and dried it leaving him loose half wild, then went to her closet and looked for something that was cute, elegant, simple and sexy, because at the end of the night would have a date, Looked at everything that could enter that category and when she found it ,she smiled, put on her chosen clothes, but, since she did not want Elliot to see her dressed like that, neither Christian nor until they were alone, she put a black cover and long width to the knee, just applied a little mascara to her eyes, when she was finishing, the doorbell rang, so he took a few deep breaths to calm down and left his room and headed to the living room to open the door.

Christian left the office at 4 pm, went by his house and changed, put on dark jeans, a black shirt and a jacket, talked to Gail and asked her to have dinner ready but did not specify what time would come, only informed that Taylor would notify her when they were about to arrive.

He went to the address Ana told him, and was pleased to see that the neighborhood was very safe, he also liked the security of the building, could only enter with the approval of the owners, asked Taylor to wait and went to the apartment., Was nervous, it was the first time that he would go out to dinner with a woman who was not his mother, sister or Elena.

When he arrived he took a deep breath to calm down and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened and before him, she appeared, she was beautiful, had a radiant smile, her hair was loose, and had a black coat that came below the knees then only her boots were seen, it was very simple and Elegant and that cover was sexy since it did not let anything glimpse, but Christian could not help thinking that it would take under...

-"Anastasia," - he said, almost sighing, he approached her and kissed on the cheek, and absorbed her scent, smelled of flowers and a delicious flagrancy that he could not identify. Ana closed her eyes when Christian kissed her, and she enjoyed the moment, the proximity of his body emitted a heat that made her blush, and where he put his lips, appeared the electric current so familiar, but what else captive was his smell, Had a unique fragrance, it was to soap, and to something citric and masculine.

-"Christian," - she said as he withdrew slowly, in a whisper.

-"You look beautiful," - he said, looking her up from head to toe, he could not help but think what she would wear beneath that coat, she smiled mischievously at his gaze, had never been vain, nor had she wanted the inquisitive look of a man, but yes, she wanted to impress Christian, she loved to watch as his eyes eyed greedily, she felt attractive when he looked at her.

-"Thanks ... you want something to drink, before we go," - she asked, did not know the time, but she did not care, just wanted to be alone with him.

-"I'd love to, but I'm afraid we'll be too late if I come in, do you think we'll reschedule?" - He asked sweetly, she smiled affirmatively and when she looked at him she bit her lips unconsciously, Christian gave a low growl and his hand automatically went to separate the lip that was being bitten.

-"Miss Steel, I think you need a little discipline to learn how to do what you are told," - he said cryptically, and with a dominant voice, she opened her eyes wide, did not understand what he meant, And he, when he noticed, sighed and smiled, gave her a kiss on the nose.

-"Don't listen to me, and it's a deal the next dinner will be here, if you agree? " - She smiled again

-" Yes, but only if I cook "- he raised his hands in front of his body and with humor replied.

-"I would never discuss it in that Miss ... shall we?" - He stretched out his arm to show her the way, so that it would pass, she smiled and answered.

-"Let's go"

They left the apartment and called the elevator, and when they were alone in that closed environment, the air was heavily loaded, both were breathing hard, Ana looked at the floor and her cheeks flushed with the passage of minutes, Christian realized this and He went to her, took her face in his hands and lifted him, stared at her and descended to touch his lips, but when he was going to kissed her, with a ping, the elevator communicated their arrival to ground floor.

Both of them were breathing hard and they were still connected by the look, Christian reluctantly lowered his hands and motioned for her to pass, she went out quickly and headed non-stop outside where the cold air was a relief, took a few big bites and calmed down, Christian arrived At her side and taking her hand led her to the SUV that was parked opposite, both wanted to know what happened in the elevator but neither of them said anything, Anastasia just wanted to feel his lips and Christian only wanted To be able to control himself sufficiently before launching on it.

-"Anastasia, you remember Taylor." - The man nodded his head in a friendly greeting.

-"Ms. Steel" - he said opening the door, Ana smiled and waved.

-"Mr. Taylor Good evening" -

-"Please Miss, just Taylor," - the man said seriously.

-"Ok, but if you call me Ana" - Taylor made a gesture but did not answer, so she smiled and got into the car, Christian followed, then she pointed Taylor to the road, when they were on the road she turned to look at him .

-"Thank you so much for joining me, usually this sort of thing I always did with Mike, he was the one who always guided me in everything, luckily Elliot is trustworthy," - she said with a smile.

Christian changed his face for a second but recovered quickly.

-"Mike? " - He asked as softly and calmly as he could, but inside was everything but that.

-"My lawyer, well, the lawyer who helps me with the business of NY and Europe, I don`t know if you saw him, he was with me and with Kate at the gala."

Christian did not answer, just looked at her and nodded.

-"Anyway, it was he who always accompanied me, you know many times men do not want to deal with women, or if they try, they think they can exploit or defraud, that's why he always went with me, and if Elliot was not known, probably I would have asked your father to accompany me, " - she said frankly, Christian just watched her, did not want her to depend on anyone but him, gently took her hands and gave her a small squeeze.

-"Now you can count on me for whatever you need, do not hesitate" - she smiled and shook her head, she loved the idea of being able to count on him for everything.

At that moment the car stopped indicating that they were arriving at the building, Taylor opened the door and followed them inside, when they greeted the guard they went to the second floor where they knew Elliot was, the elevator ride was shorter and in the company of Taylor so both ignored what happened earlier. When they went down to the room, they noticed that Elliot was looking at some plans in the distance.

-"Elliot" - said Ana notifying his presence, Elliot turned and smiled

-"Ana, good, you here".- He came and gave her a little hug and a kiss, Christian narrowed his eyes and growled low, he hated that he came so close to her. Elliot who noticed his face, extended his smile, and went to greet him.

-Little brother, Good to see you - he said with humor

-"Eliot," - was the dry salute he gave him, after greeting Taylor they went to the table with the plans and began to argue.

-"I was watching the building, and the structure is new, so it does not need large fixtures and depending on the location of the cubicles we must start making the necessary connections for communications".

\- "I can pass the plans of the stipulated locations for each section, the last floor is where my office will be, and the office of the Administrative Director, our secretaries and the principal boardroom, each floor would have two or three gender categories, depending on the number of staff working for each and a small boardroom, server room and computing, I want this two in the safest part, and it should probably be in a place not accessible for everyone."

-"Ok, it can be done, what about the access to the building, do you want some change in the doors?"

\- "There are only two entries and I want both to be monitored by cameras and the accesses are only by code, and that they have limitation of entrance, I want that the personnel can only access the facilities until certain hour". - She said very seriously

\- "If you allow me Ana" - said Christian, who was watching the whole scene in silence, he liked how she took command.

-"Of course Christian"

-"I can have my technology chief and my security chief meet with you, to explain what you need and they will tell you how to proceed, even if you approve it, I see everything with them and everything you need will be notified , But you would not have to worry about anything, I would take care of everything, I can assure you that they are people of absolute confidence

-"He's right Ana, my brother's minions are the most loyal there is, look that they have to endure him", - said Elliot laughing, Christian glared at him, but everything was forgotten when he saw that smile of hope.

-"Seriously? , Would you do that for me?" - She said sweetly, " _for you, I would do anything"_ thought Christian, but could not answer, only nodded, Ana smiled more broadly and before anyone could react, she hung on his neck and He planted a kiss on the cheek – "thank you "- she said softly.

Christian's smile was gigantic, she had let go, but she was still very close and he did not know how his hand was around her waist.

-"You have nothing to thank".

Ana walked away a little, but not completely out of his embrace, he kept his hand on her waist, she turned to Elliot, and was totally blushing, Elliot just smiled.

-"Well, what else do you want us to do?" - they kept talking about the changes in the building and Christian with what had happened felt more comfortable to intervene, so when all the points were dealt, they concluded to start the improvements in the following week, once the arrangements have been completed In SIP, and after the move, would start with KH.

When everyone said goodbye, Christian and Ana headed for their appointment. All the way to the apartment they didn`t talk much except some comments about the property and the work that would be done by GEH's security and computer equipment.

When they reached the Escala, and down the road to the elevator Ana laughed, Christian looked at her in surprise.

-"I'm sorry, nothing happens" - she said

\- "But something has to happen, you're laughing."

-"I was thinking that we were almost neighbors, I was interested in an apartment available here on the 20th floor, but in the end I decided on my condo, I fell in love with the view"

-"I would have loved to be neighbors," - he said in a soft voice, Ana blushed. - "But now you have me intrigued by the sight of your apartment, I want to see it."

-"You said that the next date we'd have dinner there ...?" - She said with a smile.

 _"Date? This is a date?"_ \- Thought Christian, but found himself smiling and affirming her statement.

-"Well, I'll give you the tour, but you have to go early" - when he was going to ask why, the elevator arrived, they both went up, when the door was closed the atmosphere recharged.

-"And Taylor ...?" - Ana asked excitedly. Christian stepped closer to her and cornered her against the wall.

-"He went up the service elevator," - he gasped, stood in front of her and stared at her, both of them were very close and his breathing was strong and agitated

-"Oh ..." - was all she could say, again they looked deeply, Christian was inches from her lips, she felt his breath on her face and when he came closer, she closed her eyes, he took her hands to prevent them from moving and began kissing her forehead, then continued with her eyes, then her nose and her cheeks, finally laying a soft and chaste kiss on her lips, Ana sighed loudly, and he rested his forehead on hers.

-"You make me crazy," - he said in a sigh, she looked up and looked into his eyes and also gave a soft kiss on the lips when she parted, she smiled.

-"The feeling is mutual Mr. Grey," - she said and bit her lip, he was going to reply but they felt the elevator stopped, he let go of one hand and stretched it from the other.

-"Let's go inside Miss Steel or I will not be guilty of my acts," - Ana laughed and followed.

When Ana came in she was surprised, the apartment was huge, all white, in the living room had armchairs and a grand piano, she stood in the middle of the room admiring the view, the walls were glass, by which you could admire the city, but from above.

-"The place is beautiful," - she said, walking toward the middle of the room, Christian watched closely every step she took; She had a flushed face and sparkling eyes her hair was loose, and all that combination, stole his breath.

Ana turned around and saw him gazing intently at her from head to foot, and roguishly approached him and stood in front.

-"Do I have your coat?" - He asked innocently and smiled, he had been waiting for this moment all afternoon, he wanted to know what was underneath, she nodded yes and then began to unfasten the buttons staring at him, and when she opened the coat, he gasped.

Christian took a few steps back to admire the view, she literally left him speechless and with his mouth half open, Ana smiled and bit her lip, had gotten the effect she wanted, with the look he was giving her, she felt sexy She wore a short pleated brown skirt, a long-sleeved, medium-tight hip bodice, and a pair of tall brown boots and stockings.

Christian looked greedily at his body, her clothes fit perfectly and he could not help but stop on his legs, that short skirt and boots made them look endless, and he was delighted that Elliot could not see her like this, since the only thing what he could think of, was having those legs curled around his waist as he devoured her mouth.

She put her coat on the couch beside her and turned her head a little.

-"You're ok?" - she said amused, Christian without taking his eyes off her body nodded slightly, she smiled and waved her hand towards the window.

-The view is awesome

\- "I could not agree more," - he said staring hungrily at her body, surely this woman would be his doom, he walked a few steps to her, to close the distance and when he was close he stroked his arm slightly – "you are stunning," - he said hoarsely, Caressing her cheek with the other hand, she looked down timidly and gave an imperceptible thanks, but before they could say anything they heard behind them a voice.

-"Mr. Grey" - they both turned around and saw a woman calling Christian.

-"Gail"

-"Dinner is served," - she said in a friendly tone.

\- "Thank you, Gail, I'll introduce you to Miss Anastasia Steel," - Christian said, pointing to Ana, who stepped forward and extended her hand in greeting. - "Ana, she's Gail Jones, my housekeeper".

-"A pleasure, Ms. Jones, and please call me Ana," - she said, shaking her hand.

Gail looked at Christian and when he nodded, she replied. -"A pleasure Ana, and please, it's Gail." - With that, he went back to the kitchen, Christian pointed the way to Ana and they went to dinner.

When they reached the dining room everything was exquisitely decorated, Christian pulled the chair away from her and she settled down, when he sat down, Gail came in and served dinner, once everything was in order, she retired again. Ana looked forward to what was in front of her, Gail had prepared turbans of green asparagus with ham as an entrée, roasted veal sirloin with potato crisp and plum compote as main course, and for dessert mascarpone mousse ice cream with red berries, When they finished, Ana took a sip of her wine. During the meal she had spoken little, Christian enjoyed watching as she devoured what lay ahead.

-"You were right dinner was exquisite thank you very much for inviting me."

\- "Thank you for accepting," - Christian said sincerely as Gail entered to clear the dishes, Christian got up and motioned for Anastasia to come into the room to continue talking.

-"Gail, everything has been exquisite, thank you very much" - said Ana – "and please give me the mascarpone mousse recipe."

\- "You have nothing to be thankful for, Ms." - Gail said sincerely, many women had passed in the years she had been working with Mr. Grey, but none of them had thanked her for dinner, this young woman was pleasant and very kind, Jason was right she was what her boss needed – "and I will be more than happy to give it to you, I am sure it will be easy to prepare."

\- "Thanks," - said Ana, and started to walk to where Christian told her.

\- "Really thank you Gail, everything was exquisite," - he said and followed Ana into the living room, Gail could not say anything, it was the first time in a long time that he thanked her for dinner _"oh yeah, definitely she will be a very positive change In him, "_ \- she thought and with that she retired to the kitchen.

Christian was nervous, never had a date in his life, so he did not know how to behave, Ana was standing in the room admiring the view, tried to appear calm but could not, since it was the first time she was alone with a man, in his apartment.

-"Do you want to drink something else?" - He asked, approaching, she shook her head still staring at the window; he stood behind her but not touching her, close enough to smell her hair and feel the warmth of her body.

\- "Does not this sight take your breath away?" - She said, marveling at the city outside.

\- "You take my breath away," - he said softly, and touched her cheek, she leaned back in his hand and turned slowly, without losing touch, when they were face to face, their eyes connected, and without words he Descended to her lips.


	22. The official Date part 2

a thousand apologies for the delay, I confess that I had many problems and even came to think of not translating since I had several messages that told me that my story was not understood because of the confusion in the translation, as always I apologize, my mother tongue is Spanish and honestly I can not give another person to translate because at the time I make changes in the paragraphs because doing the literal translation many ideas are caught by the difference in the way we talk, when I reread everything I realize what I could include, so that's what I do when I do the translation.

for those who are there, thanks for being, and hopefully like it, I will update when I can, kisses and hugs.

* * *

The official Date part 2

Gently, Christian held Anna's hands and linked his fingers between hers, continued to kiss her sweetly, brought his hands to Ana's back, and as he drew them closer, he leaned closer to her and took her by surprise and without separating opened the mouth of the impression a little that allowed him to enter his tongue to explore, the kiss intensified and with it the desire of Christian, pressed his body to Ana, and with one hand he pinned hers on her back and with the other took her face to prevent it from moving, Ana was enjoying the sensations that didn´t care what he did, had waited so long for this moment, that she felt capable of being manipulated by him, Christian was fascinated, the kisses for him had always meant intimacy, he had only kissed his submissive when the occasion deserved, and was something like a reward for good behavior, but since he met Ana all he wanted was to kiss her, and now that he did, he did not want to stop, slowly walked, taking her until her back knees felt a little hard, she carefully lowered her to rest her on the couch, He released her face and placed that hand on his back for support and released one of her hands and lifted it over her head, when Ana's body was completely lying down, with his other hand he lifted Ana's and gathered them over her head, again imprisoned her hands in one of his, and the one he had free came down to her left leg and stroked the space between her skirt and boots very gently, the Kiss was becoming more sensual, Christian was on Anna's body but not fully resting on it, was held by a knee that was located between Ana's legs, Christian's hand was going up to her thighs and Ana shuddered beneath him.

Christian was ecstatic, the desire ran through his body and, the urge to own it was driving him crazy, never in his life, a woman had caused this effect on him, he had never kissed anyone the way he was kissing her, her taste was unique, her lips fit perfectly to his and her skin was soft, perfect, , everything in her screamed perfection, his hand continued to traverse her thighs and with soft movements down to her knees, he felt her tremble and shake slightly with each caress, when the kiss rose of intensity was her who raised the hips a little, and struck her body to his, that was all she needed to make him mad, the kiss became wild, voracious and intense, his tongue tangled in a sensual dance with hers and sent electric currents to the center of her wish, his hand left her leg and made a path from her stomach caressing her abdomen to her breast, and gently took it with his hand, was the perfect measure, with much care stroked it on the bra, Ana moaned in his mouth and stirred uneasily, his caresses were causing her to lose all common sense and between her legs felt to grow every second the humidity, he placed his body directly on her supporting on the hips, above the clothes Ana could feel his erection and this caused her to kiss him with more force, he began to move and rub on her waking sensations that were totally new, continued caressing her breast over her bra, and gently pinching it between his fingers, Ana moaned and arched her back at this sensation, little by little Christian's lips went down first to the jaw and then to the neck giving wet kisses, Ana moaned and moved his head allowing him to have better access, continued down to his collarbone where he placed kisses on every corner of skin that was visible, Ana was moving beneath him increasing friction with his body, breathing hard, Christian again brought his mouth to hers and kissed her again, but this time the kiss was softer, he bit her lower lip slightly causing Ana to moan again, and though he did´n want to end this, he knew it was necessary, gave her a last soft kiss and then looked at her, when Ana stopped feeling their kisses opened her eyes suddenly and met the intense look of Christian, in his eyes there was desire and lust.

-I'm sorry, - he said in a whisper- I lost control. - He released her hands.

\- Do not apologize,- she said, turning her face a little. - I wanted it, too - He sat up, and she felt an emptiness to be free of the weight of his body, he helped her to sit down and settled next to her, she was uneasy in her mind a thousand thoughts appeared ... "does he feel sorry?

please do not be, I wanted it too, I still want it "… she felt a little embarrassed by the last thought, so she looked at her hands, Christian came a little closer to her, took her chin with his hand and deposit a soft kiss on the lips.

-"I wanted it too, and I do not regret it,"- he said when he parted, guessing her thoughts, Ana smiled more calmly.

-"Then why did you stop?"- she asked in a whisper.

Christian sighed and ran his hand through his hair - because although I want more than anything to be with you, there are many things that you do not know and that are important that you know before anything happens.

Ana looked at him confused, what could be what prevented them from making love, "will he be celibate?" She thought, "maybe I'm making him lose his vows or something, or he really does not like me and he does not want to be cruel and tell me directly "…these thoughts ran through her mind, her hands twitched nervously in her lap, and unconsciously bit her lower lip, but before she could think anything else felt two strong hands that took her face and her mouth was assaulted again by impatient and voracious lips, the kiss was now carnal, hard and demanding, nothing compared to the previous one and the urgency of Christian woke again that heat in the center of her body, without thinking she raised her hands to her hair and forcefully grabbed them, they were soft to the touch and when she stretched slightly of them Christian sent a groan in her mouth, she took advantage to bring his face closer and explore his mouth with her tongue.

When the kiss ended, both of them were breathing hard, Christian still had his hands on her face and she lowered her hands to his neck, he seemed to tense for a moment, but as his breaths calmed also his body, had his forehead and nose to Ana's and unconsciously they both breathed at the same rate.

-Please do not bite your lip, it drives me crazy and I can´t control myself, - he said in a husky, soft voice.

-Ok - was all she said, he gave her a soft kiss and got up, held out his hand for her to take, and without hesitation took it, when she stood, he again imprisoned his hands with one of the his

and stuck to his body, he looked at her intensely, and stroked her face, Ana saw in his eyes many emotions, lust, desire, guilt and sadness.

-"You are so beautiful," - he said, drawing the line of his lips, - "so sweet and innocent, you drive me mad, when I am with you I can´t have any rational thoughts.

Ana took a deep breath, her words soft, but in her tone there seemed to be a restraint that prevented her from continuing.

Christian struggled internally with himself, a part of him was telling him to send everything to hell and take her to his room to make love ¿"to make love? , I never made love, and no one has ever been in my bed, but she does not deserve anything else, "he thought, and another part of him said that she was too innocent, that he would end up corrupting and destroying her if he continued, Ana who saw the struggle in his eyes, wanted to be able to appease his spirit, so approached her lips and gave him a soft kiss and with all the strength and courage that could muster .."Come on, you can," she thought, she took a breath and in a whisper said, - "Make love to me." - And she blushed.

Christian inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, her words wrapped around him, the fight he was having seemed to disappear and all thought was replaced by the image of her lying on the bed, arching his body receiving it.

-There is nothing that I would like more, but first we need to talk, as I told you there is much that you do not know about me, and I fear that when you know it, run away and do not come back. - he opened his eyes and in them reflected pain …"why I am disturbed by the idea of her leaving, I feel something in the chest that I can´t understand thinking that she will not be here" he thought

Ana withdrew her head and stared at him.

-You married or engaged in secrecy? - she said with a hint of voice ... '

He smiled and shook his head. "No, neither ...

"Are you celibate and do not want to break your vows?" - she said still with apprehension

Christian laughed and kissed her nose - Nop ...

Ana broke her head thinking that it could be so serious that it would make her run away.

-"You do not want me?" - she said timidly, looking down, he took her chin and made her look up.

-"How many times do I have to tell you that you drive me crazy and I'm making all my effort not to tear off your clothes and drag you to my room, I never felt this for anyone, you put my world out axle, and although it's something new I like that feeling, I like to be with you - Ana smiled broadly and again kissed his lips.

-So what's up? Why do you think I'm going to run away?

Christian sighed and released her - because I have many shadows in my life, and I fear that if I show you, you will not want anything with me, and you like me too much and I'm too selfish to leave you.

She stared at him, on Christian's face she could see the anguish he felt from what he was saying, and the last thing she wanted was for this to be ruined, so she decided to leave it for another time, gently she took one of his hands, lifted it up to her face and kissed it, then she put on her cheek and caressed, staring at him.

-Then let's leave this today, I do not want to break what just happened and I do not want you to feel pressured to tell me something that torments you, what do you think if we talk and see from there what arises.

Christian looked at her and weighed what she said, he did not want to ruin his night with her confessing things that would make her flee, so he made a gesture of affirmation and caressed her face with the hand she held,

-"Would you like some more wine?"

-"I'd love to," - she said with a smile.

They returned to the couch and began to talk to each other with a glass of wine in hand, Christian told her about the beginning of GEH, as the idea had arisen, that he had left Harvard to start his company, that his parents had denied the money but a friend had loaned him, told her how was grow up with Elliot and Mia, and that his mother loved the piano and that's why he started to play, he told her that he loved to sail and fly and when she wanted he could take her to make a trip on the Charlie Tango or on his boat.

She told him about her family how her mother separated from her father when she was 12 and that although she lived with her for a while, she went back to live with Ray, told him how she met Kate, about college and how ended up in Seattle, also tell him about the inheritance that her mother have left her and that is been 10 years since she see her, also about graduation and the SIP gift, she talked about her time in New York and how she ended up supporting Kids of Heaven , told him that Ethan was helping her with the hotels and how Mike had made the whole process easier for her, and when she finished she told him that when he wanted, they could go sailing or flying.

Neither of them mentioned anything painful or traumatic, Christian did not talk about her biological mother, nor Elena, nor his playroom or his submissive, did not want to ruin his first real date, Ana didn´t tell him why she returned with her father, or what happen in the time she lived with her mother, and although she felt safe with him did not dare to confess anything.

Almost at midnight, Christian took Ana home, accompanied her to the entrance of the building and waited for her to enter, said goodbye with a long, soft kiss, with the promise that they would speak again the next day.

When she arrived at her condo, she found the lights off, Kate must be sleeping, and with a smile on her lips she went to her room, the night had been magical at the end of everything, and when she went to bed she did hoping to dream again with those gray eyes that held her captive.

When Christian arrived at his apartment, he could not sleep right away, so he sat down at the piano and played a sad tune that reflected his mood, the night had been perfect, Ana made him feel contented, full and calm, but he could not help thinking that when she knew all his depravity would run from his side and never return, and with that oppression in his chest he gave himself to the dream that was plagued by horrors of the past and scars deeper than those his body housed.


	23. And if we talk a little

And if we talk a little

The next day Ana woke up with a smile on her lips, she had dreamed of Christian and on her lips she could still feel his kisses, with an excellent mood she prepared to go to the office, it was still very early but wanted to be as soon as possible, as she needed to go over the new locations and wanted to tell Jim what she did with Elliot, once dressed and combed went to the kitchen, she did not want to make much noise because she did not want to wake Kate, so she prepared a tea and Put it in a cup and started to leave, left a little note on the table in the hall; And when she was on her way to the door, it opened, letting a disheveled and bare-breasted Kate in the same clothes as yesterday.

-"Shit," - Kate said in a whisper as her shoes fell out of her hands making noise.

-"Good morning to you too," - said Ana smiling, Kate looked up and met her friend all dressed up to go out.

-"Good morning Ana, excuse me, I was trying not to make a noise so I would not wake you." - Kate came in and headed for the kitchen. Ana left her things on the coffee table and only brought her cup of tea when she followed.

Kate reached the kitchen and made coffee, Ana sat at the bar to wait for her friend, Kate went to the refrigerator and took a tray of sweets, butter, also brought some ham and cheese, some rolls and milk, placed everything on the counter, and then went for the coffee served in a cup and sat next to Ana, began to prepare a sandwich and when she finished without any ceremony ate it, Ana looked at her friend, surprised.

\- "I'm hungry," - he said between morsels, Ana laughed.

-I can see, you did not eat dinner last night? - She asked amused, Kate rolled her eyes and bit back her sandwich.

-Of course, we went to an Italian restaurant and dined delicious - Ana looked at her in surprise and made a gesture to make more, obviously had been hungry. Kate took a last bite of her sandwich

-So….?

Kate sighed. - "I'm hungry because all night I had a sex marathon with Elliot and before I left this morning, so I exhausted all my energy and I'm famished ..."

Ana laughed openly, only Kate can go through this kind of thing.

-"I can assume then that your appointment was good - the other only able to assert several times by shaking her head chewing a bread and smiling in the process

-"God ... she was the best, he is incredible in all aspects, he is nice, cheerful, funny, has charisma, is a gentleman and a machine in bed" - said admiringly taking a sip of coffee - "I am deliciously sore from the intensity of Its performance.

Ana felt a hint of jealousy, she could not make it with Christian, but she did not regret what had happened.

-You like it

-"I love it, and I'll see him tonight,"- she said, getting up from his chair and doing a little dance.

-"I'm glad Kate, you can tell she's a good guy."

-"Oh yes," - said her friend, sitting down again, then took another sip of coffee and asked with an air of indifference, - "and what about your date?"

Ana smiled - Perfect, magical - sigh - it was wonderful.

Kate raised her eyebrows and drew a smile on her face - I must assume that you finally left the virgin islands? - she said, putting more effort into the last word.

Ana's smile fell a little - No, he behaved like a gentleman, we did not get to that - said slightly disillusioned, Kate looked at questioning

-What happened?

Ana looked at her, didn´t want to tell her what Christian told her about their shadows because this would cause a lot of questions that Ana would not know how to respond, not to mention that she would create a gap between them and probably her friend would draw wrong conclusions. she shrugged and replied evasively.

-"It did not happen, it was not the time." - Kate looked doubtful.

\- "But at least he kissed you?" - returned the smile to his face and a little blush also remembering the way his hands ran down her leg and her breasts.

\- "Oh,yess" - she said with a sigh, " - and oh God, he knows how to kiss," she laughed.

The girls talked for a while longer until Ana drank all her tea and looked for her things to go to the office, when she picked up her cell phone saw the light blinking, which indicated a message, when she looked at the phone, the smile that appeared in his face threatened to split it in two.

C: Good morning, beautiful, I hope you slept well ...

The message had arrived 30 minutes ago, so before leaving she replied.

A: Good morning, thank you very much, I slept well and you ...?

Christian was on his way to GEH when he received the alert for a new message, he had not slept much, the nightmares had awakened him, so early he went running, passed close to Ana's condo and gathered all his strength not to climb to see her, he needed that contact with her, that's why when he returned to his apartment. after showering took his phone with the intention of calling her, but looking at the time thought she might not be awake, so he sent her a message, as he did not receive a reply immediately put away his cell phone, and with Taylor they went to the company , but now a smile appeared on seeing her name on the screen.

C: Well thank you, I did not want to wake you so early, I'm sorry.

A: you do not have to apologize, I was already awake, I'm on my way to SIP, I have several things to arrange for the move.

C: Okay, today I'll talk to Barney and Welch and see what's needed and I'll notify you

TO: ¿?

C: The heads of technology and security at GEH, I want them to make their appreciations about the building and the technology and inform us.

A: Okay, as you say, I'm already in my car, I have to go, have a nice day Mr. Grey, kisses ...

The last message had broadened his smile, he felt a teenager to be excited by a message.

C: Likewise Miss Steel ...

Ana smiled, "at least he sent me a happy face" she thought cheerfully and with that she headed for SIP.

The day passed very fast for them, each one submerged in their labor problems, Christian intended to call Ana at some point in the day but due to multiple complications that arose with several deals that were closing was impossible, Ana also could not contact Christian, spent the whole morning setting up the new locations and the afternoon in various meetings, when she noticed the time was more than 7, offices were empty only she was still working, a sound alerted her that she had a new message.

C: I wanted to write before but it was a difficult day, how are you?

A: I understand you, I'm still at the office and it does not seem like I'm going to leave yet and you ?.

Ana waited for the answer but did not arrive, she supposed he was busy so she concentrated on her task again until she heard the ping of the mail.

From: Christian Grey

Posted on: Wednesday, 25 January 2012 19:59

To: Anastasia Steel

Subject: Why are you still in the office?

I think it's too late for you to stay in the office, until what time do you plan to be?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

Ana looked with surprise at his mail, how he had gotten her address?

From: Anastasia Steel

Posted on: Wednesday, 25 January 2012 20:02

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Re: Why are you still in the office?

I'm finishing checking some contracts for a new author but I finished in a while, how did you get my mail?

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

From: Christian Grey

Posted on: Wednesday, 25 January 2012 20:03

To: Anastasia Steel

Subject: Re: Why are you still in the office?

Oh, Miss Steel, I have my resources to get the things I want, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

From: Anastasia Steel

Posted on: Wednesday, 25 January 2012 20:06

To: Christian Grey

Subject: I should worry ...

by this tendency of you to the harassment ?, what more could find out Mr. Grey?, perhaps I can contract the services of you informant so that the favor returns to me ... and I would love to have dinner with you

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

From: Christian Grey

Posted on: Wednesday, 25 January 2012 20:10

To: Anastasia Steel

Subject: Stalker me ?

Miss Steel offends me, the email address is a bit simple in the computer world and I regret to inform you that my informant (worth redundancy) can only provide me with information, so if you want to know something, you should resort to other methods ... . I'll pick you up in 10 minutes, do not worry about your car, Taylor can bring you to your apartment.

Christian Grey

CEO Gray Enterprises Holding

From: Anastasia Steel

Posted on: Wednesday, 25 January 2012 20:12

To: Christian Grey

Subject: I also have my methods ...

to find out what I want ... and I'll be waiting for you ...

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

Ana turned off her computer, gathered her things and headed for the entrance, knew that Christian would arrive punctually, when she was saying goodbye to the guard, heard a voice behind her.

-Ms. Steel, working late? - Ana gestured a smile.

\- I say the same Mr. Hyde, what are you still doing here? - He walked over to where she was and stood beside her.

\- "I was reading a manuscript and I lost track of time, that happens with good books, how do you go home?" - He came very close to Ana which made her feel uncomfortable, didn´t believe a word of what he said.

\- "Yes, I'm waiting to be looked for."

Jack smiled sideways, and looked at her from head to toe. - "This time I'm not going to let you go by taxi, I'll take you," - he said in an authoritative tone and moved closer to her, when she was about to reply, someone cleared his throat, when they looked Ana felt relief, Taylor was standing in front of them, turned away from Jack and went to Taylor.

"No, he's here to fetch me." -she took Taylor's arm and gave him a pleading look. He understood it and doubled it so she could take it. - "Good evening Mr. Hyde," - she said without looking back, arriving in front of the SUV they turned and no longer saw it standing, Ana released and sighed.

-"Thanks Taylor," - she said relieved.

-"Are you all right, Miss Steel?" - He asked worriedly, he did not like the posture

that was having the man while talking to her, had seemed strange, Christian opened the door and came down when they were arriving, was on the phone and could not be the one to look for her, didn´t notice the scene but did see the face of Taylor and Ana, abruptly cut off his call and shortened distance to where she was.

-Ana, are you okay? - He said worried, took her face and study, she was a little pale, but smiled when she had Christian in front

-"Yes, I'm fine," - she said politely and turned to Taylor. - "I'm fine, Taylor. Thanks again."

He just nodded, Ana handed him the keys to the car and he headed for the parking lot, but not before making a mental note to investigate that guy.

Christian was still studying Ana's face for something, but when he saw her smiling, he mimicked her smile and went to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

-"Hello ..." he said in a whisper.

-"Hello," she replied.

-"Excuse me for not being the one to pick you up, but I had a call I could not cut, what happened back there?" - He asked, intrigued.

-"Don´t worry, I understand." - she nodded to forget what had happened. - "Nothing happened. I was talking to a colleague when Taylor came in. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Christian frowned and his eyes narrowed.

-"Did He do something to you?" - He asked in a cold voice.

-"No, nothing, it was just a sensation, it was not important." - She tried to play it down, did not want to remember how he made it feel, because it brought back old memories very painful, she looked up and implored him to forget the fact, after a few seconds Christian's face softened and took her hand and guide her to the SUV, got into the driver's seat and together went to dinner a restaurant, by the look that she gave him, let the subject pass, but It would talk with Taylor to know exactly what happened.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat in prívate room, along the way they did not talk about it and they came in silence, when they arrived, Taylor informed him by message that he had already left Miss Steel's car at home.

-Are you really all right? - said Christian worried

She took his hands over the table and gave him a gentle squeeze and with a smile she answered.

-"I'm fine, really, thank you for caring." - He smiled, after ordering they talked about his day, Christian told her what Barney and Welch told him, after indicating the suggestions they gave him, they said they should have an interview with her to be able to unify points of view.

The dinner passed quietly, they talked about everything, and they learned a little of each,

Ana told him about her life with Ray, and from the way she talked about him it was clear that she loved him very much.

-"He was always by my side, maybe I didn´t have his blood, but I couldn´t have a better father,"- Christian nodded. - "The only thing he could never do was cook, before I went back to live with him, he lived ordering food or buyingit frozen.

-"I still don´t understand why you didn´t live with your mother, you didn´t want to be with her?" - Ana stirred restlessly in her chair, and her face changed, she went from cheerful to serious, Christian realized this and the alarms rang in his head, yesterday she told him, that she didn´t see her in 10 years and even died leaving the inheritance but without seeing her, but she never tell him why she didn´t see her or for what she didn´t live with her.

\- We didn´t understand each other - it was all Ana said and she drank a drink from her glass, her gaze turned sad and she seemed reluctant to try the subject, he decided to let it pass, he also had things he didn´t want to talk about and he was not going to press it.

\- "I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her hand, she gave him a grin and continued to stare at his plate. - "I did not mean to bother you.

\- Do not worry - decided not to let his memories ruin his evening, so she looked inside her a smile and changed the subject - Your mother told me that she was wanting to organize the Carnival party for CopingTogether for the fortnight of February.

-Yes, Mom is very excited about your help, I think this will be the party that will organize with more enthusiasm

\- I help her with desire, I want to be able to contribute also.

\- "Of course, you're going to see that you're opening the Kids of Heaven venue here soon," - she smiled. - "Do you want to do something special this weekend?" - He asked, taking a drink, Ana's smile fell.

\- "This weekend I must be in New York," - she said softly, Christian's eyes widened.

-That because? - He said angrily frowning.

\- "On Friday I have to sign contracts and on Saturday I have to attend a gala to raise funds for another foundation and I was invited," - Ana explained, looking at her hands.

\- "And when you thought to tell me," - Christian snarled annoyed, how he knew nothing of this.

Ana raised her head suddenly and there was surprise and a little anger in his face, why he was so angry and why he spoke badly

-"I'm telling you now," - she replied grudgingly, Christian ran his hand through his hair, damn it, she had made plans and he was not aware

-"You will not go," - he said authoritatively before he could stop, Ana's eyes widened.

-"Excuse me?, Did you just say I will not go?" - She said with subdued fury, she had to remember they were in public, now it was Christian who opened his eyes wide, had he really said that? _"Shit, I really don´t want her to go, but I can not order her to do what I want, she's not my submissive"_ he thought in frustration, if Ana were his submissive, she should consult him and stick to what he said, but it was not the case, looked at Ana realized he had screwed up, her face was enraged and the red of her cheeks was not out of excitement or shame, but rage.

-"I don´t want you to go," - he said in an authoritative tone.

-"Excuse me, but I'm not asking you for permission," - she said.

-What, my opinion does not count? - said Christian in a capricious tone, Ana's head recoiled with surprise, _"what did he just ask me?"_

-"I didn´t know I had to consult every decision I made," - she said tartly.

-"It's not every decision, but this is something important, I would have liked to be a participant." - Ana opened her mouth in surprise, _"is he serious?"_

\- "And when was I supposed to tell you?" - she said in a slow and calm voice - this trip was decided since before I saw you again - this made his eyes open a lot - these deals were negotiated with time and clauses that I'm sure you have in your company daily.

Christian said nothing, just watching her impassively, Ana stared at him and shook her head, and with an annoyed look on her face she picked up her things and got up, Christian did it automatically, with surprise.

-"Thank you for dinner, Mr. Grey." - Without another word, she left the restaurant. When she got outside, she took a deep breath and walked a few steps in search of a taxi.

When Christian left the restaurant he looked everywhere looking for her, when he saw her he started to run after her.

-ANA - he screamed, she didn´t turn, didn´t think to go to his call, when he reached her took her arm and forced her to stop.

-What do you want? - she said harshly, letting go of his grasp.

"We have to talk," - he said firmly.

-We have nothing to talk about Christian, I still do not understand what happened there, we were having a nice dinner and suddenly you became another person.

-"Please get in the car and we'll talk, but not here," - he pleaded, she looked where he indicated and saw that the SUV was parked, looked again at Christian and sighed, without a word, she headed for the vehicle and went up. Christian followed her diligently, when they were both in. Taylor started the march, Ana looked out the window, she was not thinking of making a sound, he was staring at her, he was divided by a thought, on the one hand he resented this attitude and thought that any submissive had dared to leave that way, would have ended the contract revoked, but again Ana was not a submissive, and that was the part that disturbed him, he did not want it to be.

When they stopped Taylor looked at his boss in the rearview mirror and with a gesture, he motioned for him to leave, without wasting time he got out of the truck and waited in the street, he was intrigued by what would happen, no woman had ever planted his boss and much less had the courage to do so.

\- "Ana," - Christian said softly, she turned and looked at him, but then he fell silent, ran a hand through his hair and cursed silently.

\- "Tell me," - she said calmly, looked at her again, what could he say that could justify his previous attitude, the truth was that he didn´t want her to go, he didn´t want her to go alone, he didn´t want to part with her.

\- "The truth is, I do not want you to go to NY," - he said after a moment, Ana rolled her eyes and he narrowed his own, - "don´t roll your eyes," - he said angrily.

\- "Do you know Christian?" I thought you said you wanted to talk but I see, this is again for you to tell me what to do, so I'd better leave" - when she was going to open the door, he jumped out of her hand and stretched her closer to him, he placed her hands on his back and his lips almost touched.

-"Why are you so stubborn?" - he said slowly, she was breathing hard, the proximity made her lose her sense - I don´t want you to go to NY because I don´t want to separate from you - Ana opened her eyes wide - it annoyed me, you didn´t tell me anything because I want to know everything about you - Christian was running her face with his lips, she had her eyes closed absorbing the sensation and his words - and it makes me crazy to think and know that you don´t count on me - and when he finished saying this kissed her, a hard kiss, strong and without sympathy, Ana moaned in his mouth and struggled to release his grasp, Christian pulled away a little and loosened his hands, Ana released and without wasting time took his hair and deepened the kiss.

Both were lost in the sensations, Christian had firmly grasped her hips and she twisted his hair and drew him to herself, in a movement he put her on his lap and with his hand began to caress the curves of his body, words Christian had collapsed Ana's wall, there was still a lot to talk about but now all she wanted was to feel his lips and his hands on her body, they were gradually lowering intensity and when they finished with a soft kiss they were connected by the front, breathing hard.

-"I didn´t mean to speak to you in a bad way," - he told her more calmly, - "only that you took me by surprise".

-"Christian, it was never my intention to bother you, only that I didn´t think you would take the trip in this way, it was something I had already programmed ..."

-"Yes, I know and I understand," - he said with a sigh. - "It just bothered me."

-"If you don´t tell me what bothers you I can not know, aside, Christian - she lowered her hands to his face and took it looking up at her - what we are doing?, what is this?," she said looking deep into his gray eyes, he sighed loudly.

-"I don´t know Ana, I'm new in this, so I can´t tell you what this is, I just wish it didn´t end" - he said sincerely, she smiled at him.

-"I'm new in this, and I don´t want it to end neither," - she said slowly, - "but we need to communicate more, I know it's all very new, but we must learn, because if we go on this way we'll stumble a lot on the way," - she finished, giving him a soft kiss , Christian corresponded and deepened the kiss, when they finished he looked at her and made an affirmative gesture.

\- "Are we okay?" - She asked hesitantly.

-"Yes, we're fine," - he said, kissing her on the nose.

They got out of the van and Taylor was on the side waiting, Ana blushed, but when she looked at him, his face revealed nothing.

Christian accompanied her to the entrance to her apartment and there he kissed her goodbye, when she closed the door, he lowered again and went straight to the SUV, Taylor started up the Escala, looked at his boss and saw that he was deep in thought, he knew that in the end everything had ended well, but he was sure it was not the last time they would fight for their controlling nature.

Christian was reviewing the events of the night, at any other time her reaction had caused him to turn his back without hesitation, but the thought of moving away from her made him feel sick, he knew he was losing control and needed advice, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was too late, so he decided that tomorrow he would call Flynn, he urgently needed a session with him.


	24. Knowing you

Knowing you

The night again was full of nightmares, and so he could not rest much, so he decided to run early with Taylor, left when not dawn and when he returned still didn´t feel calm, so he spent an hour in the gym of the Escala. When he finished, he went up to his apartment and got ready to leave, when it was 7 in the morning he called Flynn, hoping he could have a session with him, fortunately he agreed to meet early, so he finished dressing, chose a dark three-piece suit with a shirt white and matching tie, and without breakfast he went with Taylor to Flynn's office, he did not think he could try a bite.

When they arrived they were greeted by Flynn himself, it was very early and his secretary was not there yet.

Christian extended his hand - John thank you for having me so soon in advance - John smiled, Christian Grey was his most special patient.

-"Okay, Christian, I assumed by your call that you needed to talk, you have not asked me for an urgent consultation for some time, take a seat please" - Christian settled into a large chair, Flynn's office was spacious and well-decorated, it did not look like a psychiatrist's office, John sat in an armchair in front of him with an Ipad in his hands, he adjusted his glasses and looked at him.

-"How was the festivities, Christian?, Your parents?"

-"Well, we spent Christmas at Bellueve and the new year they spent in Aspen and I with Elliot, it's worth remembering that there's nothing memorable about it." - Flynn raised his eyebrows and nodded.

-"Knowing Elliot, I imagine it would have been anything but quiet." - Christian laughed.

\- And you John, how about Christmas with your family? How's Ryan? - Flynn smiled.

\- Ryan is fine, thank you, delighted to return to the routine, and Christmas as you know we spent in London, my parents were delighted to have us - nodded - and tell me Christian, why should you visit so early ? - Christian ran his hand through his hair, had so many things running through his mind that he did not know where to start.

"-John in these last days I'm out of control I feel altered."

-"I understand Christian, and what is this feeling about?"

-"I met a woman who totally unbalanced me.

-"In what sense?"

-"It dazzles me, it surprises me, it captivates me, it makes me laugh and it drives me crazy," - he said taking his head with both hands.

-"I understand, but what you told me is not bad Christian, it seems you've found a submissive that satisfies you not only in the sexual part.

-"That's the subject John, it's not a submissive" .- John opened his eyes but recovered quickly.

-"Isn´t she a submissive? Is not it under contract yet?"

-"No John, is not under contract, and I don´t think she ever will be," - said Christian annoyed, John was curious.

-"Well, Christian, this is definitely something new, and how did you meet her?"

-I met her in November in NY, a dinner that was celebrated in her honor, when I saw her, she captivated me, I danced with her once, but since then I had no contact with her, until Monday, I saw her in my parents' house .

\- "Go on," - he said interestedly.

-The fact is that on Monday I asked her to have dinner with me the next day and she agreed, we went to my apartment and had a great evening, I invited her to dinner again yesterday and when we were together she told me that this weekend she would go to NY for some business and when I told her not to go ... - Christian was interrupted at that moment

-"Excuse me, did you tell her not to go?"- Asked Flynn interested.

-Yes

-"And this was the second time you went out with her?" - He asked again, a little more hesitantly.

-"Yes," - Christian answered again, annoyed.

-Ah ... please continue - he said and wrote something on his Ipad.

She sighed. - "The fact is, when I complained, she was annoyed, thanked me for dinner, and left the restaurant.

-And what did you do? - He asked, staring at him.

-"I paid the bill and I went after her, when I found her I had to beg her to get in the SUV to talk, she agreed and when we got to her apartment. I told her again that I did not want her to go, she told me that she was not going to stay so I would tell her what she could do again, in the end I told her that it bothered me to leave me out of her decisions and not count on me.

-"Just to have something clear," - Flynn asked with a hint of humor in his voice, - "this is a woman you saw for the first time on Monday, she's not under any contract and she's not your submissive.

-"Yes, and Monday was the second time I saw her," - he said more loudly and grumpily.

Flynn smiled – "sorry Christian, but I find all this very entertaining".

-"I'm glad to be a source of fun to you, John," - he growled grumpily.

-"Christian, please don´t misunderstand me, I mean, no woman, let alone one you're dating only two days ago, you can tell her what to do, what happens is, you're not used to relationships that are not stipulated by a contract and by rules.

-"John, I've never had relationships.

-Although there was a contract in between, it was a relationship, maybe there were no feelings involved but if there was a certain type of relationship, and what happens with this young woman ..

-"Anastasia," - said Christian, interrupting him, John was surprised, but he recovered quickly.

-"What happens with Anastasia is that she does not enter into the arrangement that you were accustomed, therefore there are no rules to follow, which causes you to find yourself losing control, as you said before and feel that you are becoming crazy. You are accustomed to women doing exactly what you want, when you want and how you want, and now comes to your life a woman who does not follow those guidelines, which you met in a natural and normal way, that surprises and dazzles you, and for what you said does not have problems expressing her opinion or discontent, and that although you do not want to admit, you like it.

Christian looked at him in silence, it was true, Anastasia liked it, her whole being, and her naturalness and spontaneity only made her more attractive,she clutched his head tightly with his hands and leaned on his knees.

-"Oh God, I'm lost."

John laughed quietly - No Christian, you're not lost, you're just discovering what it's like to date a woman away from rules and punishments, just meet someone with all that entails.

\- "What do I do, John?"- He asked, genuinely intrigued, John smiled again.

-Enjoy it Christian, savor the moment you are living and that you have lost all these years, if she likes you, go out with her, learn to know her in a normal way, without checks of information, but by what she tells you of herself, shares time with her, invite her to dinner, dance, normal dates, make her trust you and tell you her plans and explain your motives when you do not agree with something, do not impose yourself or forbid you to do this or that thing , relationships do not work like this, put aside a little your dominant self and live these moments as they come.

-"And what I do with what I am John, what you say seems very simple, but you know that I do not work this way, I have special needs, particular tastes, that will make her run to the hills if she knew."

-"Have you shared your tastes with her? Have you explained your special needs as you call them?" - Christian's eyes widened, and with annoyance he answered.

-"You're crazy, John, I just told you that if she knew, she would not want to know anything about me.

\- "And how can you be so sure, if you have not told him yet?" - He asked interested

Christian sighed – "Because she is a good girl, innocent, it is clear that it is quiet and I am sure that it does not have much experience, I would corrupt her."

-"Do you base yourself on your way of being to claim that she will flee if you tell her your tastes? " - Christian nodded, - "so you better stay away from her if you think that's going to happen anyway, "John teased.

-"I can´t, that's the point, I want to be with her, I like to see her, I like to talk, I like to kiss her, I like her company." - John smiled.

-" Then just enjoy it Christian, it's too early to say that she will flee when you tell her your tastes, aside, you have said that you don´t think she can become a submissive, perhaps this is the occasion to find out, that it´s no longer a submissive, what you are looking for."

-"Do not talk nonsense John, I don´t know anything else.

-Exactly, the lifestyle that you have always enjoyed has always fulfilled your expectations and never led you to look for something else, but now you know a person who is not participant of that style, at least as far as you know, but that does not prevents you from liking it, but that is what primarily attracts you to it, you may be in the pursuit of something more.

-"I do not want more, I've never wanted more."

-"So far Christian," - John said.

-"You're not helping me, John, I want you to tell me what to do to balance myself."

\- Christian, I can´t tell you what to do, what I can is advise you and I already did, enjoy this new stage for you, meet Anastasia and then talk to her about what you like, maybe she can surprise you .

Christian looked doubtful. - "You say I tell her my way of life?"

\- I say that when you feel comfortable with her, share your tastes and perhaps she liked, but only time can tell you when it is rigth moment.

Christian left Flynn's office without a specific answer, had gone with the intention of him to clarify what he could do to regain control, but he had only advised him to enjoy meeting Anastasia, he had not been satisfied, so he was frustrated on his way to GEH.

Ana got up that morning and the first thing she did was look at her cell phone, but she did not find any messages, she debated at times if she should message him to wish him a good day, but in the end she went to the shower without sending anything.

She prepared to leave, she would be only half a day since she had to come to prepare her luggage to NY, she would leave today at 10:00 pm. And would return on Monday at 10am.

She dressed in black leggings, a black t-shirt, a black leather pouch and a few booties, prepared a tea to take and when she was leaving received a phone call, looked eagerly at her phone, but her mood declined a little when she saw who it was .

-"Hi, Grace, how are you?" -she greeted gently.

-Hello Ana, I'm fine and you ?, I hope not to bother you ...

-"No, I was heading for the office, what can I do for you?" - Walking to the elevator.

-I wanted to know if this weekend we could meet you, me and another person who collaborates with me in everything that is Coping Together.

-Grace, this weekend will be impossible, I must be in NY tomorrow, just tonight I'm leaving, for there

-Oh, what a pity ... - Ana thought for a moment, could leave today at noon and meet with them if Grace agreed.

-"Tell me Grace, today at noon, it would not be feasible, we can meet at 13:00 wherever it seems to you."

-Excellent, I will call my friend and I will ask, but I already confirm my presence, I'll see you in Shanik's at 13:00.

\- "Okay, Grace, see you there.

When Ana arrived she met Jim directly, called Elliot and confirmed that next week the adjustments would begin and that if everything went according to plan in 10 days they would finish, after cutting the move was scheduled for February 20, Ana commented on the security system she wanted to install and that next week would meet with people who would advise her about it, when she finished everything she had to discuss with him, it was already 12:30. and had to leave for her lunch with Grace, all day, zhe received no message from Christian, that was sad, but decided to give him his space after last night, before traveling it would call him.

She arrived at the restaurant on time and saw Grace sitting at a table, her hair down, and she had a black sleeveless dress that molded to her, as always sophisticated and elegant.

-"Hi Grace," - she said when she arrived, gave her a little hug and sat down.

-"Hello Ana," - Grace said, smiling. - "My friend just called me and told me she's a little late but she'd be here any minute, would you like to order something to drink?"

\- "Sure." - They both ordered two apple drinks and started talking, Ana was telling her about the SIP move and the changes in the company, Grace told her the date she wanted to celebrate the carnival party and they were commenting on that when they saw that someone was approaching her table, Ana looked at the woman well, was blonde, wearing a black tube dress leng to the knee, the neckline on V of the dress went to the waist, was wearing sunglasses and hair collected and a matching bag, when her went to the table, Ana saw a smile that didn´t think very sincere, when she took off her glasses she could see that it was well preserved but you could see that she was older. She walked first to Grace and with a kiss in the air she greeted her.

-"Grace, my dear, forgive the delay, a complication in the saloon."

-"Don´t worry, I want to introduce you," - Grace said, looking at Ana, - "she's Anastasia Steel, Ana, she's Elena Lincoln." - Ana stood and ran her hand, Elena looked her up and down,

she put a smile on his face and shook hER hand.

-"Well, Well, I finally met you, Grace just says wonders about you," - she said with a slight disdain, the tone did not go unnoticed by Ana, this woman made her hair stand on end.

\- "Grace is very kind Mrs. Lincoln, I'm sure she exaggerates," - she said, sitting down, both imitating her.

\- "Ana, I'm just telling the truth." - Ana smiled sincerely. At that the waiter arrived and Elena made her drink order and ordered the food.

\- "Grace, you have the date for the party you want to organize," - Elena said, taking a sip when her drink was brought to her.

-We were arguing that dates would be appropriate since I do not want it to be very close to the annual Gala, and I think February 25 is the best.

-"I understand, and tell me, Anastasia, how would you collaborate?" - She asked ironically.

Ana made a smile. - "The place would be in charge of me as well as the decor and food Mrs. Lincoln.

"Oh ... I hope it's a fancy place, all the parties we've organized with Grace have always been the event of the Year, all high up. -

-"Elena," - Grace said in a tone of annoyance at the way she behaved, - "I confidently trusted Ana and her tastes, I'm sure the party will be excellent, besides the end is to raise money.

Elena smiled at Grace – "my dear, I just want to make clear to Anastasia that the people who sponsor us are accustomed to things well done, I do not want our reputation to be damaged by someone with no experience" - ended with false kindness .-

-"I assure you Mrs. Lincoln that I feel absolutely capable of preparing an event of this nature, and that in case of any problem I would resort to Grace," - said Ana firmly.

Elena smiled and nodded, not liking this little girl, but from what she saw, Grace was delighted with her – "oh, I'm sure it will".

When the food arrived the comments on the theme of the party, setting, catering and other things followed, every time that Elena could throw hints about Ana's experience, she did all her gathering, not to respond to her provocations, not understood as a woman as loving as Grace could be friends with a woman like Elena, when it was 2:30 pm, Ana excused herself, saying that she should leave already, said goodbye to Grace with a hug and Elena with the hand, the lunch had not been pleasant.

-"Elena, I do not understand why you had to be so disgusting with Ana?"- Grace asked annoyed.

Elena put her hand to her chest and feigned surprise. - "Was I disgusting?"

-"Of course," - said Grace, - "you kept saying that Ana had no good ideas and no experience.

Elena drank a little – "Grace, I'm just worried about what will come out of this party, remember, it's the first of the year and marks the trend of the following"

-"Elena, it's a fundraiser, not a social debut.

-"I know perfectly well, and believe me all I ever do, I do it for the sake of those helpless children, you know how I like to help young people." - Grace believed her words and her face softened. - "I'm afraid, does not work well at this party, people who always support us move away, " - she said in a pretended dramatic tone.

Grace took her hand. - "I understand your concern Elena, but I'm sure of Ana's ability, I know she'll do a good job".

Elena smiled. - "I hope so."

Ana came home and made a small suitcase, did not need much apart, had things in NY, called Ethan and warned him that she would be there in the morning, they stopped by Mike's office for 10:00 am, when finished her calls went to take a relaxing bath, her mind wandered again to Christian, had not received signals from him all day, she knew that although they had been good yesterday, was still annoyed, but she did not understand why, he couldn´t decide whether she will traveled or not, he had no right to impose himself, she thought again about the way he spoke and remembered Kate, although he had not treated her badly, the Christian last night was very different from the one she knew.

When the water began to cool, she wrapped herself in a towel and headed for the kitchen to prepare something to eat, it was 7:00 pm, early in the afternoon, Kate warned her that she would go out with Elliot but would be back in time to take her to the airport, was preparing a sandwich when she heard the bell, went to the door and without looking opened smiling grumbled.

-"You forgot your keys and ..." - but when she looked, she was surprised to see Kate not standing at the door - Christian - she said softly, he was standing in front of her, he had the button of his shirt off and his tie protruded from the top pocket of his suit, looked at her from head to toe, Ana was barefoot only with the towel her hair was collected.

-I can pass? - he said without taking his eyes off her legs, she stepped aside and let him in, closed the door and lay by her without saying anything, Christian was still watching her intensely, she bit her lip unconsciously, this man loved it, Christian came up to her and stretched her chin gently to stop biting him –" Ana, you're biting your lip and more dressed like that" - said looking up again –" you want to kill me" - said in a hoarse voice, she laughed and made a negative gesture.

-"Please be comfortable, I'll go change," - she said as she walked to her room. When she arrived, she let go of her hair and put on her black leggings again and a white shirt, shoes, and went with Christian to find him in the living room looking out the window to the Sound with the moon shining on the water, stood beside him and looked too.

\- "I understand why you like your apartment, the view is impressive," - he said.

\- "From my room I can watch the sunrise if I wake up at the right time, when it's less cold, I'll show you the inner garden, the view will steal your breath." - Christian nodded, then turned to face her.

\- "Forgive me for not contacting you all day." - She smiled sweetly.

\- "You were probably busy, that's why I did not write you, but I thought I'd call you before I left."

Christian ran his hand through his hair, it bothered her to leave – "you would never bother me Ana," - he said sincerely, - " can we talk? - She nodded and motioned for him to go to the couch.

-You want a drink? - Christian shook his head and sat down in an armchair in front of her – "tell me ..."

\- "I know that I behave badly yesterday." - She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he stopped her putting a finger on her lips - please let me finish, I know that last night we said we'd let it go and I know we said we had to talk, and that's true, but I can not help but feel uneasy because you leave, I understand that you have commitments and that they are prior to me, but I would like you to start participating in this type of things from now on, so that I can know, I am new to this Ana and I'm going to screw up a lot and we're going to fight a lot, but despite all that, I want to meet you, I want to spend time with you, I do not want to turn my back on this because of my outbursts and ... - but could not continue, it was hushed by a kiss from her.

-"As I told you yesterday - staring into his eyes - I'm new to this too, and yes, you are right, there are many things to talk about, but they will come at the right time, and I also want to meet you and spend time with you, and I promise you, that when something arises that might affect my time with you or some important decision, I'll consult with you, okay?

\- "All right," - he said, resting his forehead on hers. - "I came to offer you my Jet for your trip." She smiled.

\- "Thank you, but I already have my passages." - He frowned.

\- "You can cancel them," - he said firmly, then softened his tone. - "If you want," - she smiled again and gave him a soft kiss.

\- "Thank you, but I'll take the floor for the next one." - Christian nodded and let him in. If he kept insisting, they would discuss it again and they would not see each other over the weekend.

-What time is your flight? - he asked

\- At 10, Kate will come to take me to the airport.

\- "I'll take you," - he said in a tone that held no discussion, Ana opened her mouth to argue but decided not to, they had had enough yesterday

-"Okay, I'll let her know, you want something to eat?" - asked standing up, Christian said yes and together went to the kitchen to prepare something.

When they were in the kitchen Christian sat at the bar to watch as she made some sandwiches, served him some Blueberry Juice.

\- "I ate lunch with your mother and a friend of hers," - Ana said, cutting some bread.

\- Really? Why? - he said, drinking some juice.

\- "Your mother wanted me to meet this lady since she's always the one who helps with the events, but she does not seem to like me."

Christian frowned - Ana is impossible that you do not like someone, who was?

-"Mrs. Elena Lincoln," she said, and Christian's eyes widened. - "She was making comments about my inexperience and whether or not I will have good taste."

-"I'm sure she was only worried that everything would be all right."

They ate in silence, looking at each other deeply, both wanting to say many things but not daring, but there was something that hung around Christian's head.

-"With whom will you go to the charity dinner on Saturday?" - Christian asked casually.

-"With Mike and probably Ethan, Kate's brother," - she said nonchalantly, Christian boiled his blood.

-Mike your lawyer? - he said acidly, she stared at him and saw the anger in his eyes.

-Yes, but we will go as friends, as always

-"I don´t want you to go with him," - he said between his teeth, Ana changed her face, _"come back with the same?" sh_ e thought, but when she opened her mouth, he continued - I don´t want you to go with someone other than me. - Ana did not say anything, this time she understood, she extended her hand to touch his and gave him a gentle squeeze.

-"Christian, I understand, but I don´t want to go alone, and Mike is a friend, just that, he already has it clear..." - Christian grunted.

\- Did he try something? - He said angrily.

-"No, he has never tried anything, but I already made it clear that to me he is just a good friend, please don´t make this harder," - she said pleadingly, this appeased a little to Christian - and by itself everything is complicated, and you will not be there to accompany me.

\- "If I went, would you go with me?" Ana smiled.

-What question is that? Of course I would have gone with you, that's for sure - Christian just nodded, no longer said anything and continued to eat, was not happy about how things were, but launched into his head a plan to solve everything.

As promised Ana told Kate that Christian would take her, after saying goodbye to her friend on the phone, went to the airport accompanied by Christian, Taylor greeted her kindly and packed her luggage in the trunk, on the road no one spoke, everyone went mired in his thoughts.

Christian watched the city pass by his window, felt many things that were totally new to him, didn´t want to prove it but jealousy was killing him, if it had been for him, Ana had not stepped on NY without his company, and would not have allowed that Mike would come close to her, but he knew that this came from before and more than anything else was her business, but Saturday was about to make him crazy, could not stay calm thinking that they would spend an evening together, an evening that must to be for him, he needed to find the way that she depended exclusively on him, did not want to share her with anyone, and above all, this feeling was the one that most terrified him.

Ana felt a lot of things for the man next to her, but she worried that everything was going very fast, they were going out? Was that? They never thought that was what they had, just knew they wanted to spend time together and meet, would have liked it to be with him, but she knew that the notice was short, so she preferred not to say anything, not wanted to hear the negative because she knew that it would make her feel bad, if it was for her would have returned tomorrow night to Seattle but since the event was held in one of their hotels, Ethan and Mike advised her to be present.

They arrived at the airport and Taylor under her luggage, she thanked him and then turned to Christian, he looked at her intensely.

-Well, I have to go inside.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.- "I don´t want you to go," - he said softly.

She smiled – "I know" - and came closer to him, raised her hands and caressed his face, Christian closed his eyes at this contact and enjoy the caress, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and dragging her suitcase went to the doors.

Christian stared at her leaving, when she got out of his sight he got into the SUV.

-"Where Sir," - Taylor asked, looking at his boss in the rearview mirror.

-"Escala," - he said curtly, looking thoughtfully out the window, in short, he didn´t like at all that she was alone and was sure that this would be the last time this happened.


	25. No words are needed

No words are needed

Christian came to his apartment and without wasting time he went to the bar, poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it, then poured another, and with the glass in his hand he walked to the window of the room where he stood to look at the city, he had stopped, against his better judgment had let Ana go to NY alone, and that sensation was about to drive him crazy, he had to make a human effort not to ask Taylor to return to the airport so he could stop her , but deep down he knew that was not possible.

What he didn´t understand was why he had these strange feelings, he didn´t want to apart from her, he hated the thought of being so many miles away, and he mainly hated the idea of not seeing her until Tuesday, since she had told him, she will left NY at 10 am on Monday, so she would arrive at Seattle at 5:00 p.m., but it would probably be very tired.

Why did he have this need to be close to her? Why now that she was not there, he felt something was missing?, this tumult in his chest was about to make him crazy, he needed to focus and control himself, he couldn´t go on like this, it was many days until on Tuesday, and if he went on like that, he would not live to tell it, his mind wandering again until Saturday night and the blood boiled again, she would go to dinner with that guy with whom she held her arms looking at the navy in November, she could say that they are just friends, but it was obvious that he wanted something else, the way he looked at her when they danced, when they were talking, there were no friends or nothing innocent in him, knowing that they would be together just made him feel worse, he sipped his drink again and headed back to the bar, when he was arriving, Taylor came into the room.

"Mrs. Lincoln is coming up." Christian looked up at the sky as if wondering why ... the only thing missing ... Elena ... looked at Taylor again and nodded, refilled the glass, and took seat.

Elena came into the apartment and when she spotted Christian went straight to him, when she reached the couch she removed the cap in a sensual movement exposing the black dress to the body with the provocative neckline, approached him and bent to greet him, placed her hands on his forearms gave him her famous air kisses and whispered in his ear.

-"Hi Christian," - she purred, Christian turned his face to the right, he did not like it when she was getting too close.

-"Elena," - he said curtly, - "what's the point of your visit?" - She sat up in front of him, provocatively crossing her legs and looking at him.

-I wanted to know how you were Christian, we were in that you were going to contact me when you chose one of the girls for an interview, but since you did not call me I was worried - she said looking him from head to toe, he looked at her and did not answer, he took he swallowed his drink, and rose to fill it again.

\- "Do you want a cup of Elena?" - he said of pure courtesy, had no interest in drinking with her.

\- "Honey, I would love a glass of wine, but I must drive, and why are you taking something so strong? It's not usually your style," - she said dully.

Christian ignored it and refilled his glass, looked at his watch and saw that they were past 10 at night, Anastasia was already heading for NY, and this thought bittered him, so he returned to drink all the contents and filled again the glass

-"Christian!" - Elena cried surprised - you do not drink like that, what happens to you? - she said approaching him, when she was next to him began to caress his arm – "if it is stress I can help you with that, you know that you just have to say the words and you have me in your playroom ready" - finished purring.

Christian let go of his hands and looked hard, had no interest in getting involved with Elena, did not want to be with anyone, just wanted to Ana.

-"That will never happen, Elena,"- he said coldly, Elena recoiled a little and hid the discomfort that his words caused her.

-"I just want to help you Christian, I only know what you want and need, I know your tastes, I know how to do ..." But she did not finish her sentence.

-ENOUGH! - said he shouted - I don´t want anything Elena, please go, Taylorrrrr - shouted again, the mentioned in less than a minute was in the room.

-Sir.

-"Please accompany Mrs. Lincoln, she's gone," - said Christian, looking at Elena with cold eyes, she was surprised, he had never behaved that way, with all the dignity she could have taken her purse and her cap and he headed for the exit.

-"I see you're in a bad mood, when it pass you, you will call me,

-"Do not count on it," - Christian said in a whisper, sipping his bourbon, Elena sat quietly listening, but tried to ignore what he said and left, Taylor waited for the elevator to go down, to return to the room, a prudent distance looked to his boss, Taylor knew that the reason for his bad mood, was because Anastasia Steel was now on her way to NY. He watched him for a moment, then shook his head and went back to his room, praying that things would improve the next day.

Christian looked out the window when he felt his cell vibrate, watching the screen could not avoid the surprise and the smile that appeared on his face, had received a message.

 _A: Thank you for bringing me Mr. Grey, I'll let you know when I get to NY, take care, I'll miss you._

He read the message several times but didn´t answer, didn´t know what to put, I'm going to miss you too? I didn´t want you to go? No, nothing seemed good, he put his cell phone in his pocket and went to his room with the bottle in his hand, he knew that tomorrow he should get up early, but right now he just wanted to drink until he did not feel that horrible pain in his chest at the thought of Ana away with another man.

In the morning he woke up startled by the scream Taylor gave him, as he could turn his body to watch the clock on the table and noticed that it was past 8 o'clock

\- "Shit," - he shouted and sat up and as he did so, his head pounded, sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in both hands, and without looking up from the floor he growled at Taylor - why the fuck didn´t you wake me up sooner? .

-Sir since 7 am I'm trying to wake you up, even Mrs. Bailey had to call the department because you did not answer his cell phone.

Christian said nothing and got up to the bathroom, when he moved, his foot hit something, looking at the floor he saw the empty bottle of bourbon, had he emptied the bottle ?, shook his head and the latent pain returned, without saying nothing went to the bathroom to take a cold shower and take a painkiller, to clear it.

When he finished dressing, he went out into the living room where a grinning Gail was waiting for him, he didn´t have the time or the stomach for breakfast, so, making a gesture with his head, he leave without took a snack, Taylor followed closely, looking at his boss he realized that he was in a mood of dogs and it was better not to mess with him today, when he got into the SUV, checked his cell phone for the first time, found 5 missed calls from Taylor, 10 missed calls from Ros and a text message , upon opening it he found that he had arrived at 5:30 am.

 _A: Good morning Mr. Grey, I wanted to tell you that I arrived safe and well, take care of yourself please ..._

The message put a smile on his face that lasted very little when he remembered the distance between them and the time when they would not see each other.

 _C: I'm glad you've arrived well, and you're the one to look after yourself, we'll talk later. I'm on my way to a meeting_. - he wanted to tell her so many things but in the end he decided on something simple, if he let himself be carried he was able to admit more things than he really wanted

They arrived at GEH. Christian had received the call from Ros on the way, advising him that they had been waiting for him in the boardroom for more than an hour, without telling her that he had arrived, cut off, was not in the mood to listen to anyone.

When he got to his floor he noticed Andrea, and without saying good morning, he told her to immediately take a strong black coffee to the boardroom and a painkiller, Andrea without hesitation did, his boss was not in a good mood.

When he entered the boardroom, he didn´t apologize to anyone and sat directly at the head of the table, looked again at his cell phone and saw that it blinked with the notification of a message.

 _A: I always take care, Mr. Grey, have a nice day, I miss you already ..._

 _"I miss you too,"_ thought Christian, and he frowned, he was being ridiculous, he could not miss her, not twenty-four hours since she'd left, shaking off these thoughts, he focused his attention on the meeting that was unfolding.

Christian left the meeting, 20 minutes after it started, they all made him angry, he didnt want to listen to the proposals, whatever they said seemed ridiculous and unnecessary, so he told everyone that they were incompetent, and the next time they presented without being prepared, everyone would be fired.

When he was in his office, sat at his desk but could not concentrate, Andrea and Olivia made him nervous because they were not able to follow a simple command he gave, Ross had told him that he needed to calm down and he told her what if she was still talking, she was fired, so to avoid an argument she went to her office.

In the afternoon the atmosphere was bad and hot, Andrea and Olivia were on the verge of tears, nothing they did seemed to calm the mood of their boss, on the contrary seemed to be looking for excuses to discharge his bad mood in them, Olivia had left like soul that the devil takes, when he shouted to her that it was an incompetent by not being able to even ask correctly its lunch, she hated to Christian Grey but knew that it needed to endure a little more its bad treatments and its humor because it was necessary. Looking at the mirror, she sighed, all this effort would soon bear fruit, she adjusted her clothes, took a deep breath, and went to her desk praying for patience not to stab him with an open letter.

At 5 pm Christian decided that he had had enough, the headache had not ceased and he could no longer tolerate any error, so he left his office heading home, when he was on the road realized he did not know what he would do as soon as he arrived in his apartment, he had no head to work or concentrate and he did not want to talk to anyone, so he called Claude Bastille his private coach and told him that he was waiting for him in the gym in 1 hour, at least he would try to unload with it.

At 8 o'clock the session ended, Claude had kicked his butt many times, although Christian was angry and attacked strongly his concentration was not in the encounter, his mind wandered for miles, to a young woman with blue eyes.

By 9 pm Christian wandered around his apartment with nothing specific to do, could not work even if he tried, his body was exhausted from training, but his mind was running at high speed, he looked at his watch in Seattle at 9:30 p.m. but in NY it was already 00: 30hs. very late to call her, he had not done it all day, not because he had forgotten it, but because he was afraid of the way he would talk to her, the more he was disturbed by the distance between them and the time they would be late to see each other again.

At 4 o'clock in the morning he decided to get up to go jogging, much of the night he spent turning in bed, sleep did not come to him, and his mind did not rest, he thought that tonight she would be dancing with someone who it was not him, he left the apartment without waking Taylor, was very early and did not want company, went out and was deserted and started to run first he did it at a quiet pace but as his body became accustomed began a rate of punishment , his mind wandered to various thoughts and scenarios and in all of them was present Ana, after 2 hours of trot returned to his apartment when he arrived Taylor was walking by the room obfuscated, talking to someone on the phone, when he saw it hung.

-"Sir," - he said through his teeth,- "you left without notifying me and without your phone, anything could have happened to you."

Christian looked at him impassively, he had forgotten his cell phone, but he didn´t need distraction, he wanted to have a moment alone to meditate – "nothing happened" - spit reluctantly – "and I did not want company, that's why I did not notify you".

Taylor bit his tongue to avoid saying anything that could trigger a conflict, he knew that his boss was on the edge and he didn´t want to be the one to push him, nodded without saying anything and when he started to go to his office Christian called him.

-"I want you in my office in 20 minutes," - he said coldly, and went to his room, it was very early but he needed to talk to Flynn again, he knew he was being more unbearable than usual but he could not help it, he needed urgent advice or he would go crazy and all around.

Ana arrived in NY on Friday at 8AM local time, it was very cold, when she was arriving at the door she saw a familiar face in the middle of the crowd.

-Ethan! - she said and ran to embrace the blond boy with wide smile who was waiting for her

-Ana banana! - he said and hugged her tightly, then separated, and took her arms to look at her well, her friend was a very beautiful woman, but he had never harbored feelings that were not brotherhood to her –" you look good Steel, to have flown so many hours" - he said mockingly, she struck him arm in jest

-"Shut up, I'm sure I look like a zombie, all haggard and disheveled,"- and laughed, he took her suitcase and together they went to the parking lot where Ethan had the car, when they were on the way, she took out her cell phone and sent a message to Christian.

-Why do you smile at the screen on your cell phone? - Ana blushed and quickly put away the phone, did not expect an answer, in Seattle it was barely 5 o'clock in the morning.

-"It's anything special, I just told Kate, I'm here," she lied and looked out the window, people were hurrying along, and seemed very busy, she liked New York, but she loved Seattle.

When they arrived at her apartment Ana had only time to take a quick shower and change clothes, at 10 o'clock they had to be in Mike's office for the signing of contracts for the hotels franchise, Ana decided on an elegant printed suit black and white, a handbag and black shoes, picked up the hair in a high untidy roulette set some matching earrings, simple makeup and a cap for the cold, when she left her room Ethan who was in the room whistled .

\- Wow Steel, you look excellent - Ana blushed, wanted to make a good impression on investors didn´t want her age or appearance to make her look unprofessional.

-"Do you think I'm exaggerating? I don´t want to be taken as impromptu, or look very young, and that's why they should not deal with me, I don´t want..." - But it was interrupted when Ethan took her by the shoulders firmly and he said looking at her.

-Ana, everything will be fine, you will have me by your side and Mike for any doubt you have, but I have full confidence in you, I know you have learned a lot and that anything that is presented you can pass it without problems, apart Ana, a who may not like you - this sentence made Ana automatically think of Christian, he had said the same.

They arrived at the office and were greeted immediately by Mike.

\- Ana - he said sweetly and hugged her tightly, she responded to the hug, but then she felt uncomfortable and immediately came Christian to her head, she didn´t understand why, but when she hugged him felt guilty, released as best she could and smiled.

-"Hi Mike, how nice to see you," - she told him truthfully, he looked at her with excitement, was beautiful and had not seen her for too long.

\- How are you? It's been a long time ... you look beautiful, Ana." - She blushed and looked away at Ethan, who smiled foolishly and nodded. In time in NY, Ethan and Mike had become friends and the latter had confessed him, his feelings for Ana, Ethan told him to fight for what he wanted.

-Thanks Mike, are the investors already? - she asked interested smoothing his coat, was nervous.

\- "Yes, but don´t worry, I'm sure the meeting will go very well, his demand to meet you, it's just to know who they're dealing with, they know Ethan is the administrator but they want to meet the owner." - they headed into the boardroom.

By midday negotiations were over and contracts were signed, Mike was left to present everything in the courts early on Monday so that everything would have the necessary legality.

-"You saw banana, everything went well," - Ethan told her, patting her on the shoulder, Ana smiled, Ethan had been right.

-"Yeah, well, luckily I had you guys, thanks guys for your support," - she told them, hooking their arms in theirs.

\- "How about lunch for a celebration," - Mike said.

-"Of course," - said Ana excitedly.

\- "I'd love to, but I have to stop by the downtown hotel, there are things I must finish to get back to Seattle on Monday, but we can have dinner together tonight, if you like."

-"Sure, fantastic," - said Ana - "you want me to go with you?" - She asked interested

-"No Ana, go with Mike," - Ethan said, motioning to his friend.

They said goodbye and Ana and Mike went to a restaurant, when they were in the car Ana's phone rang and smiled when she saw the message, Mike looked at her sideways

-Good news? - he said interested, she typed the answer biting her lip, when it finished she looked at him.

\- "No, it was a respond for an earlier message," she said, smiling.

\- Ahhh, Kate? He asked interestedly.

\- "No." - It was all she said, and she looked out the window toward the city. She did not want to talk to Mike about Christian.

Lunch was quiet, spoke on various topics, Ana told him the help she was providing to Grace, location and improvements of the new premises Kids of Heaven, told him about Kate and Elliot, and SIP.

-"I'm glad you're okay Ana, I see you've resumed your life in Seattle," - Mike said, not so excited, deep down he wanted her to want to go back to NY.

-The truth, yes, I am close to my father, my friends and the work I like, I can help Grace, schedule things, apart is the new shelter and Chris ... .- stopped blushing, was very enthusiastic about everything not could prevent it from coming to her mind.

-Chris? - Mike said doubtfully.

\- "Christian," - Ana said in a whisper, - "is a friend." - _"A friend? Only that?"_ Ana thought.

\- "Oh, and how did you meet him?" - asked curiously and a little suspicious

\- "I met him here in NY and as he is from Seattle, we met again." - Mike's eyes widened, he did not need more to know.

\- "Christian ... like Christian Grey?"

-"Yes," - she said, and with that, Mike just nodded and said nothing, his face showing everything the words did not express.

At the end of lunch took Ana to his apartment and he went straight to his office was furious, for a moment he thought he could try to convince Ana to come back, but upon discovering this, he felt annoyed and defeated.

After much thought he would try what Ethan said and had until Monday to try to approach her and start tomorrow night, the gala was the perfect opportunity, the atmosphere and closeness would unite them and somehow try to attract Ana and who knows over time she could come back.

At 7, Mike called to tell he was not coming to dinner, so it would be just Ana and Ethan, she'd been hanging out all day and waiting for the call that Christian said he would make, but he never called, she thought to call him, perhaps it was better to keep a little distance, because the behavior he had the day before, was very different from what she had known, and wanted to give him room to find his axis, she wished that when she returned to Seattle they could take the things more calmly and enjoy more of your company.

Ethan and Ana talked until almost midnight, drank a bottle of wine and laughed a lot remembering Kate's exploits, when Anna began to yawn Ethan understood the signal and left so that her friend could rest, after saying goodbye Ana prepared for going to bed, she looked at her phone again, it would be almost nine o'clock in the evening in Seattle, she sighed as she found no message and closed her eyes thinking that perhaps he no longer wanted to contact her.

On Saturday morning Ana got up early and got ready to go to Kids of Heaven, wanted to spend the day with the children and talk to Mrs. Miller, when she arrived, was received with a lot of affection by all, played with them, shared the lunch, when it was noon, her phone was turned on, indicating a message.

C _: Good morning beautiful, I apologize for not having called you yesterday and this morning, there were things I needed to solve and clarify before I could talk to you, but they are things that I need to tell you personally so they should wait until we see each other, please don´t mad at me, as I explain this is new to me, please take care ..._

Ana smiled at the message and without hesitation dialed his number, rang once and then went straight to voice mail, tried again and the same thing happened, she didn´t want to leave a voice message, so she would try to call him later, maybe he was in the office, Grace had told her that Christian always worked weekends.

At 7PM returned to her apartment to get ready for the gala that began at 9, this time, there was not a team of make-up and hair stylists who would put it on, so everything depended on her, after bathing, went to the closet a choosing a dress for tonight, she didn´t have Kate to guide her, so what she liked should be fine, she was staring for a while when she spotted one that caught her eye, she tried it over the dressing gown and thought of the hairstyle that would combine, after several tests with her hair was put to the task, dry her hair and leave it loose with waves combing it to one side, chose a blue water dress long strapples semi notched with a detail in the waistband, a silver-plated handbag and shoes to match minimal makeup just a little lip gloss and mascara.

When she was done, she went out into the living room where Ethan was dressed in a suit, a very handsome boy, but to Ana he had always been like a brother.

-"Ana, you're beautiful," - Ethan said, coming up to kiss her on the cheek. Ana blushed.

\- "You're very handsome too," - she said, laughing. - "Mike's coming to go together?"

\- "No, he said he'd catch us at the hotel, shall we?" - he said, folding hid arm for her to take, Ana smiled and climbed onto Ethan's arm and together they went to dinner.

They arrived at the hotel and they loved the decoration, everything was very well done, when they spotted the hosts, they approached, Ana found several people known and started to talk with them, Ethan also did the same, shortly after being in the party, Mike came, looked with his eyes and when he found it was directly next to her.

-"Ana," - he said, smiling, looking at her from head to toe - as always, you're beautiful - and came to kiss her on the cheek-

\- "Hi Mike," - she said kindly, - "how good that you've arrived, how are you?"

\- "Now that I see you better," - he said in a seductive voice, Ana just made a nod but did not answer, his attitude made her uncomfortable, something had happened since the last time they spoke, she had made it clear that they were just friends, but it seemed that now he did not think that.

\- "everything looks wonderful" - she said, trying to change the subject,

\- "Yes, the truth." Ethan approached, greeted Mike effusively, then addressed Ana.

\- The directors and some of the sponsors want to meet you and thank you for the donation of the place - Ana nodded and followed him to where they were, talked for a while and after all the thanks and congratulations they retired to the tables, Ana looked for his name and found they were all together but there was an empty place, it seemed strange because at these events they sold all the cutlery, but was not interested to find out more, went to your table and took a seat, Mike quickly accompanied her and began to talk with her, every time the minutes passed, the more uncomfortable she felt with him, never in all the time they had met had she felt this way, but something had changed in Mike's attitude.

They were so concentrated talking that they did not realize that little by little the places were filling, each person was occupying his table, soon after the Master of Ceremonies welcomed everyone and invited them to spend after the children, would have auctions, gambling and some bets, and all the proceeds, would go to the organizing foundation, when he announced that dinner was going to be served, there was almost no one standing, and Ana's table was almost full, there was an empty place beside her, kept talking to Mike and Ethan when she had a strange feeling, a little later, everything cleared up when she heard a voice behind her

\- "Good evening, is this seat occupied?"

Ana turned slowly to the voice, and her breath stopped when she found herself staring into the face of the man she had long dreamed about, inadvertently rose and a smile spread over her lips, Christian watched her intensely, since arrived, he had looked for her and when he saw it, he was annoyed to find her chatting with his lawyer, so without wasting time he went directly to the table, and now he was in front of her, had passed only two days of his absence but he had felt that it was an eternity, although at the sight of her all dissipated, was beautiful, radiant, the dress she wore perfectly matched with his skin and her loose hair gave her a natural and very beautiful air, seeing her smile could not help but imitate her, her eyes and her smile showed that the surprise had been to his liking.

-"Hello Anastasia," - he said in a whisper, taking her hand and coming up to kiss her on the cheek, came up to her ear and in a sexy voice whispered - "you´re beautiful"

Ana closed her eyes as she felt her breath so close, she had wanted so much that he came with her, she could not believe that he was now in front of him, when he walked away, she looked up –"hello" - was all she could whisper was blushed and excited by his presence.

Christian tilted his head and with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes asked – "Did you like the surprise?"

She smiled more broadly and softly replied – "I loved" - and bit her lip unconsciously, Christian stretched out his hand and gently pulled it between his teeth, and shaking his head said in a whisper

-"Not now, Miss Steel, not here." - She nodded and remained lost in his gaze.

Ethan and Mike watched the scene in silence like the rest of the occupants of the table, they were submerged in their personal bubble, oblivious to what was happening around them, Ethan looked at his friend and when he saw his face felt sorry for him, it was obvious that Ana was dazzled by the man in front of her and when he saw Mike's expression, he noticed that he had noticed.

-"You came," - said Ana, still amazed by his presence, knew that it was real because the hand he was taking sent thousands of discharges to her body – "I wanted you so much to come" - she said, whispering and blushing.

Christian stroked his face with his free hand – "and why didn´t you ask?" - he said very soft, so many things would have been avoided if she told him that she wanted to accompany her.

-"I did not want you to feel pressured or forced," - she said ashamed, looking down, Christian took her chin and gently lifted her face until their eyes could meet.

-"Never think that being with you will be by pressure or obligation, it will always be a pleasure" - and came and gave a chaste kiss on the lips, wanted to take her in his arms and not let go, but knew he could not, she smiled shyly and nodded, then turned to his table and the first thing she saw was Mike's hurt look.

"Christian, I want to introduce you," - she said in a low voice, it hurt to see his friend hurt, she pointed first to Ethan – "he is Ethan Kavanagh, Kate's brother and managing director of Nuar Blue Holding Hotels, Ethan this is Christian Grey" - Ethan got up and offered a sincere smile to Christian, for what little he saw Ana was very enthusiastic about him, and for Ethan that was all that was enough, he wanted her friend to be happy

-"Mr. Grey is a pleasure to meet you" - he said, holding his hand firmly.

-"Equally Mr. Kavanagh." - He looked at Ethan fixedly, his smile sounding honest, and in what he observed from a distance, he didn´t seem interested in her lovely, but he still wouldn´t dismiss the idea.

Ana turned his attention – "Christian he is Mike Amold, lawyer in charge of the legal part of the businesses of NY and Europe, Mike he is Christian Grey" - Mike got up, did not smile and he passed the hand to Christian, he could not fake a smile there was not.

-Mr. Grey, " - he said coldly, there was no hostility but no camaraderie.

-Mr. Amold - Christian said and squeezed his strong hand, his greeting did radiate hostility, didn´t want this guy to be close to Ana, but not because he didn´t trust her.

-"Please take a seat Mr. Grey, at this table there is just one place left." - Ethan said gently.

-"Actually, it's my place, I paid for this location and asked for it to be kept secret, I wanted to surprise Ana," - he said looking at her and giving her a soft kiss on her hands, she blushed and smiled, Christian pushed the chair away and she sat down, he took the seat next to her and ran his arm through the back of his chair, as if declaring something.

Ana was happy, she never would have imagined that he would fly to be with her, she glanced at Mike and noticed that his face was sad, could not help feeling bad, but knew that it was not his fault, Ana always made it clear that she was just her friend.

Christian glanced at Mike as well, didn´t think to lose sight of him for a second, and if he got away with it, Anastasia would never meet with him alone.

Ethan who saw hostility in Christian decided to lighten the mood – "Tell me Mr. Grey, would cause some discomfort to meet you at some point to check some things of hotels, although I have the experience I think I could use the advice of someone who has much more knowledge."

Christian smiled – "on my part Mr. Kavanagh no problem, as long as Ana has no problem, in the end she is the one who must decide - he looked at her, she smiled, she loved that Christian helped Ethan and even more that he had consider.

-"For my part, there's no problem," - he said, smiling.

-"And tell me Mr. Kavanagh, what would you want to see?"

-"Please call me Ethan,"- and so they began a conversation about the stock market, occupancy rates, investments, franchises, and other things, Christian was in his element and also very happy to be able to intervene in Ana's business, he wanted to be involved in every aspect of his life, Ethan listened attentively and his admiration grew by the knowledge and experience of Christian, eventually trying to include Mike in the conversation, but it was useless, he was not in the mood to share so most of the Evening was silent, Ana also intervened on some occasions, asking questions or giving his opinion, Christian was surprised, to be a person whose specialization was literature had very sharp comments and very correct observations, it could see that she learned and absorbed quickly, when it was time to dance, without hesitation Christian took her hand and led her to the track, and when they started the chords of "Something Stupid", there were no words between them, they looked deeply and let the lyrics of the song flooded them,

 _I know I stand in line_  
 _Until you think you have the time_  
 _To spend an evening with me_  
 _And if we go some place to dance_

 _I know that there's a chance_  
 _You won't be leaving with me_

 _And afterwards_  
 _We drop into a quiet little place_  
 _And have a drink or two_  
 _And then I go and spoil it all_  
 _By saying something stupid_  
 _Like I love you_

Their eyes were connected and it was their souls who spoke in a language that was unintelligible in words,

 _I can see it in your eyes_  
 _You still despise the same old lies_  
 _You heard the night before_  
 _And though it's just a line to you_  
 _For me it's true_  
 _It never seemed so right before_

 _I practice everyday_  
 _To find some clever lines to say_  
 _To make the meaning come true_  
 _But then I think I'll wait_  
 _Until the evening gets late_  
 _And I'm alone with you_

 _The time is right_  
 _Your perfume fills my head_  
 _The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_  
 _And then I go and spoil it all_  
 _By saying something stupid_  
 _Like I love you_

From the first moment they saw each other they recognized each other and connected, no matter what they said and not a little time passed, in the depths of their heart both knew that from the beginning this was a closed deal and there was no turning back,

 _The time is right_  
 _Your perfume fills my head_  
 _The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_  
 _And then I go and spoil it all_  
 _By saying something stupid_  
 _Like I love you_

 _I love you, I love you_

Their hearts beat at the same rate, and their souls whispered among themselves the words that they could not yet utter.

 _I love you, I love you_


	26. Confessions and desires

A/N a million thanks to Malugzz for the help in checking the text, I hope you all miles, you can check Pinterest if you want to have an idea of my characters board louvaz/sombras tristes y oscuras

* * *

Confessions and Desire

When the song ended they were still connected by the look, Christian came up to her and whispered very close to her mouth.

-"I need to be alone with you, you think we could leave?."

Ana nodded, she also wanted to be with him and didn´t want to be in that place any longer, they approached the table to say goodbye and there she noticed that Mike was not there any more.

-"Ethan, I'll get back home with Christian," - she blushed, - "and Mike?"

Ethan smiled. - "Okay, Ana, no problem, Mike left, he said that he had something to do." She nodded, and she knew that Mike had lied, but deep inside she understood.

-"Okay, so I see you later." - He came over and gave her a little hug, Ethan tapped to whisper in her ear.

-"I won´t worry about you sleeping alone tonight." - Ana blushed furiously and nodded. Ethan winked and approached to say goodbye to Christian – " a pleasure."

Christian took his hand, but didn´t like that there was so much confidence between Ana and him, but decided to ignore it for the moment - It's a pleasure too - And told Ethan, "Please call me Christian". - He took her waist and led her out to where Taylor was waiting for them , when he saw her, smile and greet her, when she entered, Christian beckoned to take them to the destination he had planned, Taylor nodded and closed the door and smiling and went to the driver's side, his boss had improved his countenance, certainly the Ana effect.

-"Where are we going?" - Ana asked, putting on her coat,

-"It's a surprise," - Christian said smiling, and without wasting any more time, he took her face and giving her a passionate kiss, Ana answered automatically and raised her hands to his hair and brought them up to his face, so they rested there for a long time until they seperated gasping for air. –" What did Ethan tell you?" - He asked interested.

Ana blushed, even if she had a blush before, now her face was totally red – "He told me that he was no longer worried, that I´ll be sleeping alone" - she said looking at her hands.

Christian tensed – "Did he sleep with you last night?" - he said almost in a whisper, she automatically looked up and caress his face, she answered.

-"No, but he was worried I'd be alone in my apartment." - Christian relaxed visibly and nodded.

-"I understand, I´d worry too," - he said, mimicking her caress.

Shortly after they stopped the car, Christian smiled, and she imitated him without knowing why he did it.

-"Come," - he said, and she look outside the car window and saw that they were in Central Park, she got out of the car and the cool breeze make her shiver and she hug herself to her coat to try to stay warm.

Christian noticed and immediately looked for another coverall that was in the car, he had brought it as a precaution and it seems that it would be necessary after all.

-"Put it on, please" - and he placed it on top of her, it was a thick poncho-shaped cap, and she felt more comfortable automatically, but she looked suspiciously at the coat ...

"-Whose is it?" - asked a little annoyed, looking at Christian and he had one a look of confusion in his face. –" The coat, who is it?" - She repeated, putting her hand on it , she was about to remove it from her shoulders as soon as he answered her question.

-"Oh, I bought it for you, I thought it might be necessary since it's too cold." - Ana smiled and relaxed immidiatelly, tiptoed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, Christian imitated her smile but was still confused. –" Who did you think it was?" - He asked, Ana blushed and looked down.

"I ... I ..." - But she did not know what to say, she felt silly, he lifted her face with his fingers and make her look at him.

"-Anastasia, I would never give or put something that belonged or belongs to another person, aside, this is the first time I do something like this" - Ana looked at him, in his eyes there was sincerity and with that answer she felt more stupid, Christian was very gentlemanly to think of her.

-"Come," - Christian said, taking her by the hand, she followed him without understanding until they reached a path.

"-What are we going to do?" - she asked, looking around, the park was empty, it was late at night, but it was all lit by the streetlights and lights that remained of the Christmas decorations, she looked at the sky and it was all starry and the moon shone bright, everything was beautiful and romantic. She looked at Christian who was smiling openly, then she heard the sound of horses and before they appeared. She saw one of the carriages that are used for a ride around the park- Are we going to take a ride ? She asked excitedly.

-"Yes, I wanted to compensate you for not having to called you yesterday and from what I told you at the restaurant the other night, I know there are many things to talk about, and we will, but I needed a way to apologize ..." he could not even finish the sentence before she had taken an impulse and jumped him by grabbing his neck, she stamped a passionate kiss on his lips. Christian was taken by surprise, but it freeze him for a second, he immediately put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, not caring who could see them, he was happy.

They kept kissing for a few more seconds until they both let each other take a breathe, Ana was smiling openly and looking into his eyes, " _Could everything be more incredible? No one had ever prepared this type of surprises for her"._

"- Thank you, this is magnificent" - she said smiling . He imitated her. – "Are you happy?" - He asked hopefully.

-"Happy," - she replied, -" You are wonderful, considerate and sweet, thank you." - She said and gave him a chaste kiss. Christian just smiled, no one had ever said that to him and he was not used to those type of complements, he carefully placed her on the ground and guided her to the carriage and help her get in. Taylor had made the arrangements and did a security check, there were really many guards scattered around the park but they were discreet, Ana didn´t need to know all the precautions that were taken so that she could take this ride around Central Park.

Christian sat down next to Ana and the ride began, she leaned on his arm and he tensed for a moment, she felt this and quickly got up and looked at him

"-What's up?" - she said worried, Christian closed his eyes and breathe deeply

-"I do not like being touched in my chest and my back," - he said in a whisper, and in his voice there was fear, Ana didn´t ask any more, she knew he had internal conflicts, she only hoped that one day he would trust her enough.

-"Okay, I will not touch you there," - she said softly, - "Can I lie on your arm or does that bother you?" - He shook his head and she smiled and lay back on his shoulder, he looked at her from above, then he thought for a moment about the fact that she had lean her head to his chest and didn´t bother him, on the contrary, he liked alot to feel the heat of her body , without much thought he moved his arm a little and Ana's head fell on his chest, there was no fire, no pain, only a sense of peace he had never felt, she tried to move but he squeezed her more to his body with a hug.

\- "Stay ..." - he said looking at her, she saw him frightened before and didn´t want to bother him – "Just don´t put your hands on my chest please" - he said whispering like a frightened child, she smiled and placed her head in his chest and let herself be embraced by him. After a while Christian relaxed completely, he knew he could trust her. He felt safe and content and put his head on hers so they would be glued to each other. They made the tour in silence, enjoying the scenery and the company.

The ride lasted an hour, not talking much on the way, only Christian to asking whether she was cold or not. She was answering that she was not and smiled when the ride had finish. They returned to the vehicle and Ana gave directions to Taylor how to reach her apartment. They were not so far away from it.

-"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful," - Ana told him.

-"You have nothing to thank me for," - he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles without losing eye contact.

The car stopped indicating that they have arrived, Taylor opened Ana's door and helped her out, Christian came out after her, when she was going to take off the coat, he stopped her.

-"No, it's for you," - he said firmly, she nodded and walked to the door with Christian, when they were at the entrance of the building they looked at each other.

-"You want to come in?" - Ana asked nervously.

-"If you want," - he said, and she started to enter the building, waved goodbye to Taylor and entered, Christian beckoned Taylor, and followed her through the lobby, they get in the elevator and she put a code on and start going up.

The atmosphere filled with a heavy energy, both stared at each other and Christian stroked her face with his hands, when the elevator stopped the door opened, entering the lobby of the main hall, Ana left first and Christian followed, the department was much larger than the one she had in Seattle, but it also had windows that overlooked the city from any angle of NY.

-"Please come in and get comfortable," - she said. - "Would you like something to drink?" - she asked as she took off her coats and she was left with the dress, the temperature was pleasant there.

-"A glass of wine," - Christian said and walked to the couch and took a seat. Ana went to the kitchen and moments later came back with a bottle of white wine and two glasses, opened up and served it, and she sat next to Christian –" The apartment is very spacious and elegant".

Ana looked at the view for a moment, it was broad and elegant, too much for her taste, she never changed anything, the decoration was the same as when her mother and her husband lived there, for her, it was just a place to stay when she was in NY, the only thing she loved, from that place was the view.

-"You're right," - she replied looking at him, - "it was the decoration I suppose my mother and her husband have chosen, I didn´t change anything."

-"I'm sorry," - he said distressed. - "I did not want to bring sad memories."

Ana shrugged – "You don´t, you know that my mother and I had not contact for years, this - She made a gesture with his hand to indicate the place - Is her way of apologizing.

-"I understand, but I suppose it still hurts," - he said taking her hands.

-"Yes, a little," - she said with a sigh. - "But I've learned to live with it," - she said with a little sadness. - "It's hard to get used to the idea that your mother doesn´t love you."

Christian's eyes widened, she had told him that she didn´t talk to her mother and had not seen her in years, but she never told him that her mother did not love her.

-"I can´t believe that she didn´t love you," he said, stroking her face, she looked at the floor. -"You told me yourself that she was in your graduation and that when she died, she left everything that she own to you".

Ana looked up and her eyes glittered with tears, when she spoke did it with a broken voice.

-"She was in my graduation but didn´t come to greet me." – She said as a tear fell down her cheek, Christian wiped his thumb and stroked his face.

-"Maybe was afraid you'd reject her," - he said softly.

-"She left me money, property, business, and a letter explaining her reasons, where she apologized and told me that she loved me," said the last in a sob, tears streaming down her face. – "But was not able to leave me a good memory of her, a mother's love kiss, a smile and a caress for me to remember her with affection" - his words were hard, and her tears continued – "Do you know what is the last thing I remember from her?" - Christian shook her head –"I remember her telling me that his husband no longer loved her and it was my fault, and for that she would never forgive me, so I should forget that I have a mother, and then she left. She didn't care that I begged her, that I apologise for something that I didn't do, that I beg her to stay. She just left the room and left me alone, without money, without company, in a hospital bed."- She cried as she said this. Christian put her on his lap and he hugged her tightly, she lifted her arms around his neck, put her head in the space between his neck and shoulder and cried harder, he began to rock her back and forth to try to calm her, it broke his heart to see her like this, she was always smiling and was so strong, but now he knew, all was a ilusion and Ana had a broken heart.

Ana could not stop crying, she needed to get so many emotions out of her chest and with him, she felt safe and protected. In his arms she felt calm, she had said more than she should, since only Ray knew what had happened with Carla, but she could trust Christian, she knew that he would protect her and take care of her.

For him it didn´t go unnoticed what she told him, about the hospital, but for a moment he wouldn´t ask anything any more, but at some point later, he would touch the subject again. He continued rocking her until the tears ceased and her breathing was regulated, when he felt her calmer, he took her face and lifted so he could look at her.

"-Are you better?" - He asked worriedly.

-"Yes, I´m sorry" - she said, embarrassed.

"- Ey, you don´t have to be sorry for, it´s ok, I´m here for you." - she smiled at him, and he lean and gave her a kiss, the kiss started sweet but it was rising in intensity, she crush her arms around him more and raised her hands to his hair and entangle her fingers, he imprisoned her waist and press her more to his chest, with one hand held her head, Ana opened her mouth and Christian took advantage to explore it, their tongues found themselves in a sensual dance and their bodies were lit every second, Christian lowered his hand that was at her waist up to her legs and went down to find the opening of the dress, then placed the hand on her leg and was rising it up to his thighs. When he was caressing her leg up, he felt the tip of lace stockings and garter belt and gasped, kissing her with more passion and let his hand stroked the space of bare skin.

The other hand went down from her head to her neck and then to her breast and began to caress it gently but then felt the tip of her nipple and squeezed it with a little strength. Ana moaned and stirred uneasily on his lap, making the package in Christian's pants grew, he began to caress more tightly the breast and the hand that was on her thigh rose to reach Ana's ass, massaged it tightly, bringing it closer to his body, the hand that was on her breast moved until he found the zipper on the back, and slowly lowered it until it was opened completely. When Ana felt this, she broke the kiss, Christian was confuse, she moved and get up holding the front of the dress, he looked at her with a worried face perhaps he had exceeded, but that was the last he thougth, because she let the dress fall down to her feet. Christian let out a gasp, she was standing in front of him with her hair cascading down her shoulders, wearing a white strapless bra with thong and silk slippers, stockings with bone lace tip, still rising on her heels. The image was impressive, flawless, her skin was like porcelain without imperfections, she was a goddess, he rose slowly without losing visual contact, stroked her arms with his fingertips and watched as she shivered, she was blushing and that made her even more beautiful, he thought. He came over and took her mouth again, this time with more strength and desire, his hands traveled straight to her buttocks and massaged them. Ana put back her hands throw his hair, and came closer to press herself to his strong chest, she felt that under his shirt the hardness of his body and she wanted more than ever to feel his warmth, the kisses were deepening and intense, he felt with each caress stiking them more their bodies, she felt in her abdomen something hard that beat with force, in an impulse, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, he held her from her thighs, there was no turning back, the desire consumed them both, Christian broke off and looked up, in her eyes he saw lust and uncontrolled desire.

-"Your room," - he said in a hoarse voice full of desire, the intensity of his words and tone made her tremble with desire and when she spoke she did not recognize her voice, she was panting and pleading.

-"Up the stairs the 3rd. door to the right" - without hesitation Christian followed her directions, with her in his arms he walked to her room, effortlessly lifted her up the stairs but several times had to stop in the hall, because while he walked, she kissed his chin, cheek, gently bit the earlobe and gave kisses at the corner of his mouth, everything she did drove him crazy, the only thing he wanted was to be able to kiss every part of her body and worship her, when he reached her door unceremoniously opened and closed it with his foot, when he saw the bed, he came and slowly put her on it, continuing kissing her, gently took her hands that were anchored in his neck and gently laid them on the bed over her head, pulling away a little and stood up to admire her. She was there in bed in her underwear with her hair spread out on the bedspread, the hands arched, her face lighted with desire and a broken breath, it was beautiful, appetizing, provocative ...

Ana saw how he looked at her and that made her desire to light up more, the moisture she felt between her legs increased by seconds just looking at him, he still wore his pants and shirt, the hair was messy and sexy, his gray eyes burning with desire, his lips were parted and his breathing was quick and irregular, his gaze returned to her mouth, she wanted that mouth running through her body, her skin.

Christian took off his shirt slowly and when he let it fall to the floor, Ana gasped, his perfect abdomen was exposed, showing that curvature that reached the pelvis, he put his hands on his pants, unbuckle them and let it fall and take them of, he stood alone in boxers and was an image worth admiring, his arms muscular and his toned shoulders wide and strong. Ana admired the perfect man in front of her, she didn´t know what she had done to be so lucky, she wanted to run her fingers through those marked muscles and give kisses to every corner of his abdomen, but quickly discarded that thought, remembering what he said before, he slowly came down to find her, was leaning on one knee and looked at her from above, lowered his head and began to kissing her lips, then her chin and then went to her neck, licking the lobe of her ear and left soft kisses until reaching her collarbone. Ana moaned and struggled to leave her hands still, wanted to pass her nails down his back and hold him tight, but she abstained, he continued giving kisses, until reaching her breasts and he over the fabric kissed them, returned to Ana's lips and kissed her intensely while his hand went to her back and loosened the bra, when he did it, leaving her lips and came back his gaze went to her breasts, removing the lace and there they were uncovered, two round breasts, soft and pink, her nipples hardened before his eyes, and without wasting time he went down to them to kiss them, he started with one, he sucked, licked, bit lightly and massaged the other with his hand, then he changed tho the other one and repeated the same process, Ana writhed and moved under his lips, she wanted to feel everything , she wanted to give herself to him and let him take her.

"-Christian" - Ana moaned as he kissing her, it was the first time he was in another bed with a woman because he always have sex in his playroom, but it drove him crazy, it was the first time a woman had spoken his name while he was kissing and he was excited , it was the first time he was going to make love to a woman and he could not wait.

"-Ana" - he said in a whisper and devoured her lips completely covering her body with his, she thoughtlessly brought her hands to his hair and grabbed him hard to bring him closer, and he, at this sensation moaned, he loved that she played with his hair and grabbed him, they kept kissing intensely, he caressed her breasts with one hand while the other caressed her leg, he knew he could not stand much longer, so he separated from her and stared at her.

"-Ana, I want you, never in my life have I wanted anyone like I do with you."

"-I want you too. - she said panting"

"-Please let me make love to you." - He said pleadingly, he never thought that these words would come out of his mouth, but with her everything was simple, she deserved that, she deserved sweetness and caresses.

"-Yes" - she said and kissed him again, the kiss became intense again, carnal, passionate, and when they parted in his eyes there was fire - please Christian, I need you.

"-Ana" - he said and kissed her neck and her breasts, went down to her abdomen and kept going down, when he was reaching her hips he stopped and looked at her, she had her hands again on her head, eyes closed and trembled, but not from desire like before, this scared Christian, who lifted right away

" - Ana what happens?" - He said worried.

She still didn´t open her eyes, it was stupid, but when she felt that he was going down the road she began to tremble, she wanted him, of that she was sure, but she was afraid of doing something wrong, she had no experience and surely he was used to willing and experienced women, and although it bothered her to imagine him with another woman, she couldn´t avoid comparing herself.

Christian approached her and delicacy he stroked her face, the tenderness of his touch made her open her eyes, and what he saw in them were many emotions, fear, shame and sadness.

-"Ana, you know I will not do anything you do not want, right?" - He said this firmly but gently, he didn´t want to scare her, much less that she feared him, Ana deciphered what he was thinking and imitated his caress.

"-I know, and it's not what you think, I want you." - she said in a weak but firm voice.

"-So?" - she wanted to incorporate, so he got up, sat on one leg in front of her, she sat on the bed and felt ashamed of her nakedness, Christian understood and took his shirt off the floor, she looked at him and she smiled gratefully, covered her breasts and sighed.

"-Forgive me please" - she said sincerely embarrassed – "I ruined the moment" - Christian stroked her face and she leaned on in that caress.

"-There is nothing to forgive" - he said sincere – "But I want to know what scared you" - she looked at him amazed –" You were shaking Anastasia" - he said firm – "Something scared you."

"- I ..." - she started hesitant –" I was afraid of disappointing you."

"-Why were you afraid of that?, you could never disappoint me." - he said this by placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"-Idon´thaveexperienceChristian" - she said everything at once quick and whispering, Christian smiled.

"- Can you repeat it but slowly?" - Ana sighed.

"-I don´t have experience" - Christian smiled bigger, you could tell that she was an inexperienced girl, that she was sexy without trying and attractive as anyone, he liked that she didn´t have much experience, he did not want to think about who was before of him, but he liked that she was like that.

"-Ana, and what does it matter?"

"-What happens if I do something wrong and you don´t like it" - she said embarrassed

"- What could you do wrong?" - He asked interested.

"-I don´t know ... Something" - she said shy.

"-Let's see" - he said sighing and trying to remain as calm as he could, although the thought tormented him – "Tell me how was the last time for you and we will leave from there."

Ana looked at him strangely – "The last time? What last time?" - she said with doubt

Christian sighed, she was not going to make it easy – "The last time you were with someone Ana" - he said wearily touching his forehead with his fingers.

Ana was surprised " _what did he understand_?" She thought – "Christian, there is no last time"

He looked up suddenly _"there is no last time? Was she today with someone? ... Ethan?_ "His eyebrows were together and his face was beginning to show anger.

"-What did you understand when I told you that I had no experience?"

Christian sighed frustrated – "You had not been with many men Ana" - he said between teeth.

She laughed, Christian narrowed his eyes and looked at her – "I don´t know what could be so funny" - he said firmly

With a funny gesture she smiled and her face flushed furiously _"I'm going to have to spell it"_ she thought

"-Christian, what I meant, is that I have no experience, I am a virgin."

Christian's mouth opened completely and his eyes almost came out of amazement

"-Virgin?" – he whispered, Ana nodded shaking her head.

"-That bothers you?" - she said whispering also, _"bother me?, oh no baby, of course not, I'm happy"_ he thought and smiled.

"-Of course not Ana" - he said approaching her and taking her hand in his.

" - Of course not, and you have nothing to worry about, you could never disappoint me, on the contrary you constantly surprise me."

She smiled widely.

"- But I must ask, and it´s not that I complain, but how is it that you are still a virgin until now?" - Ana's smile fell a little and she looked away.

"-I was never interested in anyone that way" - she said looking away, Christian took her face and made her turn to him, his eyes showed sadness and fear.

"-What's up Ana?" - He said, she looked at him and wondered _"how, it's always known that something happens_ " –"And please do not lie to me" – He said firm.

Ana sighed deeply, for many minutes she was silent, Christian began to lose patience, when he was going to ask her again she started.

"-When I was younger, someone tried to abuse me" - she said in a whisper, Christian tensed and his gaze became murderous, she didn´t look at him, she looked at her hand in Christian's hands – "That's why for a long time I allowed no one to approach me, after years of therapy, I went over it little by little and tried to go out with some companions but every time someone came close or tried to kiss me I panicked, that diminished when I entered the university and I knew Kate, José and Ethan, they helped me overcome my dramas and little by little I got over my phobia and allowed contact, I went out with some guys during my university years but nothing was ever serious and nobody ever woke up that kind of interest in me ... until I met you."

Christian didn´t say anything, he was shocked by this news, but when he looked at her, he saw that she looked at him smiling, and couldn´t understand, how this woman, this wonderful woman had just told him something so intimate and difficult and she was just there smiling at him, it really surprised him.

"- Hey" - she said – "It was a long time ago, I got over it, but please don´t look at me like that."

"-How?" - He asked intrigued

"- With pity" - he took her face and gave her a long soft kiss.

"-Ana, I would never look at you with pity, I look at you with admiration, you have gone through so much and yet here you are, strong, proud, precious, God you are wonderful"- and he kissed her again.

She smiled – "I'm not wonderful, I just don´t let that define me, I live my life with the pains of the past and I get over them, I just go ahead, there are worse things in life, and in the end nothing really happened to me, but there are people who don´t run with the same luck."

Christian nodded, he was even more amazed by his last words _, "I don´t let that define me ..._ _definitely this woman is unique and wonderful_ " he thought

She stroked his face –" Forgive me..." - she said softly."

"-Why?" - he asked surprised.

"-For kill the moment."

"-Ana, you have not killed anything, on the contrary, you have given me one more reason to affirm that you are unique, and that each moment with you will be unmatched"- he gave her a sweet kiss and rested his forehead with hers –"I think it is very late and you must sleep."

"-Okay... would you stay?" - Asked insecurely.

"-There is no other place in the world where I would like to be" - Christian said, Ana smiled

She got out of bed took a pajama and went to the bathroom to change, Christian sent a message to Taylor telling him he would stay and tomorrow to look for him, he was sitting leaning on the head of the bed looking out the window, in a moment he had decided to follow Flynn's advice and not find out anything about her life and let her tell him, but this information was in his head and his nature struggled with himself not to call Welch and demand that he find out everything he could about Anastasia.

He kept thinking a thousand things when she came back from the bathroom, wearing a white T-shirt and a striped shorts with her hair down and her face without a trace of makeup, she was beautiful.

When Ana returned, she found the image of Christian in her bed reclining by the headboard, he had his chest naked and only on his boxers, she had to contain the drool that threatened to leave, climbed to the bed and settled down, he turned off the light and he got behind her, pulled her close to his body and pressed her back to his chest, inhaling her scent and kissed her on the head.

"-Goodnight Christian, thanks for staying with me" - she said in a sleepy voice.

"-Good night, you have nothing to thank" - he looked at her and saw that she slept right away, she had a smile on her lips and her breathing was slow and calm, he felt so good to have her in his arms, this was not what he had planned when they went to her room but nothing could be more perfect, she deserved tenderness and caresses and although he was not a man who knew about that, he said, that for her, he would try, and with this thought he fell asleep and for the first time in years he slept peacefully without nightmares, with the image of a beautiful woman sleeping in his arms.


	27. It s my first time too

Sorry for the mistakes

* * *

Ana stretched the next day but when she tried to move she was limited by a hand that was strongly holding her right breast, she turned her head and found the most beautiful image she could imagine, the sunlight filtered through the curtains and illuminated enough to appreciate the beautiful face that was resting on one of the pillows, next to her breathing softly was Christian Grey, his hair ruffled by the pillow, his long black lashes that reached almost to his cheekbones, his lips were parted and his breathing was slow and steady, Ana turned as she could and although the grip was strong, he didn´t wake up, when she was facing him, take time to admire it, his chest rose and fell steadily and skin was perfect, she slid his eyes to where the sheet was covering and found small circles spread across his abdomen, they were small scars but couldn´t identify of what, reached out to touch them, but at his mind came when he told her, he didn´t like to be touched in the back and chest, so she stopped, instead she turned his hand to his face and pulled back a little hair falling on his forehead, this movement made Christian move and stay face up, and the hand that was holding Ana, ended on his stomach, took the opportunity to get up, but not before to make a last look at this fine man, she got up, went to the closet, took some clothes, go for a shower in other bathroom to prevent the noise,

After the shower, she put a blue jeans, a long shirt and a brown top pullover, went to the kitchen to make breakfast but it was past 10am so she decided to make brunch, put some bacon in the oven, was goin to do an omelet when the intercom sounded

-Hello

-Good morning Ms. Steel, I have here to Mr. Taylor, who brings a package and Isn´t on the approved list, I need your confirmation to send him up.

Ana wondered, what brought Taylor - yes, send it up - the communication over, Ana went to the living room and minutes later the elevator beep sound, indicating the arrival, the doors open and the concierge of the building and Taylor came up.

-"Good morning, Miss Steel."- Taylor held a bag in his hand.

-"Good morning Taylor"

-"This is for Mr. Grey, could you give it please?" - Taylor said giving her the bag, Ana took it .

-"Sure, no problem, but you don´t want stay for breakfast? - Ana asked

Taylor smiled –"thank you Miss, I already eat, it was a pleasure to see you" - he said sincerely and went back into the elevator, Ana smiled at him and waved goodbye, when the doors closed she went to the room to leave the bag, she was sure that Christian was awake, given the presence of Taylor, she knock the door and when was no answer she opened, the bed was empty, but noises were heard in the bathroom, put the bag on the bed, and headed toward the bathroom and tapped lightly.

-Yes? - said a voice muffled by the sound of water.

-Good morning, Taylor brought a bag for you; I left it on the bed

-OK thanks

-I'm preparing breakfast, when you finish you can go down

-Okay, thank you , if you want, you can help me finish faster - said Christian with humor.

Ana turned red - ehh ... I wait for you downstairs - she said and left the room quickly.

Christian laughed at Ana's response, he would have loved her to come in, but he knew it was not the time yet ... but soon ...

He came out of the shower and opened the contents of the bag, Taylor had brought him, blue jeans, a white shirt a blue sweater, and brown jacket it´s must be cold, he changed, and put yesterday's clothes in the bag, he left the room and went downstairs to the living room put the coat he had left on one of the couches in the bag and headed to the kitchen, he opened the door and saw Ana putting the food on the table, didn´t make a noise and leaned against the kitchen door to take a good look of her, she came and go with a plate o a bowl in his hand, look the table and counted what was on, and turned to bring something else, was very cute…. _"cute ... yes, everything in her was cute"_ thought and cleared his throat, she lifted her sight and a big smile formed on his face.

-"Good morning." - Christian approached slowly to her, when he was in front put his hands on her hip and pulled closer, placed a kiss on his lips.

-Good morning beautiful - he said and kiss his nose –you slept well?

-Well thanks and you? - she said looking into his eyes

-Very well indeed, thank you, I hadn´t slept so well in years - the truth was he never had slept so well, when he woke he couldn´t identify where he was, but then it remembered and smile, he had spent the night with Ana, It was the first time he had shared a bed with a woman, and had slept wonderfully, there was no fear, there were no nightmares, only a pleasant and refreshing sleep.

-That´s great! - she smile and kiss him - I didn´t know you liked so I did a little of everything, I hope you have appetite - Christian looked at her with a wicked smile and she blushed , she knew that was a hungry look ... but not exactly of food.

-" A lot ..." he said in a thick voice, she blushed profusely, and he couldn´t help but smile. – "come on, lest eat before it´s cold, I want to taste everything you make." – taken hands, they walk to the table.

The table was splendid, there was fruit juice, coffee, scrambled eggs with ham, sliced fruit and strawberry pancakes, in short a full breakfast.

\- Wow, what time you woke up? - asked Christian taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

-I don't know, maybe 30 minutes ago - Ana said, looked at Christian who had his eyes closed and chewed with pleasure.

-Mmm, this is delicious - he said swallowing - now I´m absolutely sure that I'm going to try a bit of everything - and he did, Ana watched him eat and smiled, seemed that he realy was enjoying breakfast.

When they finish, she picked up the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink, Christian helped keeping what was left in the refrigerator, then he walked over her and hugged from behind, she rested her head on his chest take a deep breath and relaxed, Christian liked the contact with her more and more, he wanted her to be able to touch him freely.

-Thank you for breakfast - he said kissing her neck, she leaned a bit to give him better access - thank you for the wonderful night - continued down and then stopped to change to the other side - thank you for your company and thank you for trusting me–she turned around lifted his hands y put it on his neck.

-Thank you for spending the night with me and taking care of me - she said looking at him fixedly

-You have nothing to thank, beautiful, that was a pleasure for me - and kissed it, it started as always sweet and then it was rising intensity, Christian moved closer to her and she could feel as an erection began to grow, that lit her and tangled her fingers in his hair harder and pulling him to herself, Christian moaned and lifted her up to the breakfast bar, she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him hard, a little later they split to breathe and look each other with desire and passion.

\- I have to go - said Christian hoarse

Ana's smile was lost, she didn´t want him to leave, she wanted to be with him, but she understood - it's okay - she said a little disheartened.

He noticed this, turn her face made her look at him- Hey, that doesn´t mean we will not see each other later - he said – I´ll have dinner with you tonight if you agree.

She bit her lip to avoid smile and his head nodded, Christian growled, and attacked his mouth fiercely, leaving it totally surprised, then gently he bit her lip, she moan and bring more close her body to him, he broke the kiss and looked at her, she had swollen and redder lips than usual.

-That happen when you bite your lip, I lose control - he said breathing hard

-I understand - she said exhaling, that doesn´t bothered her, on the contrary she would bite his lip more often.

-I´ll pick you up at 7 o'clock - he said lowering it from the bar

-Okay - Christian started walking towards the living room, she was following him, they were holding hands. He put on his jacket and grabbed the bag, they walked together to the elevator.

-What are you going to do today? - asked Christian interested

-I'm going to call Ethan; I want to see some things before I have to leave tomorrow

Christian nodded, the elevator arrived with a beep, he kiss her, enter and called press LB

-I'll call you when I'm arriving tonight, is fine?

-Ok, see you, take care - she said when the doors closed

Christian came to the lobby and with a nod he said goodbye to the concierge, Taylor was waiting for him at the door, got into the SUV and saluted Taylor.

-Good morning Sir, where?

-"The department," - he said and they started off, Christian was thinking about dinner tonight and an idea occurred to him. - Taylor, before I need to go somewhere else.

-Yes sir.

Ana stared at the elevator door smiling, the night was not like she wanted, but in the end was fantastic, look the time and realized that in Seattle should be 9: 00hs, she decided to call Kate, needed advice. After the fourth beep Kate replied in a voice that indicated she was still asleep.

-Hello - said dragging the greeting in a whisper,

-Good morning Kate - said Ana smiling - I woke you?

-Anaaa, yes but it doesn´t matter, it´s good listening to you - she said whispering

-Why you whisper Kate? - asked sitting in the armchair.

Wait - she said again in a whisper, Ana listened at bottom it hear a noise like a snore, then listened steps and a door close– It´s done - said stronger.

-Kate what happens?

-Nothing, Elliot is sleeping and I didn´t want to wake him up - Ana was surprised.

-Elliot? You are with him?

-Yes, he spent the night here with me, he didn´t want me to be alone - she said laughing softly, Ana also laughed- and how was dinner last night you had fun?

Ana sigh and a smile formed on his lips - you have no idea - said excited and that caught Kate's attention.

-Ana, what happened? Please tell me why you're so excited, something happened with Mike, because I know that with Ethan nothing going to happen - and sat on the living room couch

Ana darkened her face, she had forgotten about Mike,

-Not Kate, nothing happened to Mike, I have to talk to him, yesterday he was very upset.

-Now I don´t understand anything

Ana sighed -Christian was at dinner.

-WHATTTT? - shouted Kate, Ana moved away the phone – "Shit" - said then lower –"wait a minute" - Ana listened a few steps and a door closed - ok, didn´t wake up - said relief - Christian was in NY ?.

-"Yes, he flew yesterday morning and was present at dinner" - Kate listened attentively, despite she hated Christian Grey, Ana like him, and have to admit he like her too, because he fly half country to be with her, so decided to keep her mouth shout for the behalf of her friend as long she´s happy.

-You knew? - Kate asked

-Not all was a surprise

-And what happened? - Ana told Kate, as Christian had bought the place and kept the secret, told her about the dance, the walk through Central Park, the kisses, the apartment, what Kate understood, the Christian Grey she know was not the Christian Grey of Ana, and putting aside what she felt for him, was happy for her friend, because he seemed really interested in her, at the end Ana told her, that they sleep together but him nothing happened, and they would dinner tonight.

-And what you want Ana? - Kate asked interested

-What do you mean?

Kate roll her eyes - Ana, I want to know if you want to be with him ... intimately.

Ana flushed – "Yes…"

-It´s all I need to know, this is what you are going to do ...

Kate gave her instructions and made her promised that would follow without doubt what she proposed her, after that Kate told her about Elliot and how she felt about him, they talked about Ethan and Mike and Anasaid it would call him, before saying goodbye, Kate send her his best wishes for the knight and assure her that everything would go fine. She hung up the phone and felt strong hands massaging his shoulders, she turned around and found a handsome man smiling at her.

-Good morning babe - he said and came over to kiss her

She smiled - "Good morning baby, I woke you up?

-No, I turned around and I didn´t find you, I came looking for you and I saw you talking on the phone and I didn´t want to interrupt you, was it Ana? -said and jump in the couch sitting next to her.

-Yes -she said and turned to him - she told me that Christian is in NY.

Elliot smiled mysteriously - oh - was all he said, Kate looked surprised,she jump on top o fhim and sat on his lap

-You knew it?

Elliot laugh - sorry babe, I couldn´t tell you anything - she playfully hit him on his arm.

-Why you hid it from me?

-Because you would have told Ana, and Christian wanted to surprise her

Kate pouted and crossed his arms, throw a look of offended, Elliot grabbed her face and kissed her hard, she relented quickly and put her arms around his neck, he rose from the couch, held her by the hips and walked towards the room.

-Where are you taking me, Elliot Grey? - she said looking at him inquisitively.

-to apologize me until you scream my name- and laughing they left for the bed.

Ana cut the phone call with Kate, and called Ethan, he said that would come to lunch by 2pm, she was thinking on the menu when the intercom sound

-Ms. Steel - was the concierge - I have Mr. Amold here and he wants to go up.

Ana took a deep breath, it was better to do this once - ok, send him up - she said and hung up, she wait for a few minutes until the elevator open with a beep that indicate the arrival, she put a neutral face and prepared herself for what was come.

Mike got out and in his face you could see that was not his usual self, his face was serious and look sad, he come in and get close to Ana

-"Hello Ana" - said soft

-"Hi Mike, come in please."-He nodded and sat down in an armchair, she sat across from him.

-You want drink something? - He shook his head no.

-Ana I ... God this is difficult

-What happens Mike? Tell me please, you know you can always talk to me - she said.

-Ana I love you - he said looking at her- I'm in love with you.

Ana's mouth hung slightly, she knew he had feelings for her, but never thought it was something so deep, she stared at him without knowing what to say.

-Please say something Ana –he said pleading.

-I´m speechless, I don´t know what to say - she said with a thin voice.

-Ana, I just told you that I love you, you can´t tell me that you're speechles, you must have something to say - He was a little upset.

-What do you want me to tell you, Mike? What can I say about this, you know that I don´t feel the same for you, you know that I love you but as a friend, nothing more, I was always very sincere.

-A friend?, a friend? - raising the voice - That's all I am? - He said and got up, began to walk around the room rubbing his face, Ana looked at him astonished

-"I've always been clear with you, I've never given you false hope," she said defensively.

-What does he have that I don´t have - he said between teeth looking at her furiously.

-What? What are you talking about?

-"I'm talking about Christian Grey, what is it? I know he's a handsome guy and he has a lot of money, but I do not think that's it; or is it famous? Do you get tired of being an unknown girl? Now you want the popularity you've never had in college? Is that why you're drooling over him? What is it that attracts you Ana?"

Ana stand up suddenly with anger in her eyes - How dare you tell me that? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?

\- Your friend, you said it - he said wryly.

\- Get out of my house right now, GO! - She said raising his voice and pointing to the door with his hand.

Mike looked at her and said nothing, he had screwed up, come with the intention of begging her a chance,and all what he did was offended her.

\- Ana...I...

\- I said OUT!,NOW! - he look at her, mutter an I'm sorry and headed toward the elevator, the door opened and without lift the head he come in, before the doors closed he gave her an apologetic look and left.

Ana was breathing hard, did Mike go mad? Where did came from that's horrible things he said?, Shaking those thoughts headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

At 2pm the elevator doors open with a beep indicating the arrival of someone.

-In the kitchen! - shouted Ana, Ethan came minutes after, bringing a bottle of wine

-Hi kid - he said and left the wine on the counter and sat in one of the chair

-Hi, the food is almost ready.

-Great, do you want a glass of wine?

-Thanks

Ethan pours two glasses and sat down in the table, a little later Ana came with a tray of food

-Mmmm, Ana smells delicious - he make a deep breath along she was serving the food.

-Thanks - she said and sat down, she was playing with the food

-Steel, what it´s? - asked Ethan.

Ana sighed - Mike was here today.

Ethan closed his eyes and shook his head - I told him not to come, what happened?

Ana told him what Mike said, Ethan stared wordlessly, he took some of his wine and then spoke.

-He told you that? I mean, I understand that he is upset, but shouldn´t have insulted you.

\- How is that you understand, I never given him hope or clue of something romantic

\- It's true, but Ana, can you blame him? - Ana was about to protest but Ethan stopped her - I don´t justify what he said but I understand, all he saw was a man that captive you completely and that man was not him, he knows you knew him recently, but he not understand, how Christian got your attention, he is angry and jealous above all…

-Ethan I never...

-Ana, no one blames you, things happen, one falls in love without choosing who, I know he will be feeling bad enough and I'm sure he will soon realize and come to apologize.

-I don´t know, I mean, I understand what he´s feeling but, I can´t do anything about it, and besides, even if he apologize our relationship never will be the same

-It´s up to you.

They keep talking on other things, after lunch Ethan explained the changes in the hotels on NY and Seattle. He stayed until 5pm, Ana say goodbye and go straight for a bath, after she exfoliated, depilated and hydrate every part of his body, stood in front of the closet and watched the dress that Kate told she should wear, the more she stared the less was sure, took his cell phone and dial the number.

\- You chickened Steel? - a sarcastic Kate said.

-No, but, I'm not sure about this - she said looking at the dress.

Kate rolled his eyes- Ana, stop complaining and put on the damn dress.

-Kate this is not me.

-That is the point Ana, tonight you have to be someone different, a little more sexy and sassy, exploit your potential, Steel, leaves shyness aside.

-Kate.

\- Kate nothing, you like that man right? .

-Yes

-Well, then there's nothing to discuss, go for what you want, and then tell me everything.

And with that she hung up, Ana stared at the phone, she still wasn´t sure, but picked up the dress and put it on. When she looked at the mirror didn´t recognize herself, the dress was beautiful and revealing, and as Kate had said, made her sexy, ignoring the feeling of not be herself decided keep it on, but, it would only show it off to Christian, until be alone with him, she will wear a coat.

Her hair let it loose with waves, put on a little makeup, some perfume and the coat, she was closing the last button when her cell phone rang, looked at the ID and smiled.

-Hi, Christian.

-Hello Beautiful, are you ready?

-Yes, you want me go downstairs?.

-Yes, but, I'm not going to be able to pick you up, so I sent Taylor, I hope there's no problem.

\- No, off course not, but, something happens - she asked worried - you want to cancel the dinner?.

-"No, absolutely not, there was just a last minute thing that I had to solve; Taylor will bring you directly to me".

-"Okay, seriously is everything okay?

-Yes, Taylor must arrive at any time - that's when the intercom rang - that must be him, see you right away.

-Okay, see you - Ana hung up and went to answer, indeed, was the concierge telling who came to get her , grabbed her purse and got in the elevator, took several breaths to calm herself, and smoothed and straightened her coat so that it didn´t show anything.

When she got down Taylor was waiting by the door, Ana approached him.

-Good evening Taylor - said Ana.

-"Good evening, Miss Steel." - Ana looked him with narrow eyes, she climb in the SUV and they go

-Taylor, can I ask you a something?

-Of course Miss

-Why you call me Miss Steel, is too formal, I prefer Ana.

-For respect Miss.

-If you call me Ana, you wouldn´t be disrespectful, I'm the one who asks you to call me that.

-I understand Miss but ...

-But nothing Taylor, if I must tell you it´s a order to call me Anna, I know I have no right to order you, but if necessary I will talk to Christian that he requires you to do.

Taylor looked in the rearview mirror and saw she had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrows and pursed lips, the pose was very funny because she was so little that look like a tiny kid who is doing a tantrum to get a candy, to prevent she get mad, he stay serious and nod

-Okay ... Ana.

She smile and looked out the window, shortly after they arrived in front of a building, Taylor got out, opened the door and led her to the elevator, pressed the Penthouse button and went quietly, when they arrived, he opened the door and told her to came in.

\- Excuse me Miss

-Taylor? - Ana said turning to him, the room was dark and she didn´t understand

-Please go straight, up the stairs, Mr. Grey is waiting for you - and he left, Ana stared at the close door and then turn and started to walk to the stairs, when she arrive she couldn't believe what she see, each step was decorated with candles and flowers, with very careful, she start to climb one of one, when she arrived, her hands went straight to his mouth, the stair it came to a balcony that had a glass roof, every part of it have flowers and candles, in the middle there was a table with seats for two, and with chandeliers, glasses and next to the table, was him, dressed in dark blue suit, a matching tie and a white shirt, with one hand behind his back. Ana walk to him, and when she arrive he moved his arm and hands her a bouquet of red roses

-Christian, they are beautiful, thank you - she approached and gives him a kiss.

-Is´t nothing compare to you, you look beautiful - he said looking at his face, then his eyes traveled up his body and saw that still had her coat - I'll help you take it off? – he asked, Ana nodded, She let her purse and the flowers on the table, and began to loosen his belt and buttons, then she turn her back to Christian that remove the coat of his shoulders, he took off her coat, he couldn't avoid the loud gasp, she was still, smiling, then she turn again and smile openly.

Ana wears a golden dress long to his feet covered with rhinestones, halter neck, and the front was designed like a number eight, because the fabric begins in his neck make a curve and it covers her breast, then it get small and almost only cover her bellybutton and it finish in a skirt mermaid cut with a opening at the side, the dress was sexy, bold and showed a lot of skin.

-Ana ... wow ... - it was all he could say, she was stunning, her dress was gorgeous, and she had a body to kill.

-Do you like it? -she asked shyly.

-If I like it? - said Christian and came closer, he ran his hands down her bare shoulders, to his arms and to the curve of her naked waist, he was breathing hard, where his hand passed, he left a trail of goose bumps, the softness of his touch made his skin glow – you look breathtaking and stunning, I loved - he said hoarsely, they continued to stare each other a little longer until they heard a small cough, Christian look up and saw a waitress at the door, - Please let's sit – he said and guided Ana to his chair, after she was in her place, he go and sat down to, internally he was thanking that all the service for tonight was female, he will go crazy if anyone see Ana dress like that.

-Good evening - said the waitress looking at the couple and serving the entrance and the wine, neither Christian or Ana watched her, all the time they looked at each other without saying anything.

-You look amazing - he said kissing his hand.

\- You're not so bad either - she said smiling, and drank some of its wine, the place was magnificent and with the decoration look even better - Christian all this is beautiful, It´s this why you were not the one who pick me up? - she asked interested.

-This is nothing, I just wanted you to feel good.

-Christian this is much more than anything, it's wonderful, thank you - and she got up and kissed him, Christian took her face and deepened the kiss, she loved the taste of his lips, she moaned into his mouth and he took advantageor to deepen the kiss, he make a move, and he stretched out his hand and she ended up sitting on his lap, they kissed for a long time without caring about the food, just wanted to feel each other and not let the moment pass.

-Are you hungry? - Christian asked staring at her, Ana shook her head.

-I want you – said hoarsely and that's was all, Christian pulled out his cell phone and type something, he put away his cell phone, and put his arm under her legs and got up, kissed her and with her in his arms he went off the stairs until he reached a door.

When he opened the door, it could see a blue room, with white curtains, a chandelier on the ceiling and candles scattered on the floor and headboard of the furniture, Christian gently lowered her onto the bed and stroked her face.

We will not do anything you do not want or for which you are not ready - he assured her whispering, she kissed him gently and without stopping looking at him she unbuttoned her dress.

-I want this- she told him and the dress fell at his feet, the only thing that was underneath was a black thong, Christian looked at her with desire, looked with a hungry look at his body, and without taking his eyes off her, he took off his clothes to be in boxers, Ana watched him biting her lip, this man certainly was a godsend, Christian approached her, took her by the hips and lifted her up, , she raised her arms and left them over her head, while he kissed every part of her body, first he kissed her on the neck, then he went down to her shoulders and then up to her breasts, kissed, sucked, bit one, while with his hand He caressed the other, then changed places and repeated the action, when his nipples were hard, went down to his hips and when he got to where his underwear was, he looked at Ana, she nodded almost imperceptibly, he carefully down his thong to take it off completely, he stood still looking at her, admiring his body, she tried to stay still but blushed at every minute to feel so close to their private parts.

Christian inhaled the scent that issued his body, and that almost made him crazy, he first was kissing the bone of the pelvis, and then slowly down until he found his inner lips, ran his tongue through them and without stopping he separated them with his fingers and began to spread kisses, bit, licked and sucked the lips and clitoris, Ana moaned and writhed, to keep it in place he put a hand on her belly and with the other he spread her legs more and returned to lower the head, He repeated the same action, and Ana under her hands and entangled them in his hair bringing him closer to her pleasure center, carefully Christian introduced a finger inside her sex and began to massage, Ana was still moaning, wanting to feel more of him, very carefully he introduced another finger and massaged again, continued to suck her clitoris and felt his sex tighten in his fingers, he knew that the climax was close, Ana felt a heat that was born in the center of his body and spread Everywhere, she felt his inner throbbing and a feeling of unequaled pleasure, Christian continued to massage and then sat up a bit without taking his fingers out of his interior and with a hoarse voice spoke to her.

"Come on Ana, let go - and so she did, she moaned loudly, arched her back and let that feeling of immense pleasure overwhelm her, before she could recover she felt her fingers come out of her body and heard a noise, when she looked Christian was in front of her, gloriously naked, he was putting on a condom and he lowered his body until he was on top of her, leaning on his elbows, with his erection stuck to her sex.

-Are you sure? - he asked whispering, Ana nodded and closed her eyes, still enjoying the pleasures of her orgasm - Look at me - he said in a command voice, and she automatically opened her eyes.

Slowly he stood at the entrance and when he was perfectly placed, came in one fell swoop, Ana arched and closed his eyes against the pain, wasn´t too much, but it felt a prick in the body, Christian kissed his eyes, her mouth, her neck and then returned to his lips, he kissed her for a long time until Ana got used to the sensation and when he realized that she was desirous, he took off and looked at her.

-I'm going to start moving - she nodded and he moved slowly, letting her get used to the feeling, at first seemed uncomfortable, Ana felt the walls of her sex enlarged and adapt to his erection, but when it began to feel more pleasure than pain, opened his eyes and found Christian staring at her, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes had a shine.

Christian was moving at a steady pace suddenly turning his hips to find that point that would drive her crazy, their eyes were connected, took her hands and began to move faster, every time he had sex, had never been felt so connected and so close to a person, this was not just sex, this was really making love, looked at Ana and saw enjoy, was beautiful, with every moan, increased his desire, and he was in paradise.

He sat up a little and without letting go of his hands, he began to kiss her neck and her breasts, with each thrust he took a small bite to her nipples and every time Ana moaned louder, he gradually increasing the pace, and Ana no longer felt pain, only felt pleasure and heat, a lot, Christian also felt that his interior was contracting, so he increased his thrusts even more, when he began to feel the first beats inside with a hoarse and breathy voice spoke.

Come Ana - was all he said and that was enough, with a glorious cry was incomprehensible she let go, in a devastating orgasm where she felt her sex sucked hard erection of Christian, which also detonated his orgasm, when he let go, fell on Ana and began kissing her without leaving her, the kiss went on for a little longer, until both needed air.

Christian rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, he had never felt so happy and so full in his life, everything he experienced with Ana was new and wonderful and he did not want it to end, when he opened his eyes he found her looking at him with a smile.

-"Hello," - she said smiling.

-"Hello" - he answered smiling too, but then frowned – "are you okay? I hurt you?" - Asked truly worried.

-"No,"- she said, and with his fingers stroked his forehead where lines of concern formed, and as she could, she came over and kissed that place - "I'm fine."

Christian let out a sigh and looked at her for a long time, the moment they had shared was wonderful, he felt he could die at this time, and die happy, this beautiful and wonderful woman had given him something so pure and unique it felt the happiest man in the world, this woman had given him her virginity and though he would not admit it out loud, had also been his first, since often had sex, but this was the first time he, make love.


	28. You re mine

You're mine

-You are ok?- She asked, still caressing his forehead, her touch was so soft, so delicate.

-More than ok Ana, I never felt like this - he said looking at her with sincerity, she smiled, they look at each other a few more moments.

-Can we have dinner now?- She asked doubtfully smiling -I´m a bit hungry-

Christian got up and came out of her gently, he felt her shudder and looked at her worried -are you okay?- She smiled and nodded, satisfied with this he took off the condom and threw in a trashcan, he looked at her, she was lying on the bed, her hair a mess on the pillow, face flush and bright eyes, and even so she not could be more beautiful if she wanted, she tried to cover herself, when he realized, he took his hands -Don´t, I like look at you, you are a vision for my eyes - he said, she looked at him with hunger, looked around his body stopping first at his marked abs and following the trail down, she bit her lips, Christian watched and said nothing, he was pleased, seeing her eyes full of lust, he feel desire again, his body begun to react, Ana saw how his member began to beat and increase in size as she watched him, he was not fully erect, but he was big - " _My God, all that was inside me- she_ thought, the moisture between her legs make her move, wanted to feel him again, she look up and saw that Christian looked at her with a smirk, she blushed, she was eating him with the eyes, he placed himself on top, looking at her from above, he ran her body with a lascivious gaze and then returned to her eyes

\- Although I'm dying to make love to you again, you told me you were hungry, so, we'll eat something first, you'll need the energy - he said with low and sexy voice, before she could react, he kissed her nose and got up towards the bathroom, when he came back, he was wearing only a pajama pants, he was carrying something in his hands, before reaching the bed he bent down to pick up something from the ground, then he looked again with lust her body, and the bulge between his legs grew and became visible.

-I leave this shirt for you to put it and I'll be back with dinner - he said leaving a shirt folded over his abdomen, as he came to kiss her on the lips, Ana took advantage and deepened the kiss by taking him by the head, at first he was surprised but quickly recovered and kissed her fervently, his hands began to caress her body and stopped at her breasts, he kept kissing her while he gave soft pinches to her nipples, when Ana moaned in his mouth, the pressure was more strong, but abruptly Christian broke the kiss and looked at her, both were breathing hard - as much as I want to continue, you told me you were hungry, so I'll be back.

-We're not going to the balcony again? - she asked still with her hands in her hair

\- No, unless you want to- he said with a look that indicated that he had no desire to return, she understood that look and shook her head, Christian broke free of his grip and gave her a quick kiss and left .

Ana stayed in bed with a smile that was going to split her face in two, she had finally given herself to a man, and what a man for God sake, the things he did with his hands, his tongue ... She stopped when the moisture between his folds began to drain towards his legs, she took the shirt , and sat on the bed, but suddenly felt a small prick inside, was a bit sore, but she didn´t care, what she didn´t understand was how all that came in her, she got up from the bed and looked at the floor looking for his thong, looked everywhere but couldn´t find it, when she put his eyes on the bed she could see the great blood stain that had .

-Shit,- she said and looking at his legs she saw that a little had slipped, so she quickly went to the bathroom to get clean and put on the shirt without underwear, it was quite long and came almost to the middle of the thigh, fixed his hair, her eyes sparkle, and the smile was still there, but apart from that she didn´t look different, but she didn´t feel the same, she went back to the room and looked at the bed again , in the hurry, they didn´t remove the bed covers, so she pray for the stain didn't pass to the mattress

On the terrace and before heading to the room, Christian sent a message to Taylor telling him to have the food left in the kitchen and to clear the department's employees, as they had signed a NDA, he didn´t care that they knew why he had suspended the service, nobody could talk about what was happening.

In the kitchen he looked at the refrigerator and found several Tupper, he was choosing the food when he heard a soft voice.

-Mr. Grey, Can I help you?

-Angela, good evening, yes, I like a snack for my guest and for me , the dinner was kept untouched - answered Christian.

-Sure Mr. Grey, if you want I can take it where you say

\- I was hoping to take it myself

-As you say Mr. Grey - Christian sat down to wait while she took out the tupper and prepared a tray with food and drinks, Angela Lewis was the housekeeper she had in NY, she was more for the maintenance of the place, since he rarely came, but when he did she always stayed for any need that he had, this night the idea was that all the service was done externally, but given the circumstances in the end he had needed her.

When the tray was finished Mrs. Lewis insisted again that she could take it, but Christian told her that it was not necessary and that she should retire to rest, in all the years that she had worked for him, he never brought anyone as a guest, He always has been very lonely, but when he informed her that a lady would come to dinner that night, she could not help smiling, since she had always believed that Mr. Grey was gay.

Christian entered the room but he didn´t found Ana anywhere, he left the tray on the nightstand and go to the bathroom, she was there, putting what looked like the bed cover in the laundry basket, when she turned around saw him standing there, and jumped a bit and put his hands to his chest, she had not heard, Christian smiled at this reaction and observed pleased how good look his shirt in her.

-What are you supposed to be doing? - Christian asked with humor

\- I ... is that ... - Ana scratched her head - the quilt was ... you know ... stained and ... - pursed her shoulders - I wanted to see if I could remove the stain but I could not - Christian walked to her and without a word, took the bed cover, looking for the place of the stain and there was, the proof of his virginity, he looked at her and she ashamed, he put the quilt in the basket, and took her and gave her a kiss.

-Don't worry, Mrs. Lewis will know what to do with it, let's eat, shall we? - - and with that he led her out of the bathroom to the room and they went to the bed, the room was flooded with a delicious smell, and when Ana approached he could see that there were several small plates full of food and two glasses of wine, Her mouth watered and so she sat on the bed and put the tray in the middle, Christian smiled and sat facing her, she grabbed one of the forks and took a little of everything, put it to her mouth and started chewing , the taste was delicious, closed his eyes and moaned with happiness.

-If you keep making those noises, it will be impossible for me to hold back and not throw myself at you.

Ana covered her mouth with her hand and swallowed - I'm sorry the taste is incredible, try it - and she took some food and put it in front of his mouth, Christian looked at her in astonishment, it was the first time someone tried to give him eat at least since he was a baby, looked at the fork and looked at her again, as he saw her smiling did not want to ruin the moment and bowed and accepted the bite she offered him, the feeling that invaded his body was something that took him totally by surprise, it was not the taste of the food that made him feel ecstasy, it was the intimacy that he was sharing with this woman, all his barriers were being broken down and even though everything scared him, he did not want to miss a minute, he wanted to enjoy all.

-This are delicious - she said smiling - it´s the best crab cakes I've taste - Christian nodded chewing, still a bit stunned by the immensity of the act, for him had been a gigantic step, something as simple as being fed by someone else it meant so much to him for her it was her spontaneous nature, nor had she thought about what she did, she simply wanted to share with him, and she would continue to do it, tried another dish and repeated the action, first she tried it and then put another bit on the fork and fed it to him, while they ate, they talked about everything, Christian told her about the latest acquisitions he was working on, the new GEH projects, the technology they were investing in, the need to expand he PR department, Ana told him about the deal she signed on Friday, about the improvements they were doing in the NY hotels, the future trips she would need to do to visit the hotels in Europe, and how she wanted shell the NY apartment.

-I don't know if is a good idea – said Christian, drinking of his glass – the market right now it´s not the best. You will receive an amount far below its real value

She sighed - You're right, but the reason for the sale not be for the money, is what is involved and what causes me, since I moved here, I never went into the master bedroom is closed and everything is as Carla and her husband left.

Yes, but it's a place that serves you when you come to town and is close to downtown, I think you should think - said

Ana nodded and then tried to change the subject - Want dessert?

Christian looked at her suggestively and sipped his wine, he wanted dessert and stood before him, he shook his head in affirmation. Ana understood the meaning but decided to play a little, the tray was on the floor, so she reached down and lifted a plate, he had brought a piece of chocolate cake, so she take a spoon and took a bite.

-Mmmmm - she said closing his eyes and letting the spoon slipped from his lips - delicious Do you want some? - asked cocking her head biting her lip, Christian who was mesmerized by the image of her with the spoon slipping through her lips could not make a sound, just shook his head in affirmation, Ana put some cake on spoon, and under the plate again in the tray with his knees was crawling to where it was Christian, and when she was in front of him smiled.

-Open the mouth - she said softly, he pleased her, when he put the spoon in her mouth, Ana took it out filled his lips with chocolate remains, threw the spoon on the floor, and began to kiss Christian's lips licking the rest, he could not respond to the attack since he was swallowing, so she took advantage of this swallow, grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed and ate his lips, their tongues were playing in their mouths smell the remains of chocolate, wordless Christian took the shirt that covered his body and started kissing her, he seemed possessed , there was no tenderness or delicacy in his kisses, there was fire and passion and Ana loved it, with one hand caught hers over her head, and the other, he held his face to avoid being moved, with his knees spread her legs and placed in the middle and started rubbing his crotch against hers , Ana moaned and maddened by the feeling she wanted more friction, wanted to feel more, wanted him, wrapped her legs around his hips and the feeling was even more intense, Christian released her hands and she loosened his legs, he turned to aside and take the drawer a condom, when looked at her, Ana had dilated pupils and breathing hard, he got rid of his pants, sat down and turned to her, his gaze was fixed on his erection and biting lip.

\- You are not with any type of contraceptive? - he asked hoarsely, he had implied that because of their lack of experience, but he had never asked.

No - she said in one breath without looking away from his member, Christian dropped his hands to his erection and began stroking in front of her, Ana's eyes widened. She had never been interested in male figures, and no man's body had caught her attention until she met him, and now that she had him in front of her, naked, all she wanted was to run her tongue over his abdomen and leave a lot of kisses spread, looking at his member didn´t understand why but she loved it, wanted to be her who touched it, and wanted to try it, know what it felt to have it in his mouth, and now that she had seen him giving himself a little pleasure, moisture between her legs threatened to slip dangerously

Touch me - said he intently at her, in his dominant voice, Ana looked up and looked straight into his eyes, his gaze was something that in the short time she'd known had ever seen, but the strength and intensity she saw plus the commanding voice he had, made her obey, as she could come to him and his hands surrounded his member and began to imitate his movements, Christian took aside his hands, leaned back in bed and enjoyed his touch, softness with which she grabbed was enough to make him finish, but he wanted to continue enjoying his touch.

Ana stroked him gently, keeping a steady pace, not so fast and not so slowly, looked at Christian and his face was reflected the enjoyment of the act, without thinking much and still caress I moved closer and gave a lick to the tip that made Christian immediately opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch her, Ana again approached and surrounded the head with his tongue "mmm, soft and with a unique flavor," she thought and launched without stop massaging his erection, slipped into her mouth and began to suck, Christian fully rested his head

-God…. - was all he could say, the head of Ana rose and fell, also his hand, continued with that pace until he removed his hand and completely slipped his erection to the back of his throat, he went up and down, early Christian put her hand over her hair to set the pace, continued at this rate until the could no longer, lifted and tossed in bed, wildly he kissed her, and ran her hands over his body when he reached his pelvis without preamble put two fingers in her vagina and started massaging, Ana wriggled with pleasure, was soaked, knowing that drove him crazy, excited her very much, Ana reached out and took gently Christian´s cock, caressing him as he did the same, he broke the kiss all at once

Hands over the head - said in an order, Ana automatically fulfilled, he broke the condom wrapper and put it on, Ana watched him and bit his lips impatient, she wanted him, he stood before its opening and began rubbing his penis for her clit, it drove her crazy and she writhed, bringing her hip closer to him.

-Christian please ... - said moving begging stronger.

What do you want Anastasia - said dominant voice, that voice more unbalanced, made her want it more and the way he said his name was to be at their mercy.

-Please ... -she again prayed

-Please what? - He asked impassively without stopping the movements.

-Please, I want you - said pleadingly and that was enough, he introduced slowly, filling her, allowing her body adapt to the intrusion

Ahhh - was all she said when she began receiving it, was still uncomfortable penetration, but more than that was a great pleasure to felt it inside, she felt his body was molded to its shape and sucked to the bottom, Christian closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of being completely inside her, it was hot and tight, so tight that just being inside her almost make him finish, if it was not for all his self control.

-God, you're so tight, it feels so good to be inside you, - he said hoarsely and began to move, he did it slowly and softly, he was leaning on his knees and watching her from above, she was in bed, lying down receiving all of him and enjoying, his hands on his head grabbing the bars of the headboard to hold, the sight for him could not be better, he had almost never taken a woman upside down and never without restrictions, all his submissive had been tied and on his back, but with Ana, he wanted to try everything, he wanted everything, she was his, he was the first one that had penetrated her body, the first one that had made her vibrate, the first one that saw her enjoy and squirm with pleasure and should be the only.

He kept moving slowly, turning at times the hip and after that she issued moans of pleasure, Ana was in the clouds, but wanted more, when it's time they had kissed hard and passion was kindled something in her that wanted again, so she started moving her hips to meet the onslaught of Christian, but he caught her hips with his hands to control the passage

\- Tell me what you want - said dominant

-Please - she said again, trying but failing to move, his hands clinging stronger to the bars of the headboard

-What do you want - he said thrusting harder and hit

-Yes - she said in a whisper

-Tell me what you want Anastasia - said by restating the onslaught hard then stop

\- YOU - she said, raising her voice - stronger, faster - and so he did, he started strong, hard thrusts constant - oh God - Ana said and was lost in sensation, with every movement the fire inside grew and in her abdomen a feeling that threatened to blow it up was created.

-You like it like that Ana - he asked with clenched teeth

-Yes, I like it - she said almost breathless.

-Someone has made you feel like that - he asked again, she shook her head, too gone to speak, but he pushed hard making her scream - answer! - he said harshly

-No, just you ... you ... - and his voice was lost in a whisper

-You are mine Ana - he said in a hard voice, without a doubt, and this almost made her burst, not that she felt an object, but to feel possessed by him, only for him and that he told her so vehemently she had loved it - only Mine, all you - he said between teeth - Say it! - he said again strong slamming his pelvis making her cry again.

-Yes, yours

When those words reached his ears, a weight a weight was lifted from Christian's chest, and he closed his eyes, letting these words wrap around him, held his hips tighter and lifted them more, leaving only his back to the mattress, and started pumping inside and out, hard, with enthusiasm, with passion, Ana was holding tightly to the bars and wailed aloud, could not contain himself, feeling that was growing inside was about to make her faint, Christian continued to move strongly until he felt the walls twitched, he turned his hips a little and ordered.

You're mine, and mine alone, Come for me - and with that she let go, arching over his body and screamed found his release, as he felt up inside contract with great pleasure, Christian rammed twice and released inside her screaming too, he closed his eyes and let intoxicated by the greatness of what had just happened, he had not only made love and had reached its greatest climax, but he had said that she was only his , and she said yes, while down from where she opened her eyes and saw her lying on the bed with his hands still head, trying to catch his breath in his body there were traces of sweat and his face was red because of the unleashed passion, but in the end was beautiful, radiant and satisfied.

Ana was breathing hard, what had happened had left her exhausted, dismembered and satisfied, she looked up and saw that Christian was looking at her intently, smiled and he corresponded to her, gently he left her and walked over, gave her a gentle long kiss and sat up, she saw the condom off, bound him and went to the bathroom, when she was alone, she thought about what had happened, he had told her that was his and his alone, and she could not feel happier, and with this thought closed his eyes, a smile on his lips.

Christian went to the bathroom, pulled the condom, when he returned to the room he saw that she was curled up side, approached the bed and saw that he was asleep, so peaceful and quiet, with a half smile, seeking a blanket, and spread he climbed onto the bed and stood behind her, put an arm under her head, Ana moved but did not wake, Christian looked at her and hugged, kissed her on the face and rested his head next to hers.

-Anastasia what are you doing to me? - He said in a whisper and closed his eyes.


	29. And so we started

And so we started

Ana moved slightly and stretched without opening her eyes, her leg muscles were sore, but none of that mattered since the reason for the discomfort made any discomfort so minute, she did not remember when she closed her eyes but it must be done little since Christian had not yet returned from the bathroom, she turned and ran into something hard at his side, she opened his eyes and met the vision of Christian sleeping soundly, breathing rhythmically and it was so beautiful she couldn´t resist the temptation to lightly caress his face, passed the tips of her fingers through his nose and then finished outlining his lips, gently reached out and placed a chaste kiss on them, he moved a little but didn´t wake, when her eyes were accustomed to the clarity she realized that everything was too bright , raised head and saw through the window the sun seeped ...

-The sun? ... SHIT! - she said in a scream as she could be freed from the covers and jumped out of bed and frantically began searching his clothes, his scream had startled Christian, shortly after he lifted up and began to look around for see what had happened, his eyes fell on a young woman crouched looking for something.

-Ana? - he asked confused.

-Excuse me; sorry to wake you up, but its daylight, I never realized that I fell asleep, and I have a flight today at noon, what time is it? - Asked desperately looking everywhere "where the hell is my underwear" thought.

Christian took the clock on the nightstand and opened his eyes _"10 and a half? I never sleep so late, but it seems that a habit is with her"_ thought and looked at her, she had her dress in her hand and her shoes but still she´s looking for something.

-It's 10:30 a.m. - he replied calmly

-WHAT? - she shouted and when she was about to run to the bathroom she felt that she was pulled hard and deposited in the bed, she did not know how, but in a minute Christian was on her imprisoning her - what are you doing Christian ?, I have a flight to take 12: 00hs - she said desperately trying to get away, he just smiled and without saying anything he gave her a kiss that left her breathless.

When separated smiled, she was breathing heavily, still with eyes closed

-Don't worry

She suddenly opened his eyes and looked stunned - How not to worry, I told you ... - but Christian put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

\- Fly with me, my private plane leaves at 2PM, cancel your flight - he said very quietly, she looked one second considering the idea, but then shook her headhe frowned and pulled his hand _"is she refusing?_

Ethan - it was the first thing she said when he removed his hand.

\- What's wrong with him? - Christian asked, still frowning.

"He was going to fly with me, I'm sure he'll have called me 20 times, and he'll be waiting for me." Christian's gesture softened.

-That's no problem, call and tell you to travel with me. - he said more as a statement than question. She looked at him a moment, he was ordering or was asking?

-Christian ... - started but did not know what to say, if she told him no, begin to discuss and indeed, it was too late and had to run almost apart did not care at all to spend more time with him - Ok - she said, Christian grinned and kissed her again, kiss this time was different, was sensual and suggestive, left her lips and was down to her breasts and lingered on them, and although Ana was enjoying what he was doing had certain needs physiological - Christian - said between moans and whispers.

-Mmmm - he replied as he kissed her breast.

-I need to go to the bathroom…. -Christian smiled without taking his lips off her breast, his other hand went down to find his mount of Venus, with fingers unfolding its walls and began to caress it, - ahhh - was all she said and raised over her pelvis to receive it, he alternated between one breast and the other, apply a little pressure to the nipples, put a finger inside its walls and began to move and the thumb was massaging the clitoris and pressed a little more his body in the part of his bladder, Ana screamed at the sensation, with the pressure he had exercised, the muscles of her abdomen contracted more strongly, Christian realized she was about to climax, left her breasts and under his head and placed between her legs, put a hand over her bladder pressure to follow and without removing his finger, he began massaging her clitoris with his tongue, Ana began to breathe harder and moans filled the room, he loved to listen, carefully introduced a second finger, he bow and started massaging that point that go crazy as his tongue pressed and played with her swollen clit, Ana squirming, the heat of her abdomen up through his body and was spreading mercilessly, Christian began to feel in his fingers indicating that the pressure was there, and taking off his mouth he said hoarsely

-Give it to me Ana - and returned to lay his mouth on her swollen clit, she let go screaming, sucking hard his fingers, Christian continued massaging until he felt ceased movements and removed his soaked fingers, he sat up and looked down, she was unkempt, agitated and flushed, when she looked at him he had a Machiavellian smile, before his eyes and put his fingers wet with their juices in his mouth and suck.

-Mmm, delicious Miss Steel. - he said and smiled, Ana returned to redden and covered her face, the act had not scandalized, had excited, but feeling pressure in the bladder, recalled his desire, Christian showed his hand and she took it, lifted a boost and gave her a kiss on his lips still felt the saltiness of their juices.

-Go to the bathroom, if you want to bathe, there are towels in the drawers, I have to make some calls

Okay - she said and walked to the shower, but stopped to take his clothes that had fallen to the floor again, glanced around the room looking for something.

-Did you lose something? - Christian said humorously, Ana looked at him and knew immediately.

Where you put my underwear? -she asked throwing a tantrum.

-Ms. Steel, I have no idea what you're talking about - she narrowed her eyes, Christian wanted to laugh, she was so tender when she got angry, but seeing her face getting more and more angry, he bit his lip to keep from laughing, He tilted his face and approached her, grabbed her by the hands and put them behind her back and pressed his body with hers, and in the middle his erection was hard and latent, Ana swallowed hard, this guy had turned her into a degenerated, she wanted him to possess her again.

He approached his ear, Ana closed her eyes to feel his breath so close, he licked a bit the tip and with a sensual voice spoke - you're not going to need it - was all he said and let go, when Ana opened his eyes she realized she was alone, grumbling she went to the bathroom to take a cold shower to calm her cravings.

When she finished she left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, in the bed was her dress, she was looking it suspiciously when the door of the room opened and Christian came in, he was all bathed and in his hand he brought a bag and in the other her handbag. He put all in bed, came and stood behind her and hugged her around the waist and placed his head on her shoulder, she could get used to this familiarity, but would not be so many illusions, not knowing how it would all end.

He liked to feel her, in these two days he had woken up with her and he liked the feeling, but he knew that there were many things to talk about and when that happened, how it would continue would depend on her.

-What are you thinking? - he asked briefly kissing her neck, she shuddered at the touch.

-I'm going to have to put on my dress last night and no underwear.

Christian laughed and kissed her again, this time handing out more kisses - it will not be necessary, send Taylor to buy you something, get dressed and come down for breakfast, then we will go to your apartment to look for your things - he separated and gave it to her a kiss on the head, walked to the door - I wait for you in the kitchen, and by the way your cell phone was ringing - and with that came out.

-Ethan! - Ana exclaimed and opened her purse, as she had supposed, more than 20 missed calls of which 5 were from Kate, looked at the time and saw that it was 11: 20hs., Prayed that Ethan was at the airport and not waiting for her at his apartment, gave call and answered on the first ring.

-WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?, ANA I BEEN WORRIED SICKJ, IT´S 11:20hs, THE FLIGHT LEAVES AL 12AM - Ethan screamed and Ana had to push the phone away from his ear – WHY THE FUCK DIDN´T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE.

When she heard no more screams, said, - "Good morning, Ethan ..." - she began, saying sweetly, but a new wave of screams cut her off.

-WHAT GOOD DAYS, NOR WHAT GOOD DAYS, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

-I'm in Christian's apartment - Ana prepared for new cries, but in view of the silence on the other side she continued to speak - please forgive me, I woke up recently because of that I could not call you, but do not worry, you are where ?

-Where do you think Ana, at the airport - he said still angry but without screaming, Ana breathed a sigh of relief

-Don't worry about me, I'm going back to Seattle with Christian in his jet - Ana waited for some word or some reproach but when everything was quiet again she kept talking - I would have told you before but it was all very last minute and ... .

-And nothing, it's fine, I have to go up because it's the last call, I'm glad you're safe, but do not think Steel that this stays that way, when we're in Seattle, you and I will talk

-Ok Ethan, thanks for understanding and if we will talk, take care of yourself and have a good flight.

-Ok, you too ... oh and by the way, since I did not know anything about you, call Kate and when I told her you did not answer and that I did not know where you were, I think I upset her a bit and she was talking about killing Christian Grey or Something like that, I think you should call her, bye.

And with that he hung up, Ana stared at her phone, and shook her head, sat on the bed, and dialed the number when Kate answered it began a new wave of screaming.

-HOW ARE YOU IRRESPONSIBLE AND DON´T ANSWER YOUR TELEPHONE, I THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, I BELIEVED THAT GREY HAD DONE YOU SOMETHING - Ana again removed the phone from her ear.

-Kate I'm fine - said as calmly as he could.

-I KNOW, BUT NOT THANKS TO YOU - she shouted again - ELLIOT HAD TO CALL GREY TO ASK HIM IF HE KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT YOU, I WAS SURE HE HAD TOLD OR MADE YOU SOMETHING BAD.

Ana touched her head with one hand, while making denial movements, this had gone either way.

-Why do you have to think that Christian would do something bad to me, Kate, you knew that I had a date with him.

\- BUT...

-Can you not scream please! - Ana told her, annoyed and with a firm voice interrupting her, she didn´t understand Kate's need to turn Christian into a monster.

-Yes, but I didn´t know what had happened to you, and let's face it, we don´t really know anything about him, he's a guy you hardly know, who could have done anything to you, in the end it's very dangerous for you to be alone with him.

Ana laughed bitterly. "You tell me I do not know anything about him?" - She asked raising her voice a little.

\- Yes Ana, let's face it, you are very naive and confident, look what happened to you with Mike, who knows if this guy is not worse and does not attack you or ...

\- Enough! - she said screaming and then began to speak in a more calm but very firm tone - I heard enough, I thought that after what I told you yesterday you had decided to be a good friend and support me in this with Christian, but I see that I'm wrong, I'm fine, nothing happened to me, I already talk to Ethan and I'm going back to Seattle this afternoon.

-Ana I...

-Not Kate, I don´t want to hear your excuses, or your apology or anything you have to say, I really regret having worried you and Ethan was very irresponsible and I admit it, but that's all I'm going to recognize you, all the others things that you said don´t have the slightest sense, since in case you don´t remember you are sleeping with his brother you met only on Monday and any questions about the personality or criminal record of Christian, I'm sure you can ask him directly - she ended by saying pointedly, his tone was cold and hard.

-Ana ... - Kate said on the other side, she had let her impulsiveness and her hatred for Christian Grey bring out the worst of herself, and this time she had gone too far, while Elliot was talking to Christian, Kate had been screaming threats and insults, when Elliot confirmed that Ana was fine and that would surely call her immediately calmed down a bit but not before again threatening Christian, now she realized that it had been ridiculous and childish.

-I leave you Kate, I have to get dressed and ready to go back, we talk when I get to Seattle-and hung up without waiting for an answer, threw the phone on the bed and took her head with her hands, she knew she had done wrong by not answering the phone right away and not telling Ethan earlier where she was, but it was not for Kate to react like that.

She sat up and began to dry, when she finished she opened the bag and saw the contents, inside there was a set of underwear, a black leggings, a long black T-shirt, a light white jogging and black boots, all new and its size , this at the end made her smile and without wasting time she dressed, when she was ready, she fixed the bed and put the dress and her shoe in the bag and went out in search of the kitchen, she came to the living room and left her things, She had no idea where the kitchen was, when she walked to a door at the end of the hallway, she saw Taylor come out of another door.

-Good morning Taylor

-Good morning Mr. ... .Ana - he said.

-Can you tell me where the kitchen is please - and blushed, this man knew that she had spent the night with his boss and above all he had bought her underwear.

-Of course, follow that corridor and the door that is on the right.

-Thank you - and followed directions, Taylor stared at her, her boss had spent two nights with her, in the years he had worked for him had never seen sharing a bed with anyone, prepare a dinner for anyone or decorating with flowers and candles his apartment. Ana brought out the best of him, he saw a glimmer of hope in the background with her, and he was sure as she is with him, things would be fine, and smiling at the thought he retired to prepare everything for the departure.

Ana came to the kitchen and found an older woman who was setting the table.

-Good Morning.

The woman turned around and smiled kindly - Good morning Miss Steel,

Ana was surprised, but she smiled at her, assumed that she was Mrs. Lewis who had spoken Christian - Are you Mrs. Lewis? - she asked

-So it is Miss, please take a seat I will serve you to eat.

Ana smiled and sat down - and Mr. Grey? - she ask

-A croissant with cheese and ham and a latte please

-Is that all you're eating? - said a voice behind her when she turned she saw Christian standing in the doorway, his face felt annoyed.

-I don´t have much appetite - she said, sure felt bad Elliot had said something, Christian walked and sat beside her

-I'd like you to eat something else - he said kindly but firmly, Ana nodded without saying anything.

-Angela, please serves us scrambled eggs and juice, and I'll eat the same thing she asked.

-Yes, sir - woman set to work, and had everything ready, put food on plates and served drinks and placed them on the table and quietly left, at the time she was preparing, none spoke Ana looked at his hands and Christian looked preparing everything.

When they were alone Ana turned to him, he was staring at her plate - I'm sorry - said in a whisper, he raised his head and clasped the brows confused with a fear growing inside.

\- Why? - said in a small voice, " _please do not tell me that you regret what happened yesterday and that you no longer want to be with me, please,_ " he thought.

\- Because Kate made Elliot call you, I'm so sorry - she said without looking up, Christian took his face with his hands and made her look at him, what she said left him quiet.

\- You do not have to apologize, I understand your friend's concern and I understand that she asked Elliot to call me.

\- But obviously you're upset; your face is not the same as it was a while ago.

Christian sighed - I'm not used to having to explain myself to my brother let alone tell him who I spend the night with - that last comment stung Ana deeply, she did not want to think about him with another - but I understand, that having no News from you, Ethan worried and called Kate if she knew anything, and she demanded that Elliot call me.

Ana listened annoyance and anger in his tone, she knew was something else that he wasn´t telling her, and she was afraid that he was considering not seeing her anymore because it brought complications to his life, and as he said before had to explain himself to his brother .

-Christian - she said in a tone that he didn´t like - I regret that because of me you had to explain Elliot and I'm sorry I got you into this drama Kate armed, she didn´t have to ask anyone to call you, believe me I talk to her when I get home, and ... - she wrung her hands in her lap and took a deep breath - ... and I understand if you no longer want anything to do with me, because of me you have to explain yourself and do things you're not used to. - When she finish, she looked at Christian and his face reflected the horror.

-What are you saying?

-If you do not want to be with me for everything that happened, I understand - Ana said slowly, she felt a pain inside saying these words.

\- Why I would not be with you? - he asked in a whisper

Ana looked at his plate - for the call, having to explain, by Kate - Christian grabbed her face and made rudely turn his head, his eyes Ana distinguished anger and an emotion that did not identify

-Is that what you want? - he asked in a growl, rage against Kate Kavanagh growing inside him, had ruined a beautiful morning, he knew she had spoken with Ana, because while he talked to Elliot listened her scream and this time was no longer directed at him, but, apart from anger, pain grew in the pit of her stomach at the thought of not being with her anymore.

Ana looked at him with the sadness reflected in her face, her throat burned and her eyes itched, but, she swallowed the emotions that fought to get out, and as she could answered - I don´t want you do things you don´t want, and then blame me and ... - Christian silenced her with a kiss, imprisoned her face with both hands and in that kiss expressed everything he could not say in words Ana corresponded immediately tangling his hands in his hair, continued for a while until he turned his body and stretched and sat her on his legs, hugged her stronger and deepened the kiss, Ana did the same, stretched her hair to lower his head and have better access when they separated both breathing hard, she rested her forehead against him.

-I want to be with you - was all he said in a low, soft voice with eyes closed

\- Me too - she said, whispering, so quickly he had gotten under her skin, knew if he walked away she suffer.

Christian stroked her face with her hands and she combed her hair with her fingers, looking deeply without saying anything, letting his eyes express everything that they did not know how to do.

They remained in the same position for a long time, looking at each other, kissing, caressing each other, when both seemed more calm and peaceful Christian looked at the table.

\- I think the breakfast was cooled – said, Ana smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and started to rise.

-I heat it again - but he stopped her, did not want to lose that contact.

-No, let Mrs. Lewis do it

-But I have to get up or do you want me to have breakfast in your lap? - She said smiling, he nodded and smiled, she kissed him again.

-I heat the breakfast and I come again to sit down, ok?

-okay. - He got up and put everything in the microwave when everything was hot, put the scrambled eggs in a single dish, and brought back the coffee and croissants, sat on his lap.

\- Open your mouth - said with a smile, Christian obeyed and she fed him.

When they finished they went to the living room where Taylor was waiting for them, they gathered the things and they went to the apartment of Ana, neither of them spoke on the way, each one was immersed in their thoughts, both knew that they shared a connection too strong, that, the very idea of separating them was physically painful, they knew that they wanted to spend time together, they knew that they wanted to know each other, but they feared that everything could end suddenly.

Ana knew she had many things to tell him, she should come clean and remove a lot of pain she had inside, and knew that he also had things to say, but expected to be told soon, Christian knew he had to tell Ana about is lifestyle and his tastes, not that he needed them with her, but knew that at any moment if things went further she would find out some way or another, John was right, he had to be honest and he hoped that she would be, that she tell the things kept inside, they came to the department without realizing they were holding hands caressing.

Both got out of the car and entered the building, had enough time for her to prepare their things and go to the airport, climbed the elevator and the atmosphere changed, the air became heavy, they were still holding hands, and were staring at each other when the elevator stopped, Christian came out first and Ana followed him.

-I have to pack

Okay, I stay here, I have to call my office. - Ana let go of his hand and walked to his room, quickly gathered his things, had not brought much, just a carry-on, when she finished she returned to the living room and found Christian looking out the window, talking on cell phone, she leaned against a pillar to watch him well, was gorgeous as always, had a black jeans, a white shirt and black capped a medium length, tousled hair from both hands passed.

Christian spoke to Ros by phone, had issues that needed to be addressed by himself, so he was scheduling meetings all day tomorrow, when he hung up he turned and saw Ana looking at him, biting his lip, he kept his phone and approached her, when he was in front of her, parted the lip between her teeth.

-Do you see something you like? - He said in a seductive voice, she didn´t speak, she just nodded, the desire he felt for her was something he had never experienced, there were submissive he had liked a lot, but none had managed to captivate him like her, needed to touch her, be close, kiss her, caress her, and now that he had felt his body in its fullness, he wanted to possess her and bury himself in her again, but he knew they didn´t have time, so he gave her a soft kiss

\- Although what most want now is bury myself in you, it's late - he kissed her nose and walked over to the bag, he held out his hand, Ana unhesitatingly took it and so went down to get the car, the atmosphere had improved a little in the way to the airport..

They came straight to a private entrance that led them to a hangar, in the middle of the track there was a plane and had Grey Enterprises Holding written on the side, Christian went down and opened the door to her, hand in hand to walk up to the ladder, when they were inside Ana admired the interior, everything was luxurious, had individual and group seats and all the decoration was white and brown, Christian accompanied her to a seat and sat next to her, minutes later they saw that Taylor went up, a little later approached a young girl in beautiful blue uniform who introduced herself as Natalia, after greeting them.

-Would you like something to drink before taking off?

-You want some wine Ana - asked Christian

-Yes, it's okay, - she answered

-Wine white and some snacks - said Christian

-Of course, sir, after we take off, I'll be serving lunch, we have Dijon chicken Linguinne with chanterelle mushrooms and toasted almonds

With this retired

You're okay? - He asked looking at her

-Yes - she said smiling, the stewardess returned bringing the bottle of wine and corn wrapped with pear and brie cheese, then a voice was heard that indicated that they had to buckle their belts because they would take off, minutes later they were already in the air, Christian looked to Ana and saw that she was looking out the window, deep in thought.

-Something happens? - he asked, she turned her face and looked at him.

\- How will things be when we arrive?

-What do you mean? - He asked intrigued

-We, what are we Christian?

He looked at her for a while - do you want me to put a label?

Ana sighed - not a label, but I want to be clear about where I stand, what we are, are we friends with benefits? We had casual sex? Or was something of a weekend?

Christian looked angrily - do you think it was something casual for a weekend? - he asked angrily.

Ana shrugged his shoulders - I don´t know what to think, I know I want to be with you, and I see that you also want to be with me, but maybe it's something that will be sporadically or we try to start something more.

 _"More ..."_ He thought, and stared at her - I never wanted anything more than sex with anyone ... - Ana opened her eyes, was not prepared for that answer, opened his mouth to say something but Christian put his hand over her mouth -I never wanted more, until I met you Ana, and you're not a weekend thing or casual, friends with benefits does not cover what we are either, I want to know you, I want to spend time with you, I want to see you every day, like I said, I want you to be mine, and I want people to know it - he took the hand from his mouth and caressed it gently his cheek - I think the definition of what I want is you to be my girlfriend, what do you say?


	30. The mile-high club

**Hi, this chapter had to cut in two, as it is too long to translate, and did not want to spend another week without updating, as I fell behind a lot, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The **mile-high club**

Ana looked at him with his mouth open, but slowly closed and a huge smile born, before answering she threw herself into his arms and sat on his lap, hugged him by the neck and began to fill with kisses his face, Christian hugged her stronger

-Take this as a yes - said smiling

-Yes, of course - she told him and kissed him passionately, he corresponded likewise, his hands roamed her body and she tugged gently on her hair, were so involved in the act they forgot where they were, a soft cough made them remember their surroundings, they were released and continued staring smiling, Ana turned her face and in front of them saw Natalia with food, rose lap of Christian and sat beside him, she was red, by the way her had found them, but when she looked at Christian saw him smiling broadly.

Natalia served the food and withdrew discreetly, they ate in silence, but pampering at every opportunity they had, a casual caress, a touch of hands, a little kiss, when they finished lunch Christian told her, he should go for a moment to his office, he needed to check some emails, and call Ros, Ana was reading manuscripts.

Christian was working longer than he thought; he was reading emails and decided to call Ros at GEH.

-Boss, you're coming? - said Ros to answer,

-No, I'm on my way and was looking emails related to Mirage Communications, the data is correct?

-Yes, I myself check balances and statements, everything is in order, they need the merger to proceed, but we buy Tamell, cancel the merger, the whole deal was done quietly and without relating to GEH, as always for hostile takeovers.

Christian leaned back in his chair, he was pleased, Mirage Communications was a Japanese company that refused to sell, so he decided to do everything possible to not have a choice.

\- Excellent Ros, and the other deals?

\- The Markerson folder is waiting for you in your office, now I send you all the other data to the mail.

\- All right, I want you to do something else, yesterday a former Harvard colleague, Richard Hamilton called me, I want to verify the status of the company and the benefits it would bring GEH buy.

'I offered it?

-No, he asked me for financial help, but it is better that we have the most control in it, can be useful for constructions, I will send you an email so you can make knowledge.

-As you say Boss, now you're going to explain to me, what was the urgent thing that made you fly to NY and leave me hanging with everything?

\- A very important issue, which is none of your business,

Ros laughed out loud - As you say, boy, you will tell me when you arrive,

\- NO! - affirmed Christian resounding.

\- I have my methods - Ros said laughingly

\- Goodbye Ros, I send the data. - and with that he hung up, when he looked at his watch had spent 1 hour, turned off his computer and went with Ana, he found her bent in his seat, with his manuscript in hand, sleeping, hair falling over her face and had the legs under her.

He looked at his watch and realized that there were still many hours to arrive, so carefully left the manuscript she was reading on the table and rose from her seat, she wound her arms around his neck and snuggled her head between her neck and shoulder and breathed quietly without waking, Christian smiled, liked to hold her in his arms, carefully took her to the back of the plane and opened the door, in the back was a well-equipped room with a private bathroom, Carefully he laid her on the bed, she settled back a little and whispered.

-Christian ...- and went back to sleep, hearing her name said in dreams made him smile and without wasting time, he settled down beside her, hugged her on his back and closed his eyes.

Ana felt a small jolt that woke her, when she opened her eyes did not know where she was, the last thing she remembered was reading a manuscript on the aircraft seat, she looked around and turning saw Christian to his side asleep, carefully she rose from the bed and walked to a window, they were still flying, looked around, the room was lovely in white and mahogany, in the back was a door, Ana opened it and found herself in a small bathroom fully equipped.

Christian woke up a little later, turned to grab Ana and did not feel it startled, got up and looked around there was no sign of her, went to the bathroom door and hit it gently

-Ana?

-One moment - she said, was washing her face, arranged her hair and found some mouthwash, when she came out she saw Christian standing looking through one of the windows, when he heard her turned around smiling.

-Hello, - she said, smiling at him, he reached out and put his hands on his hips and went to kiss her, had his hair combed and smelled of mints.

-Hey, did you sleep well? - he said as they separated, she affirmed, Christian looked at his watch and was surprised, he had slept 4 hours - it is 2 hours before we land, do you want something to eat? - Ana looked at him shamelessly from head to toe, wanted something, and was there in front of her.

Christian identified his look and a wicked smile emerged on his lips, he separated from her went to the door and keyed it, when he turned around he saw Ana biting her lip, approached her with a denial with her finger, when he was in front he separated her lip.

-What did Miss Steel tell you not to do? I think you deserves a punishment for disobedience...

The way he said that put Ana horny, her voice was soft, it had an authoritarian and erotic tone, which incited everything, swallowed hard, looked into his eyes and something had changed, there was something different, a dark and sexy look.

\- Yes, sir ... - she said in a whisper following the game, the word came out unconsciously but Christian closed his eyes and inhaled loudly, when he opened, his gaze was pure desire and fire, Ana shuddered, Christian retreated to the bed and he sat on it, crossed his legs put a hand on his chin and the index finger running over his lip, looked at Ana, studied her, she was far standing in place waiting for an indication.

Without removing the hand from his chin Christian spoke - Come here - his voice dominant filled the place, Ana hesitated a little but fulfilled, when she went closer Christian spoke again - stay there - she dug her feet on the floor, Christian got up and walked over to her, not touching circled her body, Ana had hands together and bent it nervously, did not understand this game, but liked it, expected more indications, when Christian finished looking at her, he stood in front of her and with his fingers took her chin for her to look at him.

-When I give you an order, I hope you will comply without hesitation ... understood? - Christian was in his dominant role his voice and his posture were different, Ana was excited, without opening her mouth said yes - well, take off your clothes - Christian stepped back to feel the bed and sat down, Ana took off the cardigans, then she took off her boots, then the shirt and finally the leggings, she was standing in front of Christian in his underwear, he inhaled deeply, she was wearing a white bikini and bra, with flowers in pink and purple, she was sexy and elegant, Christian looked and saw that she had her hands in front of her body and her eyes on the ground, she was red with embarrassment and her hair falling to the side gave her that sexy look.

Lie down on the bed - said firmly and stood to one side, Ana immediately obeyed - Put yourself in the middle of the bed and put your hands over your head, do not move. - and in saying this he went to the door and left closing it, Ana stood there with wide eyes, as she began to lose patience the door opened again, Christian went and had something in his hand, when he saw her in the same place he left her, he smiled.

\- Very well, Miss Steel, for you obedience, you punishment will not be as hard -. And slowly approached her and sat beside her, he looked at her and softened his voice. - I want to try something with you, if you agree - Ana nodded and Christian smiled - your hands in front - Ana obeyed and he rolled his hands with a pink ribbon, she looked puzzled - we improvise Miss Steel. - said with a Machiavellian smile, when he finished Ana looked at her bonds, trying to separate hands but it was impossible - Lie back and hands above your head and do not move them, or I will punish you - Ana nodded again, his mouth was dry so could not say anything, Christian leaned over her and gently put a mask -. Now Miss Steel, how do you feel?

\- Well - she said hoarsely, Christian smiled

\- Thirsty, Miss Steel? - he asked in a playful tone

-Yes - said Ana, Christian's face changed, approached her, stood close to his face and with a dominant voice spoke.

\- When we're playing you refer to me as Sir understand? - he said harshly, Ana winced and his breathing quickened, her voice again and have that strong authoritarian tone that's going on.

\- Yes, sir - Christian smirked and sat

-I repeat the question, thirsty?

-Yes sir

Christian came to a little door that was on the side of the wall, then pulled out a ice cub bucket full of ice and put it on the floor beside the bed, undressed slowly to be alone with boxers, all sound was the erratic breathing of Ana, she wanted to move, wanted take off the band, wanted see him, but being in that position at his mercy, hoping he did something was very excited, she wanted him to take her and make her scream, she felt the bed dip slightly and then felt the warmth of the Christian body.

\- Open your mouth - without hesitation she obeyed - I like when you are obedient - Christian took a bucket of ice and slid it across her lips, Ana took off some tongue to touch the bucket, wanted to feel the water, seeing this Christian pulled the bucket out of his mouth - I said you could move your tongue?

\- No sir - Ana said in a whisper

-You only do what I say, you understand?

-Yes sir - Christian pleased again put the bucket on the lips of Ana and pass it repeatedly, while melting water dripped to his mouth, he lifted the cube a little and put it over his mouth and let several drops fall , then passed the bucket through his lips and let the drops run down his throat, without moving anything, began to collect the drops with his tongue.

-Mmmmm, how refreshing is the water on your skin - he said and Ana could not agree more, she felt her skin burning, and with his tongue running, that heat increased, Christian climbed again and saw that the bucket was still melting.

-Close your mouth and suck it - he said and Ana obeyed grateful for the cold water in his throat, Christian took another bucket and put it on Ana's chest, it shuddered a bit but soon got used to the feeling, seeing that she was fine, Christian took the

cube with his lips and began to run this way on his chest.

Ana moaned at the sensation, cold ice and warm tongue of Christian generating involuntary spasms in his body, Christian followed the path until he reached the cup of her bra, gently removed the fabric and passed the bucket through her breasts and then through the nipple, automatically feeling the cold it hardened, Christian ran his tongue for him, Ana moaned, Christian's tongue was cold and the contact with her nipples made her go crazy, he continued the attack to her breasts until the ice melted, , took another ice piece and made the journey south, when he reached his goal, began to kiss his abdomen gently, without taking off the lips of his skin, lowered his thong, and when he had her naked put the ice cube on her pubis and let melt, there was no barrier to stop the path of the drops, since she was completely shaved, Ana restlessly breathed his skin was burning, her breasts were hard and straight and her sex throbbed eager to contact.

Christian opened her legs and placed in the middle, when the ice began to melt he collected the drops with his tongue, the water fell straight into the folds of her sex, mercilessly ran his tongue licking every visible part, Ana opened more legs and leans his body so he had better access when the last drops of water ended, the attack was more intense and voracious, with fingers he parted the folds and started sucking her clit mercilessly, She moaned and moved her hips to find the friction she wanted so much, Christian kept licking, reveling in the juices he found and wanting more, gently tucked a finger and twirled it causing her to moan, He continued sucking and moving the finger, until he began to feel the first pressure from its walls, continued the attack until he felt her stiffen and without removing the finger got up until reach her lips and hoarsely told her to come, Ana's body rose a fraction and then fell heavily on the mattress and when she opened his mouth Christian kissed her without mercy silencing his screams, when Christian stopped kissing her sat up, looked in his jeans and removed a condom, He took off his boxers and released his painful erection, while the condom is put Ana watched, his chest rose and fell erratically and licking his lips, placed in it and raised his legs to put them on his shoulders, Ana moved closer to him and raised his pelvis ready for him, that made him smile, she wanted him as much as he, Christian put his cock and felt how his walls perfectly conformed to his form, Ana arched her back when receiving it, having it inside made her feel complete, Christian began to move, strong to the rhythm of punishment, striking with each thrust, Ana's moans began to be stronger, he watched her from above, she was in bed lying down, tied and bandaged, he had liked to experiment with her that, but he wanted to see his eyes, he loved when she looked at him with desire and lust, a second stopped and under her legs and put them on her hip, Ana immediately curled around his waist, Christian bent his body and stretched up to his hands, raised to a sitting position on him and put his hands tied behind his neck and removed the blindfold, Ana blinked several times to get used to clarity, and when she did he found a gray look full of desire, he began to lift her and she left handle, up, down, forward, backward, holding tightly her hips, Ana broke a little stretching his arms and started moving his hips swinging his waist and forming imaginary figures with them, Christian closed his eyes and enjoyed it, She was natural in sex, if he had not checked for himself that she was a virgin, never would have believed, knew his way around, indulge and enjoy, Ana kept moving harder and more friction, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling when she was ready, moved hard and closer to Christian´s chest again and without waiting kissed him passionately, Christian grabbed her with more force and moved it to his whim and need, kept kissing and moving until as they devoured their lips, both reached the climax, there were no words, there were no orders, both surrendered let their bodies take charge, when they finished they looked at each other smiling, Christian left her and went to the bathroom, when he came back he brought a wet wipe, he sat down on the bed and cleaned it carefully, when he finished he approached and untied his hands when he observed them he saw that around his wrists was a red mark, , he frowned, he did not like that she had marks because of him, without saying anything he began to massage his wrists and it was by the arms and last he reached the shoulders, she moved the neck and enjoyed his strong hands, when the ended he kissed her on the head.

-Are you okay? - he asked worriedly, she turned smiling.

-I'm fine and you? - she said very softly, he smiled and nodded, his eye fixed again on her hands and wrists

I'm sorry - he said sincerely, now she was the one who looked at him with a frown

-Why?

-For your hands - she looked at her wrists and smiled, she did not feel pain, they did not bother her, and on the contrary it was a reminder of the wonderful moment that had just happened.

-It does not hurt, and I'm sure they'll disappear soon - Christian did not say anything and kept looking at her hands, she turned around on the bed and when she was in front of him, he took her face in his hands and gave her a long soft kiss , separated and looked smiling - seriously, I'm fine, please change that face, I liked everything that happened - and in saying this blushed, Christian smiled, hugged her and threw her on the bed causing her to scream by surprise, he kissed her until she was out of breath and when he separated he looked at her.

-Ms. Steel does not stop surprising me - she laughed and he kissed her again - and I complied to inform you that officially we have become part of the mile-high club - she looked at him strangely, he shook his head and kissed his nose - I think we should get dressed - and with that he got out of bed and extended his hand, Ana sat up, and looked for her clothes when she had what was necessary she went straight to the bathroom.

A little later came fully dressed and groomed, Christian was not in sight so she assumed that was already in the seats, left the room and went to where she sat before, came into place, there was no sign of Christian or Taylor, shortly after Natalia approached.

\- May I offer you something to drink Miss.? - she asked friendly.

\- Just water, thanks - said Ana and looked out the window, shortly after Natalia returned with your order, when it was about to end, Christian and Taylor came through a door, Taylor went long and when he saw gave her a little wave head, she smiled at him, Christian came and sat beside her and took her hand and kissed her, noticed Natalia and saw that she was staring at Christian and ate him with her eyes, she stared with angry face until she realized.

\- Er ... Mr. Grey wants something? - asked insecure and flushed

\- No - it was everything Christian said, he was looking at funny Ana, who was staring at Natalia, when she withdrew Ana looked at Christian and smiled, but it was not a sincere smile - - Is something wrong, Natalia said something? - he asked interested.

\- No, no, what time we land?

\- In about 30 minutes, why?

\- Because I want to take a relaxing bath in my bathtub - he said, stretching his arms - although first I think I should talk to Kate - he said more to himself looking towards the window, but Christian heard it.

\- Do you want me to be with you? - Ana quickly turned his head and saw the sincerity in his face smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

\- Thank you, but no, I must do this alone - Christian nodded.

-When you meet Elliot again about SIP improvements

His team is working from this week, so I think I'll talk with Jim to go out there by Friday for checks.

-Jim?

\- The Deputy Director of SIP, is my savior in everything the company is, I do not know what I would do without him. - Ana said fondly.

\- How long you know him? - he asked, he did not like that she talked like that about another man, he wanted to be the only one in his life.

\- It was my boss, while working in SIP, I would say about 8 months ago, why?

\- Did you ever have anything with him? - Ana looked at him surprised, in his tone of voice there was anger.

-What is the reason for that question?

\- You did not answer me - he said annoyed.

\- Your either - she said defiantly

Christian ran his hands through his hair, this woman was frustrating

\- Answer me Anastasia, was there anything? - He said breathing to calm down

-No, Christian, now answer me, why did you ask that question?

-It does not matter

-For me, yes, I want an answer

Christian looked at her angrily, and she mimicked his eyes - by the way you talked about him

\- And how was that? - she asked, crossing his arms and squinting.

Christian sighed heavily but she was not daunted, wanted him to clarify that thought, he shook his head and hand through his hair again, he got up and sat in front of her, Ana looked surprised, she didn´t understand what had happened in these second, Christian stared at her, trying to keep a serene pose, but with her everything was out of control when she challenged him, drove him crazy, he wanted to punish her, yet he loved that spark was in her.

\- You spoke of him fondly - he said curtly, Ana shrugged

\- It's because I have affection - said as stating the obvious

Christian opened his mouth and surprised eyes

\- Are you admitting? - Asked incredulously, Ana tilted her head and made a gesture of surprise, what was wrong with what she admitted.

-Yes…? - she said with doubt

-You'd feel something for him, you admit? - he said angrily and without raising his voice.

\- Christian, what are you referring to? - She asked doubtfully

-You know what I mean

\- No, I do not know, you asked me if there was something between him and me, and I said no, you asked if I have affection, and I say yes, but you didn´t ask what kind of affection was and what I see You are assuming something that is not and I don´t think you understand my relationship with him.

Christian said nothing and left his impassive face, Ana waited, but when she saw that he would not let go, she rolled his eyes and sank into the chair, raised knees and pressed his body, she looked out the window and sighed.

\- Mr. Parker, Jim or whatever you call it, was my boss at SIP, when I started working there, practically adopted me, to put it one way, cared and helped me occupationally - put much emphasis on the word occupationally - and when my mother's debacle occurred, he give me emotional support without asking anything, just giving me time and space, I care for him but as a father - she emphasized again and looked at Christian who listened attentively, turned his face back to the window - In SIP it felt like family and it was the first time in a long time that I felt this way, because even though I have Ray, he is far away and Jim replaced his role a bit as he advised me and supported me when I was wrong, he and his wife Maria, who came to visit often and always spoiled me because she said that it seemed a very sad young - Christian opened his eyes, Ana turned to look at him and his face was anger and pain, under his legs and leaned forward - Despite what you can believe, I would never be with a committed person, I respect that very much, since that was the first thing that my mother did not respect, I only tell you this to make it clear - she said between teeth –

-Ana I ... -but she cut him off with a raised hand.

-There are many things that you do not know about me, there are many things that when the time comes, I will tell you, but be sure, I respect relationships and I respect you, we are starting something and I would never do a thing deliberately to damage it let alone deceive you.

Christian got up and stood beside her, removed the seat divider and lifted her up and put her on his lap, she did not resist, but did not lean on his grip, and she sat watching him.

-I would never think that about you, and I do not know why I got that way, it made me angry and it bothered me to know that you felt something for him, all this relationship is something new for me, and you're right there are many things to talk about, I also have a lot to explain, but I want you to understand everything I feel - making a gesture with his hands - all these feelings are new to me - he said sincerely, Ana relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand between his.

-All is also new to me, and I know it is too early to demand that you trust me, since there are things you do not know, but I ask you to have faith, and when something bothers you, explain it to me so that I can clarify it - she looked up and he nodded, smiling. She kissed him on the chin.

\- Your captain speaks, please fasten your belts, we will be touching ground soon.

Christian very spitefully moved Ana to his place, fastened his belt and then fastened his, holding hands, descended, when the plane stopped completely, began to gather their things, both put on their coats and went down, the weather was rainy and cold, they went up to the SUV that was waiting for them and they were on their way to Ana's apartment, neither of them said anything along the way, both were analyzing the latest events again.

When they arrived Taylor went down to look for the luggage, Ana turned to Christian.

\- Do you want to go up? - she asked timidly, Christian softened his face and gave her a smile.

Nothing would please me more, but I know I should talk to Kate - Ana sighed, he was right, just do not want to part with it yet.

-All right - she turned to get off, but he reached out and kissed her, immediately she corresponded and took him by the hair, in that kiss they said so many things that he could not express, Christian apologized for his behavior, and Ana told him that for her he was the only one.

When they were released, he stroked her face with his knuckles

-I accompany you to the door - she said, she nodded, Christian came out and helped her out, Taylor handed her luggage and she said goodbye to him with her hand, they walked to the entrance, she turned to look at him - you called tomorrow, is that okay? - she nodded and he kissed her, then he rested his forehead on hers and sighed, if he stayed a little longer, he wouldn't leave, with one last chaste kiss, say goodbye, she went and got lost in the lobby, he walked toward the SUV and climbed.

\- Home Taylor - said and looked at the Ana´s building, didn´t want to leave her, but he knew he must


	31. The Talk

The Talk

Ana climbed the elevator, nervous, the conversation with Christian had left her uneasy, and now she was sure that Kate would be waiting for her, when she arrived at her apartment she took out the keys and opened the door.

Kate had not gone to work today, Ethan had called at 7 am to ask if she knew anything about Ana, because not attending his cell phone, Kate also started calling, started calling the apartment, and then she called Mike to see if he knew anything, it's safe to say that she didn´t explain everything that happened, just asked him if he had not talked to her, when he said he didn´t see her since Sunday she cut off with any excuse, wait 20 minutes and called back to Ana´s cell and when she didn´t answer, after much prodding got Elliot call Christian, he didn´t attend either the two calls, but then called back to Elliot, and explained what happened, while they were talking Ana called her and well there the whole problem was unleashed.

Since she ended the call with Ana, had not stopped crying, she knew had gone too far, so she decided not go to work and wait for her, although she told her that would return in the afternoon, she preferred to wait sitting in the room, didn´t wanted to let pass a minute to talk to her, after much pleading, she convinced Elliot to leave, but he had been calling her every hour to find out how she was doing, she had just cut him off when she heard the street door open, she got up and stood in front of the chairs, when Ana entered, closed the door and saw Kate standing in front of the chairs, Ana said nothing, left her bag and luggage at the door and approached her.

When they were face to face Ana noticed that Kate's face was red, his eyes swollen and bloodshot and his lower lip trembled, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Hey Kate" - Ana said very calmly

"Hi Ana" - she said her voice full of grief – "we can talk please".

Ana nodded and went and sat on one of the couches, Kate joined her, before she grabbed her cell phone and send a message to Elliot, telling him, she arrived and then turned it off did not want to interrupt, Ana put her legs under her and peered at Kate, she was not going to say anything, this time, Kate should be the one to talk.

-"Ana first of all, I want you to know that I am very sorry for everything I told you this morning, for shouting you, for saying those things about Christian, I don´t know what happened to me" - said and covered his face with his hands, a small sob was heard, Kate looked up, his face was covered with tears, she looked at Ana and she was looking at her impassively – "aren´t you going to say anything?"

Ana looked at her friend, loved her with all her heart, but with what she said today, she had gone too far, and she was sure that Elliot had said something to Christian, because of Kate, that is why the attitude change in him, she understood that they did not get along, but Christian at least respected his relationship with Kate and didn´t say anything bad about it, on the contrary, he even understood why she worried, but Kate had a chance and say something bad about him, and that really bothered her.

-"Is that all you have to say?" - said Ana calm and cool

Kate looked at her incredulously, her friend had never used that tone with her, and she was sure that it was influenced by his relationship with Christian.

-"I said I'm sorry and I don´t know what happened to me and you just look at me and ask me if all I have to say, and have a cold attitude towards me, this is not you Ana, you're very changed, you never had me spoken like you did this morning or as you do now, this new attitude, this new change, everything is since he is with you."

Ana was furious –"my change and my new attitude is since I'm with Christian Is that what you mean?"

-"Frankly yes Ana, you were sweet, tender, loving and kind and lately you are on the defensive and you get upset with me and you complain about my attitude towards Christian and sincerely it seems to me that everything is due to things that he tells you".

Ana sat up straight and opened her eyes; Kate was definitely not regretting anything.

-"¿Christian is influencing my reactions?" - she said, raising his voice slightly – "is that what you're meaning, my attitude and my sweetness and change everything you said, because I let myself be influenced by things he says about you?"

-"Well that's what you give to understand."

-"Oh God Kate" - said Ana and rose from the chair – "you definitely don´t understand anything."

-"You see!" - Kate said imitating her – "that attitude is what I mean" – pointing her with his hand –"the sweet Ana that I know would never react like that when I'm apologizing."

-"You're not apologizing, Kate!" - she said a little louder.

-"I said I was sorry for what happened" - said defensively.

-"That's not apologizing, that is explained, never told me you were sorry and did not want me to be upset with you, you just said that my personality change since I met Christian."

-"And it's true!" - she said raising her voice –"don´t you see it now?, You would have never reacted like that before."

-"No, I would have accepted your apology first, and I would have even given you the reason, right?"

-"Yeah"

-"Well, what do you think Kate, that Ana no longer exists and has nothing to do with Christian Grey."

-"That's what you want to believe" - she said sarcastically

-" No" - said Ana firmly and looking at her with anger –" that´s what YOU want to believe, that my change, and my way of being is due to him, but he has nothing to do, it´s all me, I´m the one who got tired of be the one that gives in favor so that no one gets upset and nobody suffers, the one that accepts everything for the common good of others, who tolerates without saying anything the abuses, the one allows to be told what to do and shut up when disagree, accept everything without protest and always give in to make another happy, I don´t want to be that person Kate, because I'm not happy, I'm tired of others thinking for me and what is good for me or what suits me."

-"But you´re very naive; people will pass over you and tell you what to do ..."

-"Like you?" - Ana said between teeth –"How you always do, Kate?" - Kate looked at her with her mouth open – "What is the real problem here, that Christian can influence me or that you cannot do it anymore?" - If it could, Kate opened her eyes wider and sat down on the sofa, looking at her astonished

-"Ana I never" ... - but she interrupted.

-"Yes Kate, you always gave your opinion and said what you want without measuring the consequences and without measuring the extent of your words in me, in everything, not only with Christian, FYI, he never told me anything bad about you, unlike you, he respects my relationship with you, his opinions regarding your person is saved, however when you have a chance you say something bad and poisonous against him, and I'm pretty sure Elliot said something to, because after he cut his mood changed."

Kate said nothing, blushed a little, it was not Elliot who said something to Christian, but she had started screaming on the phone.

-"I understand that you don´t like him, I understand that he has behaved horrible with you not giving you a opportunity to explain yourself, but that is with you Kate, not with me, it is your relationship with Christian and you cannot go through life saying what you want about a person that I like, and expect, that I stay quiet listening, or worse, that I stay away from him because you don´t like him."

-"I never told you" ... -Ana raised her hand

-"Didn't you tell me today that it was not good for me to go out with him? If that is not to suggest that I stay away from him then I don´t know what he is"

Kate stared silently Ana, did not know what to say, had never seen things like her was considering now, she never realized she influenced her friend, knew his personality was overwhelming but never thought Ana was being dragged by it .

-"Ana I'm sorry" - she said in a painful voice – "you're right, I never realized that I was the one trying to influence you."

Ana took a deep breath and sat on the couch, she wanted to fix things with Kate, but from now on she had to establish certain things or they could never talk.

-"I love you very much Kate, and accept you as you are, I understand and admire you, you're my friend, but I consider myself a sister, and don´t want to fight you, but don´t ever want to have this kind of discussion."

Kate nodded.

-"I know, you're a sister to me, and in all my madness and my outbursts, it is above all, I love you and want to protect you, I know that already suffered a lot in life, and I not want you to get hurt, and yes, I let my hatred towards Christian make me say things that hurt you and that's the last thing I want."

-"I know, but you have to understand, lately the one that hurts me is you, I feel divided, because I don´t know if I can tell you the things that happen to me, because of fear of your reaction, and I feel alone, because I don´t have anyone to share or to ask things, and above all, you are very important to me and you are part of my life, and I don´t want to have to choose between you or Christian, it is not fair, please don´t put me in that situation."

-"I don´t want you to choose, and I say it honestly, and you're right I don´t respect your relationship with him, I spend my life telling you bad things against him or grabbing assumptions that don´t belong to me, and even though it's going to cost me, I promise I'll try to control my tongue, and behave better, I'm so sorry Ana."

Ana gave her hand and a little squeeze – "Please don´t ever say that he influences me, I know him very recently so he can do that, and he does not say anything about you, he even said, he understood your attitude, sure you worried - Kate looked down and sighed.

-"Elliot didn´t say anything, it was me who started yelling when he called it" - Ana closed her eyes and pulled his hand – "I told him if something happened you, I would find where were and kill him, and I never should have allowed You would go out alone with him, and that he was a horrible person and that not even the money of the world would make him a better human being and that he was a soulless man."

-"Kate!" - said furious

-"I'm sorry, Ana, I really was very worried and don´t know, I thought he did something or he rejected you, I don´t even know what I was thinking, I was upset, worried and angry with him because it seems that when he's something wrong." - she said hastily

-Nothing bad happened - she said between her teeth

-"I know, I know and I'm sorry, I now realize, my attitude was ridiculous and childish, and although I hate to admit also owe an apology to him, Elliot try to explain that Christian would never let anything happen to you, but it was so angry and worried until I insisted until he called him and well, that's where everything was unleashed."

Ana said nothing, was still upset and felt that Kate was sincere, but only time would tell if she would behave.

-"Ana please say something..."

Ana sighed and looked her – "I don´t know what to say Kate, everything is very new and what you just said, I do not know what to think"

-"I understand, and I know what I did and said many bad things and I understand that you are still upset, but I promise that I will change Ana, because I love you very much and I do not want you to get away from me, I want you to count on me and be happy, please forgive me, I do not want to lose you" - choked a sob.

Ana smiled and looked at her friend and without thinking much gave her a hug, before this Kate began to cry, although his attitude proved otherwise, Kate just wanted Ana to be fine, many times she let her impulsiveness dominate her, but she promised in silence that would change his attitude and his thoughts towards Christian, and that in spite of herself she would ask for an apology, since she had behaved badly, Ana let go of the hug, she also had tears in her eyes, since she hated to fight with her friend, with his thumb gently clean the tears streaming down the face of his dear friend.

-"Please don´t ever act like you did today, trust me and be by my side, supporting me and holding back but do not assume something without knowing."

-"I promise", - said Kate sincerely – "and you are still tender, and sweet and loving, the one who spoke at that moment was the bitch that lives in me, but I swear Ana that I would never change anything of you, forgive me please I am a fool that is afraid of losing her soul sister."

Ana smiled – "Kate Kavanagh, what shall I do with you" ... - Kate laughed through tears and hugged her again.

-"Love me" - she said sobbing, Ana laughed and affirmed, they embraced again more calmly, a little later Ana got up.

-"I'm very tired I want to take a relaxing bath, tomorrow I have a very long day and I have to face Ethan."

-"Ahh yes, he was a little annoyed."

-"I know, well I'll take my things and I'll take a bath, I think I'll sleep right away"

Kate looked sad – "Will not you eat with me?"

Ana looked at her with compassion – "Of course honey, after giving me my bath, I'll cook something."

"No, do not worry" - Ana's eyes widened.

-"Do you cook?" - Kate laughed aloud

-"Not way, I do not want to end up in the ER" - and with that she got up, Ana picked up her things and went straight to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub, before entered she looked at her cell phone and saw that light warned of a message.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Posted on:** Monday, January 30, 2012 7:30 PM

 **To:** Anastasia Steel

 **Subject:** Your conversation

Good luck with the conversation with Miss Kavanagh, I would have liked to be there, but I understand that it is something that you should do alone.

 _ **Christian Grey**_

 _ **CEO Grey Enterprises Holding**_

Ana smiled, despite being new to relationships, Christian was very considerate and tender.

 **From:** Anastasia Steel

 **Posted on:** Monday, January 30, 2012 9:03 PM

 **To:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** You are very considerate

Thank you for caring and within all went well, I just hope that Kate will behave from now on...

I do not want to seem abusive and ridiculous, but I miss you...

 _ **Anastasia Steel**_

 _ **CEO Seattle Independence Publishing**_

Christian was looking at the city from his window, had sent an email to Ana shortly after leave but so far had not answered, he assumed were still talking, so when he arrived after bathing and changing, went to work, reviewing some things that Ros had sent him, he took some time to relax and look at the city when his phone vibrated warning of an incoming mail. Smiled when he read it, he also felt the same as she, and although he was not used to being very expressive, wanted her to know how it made him feel.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Posted on:** Monday, January 30, 2012 9:06 PM

 **To:** Anastasia Steel

 **Subject:** I only care about you

I also miss being with you, so that makes us abusive, are you getting ready to sleep?

 _ **Christian Grey**_

 _ **CEO Grey Enterprises Holding**_

Christian waited and after a while came the reply, when read in his face drawing a big smile.

 **From:** Anastasia Steel

 **Posted on:** Monday, January 30, 2012 9:09 PM

 **To:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** First a bath and then the bed

I need a relaxing bath to sleep, **MY BOYFRIEND** , left me exhausted by the activities of the weekend, and this afternoon.

I have to leave the water in the bathtub overflows, good night and sweet dreams... I know I'll have them because I'll dream about you ... kisses

 _ **Anastasia Steel**_

 _ **CEO Seattle Independence Publishing**_

Ana left the phone on the bed and went to the bathroom, stayed there until Kate came to tell her that the food had arrived, got up and put on a robe to go to dinner, when she saw that his cell phone was blinking light message, opened the screen and smiled

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Posted on:** Monday, January 30, 2012 9:12 PM

 **To:** Anastasia Steel

 **Subject:** Sweet dreams only with you ...

Only if you are in my arms I can have sweet dreams, but I will have to settle for seeing your face on them and continue to exhaust you there ;-)

Sleep well, my girlfriend...

 _ **Christian Grey**_

 _ **CEO Grey Enterprises Holding**_

And smiling she went to the kitchen to see what Kate had ordered.


End file.
